Solaceon Daycare's Excellent Adventures
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: When Adam starts his job at a Pokemon daycare center, he comes up something unexpected and enters a world he never knew existed. A tale of romance, friendship, and The Princess Bride references. Reposting done, now with new chapter.
1. Chapter 1

No, I'm not some asshole reposting his stories, I actually am megadeth425. My old account got pulled, reposting. See my profile for more explanation.

...

"Adam, turn off your alarm!"

The shout, and subsequent fist colliding with my jaw shook me from my slumber, making me painfully aware of the loud rock music coming from my alarm clock and the angry girl at my bedside. The music was so loud I was a little worried by the fact it had time to wake up my sister and have her storm into my room, ready for violence, before it even registered for me. I'd always been a heavy sleeper when it came to alarms, but at that volume, I may as well have been in a coma for all the good it did.

"The sun isn't even up yet!" she shouted.

I shrugged, sitting up and pressing my hand to my jaw, whose delayed reaction to the impact finally hit me with a sharp pain. For a thirteen year-old, she had a damn good right hook. "Sorry. Slept through the alarm." I reached over and killed the music, the ensuing silence leaving a slight buzz in my ears.

She groaned. "Not fair. I don't want to wake up every day because your stupid music is loud."

"It's okay. You're sort of like one of those clocks that have a bird pop out at the top of the hour. Only shriller and more irritating. And punchier." I rolled off the bed in the direction opposite her and staggered a little.

"Don't do it again!" She stamped her foot on the way out. Amy was a compact little brat at times, though that was mostly coloured by our trite sibling grudge. She was a bit shorter than she should have been for her age, all wiry and feisty. Her neck-length brown hair was completely dishevelled, which added to the frustration on her face as she made it clear to me on her way out of the room that she was unhappy. Oh, no, whatever would I do?

With that wonderful wake-up call done, I slipped into the shower, letting the hot water soothe my sore jaw. There was no reason for a little girl to be that strong, dammit She didn't even look like she should have been that strong, being so stringy. And furthermore, nobody should have been so violent just because they woke up to too-loud Thin Lizzy. Such a wake-up should have earned me a thank-you, since I could think of no finer way to start a day. Hell, even after the punch, my first day at work was looking brighter for it.

A few months out of school, I needed work. I wasn't ready to go off to Veilstone for further education, worried I'd end up forty and hating myself because I was forced to pick a career path at eighteen. So instead, I pulled some strings with some family friends, and got a vacant spot at the local Pokemon daycare, funny enough because the last person quit so they could move to Veilstone for school. Convenience was a wonderful thing. The old couple that ran the place since before my parents were even born knew most of the families in Solaceon, a town large enough to be on a map but too small to be of any interest to people. We were a couple of hicks and a pitchfork as far as some people were concerned, the daycare being the only thing to keep people from just biking up the main road and ignoring the town. I didn't blame them.

After the hot water began to run cold, I cut the shower and stepped out to look at myself in the mirror. There were traces of black under my blue eyes, expressing my hatred for being awake better than any words could. Shoulder-length brown hair lay matted on my head, wet and uncooperative. "So I get the appearance of a partying college student with none of the partying?" I asked myself as I pulled out the blow-dryer. "What a rip off." My hand-eye coordination wasn't the best at the crack of fucking dawn, but I did a good enough job at not fucking up the process of drying my hair that work felt a little less daunting.

Rounding down the stairs, I found Purrloin blocking the way, staring up at me with nothing but the usual self-entitled frown. Prissy little thing she was, always demanding attention and convinced she was in charge. Only when I assured her I'd refill her bowl did she move out of the way. She led the charge into the kitchen, where I found her bowl mostly full.

"Really?" I groaned, turning my gaze to her. She looked up at me with a stern countenance. Son of a bitch, she was serious. She wasn't a big eater, but she apparently demanded a full bowl. For the sole purpose of being allowed to leave-she had tried to barricade the door before-I poured her the food, and she gleefully ignored me. After lingering on her with an incredulous look for a minute, I went to the fridge, grabbed a leftover pizza slice from the night before, and headed toward the door, completely ignored by the cat Pokemon happily eating.

My work would primarily be physical; hauling things around, dishing out food, that sort of stuff. Because of that, I kept my clothing simple; jeans and an Aerodactylsmith shirt, along with a pair of boots. Opening the door, a blast of cold autumn air smacked me in the face, so I added my jacket to the ensemble, pulling it off the hanger beside the door and stepping out into the world and my first day of work.

Hopefully, I wouldn't fuck it up too badly.

...

The sun had barely started to peek out of the sky when I arrived at the daycare, just on the edge of the town by Route 210. The wind kept up, whipping my hair in my face the whole way, the cold all around me forcing my hands into my pockets in an attempt to keep warm. I was a creature of the cold by habit, but fuck it, I was too tired for that shit. Horror set in when I arrived to find people there. No, not only there. Awake. My grand physical display had been fifteen minutes of curse-laden walking and I was ready to call it a day.

"Good to see you, Adam." said an old man as I stepped in to the daycare building. Robert, the daycare owner, was a man of visible experience. His face wasn't aged so much as weathered from years of doing all sorts of things, accumulating experiences and stories I could barely fathom. He had "settled down" decades ago, and even at his age, headed management of the region's largest daycare with his wife. I suspected if his back hadn't given up, he wouldn't have hired kids to do the lifting. His crown of grey hair still had rebellious bits of brown refuse to give in. His face seemed serene and kind, though the undercurrent of experience made him rather formidable to look at. "It's not too early for you, is it?"

"Oh no," I replied, patting down my hair after the wind messed it up. "I love waking up before the birds. How can I call myself a member of a dominant species if I let them get the day started before me?"

A sigh from behind me damn-near made me jump, just because of how tired I still was. "Still a joker, I see." A slight woman with a bit of a forward curve to her came in through the door. Where Robert was the cool old man with stories to tell, his wife Elaine looked like she had a batch of cookies in the oven just waiting for someone to eat. And usually, she did. The lines in her face were accentuated by a constant smile, and after the initial shock of her faded, her voice seemed very warm, alleviating some of the fall chill. Her hair was a uniform white, tied up in a bun that really let the age in her face show.

I shrugged. "Some things don't change."

"Clearly. Usually I'd ask about the family, but time's a-wasting; breakfast is soon. Go out back, Bill and Angie will show you the ropes, and around lunch we can do the usual pleasantries."

With a nod and a word of thanks, I went through the back door to the yard. The main building of the daycare was small, little more than an office and a small waiting room; in fact, it was a converted garage. Past the counter where some files, a computer, and Robert sat, an open doorway led to the actual daycare, a massive ranch-type thing, big enough for as many Pokemon as we could reasonably expect to have all the room they needed. Years of expanding and good business had been kind to the place, making it the biggest in Sinnoh, and quite the spacious place. Pokemon, for as far as they eye can see, rested or just began to wake from their slumber, while several night creatures cursed the vile day star and scampered into a small forested section for shade. I rather much wanted to join them.

Instead, I decided to not ruin my first day on the job and went straight to the storage house. If it was a shed, it was the largest I'd ever seen. A short distance from the house, it doubled as a break room for the workers. Inside, I found a nice mini-fridge, a table surrounded by chairs, a television, and a water cooler. "Not too bad," I muttered, only afterwards noticing my company.

First, I noticed the girl, because she was sort of familiar. Just from seeing her around town the past few years, I merely knew of Angie. She was the granddaughter of the daycare couple, and... Damn. There were more than a few nights where she had the starring role in my 'dreams', but believe me, there was a reason. At just under six feet, her body was long and solid. Far from being sinewy, her length only gave her curves more room to entice with. A pair of light blue jeans held to her long legs tightly, and the fact she sat down and hid that gorgeous ass from the world was a crime. A thick blue sweater did little to hide her large breasts, whose outline inside them was enough for blind people to spot. There was always a brightness to her face and a wide smile. She wore her red hair long, though it was tied up into a loose bun for the sake of keeping it out of the way, even if it curled like mad.

Sitting opposite her was someone I'd never seen before. A fit guy about as old as Angie sat with the kind of smile on his face that looked like everything amused him. His hair was blond and long enough that it wasn't certain if he was trying to grow it out or just between haircuts. He wore an open, red flannel shirt over an Aron Maiden t-shirt. It went without saying at this point, but he wore jeans and boots. We all did. That was just the work uniform. He had some definition to his body, which told me he'd been at this at least long enough to get some tone. "Sweet, Aerodactylsmith!"

When he spoke, I knew all I needed to. There was a certain indescribable softness to his voice; not breathy, but just kind of empty. Like a slacker fifteen years out of cultural relevance. There was only one way to respond to him after that.

"Whoa! Ted! You're alive!"

"No man, I'm Bill!" He spent a moment staring at me longer than most people would, before turning to Angie. "Can you believe this guy?"

Oh damn, he was actually named Bill? That was all kinds of creepy, considering how he turned out. "I uh, I didn't-sorry. You just reminded me of someone from a movie."

"Bogus, man. I thought you were, like, a psychic Pokemon. But a person. Y'know?"

"Not really."

Angie stepped in at that point, rising to her feet and forcing me to fight off every hot-blooded male urge to ogle those hips. "My grandparents told me about you, Adam. If they were right, then you should do just fine here." She reached out a hand, and we traded grips. Her voice had a slight tinge of accent to it, one that would have placed her on a ranch in far more rural town than Solaceon. "Don't mind Bill. He can get pretty nonsensical sometimes, but he's a good guy. And smarter than he looks."

"Not hard to be," I muttered quietly enough for Angie to not hear me. Much louder, I said, "So, we'll be every shift together?"

She nodded. "We handle meals, do some regular maintenance, sometimes one of us covers the desk during lunch, and the rest of the time, we kill in here. Long as everything's taken care of, our days can get pretty lazy. Come on, we'll show you how to handle breakfast."

Angie started walking, and I followed after her with Bill coming up behind us. I made a note of keeping enough distance to look at her ass because, hey, it was really good. It was a reverent interest, nothing more. The massive 'shed' had an entrance leading to the break room and the much larger storage place. It had all the things a shed should, like tools, spare lengths of fence, and wooden boards. The majority of space, though, was occupied by large bags of Pokemon food; tons of them. A week's supply, at least. For the roughly twenty Pokemon there temporarily, and about ten others there long-term, it was quite the amount. Angie handed me a bag, and I almost toppled over from the weight of it. All she gave me was, "You'll get used to it." She picked up a bag herself and headed out, Bill coming by to grab a bag of his own.

I swallowed my complaints. The surprise of the weight was the biggest thing, and I was able to carry it just fine. The only lamentable part of it all was that it meant I couldn't check Angie out on the way there.

We came upon the first of three troughs, which still had lingering pellets or whatever of Pokemon food. Angie rested one of the bags on the side of the trough and pulled a large knife from her belt. "Usually, we do these ourselves, but we'll do them together today, just to make sure you get it." She pressed the blade to the bag with one hand as she leaned it toward the trough with the other. In one quick motion, she pulled the knife across the bag and, keeping her other hand firm, pellets began to pour out quickly into the trough. At first, they made dull thuds against the wood as they spilled out slowly, but she brought the hand down and tipped it closer, causing a veritable flood to rush out, sounding not unlike when I refilled Purrloin's bowl, though on a bigger scale.

She kept that up until the bag got really light and the flow ebbed, eventually grabbing it and holding the burlap bag upside-down to ensure every last bit came out. The noise had attracted nearby Pokemon, just waking up and ready to start feeding. They dashed over to the bin and began to fight for a position even as Angie poured. She gave the bag one flourish of her wrist and stepped back, more Pokemon filling the space and the line shortening because of it.

"And that's how you do it. Think you've got it?"

I nodded. "Looks straightforward enough."

"Good. Then you'll do yours, and if you mess up, you get to do Bill's. Let's go."

She led me a good distance to the next trough, and handed me the knife. The bag wobbled a bit as I set it on the edge, but it didn't go too badly from there. Once I got the bag open, it put up less resistance, and I could feel it under my hands, pouring out noisily into the trough. Pokemon swarmed, and it was a much more satisfying feeling than just pouring food for Purrloin. For one, they seemed grateful that I was bringer of the food. Purrloin would have just dug in, knowing it was her right and I was merely a servant.

After I gave the bag a flourish much less glamourous than Angie's, I turned to the sound of a whimper. A Chikorita had been left last by the natural order, as on three sides, a Mightyena, Umbreon, and Espeon nibbled on the food. She sat there, patiently waiting for them to finish, unwilling to ask for any food. My gaze fell to the trough, and I wondered if there'd even be any left, as the Arcanine behind Mightyena looked hungrier than anyone would like to be. She was so small, had nothing to assert herself with, and just let that be how it worked.

Feeling intensely bad for her, I scooped up a handful of the hand and knelt down beside the Chikorita, bringing my hand to her. "Here."

"Chik?" She looked at the hand, then at me, apprehensively. Only after a few gestures with my hand did she lean forward and start eating the pellets out of my hand. She kept an eye on me, though it grew less stern as time went. When she ate the last pellet, she had what appeared to be a small smile on her face. I reached forward and scratched the back of her neck-a trick I learned from Purrloin-and the smile grew. "Chika," she cooed as her head pushed against my wrist.

"She likes you," Angie said. " you have to do the next trough."

"But I didn't mess up."

"No, but you're doing it anyway. C'mon."

...

After feeding, a few rounds of poker, and plenty of sleepy silence, Angie brought me to the desk so I could learn the computer stuff. Processing a single Pokemon involved tons of computer stuff, logging species, checking for any specific accommodations, registering trainer IDs, payment... It wasn't complicated so much as just wrought with steps. Angie showed me one, then I handled the next few, and we were just in time to be saddled with another hour of it when Elaine finished cooking lunch.

Nobody was walking through the doors, so Angie and I just sat and killed time.

"So, Chikorita's sure taken a shine to you. She's pretty distant to me and Bill." she muttered, leaning back against the wall, her feet up on the desk.

"I guess. I shouldn't get too attached, though. That's got to be one of the problems about the job; once their trainer comes back, they're gone."

"It is. But not with Chikorita. It's another one of the sad things you see on this job. Pokemon left here tend to breed if there's a compatible Pokemon, and most times there are. Heck, some trainers leave them here for it. Not all of them want the eggs, though. We give them to trainers when we can, find nice homes for them. But that's not always easy. Chikorita's been here a few months now, and nobody's ever wanted to take her home. Until someone does, we take care of her, make sure she's okay."

I sat forward a little at the thought. "Interesting, so maybe one day I could-"

I was cut off by the side door opening and Elaine stepping out. "Thank you so much for the extra break. Here, I have some leftovers. There was a lot, so you can take some home for your mom and sister, Adam."

"Thanks," I nodded, taking the bag she handed me and standing up.

"Bye, gram."

The walk to the break shed wasn't long, but I was hungry, and the distance seemed a lot more daunting because of it. When we got there, I flung the door open and burst in, intent on devouring that sandwich.

Instead, I found Bill naked and sitting in a chair with a Rattata in his lap, moaning, and it was clear what they were up to.

"What the fuck?" I shouted, dropping the bag. I could hear the container pop open, and the food had surely spilled, but I couldn't take my horrified gaze off of the blond and his debauchery.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dangit Bill!" Angie shouted. "You're supposed to keep watching the clock. The first day we have to be careful, and you're already messing up."

"Sorry, I can't help myself around babes."

I looked at both of them with horror. Angie was mad that he was still doing it? That she act itself didn't disgust her, but that he shouldn't have done it for so long and let me walk in on it? What the hell was going on? These were my coworkers? My voice trembled with shock and disgust, probably tinged with some anger. "Babes? It's a fucking Rattata! A Pokemon! What's wrong with you?" I stepped forward, and Bill reluctantly pulled the rat Pokemon out of his lap, placing her gingerly on the floor. As he put his pants on, I turned around to face Angie. "And you! You're like he is, aren't you? Is this what you do during your breaks, have sex with Pokemon entrusted to your case like this? This is abuse."

Angie sighed, muttering something under her breath. "Please Adam, sit down. We can talk this out."

My head shook, seemingly all by itself, and I stamped my foot on the ground like a spoiled child. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go tell your grandparents about all this."

"Dammit boy, sit down!" she shouted much louder than I did, slamming the door. "Get your butt in that chair and shut up before you do something stupid. Lord knows, Bill already has."

"She was-"

"Shut up, Bill," she snarled as I reluctantly pulled up a chair.

"Bogus," Bill sighed dejectedly and zipped up his fly. His hand fell hard on the table as the Rattata looked confusedly at us all in turn, eventually getting the message from Angie's stern gaze to scamper off. A few drops followed in her wake, and something in my spine shook as I pulled up a chair reluctantly, not too eager to see where things were going but too shocked to do much else.

It may have-no, scratch that-was completely childish, but I scraped the chair against the ground when I moved it and made my pose as confrontational as possible. I didn't want to be there, didn't want to hear whatever justification they had for it, and I made damn sure that was clear.

Unsurprisingly, Bill was oblivious, probably still lamenting the loss of his fling, but Angie saw it immediately, assuming a tone of voice that was calm but stern enough to try and get me to at least listen. "First off, it ain't illegal. You can look it up yourself, there is no law against what he was doing. And plenty of laws to regulate it and prevent abuse, in fact."

"Plenty of things aren't illegal," I muttered, keeping an edge on my voice and in my posture. "Even if it's legal, it's still wrong and weird and..." My voice quavered a little and the sternness left a little, "You've been trusted by trainers with their Pokemon. And you're doing things that violate that trust, using your position to take advantage of them."

"Nobody's getting taken advantage of. You can tell the Pokemon whose trainers are Pokephiles," I shuddered at the fact there was a damn word for it, "And usually they're cool with it. Hell, some even leave 'em here for a week so they can get some time away. Some Pokemon in heat are randier than anyone can handle. Sometimes, one just wants to experiment, and sometimes they end up coming onto their trainer afterwards. I've got several friends who had their Pokemon stay here, and then once they had the courage to come onto their trainer, ended up in loving relationships."

My grand response to what she said, carefully formulated from weeks of intense, scholarly research, was a mere scoff. I was all for trainers and Pokemon having bonds, but relationships? What the hell had I stumbled onto.

"You may think it's silly, but there's a deep bond in it. Sure, maybe not between Bill and that Rattata, but at home, he's got a Lopunny waiting for him, and a few other Pokemon, who he loves very much. And tonight, I'm going home to my hunky Arcanine and he's making me feel like a woman, dang it."

Usually, choking down a giggle wouldn't be too hard, but hell if I had my bearings about me at that point. I laughed uncontrollably, maybe hit the table a few times, and it certainly snapped Angie's willingness to negotiate. Her hand struck the table hard enough to cut my laughter immediately and make me sit up straight, which was scarier than it's probably manly to admit. "Don't belittle my love for my Pokemon, you hear? I ain't askin' you to do anything you don't want to, but show a little respect. This is how we do things here; it passes time, it feels good. If you want to, we won't force you, but don't go doin' something rash."

Once the initial rush of shock and adrenaline ran out, I was left with a sudden emptiness and a bit of guilt. Maybe not because I thought they were sick and messed up, but because I really had been sort of a dick. That Rattata did look pretty happy, and my outrage was more because of the whole abuse of power thing. Beyond that, I wasn't sure there was much to be angry about. Still, being around these people, essentially condoning it all...

"I think I need to think about this. I-I'm not sure if this place-"

"Think on it. It's Friday, so I'll give you the weekend."

Through it all, Bill was silent. I figured it was because he wasn't all that bright and knew to just let Angie do the talking. After a moment of complete silence, though, he got up and said as though nothing had happened, "I'm going to find that Rattata." And then, I knew it wasn't because he knew to let her explain things. He was too dim for even that.

With Bill gone, I shared a long glance with my other co-worker, and I was unsure exactly what I felt. Having seen the two candid, I couldn't really say they seemed like horrible, depraved monsters.

...

Nothing made any more sense when I returned home, kicked off my boots, and fell down on my bed. The entire walk home hadn't put any more perspective on the matter as more questions reared their ugly heads. They didn't seem to be abusing anything, and maybe it was just one of those preference things that I don't have to agree with, but aren't my place to hate someone for. Or maybe they were sick fucks that I couldn't even work with.

"Always so black and white," I groaned, turning onto my back and staring up at the ceiling, lying atop my black comforter on my unmade bed.. I took a deep breath and tried to clear my head in away I hadn't really tried yet. A spark was hottest at ignition, and once I had some time to think on things, I'd probably be calmer.

I hoped.

The idea had never occurred to me, never even registered with my brain that these things happened. Admittedly, I didn't know too many trainers, but it was inconceivable at the time. Now that I was faced with it in such a sudden, stark way, I probably did react harsher than I would have otherwise, but there was still something in me that detested it, hated it. It was wrong and ugly and horrible to that part of me, and I didn't want to set foot in that daycare again.

On the other hand, my co-workers were pretty cool, Bill was clearly harmless, and there was something endearing about his empty-headed slacker attitude. Then there was Angie who, if nothing else, was hotter than any woman I'd ever spoken to for that long, and that ass...

"Oh, that ass."

"Ew," came a voice, and I shouted out in shock as I jerked forward and found Amy standing in the doorway, shaking her head at me. "You're so weird."

Some stammering followed before finally I gave up forming a defence and just sighed, "What do you want?"

She smiled at me that awful, gloating little sister smile that she usually wore when we were younger and I'd get in trouble. I hated that smile. So gleeful and malicious, a constant companion to my every embarrassment and fuck-up. What didn't help matters was how fitting it was on her face. "Mom called, she wants you to pick up some movies for the weekend before she comes home."

Movies! Yes, a movie or two would definitely make for a good distraction, and a distraction would help pass time until everything blew over and I could do the actual thinking.

"What movies?" I shouted, rolling off the side of my bed and standing up.

My sister rolled her eyes and passed me a torn-out page of the kitchen notepad. I suppressed the urge to shout out with joy on my down the stairs. I threw on my boots and jacket, stopped to pour Purrloin some more food so she would get out of the door's way, and dashed down the street.

The video store was only a few blocks from my place, which made the frantic run a lot easier on me. I stopped on a dime at the curb, wondering briefly why I was running to begin with, before shrugging and stepping in. The video store was only a few blocks from my place, which made the frantic run a lot easier on me. I stopped on a dime at the curb, wondering briefly why I was running to begin with, before shrugging and stepping in. The video store was large, decorated with unoffensive sensibilities and dull tones. Black racks ran down the store with wide rows for people to browse. I didn't like that; a cramped, tight row felt better, like perusing a book store so overstocked that space to walk in was second to cramming in all the books they could. There was a good enough selection that I couldn't complain, though, and everything was so neatly organized by the obsessive-compulsive manager that it was more convenient to look through than anything in the world.

Mom wanted a couple new releases; the obvious choices. Amy's picks were things I could scarcely call movies, mostly poorly-written juvenile comedy. Mine were harder to find just because I had seen most of the movies of interest, and usually I'd just grab some old favourites scattered across genres that I felt like watching. It was nothing listed or predetermined, I would just walk up the isles in search of something to watch, and I'd see The Big Lebowski sitting there asking me to watch it. It was a long, careful ritual I had cultivated over years of having little else to do, and it was one of the biggest reasons I was so happy to find some movies. The craziness of my day and the repeated mental image of what I saw was a distant memory in those isles. The rustle of my soles on the light red carpet, the smell of freshly-opened disc cases, the fake smiles of the two bored clerks whenever I passed by, were all part of some wonderful therapeutic trance. Some people sat in the bath. I paced through a video store.

"Will that be all?" the clerk asked, facing me and the pile of ten cases I held. My head nearly tilted to look at her quizzically, wondering if she was serious or just attempting humour, but I decided to just get out of there. Her lips curved downward a little, answering my question.

As I dug into my pocket for the money, my eyes darted away awkwardly, only to find a case lying on the top of the small pile of cases she hadn't put away, and my mouth opened with shock. The case depicted a Blaziken in a position that nobody would call appropriate, and big yellow letters titling it "Hot and Heavy in Hoenn". Was I just always oblivious to the whole around me?

She saw where my eyes were, and quickly grabbed the disc, putting it under the counter. "It's... Uh, a joke case. Someone-"

"I'll take it," I said without thinking, and even as my mind wondered why I said it and shouted at me to laugh and pass it off as a joke, I grabbed an extra couple dollars from my pocket.

Her gaze sturdied a little and nodded uneasily, though some of the worry faded from her face as she felt things get less awkward. The whole time, this store had Pokephile porn, and I found out after having met some? It was the kind of convenience I'd read in a book or see on TV, and that worried me.

After she processed everything and I payed for the rentals, I stuffed the case under my shirt and into my waistband so it wouldn't be in the bag, and I 'accidentally' dropped the receipt into a recycling bin on my way home. The shame I had was more than enough for me, I didn't need anyone asking questions.

...

The case remained buried under my pillow for most of the evening, and I didn't dare take it out until I was damn sure my mom and sister were asleep. Being a Friday, that took far longer than it had any right to, but a little past two, I finally decided to pop it in. I scuttled down to the foot of my bed, leaning against it so I could stay close to my bedroom television set and keep the volume low.

A strange, horrible thrill shot up my spine as the tray whirred on its way out and I dropped the disc onto it. As it loaded, I looked at the case closer. It boasted things like "three whole hours of intense Pokemon on human action", "nine of Hoenn's hottest and hunkiest Pokemon", and "featuring Flannery, voted Hoenn's hottest gym leader three years in a row".

"Gym leaders?" I whispered, only because the words actually had to be said. Gym leaders were involved in this stuff too? Something told me I would have been far better off just searching on the internet, instead of stupidly renting the DVD. The sick thrill continued, though, as the menu screen came up, and my finger mashed the "play" button before the menu animation could start. This was the point of no return, and as the black screen slowly faded in to a bedroom, I grew to regret it immediately. This was wrong, this was sick, this was-

Hello, tits.

The movie opened up to a human girl lying on a bed and on her stomach, wearing a tank top and tapping a notebook with a pen. As generic a scene as it was, the position and the top pushed her breasts up and provided ample cleavage that it star wiped out of without any shame. For all I may have hated what was to come, I could always go back and freeze frame those tits. Aside from her obvious assets, she was a pretty girl, just barely old enough to be in these things, and had her blond hair tied back in a tight ponytail.

After a few seconds of that lovely view, the head of a Luxio came into the frame, nudging her shoulder, and immediately I was pulled out of my cleavage-happy daze.

"Come on, Luxio," she sighed in a soft voice that was as well acted as it was unpleasant to the ear. "I wanna do my homework." She shoved him away weakly.

He kept pushing though. "Lux, Lux," he whimpered as his side brushed up against hers. His leg jerked to the side a little and he pushed his head forward so that it blocked her view of the book lying on her pillow.

"Fine," she sang. "If we do it once, do you promise to let me finish my homework?"

"Luxio," he panted happily, rolling onto his back beside her, and her body shifted over a little so she lay above him. A red, tapered head pushed out of his black fur and I recoiled a little. her response was much calmer, merely moaning with anticipation as her fingers ran across it on its way out.

"Good boy," she purred as her head sank down so that when his penis reached full mast, her tongue flicked it, fingers wrapped around it and pumping slowly.

Strange, uncomfortable stirrings accompanied my body as the busty girl began to fellate her Luxio. Beyond the obvious wish that her tongue was running slow, sloppy circles along my own cock, the sight turned me on to a rather disturbing level. I knew that it was a Pokemon-the distinct penis made that clear-but for some reason, that didn't detract from the scene. Quite the opposite; it added a sick, awful thrill to the whole thing that made my shorts considerably tighter, and I wasn't sure if it made me happy or worried. And for that matter, whether I gained some twisted satisfaction from that worry.

In the face of us satisfaction though, that all seemed irrelevant as my hand sank below the waistband and I retrieved my penis, pulling it out into the cool air of my bedroom, and the level of arousal hit me harder than ever. It was more than just hard, it was almost throbbing from arousal as my fingers wrapped around it and whatever objections I may have had were put on the back burner. In the head of the moment, all that mattered was release, letting my body go on autopilot as I watched the screen and its forbidden wonders.

No sooner had the girl, who I decided was named Heather because Heather was a sexy name, began to suck her Pokemon's cock, had she pulled up and complimented him for being hard and his precum so tasty, than did the scene change and she lay on all fours. Maybe it had been my focus going out, or maybe it was poor editing, but her clothes were all gone, and I hadn't a complaint in the world. Her delicious-looking breasts swayed enticingly as the Luxio's paws grasped her lower back and he mounted her. The penetration was swift, and the look on her face made my hips jerk forward with animal lust. He was swift, and wasted no time in beginning to thrust as hard as his canine legs would carry him.

Her body heaved quickly, small motions accompanying the smacking of his body against her flesh and a faint, soft squishing sound from his pushing into her moist vagina. His low, quiet panting was almost mute over her overwrought moans and confessions of loving Pokecock-how she could say it with a straight face was beyond me-and other typical porn fare. In those circumstances, though, it was one of the most arousing things I'd ever witnessed, and even as my wrist began to tense up from the sheer speed at which I whacked off, I didn't stop. My own low, smacking sound joined, coming into synch with the Pokeality before me, and there was no question left in my mind.

At the fifteen minute mark, both Luxio and I were reaching our peaks. My hips were, by that point, also moving, and I was so entranced by the lurid pornography that I had lost touch with the world. Nothing had ever filled me with so much need and lust before, and had my mom woken up and checked in on me, I wouldn't have stopped the video even if I'd heard her, which I doubted.

Heather was on her back now, Luxio's head buried in her cleavage, licking lazily at all of the soft tit flesh as his powerful thrusts continued to rock her. He began to howl, and on instinct, pulled away from her just as a large red bulge in his shaft began to push forward. He scurried up her body and pulled his lower body up, a sudden torrent of his semen emerging as he still humped the air, dumping his white seed all over her face and her breasts. Her legs entangled as she moaned and giggled, rubbing the semen into her breasts and calling him a good boy.

That was enough for me, as I clenched my teeth to remain silent and my own, considerably less heavy load spurted out and onto the floor and my shorts and my hand. I lay there panting, and suddenly everything I did seemed somehow wrong, like I shouldn't have done any of it. There was a slight pang of guilt for my actions as my penis began to soften in my grasp, and my head hung down a little.

I may have reconsidered, had the next segment not started, and the sexy Blaziken on the cover not sat on a bed, legs spread, and moaning her own name.

"Eight more segments to go," I muttered, squashing the guilt beneath my heel as I lightly stroked my penis, which had been roused back to life by the fire type's moist slit.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke on Saturday, I spent some time just sitting on the edge of my bed. I had no idea what to make of the night before, what it said about me, or where to go from there. My only solid thought was that it had been one of the best nights of my life in terms of just watching porn into the wee hours of the morning. I sat through the entire video, jacking off more times than I ever had in one night before, and the Flannery segment in particular was mind-blowing. My only definite course of action was to pop into my computer, rip the video file for later use, and return it to the video store. It'd at least give me some time to think.

Maybe I'm on my way down the hole, I thought to myself as I pulled on some pants and went downstairs. I headed right for the door, with the case again stuffed in my waistband.

"Where are you going? I just made lunch," mom said, turning away from her show to look at me as I headed to the door. She knew something was wrong when I ran out without even asking about lunch. She was an average looking woman, of slightly above-average height and enough on her to make me believe the irritating midget who slept one room over was adopted. Even at home on a Saturday, she wore her usual business casual clothes and carried herself like it was her office. Her hair-the same light shade of brown as Amy and I-was kept short and professional looking, and when a mother had shorter hair than her son, it always led to wonderful stares and questions.

I shrugged, pulling my jacket off the coat rack. "I feel like taking a walk. I'll only be a few minutes, then I'll come eat. Need some air."

She nodded and returned to watching her show as I stepped out in the brisk air and made my way to the video store. The plan was simple; come up, stick it in the slot they had at the entrance, and get out in under thirty seconds. Nobody had to know what I rented, nobody had to see anything or talk to me. I was just a regular returning a movie early, and so long as it wasn't one of the clerks I was familiar with, I was gold. Small talk was the enemy.

My head raced as I approached the door. It was so risky that the taboo thrill surged through my body again and my heart pounded so hard I was sure a vein was visible on my neck. Returning a movie had never been nearly as exciting as it was in that brief moment. Another step, and music played in my head that made me feel far cooler than I really was, likely painting my face with a massive, goofy grin. Secret agent Adam Conlon. Mission accomplished, return to-

"Oh, hey Adam," drawled a voice, and the swirl of pride, excitement, thrill, and joy plummeted. I turned on my heel and hid the souring of my self-satisfied smile as Angie came up behind me. "Fancy meetin' you here."

"Yeah," I muttered. My hand had made its way to the waistband and clutched at the plastic case, but it let go. Angie was no idiot, she'd have spotted the case immediately if I pulled it out, and I didn't want to risk her asking about it-or, worse, recognizing it. "Just returning something I watched last night. You?"

"Same."

I nodded, opening the door and letting her pass. She took the bait, and by the time she turned around to face me, I had pulled off the delicate procedure of getting my arm ahead of me through the door and sliding the case down the slot without her noticing me. It worked, and now I could-

"Hey, Adam," called the clerk, and my heart sank. The manager. Terry was one of those managers of small stores that took the time to learn the names of regulars, and with an eidetic memory, knew what movies they'd rented. It was a very useful skill for recommending movies to customers, but not when you want your rental history kept a secret. His voice sounded like he had something more to say, to get my attention rather than just to greet me. I cursed myself as I turned to greet him again. "I didn't know you know Angie."

"He's workin' at the daycare with me," she said as she slipped a case of her own into the slot, too quick for me to get a view of it. "At least, I hope. Adam, can we talk outside?"

I nodded frantically, hoping that was all he had to say, that he'd make no mention of my strange rental, and that we could get out of there as soon as possible. "Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you, actually. I'll see you next week, Terry."

"Hold on. I noticed something on your file, and it seems like it was a mishap, but if you'd like, I can give your card authorization to the Pokephilia section in the 'staff lounge'. Hot and Heavy in Hoenn isn't one of our better titles."

As he spoke and dug my hole so deep I could feel the planet's heat scalding my feet, my and Angie's faces both filled with colour. I darted my eyes to look away, while her face broke into a shit-eating grin so huge Amy would have picked up some tips from her. "Oh, we have so much to talk about." She turned to him and nodded. "Put it on his account."

Terry's head tipped to the side, not knowing why Angie was so intensely satisfied, but doing it anyway. "It's under the radar, and I'll make a note to not have any mention of it get to your mom or sister. You two go have your talk or whatever, I need to sort the returns." As Angie and I left, he picked up piles of returned movies and set out restoring order.

We stood in the cold air awkwardly for a moment, my eyes planted firmly on the pavement as her laughter rang in my ears. My face reddened further as the words just poured out of my mouth. "Look I got it last night out of curiosity, it was sitting there on the desk and I just had a stupid impulse to get it. It was stupid and I feel stupid but holy shit, it was the hottest thing ever and I masturbated so many times that I-" It had nearly been a whole sentence by itself, but when I realized how much detail I went into, my upper jaw snapped upward and caught my tongue between my teeth hard enough that the taste of blood followed the sudden pain.

"Calm down, boy. You're redder than a Throh eatin' razz berries. Why don't you come by my and Bill's place? We're just about to heat up some leftovers, and there's enough for a third."

I threw up my arms in surrender. "I haven't had lunch yet, so I guess so." Only after we began walking did I catch the part about her and Bill living together, and my steps falter a little. She didn't notice it, as I had slipped behind her both so she could lead the way and for eye candy, carrying on as normal. That was a bit of a surprise to find out, but I shrugged it off and shamelessly continued to check her out.

...

Their apartment was rather sparsely furnished and bordering on unkempt, with mismatched furniture in varying states of use that collectively screamed second-hand like a street worker with ruffled hair. It was all functional, but lacking in decor. It was cramped though, the kind of low-rent apartment you'd regularly see two crazy kids with bad furniture get. Bill sat on the couch with a game controller in hand and a Lopunny beside him, watching intently with her arm around his shoulder and her side a little too close to his for me to still be totally comfortable with. On the other end, a Gardevoir sat looking bored, and an Arcanine curled on the floor in the next room. I was surprised an Arcanine even fit in the house.

"Must be a tight fit with Clifford over there," I muttered as we stepped in and I kicked off my shoes.

"Whoa, Adam?" Bill asked, and life felt like such a movie. "I didn't think we'd see you again."

"I think that every time I pass a mirror."

"That must be messed up."

Angie sighed, walking through the house to the kitchen as she spoke. "Adam wants to talk, and after what he rented last night, I think we'll be seeing a lot more of him." Various pops and miscellaneous kitchen sounds were almost rhythmically matching her words before the flat tones of a microwave beeped, and her sentence ended on the dull hum of the machine. She emerged again. "Ain't that right, Adam?"

I blushed, leaning awkwardly against the door and putting my hands behind my back. Silence was the only response I could muster, because the idea I rented Hot and Heavy in Hoenn was still difficult to vocalize.

"Was it porn?" Bill asked as the video game chimed with its level complete screen and he lay the controller down. "Pokeporn?" It was a bit of a surprise. I had only been around him for half a day, but he struck me as rather dim, almost enough for that to be a rare shimmer of insight.

"Hot and Heavy in Hoenn," she snickered, striding over to me with a sway in her hips that made my eyes shudder in torment. I couldn't look at her like that when she had her eyes on me. I may have been a pervert, but hell if I didn't have a bit of chivalry.

"Can you really judge me?" I asked, the thoughts of what happened in this apartment sinking in. My mind's eye perverted the image in the apartment, playing out the scene of Lopunny beginning to jack off Bill as they kissed sloppily, of Arcanine mounting Angie over the table, and of Gardevoir finding some entertainment in fingering herself to the proceedings. My pants tightened a little, prompting my legs to draw in a little and my lean to shift a little, minimizing the noticeability of my bulge.

The hostess shook me from the mental wonderland. "I ain't. I'm just curious how you can go from not being sure if you can be in a room with us to renting it is all."

I sighed, sliding down the wall so I sat against it with my knees to my abdomen. "It was an accident. I was curious. Just, something came over me when the clerk left it there, and before I knew what was going on, I was on my way out with it."

"And?" she asked, kneeling down in front of me. Bill and the two Pokemon leaned in too, and my eyes tightened.

"You guys win. It's hot. And I'll take the job, I guess."

"Excellent!" Bill shouted. "You're pretty cool, dude. It'll be awesome working with you. Shame about your mirror problem, though."

"Yeah, you too," I muttered, taking Angie's offered hand as the microwave beeped.

"Lunch time," she said with a smile, patting me on the back before ushering me into the kitchen, which followed the same decorating scheme as the living room had, though at least some of the appliances seemed to match, maybe hand-me-downs from parents. The table had four matching chairs at it, and Bill carried a fifth into the room. The two Pokemon scampered into seats across from each other, Lopunny moving hers over a little to give me space. I thanked her and sat down, which brought my gaze rather uncomfortably to Gardevoir, who gave me a very amused look that worried me greatly, so I diverted my eyes over to my usual pastime of late.

"Don't feel bad about looking at my ass so much," Angie said over the sound of shepard's pie plopping onto plates. "It's a compliment, really."

"How did you-"

"There is little you can hide from a psychic." The voice called in my mind, female and with layered echo that sounded ripped straight from a cartoon. Gardevoir didn't so much speak as put into my mind the idea that she had, which was a little disconcerting. On top of that was the fact she must have seen-

Aw, crap.

As Angie slid the plate over to me, a fork sank into the top of the pile, she smiled enough to push my eyes to the floor. "Nothin' to be ashamed of around here. My, you've got quite the imagination, don't you?"

The two unrelated sentences made me think a little, tilting my head, before my glare snapped back to Gardevoir, who smiled at me. "Oh, stop it," came that ethereal voice again. "Nobody in this house would be offended by the thought, and I felt like sharing your wonderful fantasy with the rest. We don't look down on it here, so calm down."

"Fine," I grumbled and started eating the shepard's pie, which was actually rather good; I was usually a bit tepid on the dish. Bill and Angie dug in as well, the former spurting heavy amounts of ketchup onto it, while Lopunny and Gardevoir nipped at their own food.

After clearing most of her plate, Angie coughed a little to grab my attention. "Now, time to talk. I'm guessin' you have some questions."

"So many, but I'll try to spare you the obvious and the philosophical," I said as my fork clattered against the plate when I put it down. "Completely legal?"

"One hundred percent. It helps that most of the Pokemon League's involved in it. I know you're just some city boy, never gone out on an adventure or been around Pokemon, but it's more common than you think. Heck, a lot more trainers do it than don't, these days. Same goes for folks in all the ranches and daycare centres, breeders, training centres, hospitals-"

"I get the point," I said through a mouth of food. "Do your grandparents know?"

She laughed a little. "No. Not sure how they'd react, but it's not a risk I wanna take. Ma and pa do, though. Caught 'em doing it once, too."

"So, it's kept under the radar."

"Completely. Keep it in the break room and they won't notice."

I paused for a second to think of the next question, before something struck my mind and I shivered a little. "So, does this mean I'm, er, going to do it?"

"We won't make you do somethin' you don't want to. Some people just watch; rent videos, go online."

Bill cut in at that point, his plate empty as he shuffled over to grab more. "What about Chikorita?"

"I forgot all about her," Angie said, the immediate upturn in her tone of voice making me adjust my place on the seat a little. "You remember the Chikorita, Adam?"

"Where is this going?" I muttered, shovelling in some more food and playing dumb. Anyone could tell what she meant, but hell if the sudden realization that the act was actually approaching didn't make me step back and cower.

"She's been 'round a few times, know what I mean. Nice girl. Came by yesterday asking for you, thought you were one of us."

"She wanted to..."

"Gal's just on the verge of her heat cycle, too. If you're gonna do it, she's your best bet right now."

The slow, rumbling doubt and cowering dialled up as tentative plans and ideas became more and more realized. I had merely been a guy watching porn the night before, and it's easier to justify watching something, maybe even masturbating to it and starting to like it, than to do it. Vague notions of maybes could be passed off and ignored, but for all they weren't pressuring me, I was supplying it tenfold. Aspects of my mind took sides with dizzying speed and reliability, beckoning me to advance. A hundred different voices shouted out to me in one mess of noise. Whatever thoughts or rationalizations I may have made in my own time were thrown to the ground too quick to make any ground myself.

"No," snapped a voice in my head. It sounded like my voice, but it was angrier, more abrasive. "This involves getting laid, something you haven't done in too long. This decision goes to a higher court."

I expected there to be deliberation, to be some arguments, sides drawn, and actual time to think on it. If the sum of my parts was so contemplative and sometimes indecisive, then surely the parts themselves would take some time. Instead, a near-unanimous vote sent the words, "I'll do it," sailing from my mouth so quickly that it wasn't until I took and swallowed a mouthful of food that I even realized I said them.

"Interesting mind you have," Gardevoir's echo mused.

Angie's lips curled into a smile. "You won't regret it. So, we can expect you at work tomorrow?"

"Looks like it. Say, why are you guys not at work now? It's the afternoon."

"Saturdays are our days off. We don't do much in the way of relaxing, but it's less rough than work." As she said that, Arcanine stood up and clamoured over to her, rubbing his nose into her thigh. "Settle down, boy," she laughed, running a hand through his fur. "You want to stick around? We're just about to start, and Chikorita doesn't necessarily have to be your first." To drive home that point, I noted Lopunny in the corner of my eye making lewd gestures toward me, and my pants made their intention clear.

"I'm expected back home," I lied. Mom would probably be too absorbed in the TV to notice I've been late for a couple hours. "Rain check?"

Angie nodded, the rejected Lopunny didn't miss a beat in turning her attention to Bill, and Bill waved me goodbye. "See you tomorrow, man. And good luck with that mirror thing."

As I walked through the small apartment and closed the door behind me, I wasn't entirely sure why I had shot down the offer. Maybe I just needed the day to prepare. Maybe Chikorita seemed less imposing than a sultry-looking Lopunny. There was certainly no turning back if my pants had anything to say about it. This way, I'd at least have the day to psych myself up for it.

What the hell did I get myself into?


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell am I doing?"

It was as rhetorical a question as I'd ever asked myself. My hands pushed into the wet tile of the bathroom counter as I splashed some post-shave water onto my face and towelled off. It was the fifth or sixth time I had done so, and the towel by now was a bit wetter than it should have been for the purpose of drying my face off. Seeing it no longer did any good, I tossed it aside and stared at my face in the mirror. All the showers in the world couldn't have shaken that last bit of sleepiness from my eyes. It wasn't sleep I was worried about, though.

The decision hadn't become any easier to swallow. Even after I perused the internet a little and seemed to want it more, it only deepened my apprehension. I seemed so willing to dive headfirst into the rabbit hole that it scared me. I shouldn't have been so ready, so eager. Parts of my head were still rationalizing, others still horrified at the whole prospect only to be beaten down by the mob formed of the rest of my brain.

As I put my arms through the sleeves of my jacket, the general consensus seemed to be that I was going to do it, at least once, and go from there. It was too late to turn back. Bill and Angie wouldn't pressure me at the last minute if I had doubts, but now it was a matter of my own brain not letting me stop. I had set out to do something, and I needed to see it through. Everything told me it was okay; everything Angie told me about legality and how the Pokemon want it too, how it was more common than I could ever fathom, the fact I had enjoyed the pornography as much as I had. All signs pointed to 'do it', but nerves and doubt were half the battle.

The walk to work was only made possible by shoving the matter out of my mind with the secret weapon I had cultivated over the years of humming music so maddeningly catchy it could distract me from anything. It started in my early teens as a coping method after a nasty fall left me bed-ridden for a few days with a very sore back and leg. A certain few songs were infectious enough that getting them stuck in my head made the three hour exile in the hospital waiting room almost manageable. Since then, I always used them to keep myself calm and avoid sources of nervousness like exams. My mind tended to dwell on things too much not to need a coping method.

It was a terrible sacrifice I made, but sometimes, things got bad enough that Uptown Girl was the lesser of two evils. Such a time was upon me.

I opened the door to the daycare centre, and Robert cast me a sympathetic look. "Angie told us why you split the other day."

"S-she did?" It didn't make sense for me to be nervous, but she said they didn't know. What the hell was the point in setting ground rules and then changing them? Doing sordid things on your lunch break and keeping your employers/grandparents from finding out wasn't the sort of thing you turn into Calvinball.

"She did. And tell your sister that I hope she gets better soon."

"Oh, right. I will."

From behind me came a sudden, mournful, "Poor baby," followed by the warm, motherly embrace that could only have been Elaine. "Even if another emergency arises and you need to run home, come by here first. I have a cake in the oven for her."

"I'll remember that," I said, wriggling around a bit before she let me go. I waved them goodbye and stepped back into the cold. Angie was craftier than I originally thought.

The two were already sitting in the break room, sipping at steaming cups of coffee. A third sat in front of the empty seat, and I gladly took a sip from it when I sat down. "Nice save."

"Thanks. I hope you haven't changed your mind, because Chikorita's expectin' it now."

A bit of the coffee spilled onto the table as my hand jerked a little putting it down. "What?"

"I told her," Bill piped up as he slid a couple paper towel sheets my way. "Now she has time to expect it and get wet for you."

My head sank into my hand as the other mopped up the coffee. "What?"

"You know. A babe's vagina. When she gets aroused, she gets wet. Or something. I don't know, but it's better."

My eyebrows rose a little, and I looked over my shoulder on my way to the garbage can as I tossed out the now coffee-wet paper towels. "Wow, you actually paid attention during biology class. Or at least, the part that involved women secreting fluids. How many times did you read the page explaining vaginas?"

"More than I can count! It had a diagram and everything. dude."

"Glad you came back, Adam," Angie giggled. "But really, hope you're still gonna do it."

"Looks like it's out of my hands." I took another sip of the coffee and relaxed in the chair. "When?"

"After the breakfast rounds. I don't know if you want me and Bill here for it; we can go outside if you'd like."

I nodded. "I want some alone time with her first, too. It'd probably be best if we can do that alone. Or at least, with Bill not in the room."

To drive the point home, we both turned to Bill, who had taken to taking a spoonful of his coffee and letting a sugar cube dissolve in it.

"Point taken," she agreed.

...

The most awkward moment was yet to come. I sat in my chair after the breakfast rounds with the Chikorita in my lap, nuzzling my hand. "Why me?" I asked in low tones as she seemed happy with my attention. She was small and light, sitting in my lap comfortably as mom's Purrloin.

I remembered what Angie told me about Chikorita, about her being an abandoned egg. I was maybe the fifth person to ever give her attention or affection. That didn't make things any easier to deal with. Neither did how she felt more like a house cat in my lap than a sexual partner. But she smiled up at me in a way that reminded me of the Chikorita porn I looked up the night before in a very ill-advised attempt to ready myself, and my legs shifted uncomfortably.

"Chika?" she cooed as one of her feet rested on my growing bulge. I wanted to say it was an accident, but the way she looked at me said otherwise.

After some stammering and more uncomfortable motions, I managed to spit out, "So, you've done this before?"

"Ta," she said cheerily, nodding.

"I haven't. So, y'know. A bit nervous."

She pressed a paw to my arm and patted it. "Chi," she said solemnly, motioning toward the empty corner of the shed.

I turned my head to look at it, tilting it in confusion. "What about it? Do you want to go sit in it or something?"

"Chikorita!"

"Alright then," I muttered, holding her in my arms as we shuffled over to the nearby corner and I sank down, back to both walls, legs spread out. She weaselled her way out of my grasp, the leaf atop her head pointing straight up as she nuzzled the bulge in my jeans. I groaned, my hands sinking down quickly to get the pants off of me, eventually kicking them aside as I unbuttoned my boxers and tried to relax against the wall. My heart pounded so hard it probably made a thumping sound against the wall of the converted shed, and things were so close to actually happening that even if I wanted to, I couldn't make them stop. It was a sudden feeling, like a hook buried deep in my chest and caught on a rib being pulled on a line of solid titanium, and I could do nothing to keep it from happening. Her breath was on me then, sending little tingles through my body that couldn't possibly register amidst the burning panic.

Then, with a sensation just as abrupt, it died out. Not gradually, either. One moment, I could barely hold still, but the next, I found myself bathing in some kind of zen bliss where worries didn't exist. My eyes slowly opened when I barely realized they were closed, and realized that it coincided with a physical sensation lost amidst the maelstrom in my head. She had opened her mouth wide and brought her tongue to my tip, working in slow circles that sank her deeper and deeper with each rotation. It happened; I was receiving a blowjob from a Chikorita.

And damn if it didn't feel right.

Her light red eyes peered up at me, soft and questioning. She knew I was uneasy about it all, and probably wanted to know if I was more into it now. "Y-you're doing well, girl," I groaned, my legs stretching out a little more. She didn't have any pronounced lips, but the tight seal of her mouth as it enveloped my head was undeniable. Her mouth was hot and moist, and her saliva seemed a bit thicker than a human's. Her muffled sounds thrilled my ears, and the unyielding eye contact we made melted me. My body arched forward from the surges of sensory joy, and my fingers twitched a little, rapping against my side. They told me I was forgetting something, and I was all too quick to remedy it.

My hand reached across her, my body now hunched over the small grass-type paying me lip service, as I ran my hand down her soft skin. My fingertips ran across her firm derriere, making her yelp a little as they teased entrance, before moving southbound just a bit more to her slit. The fingers slipped in with ease, readily accepted by her pussy, which was, as Bill said it would be, wet. She cooed into my dick as my index and middle fingers sank deeper, releasing the scent of her twat into the air. My nostrils got a solid whiff of it, and it was so lovely I took another. She smelled almost fruity, with just enough of a minty edge not to feel overpowering. It aroused me further, and I even felt a single throb run through my cock as I felt more turned on than I could ever remember.

The throb was the biggest sign for me that I was in over my head, and very reluctantly, pulled away from her a little. "Sorry, I just don't know if I can go on forever, and I want to get to other things. You don't mind, do you?"

"Chi," she said cheerily, bouncing forward into my lap and positioning herself all before I could even pull my fingers out of her. As she wiggled her moist entrance above my tip, I brought the fingers to my lips and tasted the sweet juices. It thrilled the final sense to be left wanting, throwing them all into wonder just as brought herself down on me. Then, it dawned on me just how lucky I was. This diminutive green-skinned Pokemon pushed herself right down so that her soft labia pressed to my pelvis, and in one motion I lay buried to the hilt inside of her. She didn't stop, didn't go slowly, and just as quickly began to bring her body up. Her slick walls were tight around me, providing a hot, wet vice that whimpered and moaned with each completed motion.

She buried her head into my shirt as I grasped her side with one hand and stroked her neck and head with the other. My body rocked subconsciously with hers, the extra bit of force in the motions making her yelp a little with the first few thrusts. She nuzzled me a little, and my grasp pulled her tighter to me. Her leaf twitched occasionally, usually when one of us moved too quickly or another throb ran through my penis and the jerking made its presence known to the walls clenching down on me.

It was still sinking in, then, that I was having sex with a Pokemon. For all I worried about it beforehand, when we got into things, it scarcely seemed to matter. It was merely sex then, not to mention sex better than my previous experiences a year ago brought me. There was still the odd feeling that I was holding a house pet, but it was no longer reminiscent of such a relationship. The embrace felt loving and warm in ways that holding Purrloin never did. The way we looked at each other, the way our sounds made the other swell with joy, were not parts of holding pets. At least, they used to not be. There seemed no practical reason for it all to feel so magical, but it did. If for the whole thing having been hyped up to me, or for the pleasure getting to my head, or because it had been a while since I got some tail, however, it was a great feeling. I understood now why they did it, and especially why they did it on the job.

My fingers tightened against her flesh as I thrust forward suddenly, making her tremble in my lap as I threw all of my caution to the wind and all of my effort to her. She all but stopped her own motions as my thrusts became stronger and quicker, squelching sounds rising over her adorable, increasingly higher-pitched moans and yelps. "Chi chi chika chi."

I could have been forgiving for not having known exactly how Pokemon mate, because when she drew out the last syllable on "chi" just as her orgasm struck, throwing me completely out of focus. If I thought she was tight before, the sudden clenching down made nothing I had ever experienced feel tight. She shivered atop me as her insides pulled me in, and with one last push, my body grew stiff. I pressed her close to my body as my own orgasm struck hard and fast. Her walls continued to pulsate as they accepted my surge of-

"Dangit, Bill!"

The now familiar twangy shout followed a crash and the door hitting the wall with some decent force to it. My co-workers stumbled onto the floor, the blond atop the rancher girl, both of them too compact to have been doing anything but kneeling in front of the door and peeking in on us. She kneed him in the side a little and yelped to get off of him, and they slipped into their own world for a while, which at least let me return to Chikorita.

She lay limp and tired atop me, breathing lightly as I continued to pat her neck and cuddle her. "Thanks," I said lowly. "It was great."

"Well, look at that," Angie said after dislodging herself from Bill and standing up. "Adorable, ain't it?"

Bill stepped forward. "That was most triumphant. You should totally take her home, dude. She likes you."

"You think so?"

Angie nodded. "Yep. Grandma would be glad to drum up the paperwork and give her a good home."

I looked back at the tired grass type, whose eyes were half-closed as she looked lazily up at me. "What do you think? Want to come with me?"

"Chikorita!" she said with her last bit of energy, nodding her head weakly before the eyes shut completely.

"Looks like I will be."

"There's some paperwork to fill out, and you'll have to register as a trainer, but grandma'll let you take her home while all that goes through."

"Sure, just. Gimme a second," I sighed, pulled her off of me and laying her gently on the floor as she rolled onto her side and began to snore. My head leaned back and I stared up the ceiling, taking in a deep breath. It happened. And at long last, I accepted it. Within three days, I gained not only a job, but two new friends, a new hobby, and a Pokemon-no, scratch that. Three new friends.

Angie looked at me and smiled. "Congratulations," she said with a voice so rich with amusement it took me a second to realize she wasn't talking about what happened with Chikorita. I looked down, realized I was still pantsless, and dove for my pants. She and Bill laughed, and after I got my penis tucked away and my boxers done back up, I laughed too.

I was going to enjoy it here.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days or so involved a lot of settling into the new status quo. Chikorita's presence changed a lot of things, since my room became the permanent resting place for someone who wasn't me, and the insisted on cuddling with me at night. There was a lot of logistical stuff to work out there, as I was both unaccustomed to cuddling all night and unaccustomed to cuddling small things. Her food and water bowls went next to my computer desk, and a few times I caught Purrloin trying to sneak in and steal some. Chikorita's response was a vine around her waist that dropped her outside the doorway and a dry remark. At least, I assumed it was a dry remark. Any Pokemon who enjoyed my company enough to let me take them home had to have been at least a little predisposed for snark.

Mom agreed to the whole thing so long as I took care of her and she didn't get into a fight with Purrloin. Amy took the opportunity to complain that she wanted a Pokemon, that it wasn't fair, that her first few tests of the school year came back with great marks and she deserved a Pokemon.

"Do you think the daycare has any other Pokemon up for adoption?" Mom asked after a couple days of ceaseless complaints and bargaining.

"I don't know," I said with a smile so wide you could pass a truck through it. I lay on my bed with a slice of the cake Elaine baked for my uninjured sister. "I had to jump through a lot of fences to adopt her. Er, hoops. Jump through a lot of hoops." Dammit, Bill was rubbing off on me. "I can ask Elaine, but there's a long waiting list as it is, even if she doesn't want to be picky, and come on. She's nothing but picky."

"He's smiling!" Amy shouted.

"Of course I am. Life is wonderful, and every day we wake up still alive and so grateful for what we have. Why would I not be smiling?" My tone was so deadpan it took every bit of effort not to laugh as colour filled into her face but mom just missed the sarcasm.

Mom sighed. "Adam, at least see what you can do. And where did that cake from? I've seen it in the fridge for days."

"Some things are better left unexplained," I chuckled and motioned for her to shut the door. With the barrier of the door to help snuff out Amy's complaints, I turned the television up, pulled her closer to me, and attempted to find some prime time programming that didn't suck.

What surprised me was how calm everything was. I had this picture in my head of constant sex, that with a horny, willing girl in my room at all hours I'd be doing little but sex. Actually, it was one of my biggest concerns-I wasn't sure where I'd fit reading or gaming time into that. In reality, we had sex maybe every night or two. There was plenty of snuggling, and more than one occasion where she curled up on my chest and I read to her, but for the most part, hobby time proceeded as normal.

All in all, though, not much else changed. I was having sex. Woo hoo. Everything else seemed the same, save for the additional thrill of release when I was now doing something morally dubious in having sex with a Pokemon rather than the merely 'icky' act of masturbation. There was always that risk someone would come in and we'd be too caught up in the act to realize. There'd be no chance to pull a blanket over it and feign scratching my thigh when I was face-down eating out my new Pokemon. There'd probably be a lot less awkward silence and pretending it didn't happen, but a lot more questions. It added a strange, sick thrill to things that made me all tingly where it counted.

"I still don't know what to call you," I said as she pulled herself close to me on Thursday. It had been nearly a week since our first time, since I first brought her home, and 'Chikorita' felt stuffy. Especially once she evolved. She needed something short, something sweet and endearing.

"Chi," she sighed, the leaf on her head running slowly along my chest in what had become her typical way of asking me for sex. I found it unendingly adorable, but work was catching up with me, and I was in that middle point where I was tired from working, but hadn't worked enough to get used to it. It was a confusing place to explain, but unfortunately it didn't make me any more energetic.

I groaned, "You didn't have to spend an afternoon chasing down a bunch of over-energetic Eeveelutions."

"Orita," she said, looking me sternly in the eye. There would be no getting out of it, whether I had the energy or not.

Resigning myself to the fate, I pulled her off of me and laid her face-up on my pillow. Her legs opened knowingly as I brought my lips to her belly, teasing her opening with a finger. Each kiss made her squirm a little as they neared her wet honey pot. I could smell the arousal as it filled my nose with each deep breath, driving me onward. No matter how tired I was, it was hard not to be turned on by it. Probably some pheromonal stuff at play.

The base of her leg's skin was incredibly soft and, judging by how she kicked at the air when my fingers rubbed against it, just as sensitive. Not that her labia weren't delicate as flower petals as my tongue parted them in what I unsexily thought of as some strange approximation of pollination. Her nectar waited beneath the fold, her pussy already soaked with it, and it was all mine to enjoy.

My oral experience wasn't too much, and my one previous time with Chikorita was mostly experimentation. I still didn't quite know what worked best, and her methods of communication-writhing and repeating her name-didn't make things easier. I drew my tingling tongue from her vagina and brought it to her small clitoris, a shade of green just different enough to be noticeable if you were looking for it. My finger drew inward from her thigh and replaced my tongue inside of her, lovingly sinking into her and rubbing against the wet walls.

The other hand had, without my knowing, wandered up to her face, curled into a half-fist that she lovingly nuzzled the back of. She was certainly enjoying herself, which would hopefully be enough to get some sleep after we were done. I shivered at the thought of what would happen if she wanted to keep going. Then the realization dawned on me that the whole affair-the arousal of eating her out and the pressure of lying on my front-had made me very hard. It was not what I needed at all, because I was too tired to actually do anything. Hell, I was half-worried I'd fall asleep while going down on Chikorita, which would raise way too many problems to want to fathom during such a happy time.

My body lifted upward a little to try and alleviate the pressure on me and hopefully bring the arousal down when, to my surprise, something pushed outward against the space between the wrist of the arm I brushed her face with. Before I could register what it was, something prodded my waistband and my body clenched up. My eyes drifted upward to see one of the green bead-like thing around her neck replaced by a protruding vine, and the only response I had was to gulp in an ominous, cartoony fashion.

"Chi chi Chikorita!" she yelped, red eyes wide open and looking down at me with a deadly mixture of glee, pleasure, and amusement. My own eyes shut tightly as the knowledge of what was soon to come made my stomach drop. Her vine forced its way down my waistband and coiled tightly around my aching cock, the tip of the vine even brushing off a couple beads of precum before the whole coil shifted downward, tugging me so hard that my midsection dipped forward a little.

It was supposed to be as simple as eating her out, making her happy, and getting a good night's sleep. Thankful as I was that the vine wasn't violating me or anything, it left me feeling a little uneasy; tight as the coil was, I could still feel the vines and the lack of vine in the spiral line all up my shaft. It was as unnatural a hand job as I could imagine, and the way the end of the vine brushed my tip only served to accent that point. Most horrifyingly, though, was the fact it felt better than my own hand ever had. The fast shift of the vine wrapped around me still had all the love of any other motion Chikorita made, and it was a lot tighter than my hand ever mustered painlessly. Even with her head start, the surprise masturbation would probably bring me to the edge first, and it would be a struggle to bring her to orgasm with me before I passed out between her legs and left her feeling very unhappy.

Awash with lust, I threw all of my effort to pleasuring her as thoroughly and fiercely as I could. With my whole body heaving, three fingers plunged in and out with the same speed she granted me and my tongue paid worship to every inch of her approximate pelvis. Her volume increased as the increasing pleasure threw her into a feverish rush of adrenaline. To silence herself, she stopped nuzzling my hand and took a finger into her mouth, sucking on it hard and pulling it deeper into her mouth in an attempt to quiet herself.

The feeling of her wet mouth tight around my finger did me no favours in keeping my composure, but it was suddenly rendered moot. She hadn't silenced herself because she wanted to keep going, she silence herself because her orgasm was only a second away. She trembled beneath me as a rush of her nectar got my fingers even wetter than they had been, and her vine just lost control. It moved so fast that I followed an instant later, thrusting forward as the taste of her in my mouth and the sight of her enraptured. I hit the bed as there was the vague feeling of warmth and a dim surge of pleasure that slipped away as my vision blackened and everything went silent.

...

"So, what should we do?" I asked, my chair leaned back against the wall and my hands on the back of my head. It was a little after dinner, which on Friday meant easy time. The empty container that previously held my lasagna sat beside the small sink that dated back before my birth and had the rust stains to show it. I got Saturday off just like Bill and Angie did, and felt like getting out of the house with my new friends on our Friday night and entirety of Saturday.

"Move night?"

"Orgy?"

They didn't miss a beat in sharing their ideas, Bill and Angie respectively. Looking at each other awkwardly for a moment, they turned back to me and with the same synchronicity, said the others suggestion.

I laughed and leaned inward a little, ignoring the perfect timing and bad sitcom coincidence. "Really now, I would have expected Bill to recommend an orgy."

"You haven't seen his idea of 'move night'. I ain't up for luggin' out the VCR and his box of movies."

Bill scoffed, putting his cup down loudly. "Bogus. Minccino Man is still a good movie."

Both Angie and I looked at him in stunned silence for a moment, and I briefly wondered if putting him out of his misery would be frowned upon. "Okay," I said shakily. "Movie night is out. But I don't know about an orgy. I'm all for bucking monogamy and all that, but I don't know if I quite want to go full Caligula yet."

"How about a swingers thing then?" Bill offered up and unknowingly redeeming himself. "We can swap partners around and spend the night with them instead. It's not as intense as an orgy. Then, we have tomorrow afternoon free to stop by the ranger outpost to finish Adam's registration."

Images danced in my head of cocaine, beads, and Steppenwolf in comic exaggeration of his idea, though it wasn't a bad one. It beat enduring horrible movies, and seemed like a pretty cool thing to do, not to mention helping ease me into the more wild, unfettered antics Bill and Angie engaged in with their Pokemon. Just myself and my one Pokemon having sex in bed was tame compared to what they, and apparently most Pokephiles, engaged in. Plus, there was always the chance of ending up in bed all night with Angie, though Lopunny or Gardevoir would be great as well.

"I'm in," I said all too readily, pulling my feet off the table and riding my chair back onto all four legs. "Should we punch out and stop by my place?"

"Soon," Angie said, grabbing the deck of cards from the counter. "Give it another hour or so. It comes in handy to make it seem like we're workin' more than we really are."

...

"You should call her Meg," Bill said as we all stepped into his apartment, Chikorita tailing behind me, Angie leading the charge, and Bill behind her talking to me.

"For Meganium?" I groaned with a roll of the eyes.

"Nah, for Mega Drain. Because she can't learn that move, and it's ironic or something."

"Y'know, one day you'll have to tell me how you made it to your age alive. You seem like you'd pick the warning labels off of cleaners for fun, then forget they're hazardous and drink them."

Angie cut in at that point, flicking the middle light switch on the wall and bathing the living room in dim orange mood lighting. "His mom taped them back on. Now then, Arcanine appears to be sleeping, and after last night's training, I don't think he'll have the energy for anything. That leaves three Pokemon and three humans." Dammit, there sailed my chances of nailing Angie that night. "Gardevoir'll pull up some way of pairing us off."

With instant reaction, Gardevoir's voice echoed into my head, "The whore's screaming for Adam in her head, let her have him so I'll be able to sleep this weekend. Bring Meg into the bedroom and we'll work something out for the four of us. Yeah, sorry Adam, she likes the name Meg."

I may have had some objections had Lopunny-the aforementioned 'whore', I guessed-bounded into the room. It must have been something she just did, because Bill and Angie didn't pay her any mind, picking up Meg-fuck, it hurt to say-and whisked her off to do Arceus knows what. I, on the other hand, was a bit preoccupied by her bounciness. She was much, much curvier than a typical Lopunny, and unlike the last time I saw her, I was far enough down the rabbit hole to actually appreciate her. And from what I saw, I wanted to go down her rabbit hole.

I could hear Gardevoir groan, not having left my mind yet and apparently not enjoying the pun. I ignored that, though, letting my eyes appreciate the sway of her hips and the bounce of her bosom. With a smile, she placed her hands on my shoulders and pushed me backward until I fell onto the couch with her in my lap so comfortably that she must have had practice. Her mouth immediately went to my neck, kissing at it lightly and rapidly. Soft, furred hands pushed up my chest, taking my Bulbasaur Jr shirt off and throwing it with such force that it landed behind the television.

As she grinded against my lap even before my pants were undone, I understood why Gardevoir derided her as 'the whore', but at least for the moment, fuck if I cared. Her hands ended up in my hair and my face between her breasts, and in this context, I appreciated her skankiness. Down she sank, her fingers lingering and dragging against my flesh as her body slid down mine until she was on her knees on the floor, hands working at my pants. Before I could even perceive something else, my pants were off, my boxers had ceased to exist, and she was all over me. One moment, I was being undressed by a friend's Pokemon, the next she had half of my cock in her mouth and my hips pushed forward on instinct. A hand pressed to my stomach, strong enough to keep me pinned down as the other caressed my thigh with a finger, moving in slow, spiralling circles up and down.

My hands dug a little into the velour couch as I tried to pry my eyes open. I wouldn't dare miss the sight of the coquettish Lopunny sucking me off, looking up at me with wide, innocent eyes even as she took another inch in. It was such a contradiction, but the rational part of my brain that would usually cry foul in obsessive-compulsive refusal was promptly silenced by the part that found the contrast dead sexy. The puffy collections of fur around her wrists tickled and teased as they moved about, slowly rubbing and massaging the skin.

"So good," I moaned, thrusting back into her wet mouth. It wasn't a tight seal, with her lips constantly opening, her tongue sometimes moving from base to tip and down in the same spiral pattern as her hand. It was a longer tongue that I expected, able to move in ways that both frightened and aroused me. Other times, she just wrapped her lips around me and sank in, which really got me writhing. Everything was brilliant and arousing, the culmination of much practice and experimentation. By the time I came in, she had perfected her technique, and she knew just how to manipulate a penis for maximal pleasure. The fact Bill was likely the most regular practice dummy didn't even bother me, as getting his sloppy seconds was worth even half a minute of her wonderful treatment.

It dawned on me then that, as much as she seemed to just devour my cock, there was a build-up to it. It wasn't a big one, but she had some sense of escalation. By the time my tip pressed the back of her throat, her speed had picked up to the degree that only a Pokemon could actually pull off. With each rapid motion, I could feel the contraction of her throat as she took more into her than her mouth could handle. That was when my own hips kicked in and I began aiding in my throat-fucking of the slutty bunny Pokemon. With each exhalation, I could feel the hot breath blasting my crotch from her wet nose pressed to my skin. She kept the eye contact, though, and to my amazement, paying lip-service to my pelvis while every last bit of my dick vanished into her mouth didn't lessen the 'innocent' expression any more.

Meg was slow. Meg was passionate. Even when there was speed, it was within reason. Lopunny wouldn't have any of that, though. It was such a surprise, paired with what was undeniably the best head of my life, that I was blindsided by a sudden orgasm that my body didn't even seem to know the source of. Without warning, I thrust one last time against her face. She seemed to have a better sense of the oncoming seed than I did, pulling her head away only enough that my tip rested on her lips, jerking and spurting into her mouth and onto her smiling face. Even as my eyes tried to force themselves shut, I fought to keep them open just long enough to gaze upon the facial I shamelessly gave my friend's Pokemon.

At that point with Meg, I would have taken a break, cuddled with her a little and bonded. In what was becoming a recurring theme, by the time I was ready to ask her about a break, maybe grabbing a drink or something, she climbed into my lap and kissed at my forehead.

"There won't be any breaks, will there?" I gulped as she again forced her tits into my face.

By divine intervention, Angie stepped out of the bedroom completely naked, and damn. Seeing her bare curves, her round breasts, her smooth, slightly tanned flesh covered in sweat and juices, made me want to go full Caligula if it meant I could join in on the orgy in the bedroom. "I forgot about somethin', and Gardevoir reminded me."

"She's still in my head, isn't she?"

"You'll get used to it," reassured the disembodied voice, and I rolled my eyes.

Bill emerged from the bedroom, rushing over to the kitchen. "I don't know what the problem is. Gardevoir never comments on what happens in my mind."

"Oh, sweetie, that's a completely different issue."

Lopunny wasn't leaving my lap, which made the conversation going on in the room-and, disconcertingly, my head-all the more intrusive. "Can we get to the point?"

Bill emerged from behind the wall dividing the kitchen and living room with several bottles of alcohol. Angie took two, tossing one to me.

"Drink this. It'll help you deal with Lopunny."

The small bottle certainly looked alcoholic by colour, but there wasn't a label on it, just a tight circular band of white paper. Not even a blank label; it was printer paper. "The hell is this?"

"Blissey egg," said Gardevoir.

"Medication by itself, but with alcohol, a potent aphrodisiac."

"Oh, so it's like funky cold medina," I said, twisting off the cap and taking a swig.

Bill cocked his head toward me.

"Oh, right. Sorry, it's from the decade before the one you're stuck in."

Another groan from the clearly humourless Gardevoir sounded in my head, and she continued. "Take a few sips, you're good for a while. The bottle will last you the night. And don't give any to Lopunny."

"Why? It's bad for Pokemon."

"No. Meg and I are having some. We're just saving you the trouble of finding out what happens when a nympho gets something to rev up their libido."

"Point taken," I muttered, taking several long pulls-probably more than 'a few sips' before putting it down. The effect was profound and immediate. My head became light and my vision blurred briefly, followed by a tingling of my extremities and a sudden jolt of pure pleasure right through my penis. My achingly hard cock raged against her thigh so fast she jumped a little. When my vision came back, I was overcome with a need for sex greater than I could ever remember. It was an all-encompassing, burning arousal that must have shown on my face, because Lopunny's expression twisted into a devious smile.

What she probably didn't expect, though, was me to seize her hips and twist about, turning her in my lap as we spun. I wasn't even completely expecting it, to be honest. Her hands landed on the armrest of the couch, and her whole body pushed forward as I thrust into her from behind. "Pun!" she yelped as another thrust rocked her body. Seeing her on all fours in front of me, making lust-struck sounds as I thrust into her, was an even hotter sight than the whole innocent/whorish eye contact. For someone so experienced, I certainly expected her to be looser. She wasn't as immaculately tight as Meg, but her soaked inner walls were certainly snug around my cock.

On a bit more aphrodisiac than was recommended, having wild sex with a very experienced, voluptuous Lopunny with lots of hip to hold onto. The new life I had stumbled into was certainly turning out to be a good time. Our magic carpet ride could have used a bit more Steppenwolf, though. The dim sound of Meg moaning through the half-open bedroom door filled me with joy to know she was enjoying herself just as much. In one week I had gone from finding the whole thing repulsive to swapping Pokemon with friends for the night. Oh, how good it felt to be bad.

Each push forward made her moan, and I was probably making some sounds myself that were just lost in the haze filling my mind, only aware of external stimulus. My senses all seemed heightened a little, at least where their impact on my sexual appetite was concerned. Lopunny was outlined and clear, even a bit over-saturated, standing out clear against the unremarkable living room corner. Sounds she made seemed clearer, crisper, more resonant in my mind and vivid. It was like a bad vampire show's representation of their super senses made real, and admittedly, it was sort of awesome. That my first thought was, "Cool, this is like being a vampire," was a bit less awesome.

She pushed back against my rapid thrusts, using her own speed to really kick things into gear. It may have surprised her that I suddenly snapped into such aggressive fucking, but once she got over the shock, she really got into the whole wild, animalistic sex thing. My hands dug into her round, delicious ass while it pushed into my abdomen, squeezing, kneading the flesh. Each nerve in my body lit up from the concoction and my hands burst into wonderful, inflamed stimulation from feeling her. The sound of her body smacking against mine rose up in wonderful symphony with breaths and moans and words dripping with lust and bliss. Every breath I took filled my nose with the smell of sweat and pussy juices.

The couch creaked a little as the force of our sex-mostly the amount of strength she put into it-began to rock the arm of the couch and push against it a bit too hard. Neither of us cared though, acknowledging but ignoring the sounds in favour of fucking even harder. Her back arched and she writhed about, her head straight up in the air and shouting loudly. Her pussy clenched down harder against my cock, seemingly on fire herself. My back arched forward, breath racing as my hips seemed to move in defiance of just about anything. Don't get me wrong; I didn't want to stop, but it became a bit worrisome that I was stuck in automatic and just fucking away with no control.

Or hot. One of the two.

My hand left her rear for a brief moment, only to come back with momentum and smack against her round cheek, making her yelp loudly as a hard thrust followed it up. Everywhere our bodies made contact-my hands, my pelvis, my thighs-her fur tickled and stimulated the skin, turning what would be a nice feeling into something twistedly sexual between our position and the chemical influence driving me mad. Suddenly, the drinking too much thing became readily apparent as my vision blurred again and my body seemed to resign itself to just sex. I gave her ass several more whacks, and with each spank the effect on my senses seemed to double. By the final one, my impending orgasm was so great it inspired a bit of fear. My body was on sensory overload, and it was scary.

Sex was scary.

It was a horrible thought, but at the same time I was too caught up in the sensation to think it at the time. I was just turned on and eager to greet my orgasm. Lopunny didn't seem to mind either, pushing back hard in anticipation for her own release, using me to get off regardless of how responsible it was.

Release was strong and incredible. Looking back, it was scary as hell, but at the time, it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. Her orgasm came first, and the feeling of her wet walls clenching down on my cock felt divine as my hot seed poured out, sending off fireworks in my veins and a chorus of angels in my head. I fell back, spurting more streaks of white across her brown-furred ass, falling back and a few more strings of cum falling onto my thighs and my stomach. My breath was heavy, my heart raced, but all I could want was more. Lopunny turned around, wasting no time herself in getting into my lap and riding me.

There was some dim voice in my head calling me an idiot and something about a massive hangover, but all I cared about was pumping the bunny slut with more cum.


	6. Chapter 6

"You guys suck."

I half groaned, half whined the words as I curled up in the fetal position on the spare bed in Angie and Bill's bedroom-for guests or when Bill said something particularly stupid, Angie said. A thick layer of blankets lay atop me, one I refused to give up. The lights were dimmed past the generic, eerily skeevy 'mood' setting, and both residents now wore some clothes. Bill wore shorts, while Angie wore panties and an open flannel shirt. Had I not hated myself, my penis, and all of existence, I'd probably have taken more time to enjoy the sight. Instead, I lay with my eyes tightly shut, facing the wall.

"I told you to only take a few sips," Gardevoir sighed with clear amusement in her voice.

"I have decent alcohol tolerance. Figured it'd take a bit more to get me in the right place."

"Half the bottle?"

"Now is not the time for gloating," I scowled, grabbing a throw pillow from beside my head and pressing it to my stomach as I curled back up. "I hate everything."

My first experience with funky cold medina had, due to not knowing how potent it was, led to a slight overdose. The effect wasn't any kind of lasting danger, but more like a hangover. A bad one. That could take down the Terminator. After the initial high came down-which took a few more hours of very wild sex with Lopunny-I was left in pain all over, a headache, and the sort of the vague stomach pains that are almost the sensation of needing to throw up, but aren't quite. Throwing up would alleviate the pressure; no, this was just benign pain that left me feeling uncomfortable and unwilling to swallow things.

"Maybe we should give him some more," Bill suggested, fluffing a pillow and throwing it my way. "Isn't that how they help treat attics?"

"Addicts, you daft fuck!" I screamed, grabbing the pillow he threw me and covering my head with it. "And if you bring that shit anywhere near me, I will fucking kill all of you. I am never taking that stuff or having an erection ever again."

Gardevoir laughed a little, and even with my splitting headache, it was hard to be mad at it. Her comments, however, were very easy to be mad at. "He's hysterical. Angie, go get him some pills and something to drink."

"No, no fucking pills. I don't want to know what you psychopaths use to treat pain."

"Calm down, boy," Angie said, patting me on the arm. "It's only pharmacy stuff. Nothin' fancy. Anythin' else I can get you?"

"Some rope and a stool," I spat.

There was some awkward silence after that as Angie went to get me something to alleviate a bit of the pain, Gardevoir sat back satisfied with the turn of events, and Bill probably tried to figure out what 'daft' meant. Fuck if I knew. I was mad and he was being stupid. Breaking the silence was the loud groaning of my stomach, followed by my own groans. "This is the end," I sang, my voice wrought and sore and cracking, "my only friend, the end. Of our elaborate plans, the end."

"Better call an ambulance," Gardevoir chuckled, "He's clearly dying on us."

"Oh, so is that your thing? Making everything worse with an endless stream of comments?"

"Yeah. Sucks being on the receiving end, doesn't it?" Her head carelessly dodged a pillow thrown her way and she smiled at me. I'd have ignored all of it, just continued watching my eyelids, had she not made me see it. Just as she made her voice known in my head, she made me aware of everything happening in the room.

"Is now really the time for some sick karmic lesson?" I howled as my stomach churned once again and my whole body tensed up.

"Yes. Little point in just telling you it's wrong."

"Oh, so your thing isn't just making things worse. It's picking the worst possible times to pull this crap."

"Precisely."

After the swelling pain came down, I attempted my best deadpan amidst continued whines and groans alongside smaller contractions and aches. "Well you needn't take it any further, sir. You've proved to me that all this ultraviolence and killing is wrong, wrong, and terribly wrong. I've learned me lesson, sir. I've seen now what I've never seen before. I'm cured. Praise Arceus."

Angie came back and sighed, prodding me with the bottom of a cold glass. "Cola and pills. Get up."

Reluctantly, I rose, growling at her as I took them from her, throwing the pills into my mouth and chasing it down with some bubbly, cold soda. I finished the rest of the glass, the soda making me marginally less unhappy and giving me a bit more will to continue living.

"No Uptown Girl?" Gardevoir asked, floating over to me. "I'd have thought you'd resort to old habits by now if it's so bad."

"And give you more fuel to mock me with?"

The psychic Pokemon sighed, moving closer to me still. "Fine. You've suffered enough." I could feel her lips on my temple, a flood of warmth flowing over my body. I opened my eyes out of shock and tried to move, knowing she was doing something but having no idea what. My body got halfway to facing her before it fell limp, my back falling onto the bed, arms going with them, and darkness flooding over me.

When I came to, sunlight peeked into the room through the window, and the overpowering smell of coffee flowed into the room. Gardevoir sat on the edge of the bed, leaning toward me. "Sorry about that. I go a bit far sometimes, and you're more aware of teasing than Bill is. I hope putting you to sleep made up for that."

"It helped. W-where did all the pain go?"

"It's not as long as a typical hang over. Seems you slept it all off. And what good timing, it's a little past ten, so you can go about your day now just fine."

"Uh, thanks. I guess."

She patted me on the shoulder. "Next time, pace yourself." With that, she glided off out of the room. I followed once my head pieced itself together, noting my second set of clothes lay neatly on the floor beside my bed.

In the kitchen, a dressed Angie handed me a cup of coffee and pointed me to the bathroom. "Shower, clean up, and we'll go with you to the local ranger outpost to finish your registration after lunch."

As I took a long sip of the hot coffee, letting the hot drink cool my body, Chikorita dashed toward me and struck me in the leg almost hard enough to knock me over. Thankfully, I stayed in one place and kept the cup still enough to keep it from splashing all over me. I put the cup down after a few more sips and knelt down to be closer to her. "Have fun last night?"

"Chika!"

"And you really like the name Meg?" She nodded emphatically, nuzzling against my leg as I reached down to pet her. "Well, I guess it's out of my hands."

"How about a movie before lunch?" Bill asked, coming out from the living room with a battered cardboard box full of video tapes, one of them even falling off the top of the messy pile.

...

The local ranger outpost was a little out of town, about a five minute's brisk walk from the daycare. We were just large enough a town to get our own outpost, mostly because of the traffic the daycare and the ruins outside of town generated, staffed by about three rangers. The house looked a bit more lavish and spacious than a three-person house should have, but Pokemon rangers always seemed to make more money than normal cops. And to be fair, they did do a lot of things the usual police officer didn't. Mundane tasks like handling local trainer registrations did not make things like breaking up poacher rings any less dangerous. I guess it made sense, given the dangers.

I didn't really interact with the rangers until that day. Lacking a Pokemon myself, I was one of the people who were just sort of there and ignored, someone for the regular police to take care of. Up until they called my house asking me to come in to finish my trainer registration, there had been no contact at all. Hell, I barely even knew what their uniform looked like. All I knew was that the outpost's captain was, by all accounts, a hard ass. Because of that, Bill and Angie accompanied Meg and I to the base.

The interior was so bland that it was almost profound, inspirational in its complete lack of something to make it feel like a building you could remember. It seamlessly melded so much with every other front desk to every other place I had ever been that I worried Bill would get confused and forget where we were. The walls were completely beige, every piece of furniture an unoffensive shade that went 'well' with it, and a single potted plant on the desk. No fancy descriptions or artistic exaggeration could make it seem any more appealing. It just sucked all life and creativity from everything around it.

Then, my eyes fell on the person at the desk, and life burst back into existence from the beige hole around me. It was a girl, maybe a year or two older me, with long brown hair tied back into a loose ponytail and glasses, blue and on the compact end. It went well with her adorable face. My very first hard look at Sinnoh's ranger outfits, and it made me swoon. Her petite body fit well into the uniform of a vest over a nicely fitted black shirt and a skirt so short it shouldn't have been allowed anywhere. She had a coiled rope on one side of her belt and what appeared to be a holstered gun in the other, a Blaziken standing firmly by her side and unclenching. She, on the other hand, leaned back in the raised chair that showed off her bare legs, reading what I recognized instantly as The Brothers Karrablastov.

I coughed as I approached, and she didn't look up from the book until the stern fire-type by her side placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, startled a little, and immediately hopped onto her feet, quickly closing the gap between herself and the counter. "Hi, sorry. Welcome to Solaceon's ranger outpost, my name is Tabitha. How can I help you?"

She offered out a hand to me, and I took it, nodding. She had soft hands. "Adam. You called yesterday asking me to come in?"

"Oh, right, the registration. Just a moment, I don't know how to handle any of that. Pyre, can you find Bethany and get her over here?"

"Blaziken," the Pokemon nodded and set off briskly.

"Sorry about this. I don't know how to do registrations."

"New on the job?"

"No, been a ranger for a few years. But my last base was just a camping ground and a route between towns, so nobody ever need to register. All I did was keep tourists in line, keep the wild Pokemon safe, and complain about how we were tempting fate."

"Er, what?"

She laughed a little. "Our outpost was just a cottage. Five girls in the middle of a camping ground means slasher movie waiting to happen."

"So that's what the gun is for. No faith in your Blaziken?"

"Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid."

My head tilted to the side, and I was unsure if I heard that correctly. "Did you just-"

"Yes."

"Incredible."

"That I quoted Star Wars? Really, you look like you do it a lot."

"No, that you think you're cool enough to be Han."

She clicked her tongue and shoved my shoulder a little. "You don't get to come strutting in here with a Froslass in Chains shirt and tell me that I'm cooler than I think."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm the one with the gun and hand-to-hand training. You're a glorified babysitter in need of a haircut."

"Are those fighting words?" I asked, leaning forward with a massive smile on my face.

She leaned in just as much, smiling larger than I did just to beat me in that. "If you're up for a fight, I'll give you one."

Angie sighed, cutting in at that point. "Is that co-worker of yours coming any time soon? Or am I goin' to have to watch you two fake bein' mad all day?"

That snapped Tabitha out of the smile, and she pulled back. "Yes, sorry. She should be here soon. I didn't catch your name by the way."

"I'm Angie. And this is-"

"I'm Bill," he said, ceasing his attempts to lick his nose to step forward and offer his hand. "If you're new to town, maybe I can show you around. I know all the good places to take babes for chick stuff."

Her head tilted a little, and she turned to me, clearly noticing the cadence and tone of his voice like I had. "Bill's not a nickname, is it?" She saw me shaking my head and drummed her fingers on the tabletop. "Well, that's unfortunate." She may have formed a response, but Angie pulled him away by the collar.

"We'll be outside."

Just on time, the ranger I presumed to be Bethany stepped in, and I knew immediately that she was the hard ass I'd been warned about. The revealing, short-cut skirt Tabitha wore was replaced with a long pencil skirt, which would have been fine had it not added to her image as a really strict, unpleasant teacher. She was maybe fifty, and her expression looked like she had tasted, smelled, saw, heard, and felt unpleasant things all at once. Her hair was peppered grey and black, tied up in a tight bun. "Mister Conlon," she said in a stern voice that made me dread the ensuing detention, "How nice of you to join us. I would have liked for you to come in some time after we called yesterday, but then you can't wish the rest of the world was punctual."

"Sorry, I had work commitments," I lied. "Stayed overnight at the daycare to help out."

"Yes, the daycare. Pity about that place, hiring workers who don't even have their trainer cards, let alone entrusting them with their own Pokemon before they're in the system. Such irresponsibility for me to clean up after."

My mouth opened to object, but Tabitha stood behind her superior with wide eyes and shook her head frantically, mouthing the word "no" to me.

"And you, miss Nichol. Don't even get me started get me started on how completely shameful it is that the star of her class in the academy, with three years of experience, can't finalize a completely simple procedure."

"Sorry, ma'am."

Bethany scoffed, scribbled some things on a form attached to a clipboard. "Sign this, have miss Nichol take your picture, and your trainer card will be finished in a moment. Can you handle the simple task of pressing a button, or did you forget how to do that as well?"

"I think I'll make it," Tabitha sneered back at her boss, raising a finger to her boss as she walked out of the room with her heels clacking ominously with each step.

"She seems pleasant," I groaned, writing my name on the dotted line of the form.

"Oh, don't mind her. She's still upset someone dropped a house on her sister. Shall we go get that picture taken? Your friends seem to be waiting." She accepted the clipboard and handed me a piece of paper with an email address written on it. "We can continue exchanging geek references another time."

...

With my trainer card and the email of a funny, mousy nerd in tow, Meg and I returned home to a note saying mom and Amy were out shopping, they'd be home in the evening with some take-out. It was barely past one when I settled in, Bill and Angie gone home to rest up after their long night, still on no sleep. Meg passed out, just as tired, leaving me to sit in the living room, my Chikorita curled up on the cushion beside me, and flip mindlessly through channels. More than anything else, empty house meant I could actually watch things on our far and away superior living room television, usually held captive by my mom or sister.

That was, until Purrloin trotted onto the couch and start ramming her head into my side. I sighed, getting up to remedy the terrible travesty of her bowl not being overflowing with food, only to find that it was, and that her water bowl was so full that walking up to it made it ripple and spill. "You're fine," I groaned, going back to the couch. What little patience I had for Purrloin had been reduced to nil after I brought home Meg, someone she saw as competition. She acted even snobbier with Meg in the room, though after a failed attempt to nudge her out of the way to get affection from me, kept her distance, stuck to the cold shoulder method. Like I cared.

Now, though, she seemed to actually be sucking up to me. She ran in circles around my legs, weaving deftly in and out from behind them and laughing. Purrloin was actually doing something physical. For amusement, no less. It was mystifying to witness, and a bit unsettling, though 'unsettling' was something I was rapidly growing used to. It was hard to be surprised when everything I knew about my life seemed so prone to change, when nothing about reality stayed constant. Every time I settled into a new status quo, something new changed things up, and it had only been a week. I perished the thought of what would happen in the coming months.

I grabbed a cola can from the fridge and tried to act like she wasn't there, singing under my breath, "All my life is changing every day, in every possible way." Purrloin must not have liked The Cranberries, because she stopped her laps for the much more wholesome pastime of tackling me in the leg repeatedly on my way back to the couch. "What is your problem?" I groaned, lightly nudging her away with my foot as I sat down, pulled the crank at the end of the couch to bring the leg rest up, and reclined back.

She hopped into my lap and pressed her head against my crotch, which made me yelp with surprise, shock, and a bit of lingering torment. The hangover may have been over, and in retrospect my recklessness almost seemed worth it in comparison to the reward, but my penis had not yet laid down arms. Only after that did the shock set in that mom's prim, pampered kitty was hitting on me.

"Are you coming onto me?" I groaned, pulling her out of my lap and resting her in my arms, petting her head like she was Meg. It was something I did with Purrloin first, but she was usually too stuck up and spoiled for me to bother with. "Is it because you know what's going on with Meg?"

"Purr."

"And you want to do it, too?"

"Purr." She nodded both times, ending the last one by leaning up and licking at my cheek.

"Even after what you did to her? And the way you've been acting all week?"

Her head sank a little, and more lowly she said, "Loin."

"I'll tell you what. If you really want to join Meg and I, you need to win her approval. It's her decision as much as it is mine; we're partners now. Be nice to her, act friendly, and maybe she'll let you."

In reality, I was completely bullshitting to her. Mostly. I mean, they made sense in context; Meg really did have a say if I was bringing Purrloin into the bed. And she had been a pompous git for the past week, so asking her to earn it made a bit of sense. But really, I just didn't want to risk reliving my night if I got an erection. Giving her some time really just gave me some time. On the same train of thought, I hoped that Chikorita was still satisfied enough from the night before to let things slide again. For my sake.


	7. Chapter 7

"Threes and sixes," Angie sighed, dropping her cards onto the desk, a three to go with the three and pair of sixes on the table.

I chuckled a little, putting mine on top of hers, "Threes and sixes, ace high."

Bill's turn, and he laughed more than I did. His cards snapped with a flick of his fingers, revealing a three and a six. "Full house. Righteous."

"See why I won't play for money with him?" Angie sighed, putting all the cards back into the deck. "Pa made the mistake once, and hired him for it."

"That's how he got the job? Because he's good at poker?"

"Pa always said no rancher worth a bale of hay didn't know his way around a deck. The way Bill cleaned him out, hirin' him wasn't up for debate." As she spoke, she dealt out another hand.

"Well, that answers the question of how he-"

The door opened, a little bell ringing as someone stepped in. The three of us were on desk duty while Elaine and Robert took a break, just before our shift's end, passing the time with our usual habit of card games rotated out every few days. Poker was our current game, Hold 'Em specifically, and it was clear from the past few weeks that Bill knew what we he was doing in that one area of his life. He bluffed with savant-like skill, playing so well we forewent using chips for posterity's sake and just played hands. Disrupting that was Terry, the video store manager, waving to us as he closed the distance. "Hey guys. Haven't seen you in a few weeks."

"Haven't been in a movie watching mood," Angie said, her body pulling back as she stretched, chest shoved forward. I noted he caught a look, and didn't blame him. For the second weekend in a row, Meg and I spent the day off at Bill and Angie's, engaged in more wild sex, so movie rentals weren't quite our first priority. Not quite ready to join the orgy, I spent some more quality time with Lopunny, though at one point Gardevoir joined her for an incredible blow job. "So, what can we do for you?"

"I'm on vacation for the week, visiting family up in Eterna. But mom's allergic to Vulpix fur. They'll have more fun here than stuck in their Pokeballs for a week." He passed Angie the two balls and a balled up wad of cash that contained his trainer card somewhere in the mess. "This should cover two Pokemon for a week. If not, I'll pay you the rest on pickup."

Bill's face lit up a little, and I leaned in, looking inquisitive. He smirked, telling me, "Terry's got a couple of Vulpix. Boy and a girl. They're horny, too. Real horny."

"So he's leaving them for us?"

"Yep. Righteous."

"Most triumphant," I snickered, Angie finishing the processing and turning toward us.

"Once grandma and grandpa get back-"

"What will happen then, dear?" Elaine asked, opening the door to three suddenly stiff-backed adults with embarrassed looks on their faces.

The cowgirl paused a minute, caught with egg on her face. "Uh, a friend just dropped off some of his Pokemon for the week, and they're a little skittish. We were wondering if we could get a bit of overtime out of getting them to open up."

"Oh, of course. Just a moment, I'll talk to Robert about it, he's still in the living room." The matronly daycare owner shuffled out of the room, and Angie came in for a high-five.

"Nice save."

"Yeah. You're in, right?"

"I don't think so," I sighed. "Promised Purrloin that tonight would be the night. She's been on her best behaviour for over a week, and really, I need all the energy I can get." I patted Bill on the back. "Fuck her twice as hard, got it? For me."

"Definitely," he said, offering his hand to me for a high-five. I obliged. "Give that pussy a good-hey! Pussy. She's a cat, and she has a vagina. Double pussy!"

I laughed a little, patting him on the back some more. Bill took a bit getting used to, but his complete lack of understanding things around him made for some good entertainment. My stuff was already with me in expectation for the end of my shift, so I pulled on my coat, threw on my headphones, and set off with Social Distortion World sure to cause lasting hearing damage. They were the first thing I had in mind when my first paycheck came in; a solid, lasting pair of headphones that was loud and fuck-off enough to do my music justice. And then some books. But the headphones were what counted. Above all else, it made my lonely walks to and from work, progressively colder and darker as winter's chilly hands neared, much more manageable.

...

When I got home, the house should have been empty. Amy still had school, mom was out of the country on a business trip, and I could scarcely expect the Pokemon to be up to much. When I reached for the key to slip into the lock in the doorknob, though, I found it unlocked. The knob clicked, turning and opening the door slightly. I jerked the cord on my headphones, pulling them down to my shoulders in that uncomfortable, asshole-looking fashion that always bugged me, and turned off my music. One hand balled into a fist as the other reached for a candlestick beside the door. It wasn't much, but I didn't have many other options.

Admittedly, I had seen way too many slasher movies in my life to possibly have a sane outlook on the matter, but if there were some masked axe murderer in the house, waiting for someone to come home so he could kill them, I had enough knowledge for things to pay off. The television was on, but nobody sat there watching anything, even Purrloin. My back pressed to the wall opposite me, waving the stick around as I peeked around the room, slowly making my way to the kitchen. My head buzzed, my heart raced, and fingernails dug into my palm as I held the first. The kitchen was equally empty, and immediately I filled my empty hand with a large knife usually reserved for cutting large quantities of vegetables. We'd just bought a new pair, and the ringing sound it made coming out of the knife block was almost cathartic.

I didn't know the first thing about fighting. Always avoiding contact and trading barbs instead of fists, I hadn't actually needed to fight. Banking on the heavy blunt object in one hand and the huge knife in the other, I set up the stairs, hoping I could intimidate whoever was in the house. The way the stairs were fashioned, it turned to the side at the very end, then the hallway expanded from there, making a great blind spot to get ambushed at. When I reached the top and what appeared to be a person moved in my periphery vision, I shouted, "Meg, vine whip! I'll call the cops!"

"Oh, look. The great detective C. Auguste Dumbass is home." Amy rolled her eyes at me, and Meg peered out from the doorway with confusion.

"I thought some broke in. This is my plan if I were ever in a slasher mo-why are home?"

"I'm sick," she snickered. "Mom let me stay home."

"You don't look sick to me."

"Don't tell mom, and I won't tell anyone about what you did."

I scoffed. "Like I care who you tell."

"Oh, good, so you won't mind if I tell that Tabby girl you're always talking to. She called earlier and left her number. Maybe I'll give her a call and-"

"You're sick, Amy. Why don't you go watch TV and drink orange juice?" She faked a cough, winked at me, and continued down the hall. "Er, wait. Did you reference Poe before?"

"Yeah. I get bored, sometimes I raid your bookshelf when you're gone."

"You can read?" She shot me a smile, one of the first I could remember in recent memory. Were we... Getting along? That was just unnatural. "And next time you feel like faking sick, kid, hijack a parade or impersonate a sausage baron. Y'know, something to justify the effort."

"Life's not a movie."

"Of course it is."

She rolled her eyes and set on down the stairs, while I slipped into my room and locked the door. Meg and Purrloin sat on the bed, snuggled together, looking at me enticingly. However unnatural Amy and I getting along and joking was, everything was about to be made right again.

"Today's the day," I said, crawling onto the bed and running my hand along both of them. "I'm proud of you, girl." In the past week, she had curved a lot of the prissiness and acted much less spoiled, especially where giving people who didn't give her what she wanted the cold shoulder was concerned. When she paid attention to me for things that weren't just asking for more food than she needed, she was certainly a lot more fun to be around. Could have just been that being offered something she wanted kept her in line, but for the time being, I was enjoying her company. Way I saw it, if the promise of sex kept her in line and behaved, it benefit everyone involved. Seeing how she and Meg got along once chances were given gave me hope, though.

I gave Purrloin a kiss on the cheek, which made her look awkwardly off to the side and squirm a little bit. Seeing her acting like a typical tsundere housecat was rapidly growing on me. Meg's vines coiled around her legs subtly, making her fidget more noticeable as her legs opened to me. The grass-type gave me a wink as I awkwardly worked my pants off with one hand, the other slowly working a finger into the kitty. In the four years we had her, she hadn't ever snuck outside, and we had no other pets. She was completely virginal, and it took some effort to keep at bay the excitement that she'd likely be even tighter than Meg. The worst thing I could do was just ram it in before she was ready and ruin her first time.

"Chikorita chi ta," Meg said, making repeated motions with her head and pulling Purrloin off the bed. It took me a moment to understand, but I finally got where she was going with it. I turned onto my back and the cat was laid in my lap where the fingering resumed. Her eyelids relaxed as her breath quickened, her head twitching here and there as she leaned in to lick at my waist, an odd sensation that almost felt wrong being so arousing.

A sweet coo filled my ears as she shifted her body upward. Immediately following it up was a very forceful, demanding order as she pulled away from me and back forward, Meg's vines pulling away at last as their seductive purpose was no longer needed. Stretching her body out atop me, Purrloin rubbed her mound against my tip on the first few motions before taking a deep breath and sinking down a little. She drew in a deep breath, her front paws pushing hard against my abdomen as she tried to hold onto her composure. It was sort of cute, watching her try to keep her stately expression even as she lost her virginity.

I rubbed the back of my hand against her face. "You're doing great, but drop the act. It'll be more enjoyable if you're not hung up on keeping stiff the whole time. Just relax." Another inch deeper, and I was right about her being even tighter than Meg. I squinted as she drew closer to my pelvis, my hands rubbing in soft up and down motions along her legs. She lifted her rear upward a bit before coming back down another time, and I damn-near lost it. The beginnings of a loud noise were drowned out by the most convenient timing I could have asked for. The stereo downstairs turned on, an immediate and sudden loudness and vibration of the floor drowning out any sounds I made. Amy was listening to Frankie Goes to Cianwood-to my utter shock and surprise-and it was just as good as any soundproofing would be.

A wet tongue licked at my cheek a couple times, and when I turned to face her, Meg pulled me into a kiss. My eyes shut then as I took in the taste of my Pokemon's sweet, minty mouth and the sensation of my mom's virgin Purrloin moving on my cock. An involuntary jerk of my hips rattled her, making her lose her grip a little and sink a bit more than intended, leaving only a hair between us. She let out a loud mewl of pleasure mingling with discomfort, but she pressed on with another rise and fall of her body. Her nails dug a little into my skin, and it was my turn to draw in a deep breath. The nails receded after a few seconds, and her paws ran gently across the points of entry in an uncharacteristically caring way. Over the past week, she had come out to being an entirely different cat, and it would take some getting used to.

Meg pulled her mouth away from mine, leaving the chilly air of my room to mingle excitingly with the mint aftertaste it left in that refreshing way it always did when I ate something minty. Before I could protest the end of our kiss, which had sent us over the top and right into threesome territory, she nudged my head back to its upright position staring at the ceiling What came next was obvious, and I anticipated it so much that another accidental thrust rocked Purrloin, who had been building up a pace she was comfortable with. My thrust ruined it, and she was none too happy about that.

As she started back from zero, Chikorita straddled my face, rubbing her slit against my face in a display more forceful and aggressive than I was used to from her. The scent of her wet, waiting cunt filled my nose and drove me made, beckoning my tongue forward. It obeyed, sinking eagerly into the minty honey pot laid before it. By that point, Purrloin had finally worked up a good pace, aided by own, now more conscious motions, and she seemed to be enjoying herself. Granted, I couldn't hear her over Amy's music, but at least she wasn't bringing out the claws any more. From what I could feel out, she was hunched over a little, perched in my lap with her front stretched forward a little. Her tail pressed against my thigh, running back and forth in the same way my hands did; a nice little touch.

It seemed like I was living the life. Fucking a Purrloin and eating out a Chikorita, all while my bed vibrated from the music playing downstairs. I failed to see how life could get any sweeter than it was at that very moment.

Purrloin's body pushed out further in my grasp, and like a blind man I felt around to find out why. As my hands ran along her sleek coat, Meg pushed against my face harder, piquing my curiosity even more. I found her head very near Meg as the grass type began to shake and shiver against my face, and it clicked. As Purrloin and I fucked harder and harder, her tight pussy taking all of me into it hungrily, she had taken to rimming Meg, leaving her sandwiched between us and at the mercy of our tongues.

Okay, she probably had it the sweetest.

Under our combined efforts, she didn't stand a chance. Meg's first orgasm of the night came fast and hard, letting out a shrill sound that hurt my ears a little and loosing her juices onto my waiting tongue and thirsty mouth. Her body trembled and rocked, roughly facefucking me the whole way through. That suddenly aggressive treatment set me off next, in tandem with just how wet and tight Purrloin was. She kept bouncing in my lap as I shot off a hefty load of warm, sticky seed right into her waiting twat. My body grew stiff and I pulled her down, burying myself to the hilt as my cock jerked again and a smaller spurt joined the first.

It was a great surprise, then, when Purrloin didn't complete the chain. She merely nudged away my hands and continued riding me until I was too flaccid to be of any fun. Meg had rolled off of my face, and she looked at me sternly. "Purr Purrloin purr purr!" she shouted, dismounting and pointing a paw at Meg. She rolled onto her back beside me, opened her legs, and again yelped an order at the Chikorita, presumably to clean her out. Then, she pointed at me, at my cock, and at her mouth, still shouting all the while.

I rolled my eyes; it looked like Purrloin hadn't completely changed her ways. Still, so long as it was toned down outside the bedroom, I didn't mind. Sharing a glance with Meg, I saw that she didn't, either. Life filled back into my penis as I knelt beside her, offered my cock to her maw, and made the best of things. That's all it came down to; making the best of what I was dealt.


	8. Chapter 8

"Poker time?" Bill asked, throwing away his sandwich bag.

"'Fraid not. It's Wednesday." Angie said with a smile as she handed off her plastic food container to me, as I was closest to the sink. "You boys know what that means." She pulled a little plastic zipper bag out of her pocket and laid three sugar packets on the table. "Loser is on treat duty."

Treat duty was a lovely little job that nobody wanted to do under any circumstances. To help keep the Pokemon happy, we had a store of treats in all varieties and measures, and every Wednesday, they were given to the Pokemon. Which treat and how much depended on the Pokemon, which required a chart. Combined with the inability of most Pokemon to wait their fucking turns, and it was a job that quickly got out of hand as twenty Pokemon all clamoured for their snacks next.

Three sugar packets lay on the table, all of them torn open, but one of them special. It was actually full of salt, and when we took our chosen packets and downed the contents immediately, whoever got salt would do the treats, adding insult to injury. We each took one, eyeing each other uneasily as we rose them to our lips and took the plunge on a count of three.

There was an immediate, unpleasant rush on my tongue that my body screamed at me to eject immediately. Salt filed into my mouth, and no part of my body felt like bluffing. Just as soon as it entered, it left, leaving a puddle of spit and salt on the floor. I grabbed Bill's open water bottle and poured it all into my mouth amidst their laughter, spitting the back-washed water into the sink in an attempt to get out the last traces of salt.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed to more laughter, towelling off my face and spitting a few more times, loosing little specks of saliva in the general direction of the sink. "Ugh, you guys suck."

"It's okay. I'll try not to exhaust Vulpix while you're gone," Bill said with a wide smile. As I opened the door, the two Vulpix dashed excitedly into the break room, adding another layer of insult to the whole matter.

Not even bothering to respond, I stepped out and dove headfirst into the only job at the daycare more objectionable than shit cleanup. Carrying with me the list of Pokemon currently in the daycare, I went into the small shed beside the break room where we housed the treats. It was a cramped room full of bags on the floor and containers on shelves, save for a single desk that contained a large book entitled "Treating Your Pokemon". The cover had some happy Pokemon sitting obediently as their trainer offered them a treat. I wasn't sure if the sight amused or annoyed me, being so cheesy that they may as well have been facing the camera and smiling widely. Like a math textbook fifteen years past its relevance, full of awkward photos of teenagers in painfully dated clothes feigning excitement and interest.

The door must have been louder than I realized, because when I turned around, four Pokemon had clamoured in and looked up at me hungrily.

This was going to suck.

...

When all was said and done, I sat on the ground, leaning against a large bag labelled "for ground-based water types". My leg was sore from where a very eager Growlithe ran headfirst through me. The door to the little side-shed was open to let some fresh, cold air in to replace the stuffy, used air of the room. A layer of sweat on my forehead reacted cathartically to the early winter chill, and my jacket lay open and lazily hung on my shoulders. It felt like I should have had a bottle of something cheap, alcoholic, and on the very edge of consumable to sip at while I sat there. I could have gone back next door to Vulpix pussy-the hour and a half it took to do everything wasn't long enough to tire them out-but I just didn't care. Cockblocked, with a sore leg and the feeling that I wouldn't want to eat anything for a while, I had no desire to do anything involving effort of any kind.

The door opened wider, and the gentle padding of steps alerted me just a brief second before an Espeon appeared in the door. She had been one of the more behaved Pokemon through the whole process, but I saw that look on her face.

"No extra treats," I groaned, though that didn't deter her from coming closer and closing the door with her mind.

"But I'm so hungry, please." Her mental communication was not nearly so refined as Gardevoir's; the voice was more echoey and dim, and even she spoke I could hear her mouth repeating her name where Gardevoir would have been physically silent. "Surely you can make an exception, just this once."

"No extra treats," I repeated, leaning forward to get up and open the door back up, only to find I couldn't move. My arms began to attempt jerking around with no success, and with unrivalled brilliance I decided to try my legs. Where I wanted to stand up, instead I only found my movements bringing me down to the floor to rest in a more comfortable position against the large burlap food bag.

She laughed a little, a sweet infectious laugh, and rested a paw against my crotch. "Well then I guess I'll have to earn it, won't I?"

As she started to work my cock out, using her mental powers for most of the thumb-required work but involving her paws for the contact and arousal it brought, I tried to fight it only to the degree where I could walk away with some moral high ground. Unable to move, I wasn't in much of a position to negotiate, so if I gave the absolute minimum of a struggle, I could say I was merely coerced into doing it. Of course I actually wanted to fuck an Espeon, and making an exception for it was perfectly acceptable in my eyes.

Her tongue started slow, with little licks like she'd take at a thing of water. Purrloin did it her first time, but Espeon was certainly more experienced. She knew what she was doing; from the devilish gleam in her eye and the curved cheshire smile she wore, it was clear she just enjoyed toying with me. Far be it from me to complain. I merely lay there under psychic lock-down as an inch vanished into her mouth, all hot and wet, and I knew she was no rookie. A wink shot my way, and as her front paws rested in my lap and on my thigh, my arm came free, immediately going to work at stroking her lush, soft fur.

Espeon-and all other evolutions of Eevee, for that matter-seemed favourites of most Pokephiles, from what I had seen on my online interactions. Aside from being decent in battle, they were certainly attractive, cuddly, and playful. As this one licked and sucked, I could see why, and I wanted one.

My other arm came free, presumably as her focus waned where keeping me in place was concerned, and that one reached back around her, brushing fingers along her slit and making her shiver. The twitch of her head made the long lavender tufts on her face, a lot like whiskers, brush against my thighs and send sudden jolts of psychic energy through me. It made me yelp and shiver in what parts of my body I could actually move. She may have been experienced in some capacity, but she was on the younger side, not quite practised with her powers and lacking fine control. Maybe she was a newly-evolved Espeon-I heard they evolved from happiness, and from how she sucked my dick she was clearly happy-and unrefined in her abilities. The psychic wave tickled all of my nerves and cranked up my sense of touch in the relevant places. Suddenly, her maw wasn't just wet, hot, and experienced in the art of cock-sucking, it was the best thing I had ever felt.

A bead of precum reached my tip, existing for only half of a second before her tongue licked it up, purring when the taste hit her tongue. That really got her motor going, and as she picked up the speed, I stopped teasing her slit by rubbing my fingers slowly up and down it, plunging two right into her vagina, which I was surprised to find not all that tight at hell. Even Lopunny was tighter than her, and I'd come home with Bill and Angie after work more than once to find her being pounded into the floor by an Arcanine whose penis made me feel vastly inadequate. What the hell had this Espeon done?

Probably in my head and hearing my thoughts, Espeon took the line of thinking seemingly as a challenge. Just to show me she could, I guess, she took all of my cock into her mouth and remained there a moment, her small nose rubbing against my skin and driving me up the wall. I wanted to thrust forward, wanted to just grab her face and thrust. Wanted to fuck that skilled mouth until I came, pull out and just unload all over her adorable face. I wanted to see her smile up at me with my spunk dripping from her whiskers, which right on time sent another psychic wave to light up my nerves.

"Have I earned that treat yet?" echoed the voice in my mind, a rapid stream of "Espeon" from her mouth sending hot air all over my shaft.

"Oh, heavens yes," I groaned, shutting my eyes tightly and soaking in all the wonderful feelings going on in my body.

"Good."

The combination of 'playful' and 'psychic' did not go together like chocolate and peanut butter. What I meant as an appreciation for the grade-A head, she took as meaning she could stop. Her head lifted from my lap, a long string of saliva connecting us for just a moment, before she trotted over to the open bag of treats, leaned in with her head, and grabbed a couple. "Thanks," she giggled and went on her merry way, shutting the door behind me with her mind.

I hated life.

...

After work, we decided to head up to Routes 210 and 215 for some training. I brought Meg, Angie brought Arcanine, and Bill came solo. Lopunny wasn't a battler in the least, and was a bit occupied with Gardevoir when we came in, so they stayed home. I was excited; it was my first proper attempt at having Meg fight, as we'd been too busy the past month with things that were much less typical of trainers than battling was. I was curious to see her in action, and to see what kind of wild Pokemon could be found near Solaceon. I had a couple Pokeballs on me just in case some cute female Pokemon wandered by. Vulpix and Ralts were rare sightings around town, and those were certainly Pokemon I'd be glad to catch.

For the first half hour, though, nothing but Bidoof. The goofy-looking idiot Pokemon. They didn't even feel like attacking, they just sat there and looked at us with dumb expressions on their faces. It was like an unsettling horror story with all of the actual good parts stripped away and replaced with long periods of awkward, uncomfortable staring.

Sunlight was a distant memory before we even finished work, but only when we reached Route 215 did the day Pokemon begin to retreat and the nocturnal ones come out. No sooner had the wall of moron disappeared than a pair of Marill jumped out from the trees and careened right into Arcanine. Knocked back by the powerful, 350-pound dog, their response was to attack in a way Darwin would not have approved of. Meg was at his side in an instant, two vines protruding from the sides of her neck and pointing menacingly at the two water types.

The Marill were at pretty much every disadvantage I could think of; Arcanine was an experienced ranch Pokemon used to tangoing with larger and stronger foes, and Meg had a good mix of spunk and type advantage.

"Bite!"

"Vine whip!"

Angie called out at about the same time, but Arcanine was much quicker to the take, moving off to the side to come in at an angle, closing the distance and striking his target faster than Meg's vine, which knocked the Marill back on the third and final strike. It stumbled into its partner in crime as Arcanine followed up with a swipe of his large paw, sending them coming the other way, toward Meg.

"Razor leaf," I said, and she nodded, sending a flurry of leaves crashing into the oncoming Marill. Their momentum only made the attack hurt more, and even before hitting the ground they started making sounds of surrender. At their first opportunity after hitting the ground hard enough to leave some nice dents into the snow-veiled dirt, they scampered off.

Arcanine's body flared up in a showy display of fiery might, while Meg dashed over to me, where I knelt with my arms open to sweep her up when she jumped at me. I swept her up and she shouted with sweet, infectious glee. "Good one," I said, giving her a spin before resting her down. "You crushed them."

"They weren't fighters in the least," Angie said, patting me on the shoulder. "But still, she wasn't bad."

Bill groaned. "Man, I think those were babes. Bogus, we should have caught them."

"Next time. For now, let's see if we can find an actual-"

The sound that followed was hellish to the ears and impossible to describe properly. It was pained, panicked, defiant, and desperate all in one, and it came from a bit further down the route. Arcanine didn't even wait for permission before running forward, and both Angie and Bill responded similarly. Meg and I chased after. It sounded like there was a word in the scream, and the subsequent sound was a similar sound and certainly a word. It was muffled by the sound of wind rustling the trees, but there was no denying it. Someone was in trouble, maybe being attacked by a Pokemon or a human, and they were defenceless.

Next came the howl of several Mightyena, mingling into the single, haunting battle cry of a feral pack on the hunt. I gained some ground on Bill and Angie, but especially after hearing that sound, Arcanine moved even faster, howling in challenge before he even knew what he'd face.

The next words were crisp and rang out in my ears. "Fight me one on one, you bastards. Cowardice should be beneath such prideful creatures." The speaker was female, and on 'creatures', her voice cracked and the entire defiant statement was punctuated by a sob. It took an incredibly stupid, rash person to challenge a pack of wild Pokemon of any species, let alone Mightyena, and whether it was bravery or insanity that motivated her remained to be seen.

When we cleared the fifty meters of forest path, there was no human to be found. Six Mightyena stood in a constantly moving, slow circle around their prey, who was difficult to see in the snowy darkness. Only when Arcanine shot a plume of flame straight into the sky as a warning, bathing the entire area in a fierce orange light, did I see a wounded Absol lying in the snow, lying in a large puddle of blood that turned the snow red, a sickly sight in the orange glow. No human stood around anywhere, and it took me longer than any realization should take in a fight to see that the injured Absol was the speaker.

"Save her!" Angie and I screamed in unison, though Arcanine did a lot more of the saving. A large fireball struck the closest one, sending him toppling over into two more, the pile of three Mightyena only getting further roughed up by a rush of leaves. The other three took one look at the fierce, teeth-baring fire dog, and immediately made a run for it. One started to disappear into the trees, only to be knocked right back by a foot. Frightened, the remaining two started to run back the other way, only for a rush of fire to come out of the trees after them, a savage plume of flame that swung about and knocked them to the ground. When my eyes could adjust to the sudden abundance of light on the winter night, I could see a Blaziken standing over the three beat-up Pokemon, watching angrily.

One of the Pokemon knocked back by Arcanine's projectile got up and looked right at us, a clear line between us and him as the engaged in combat with the others.

"Cowardly and stupid," the Absol spat, attempting to stand up on three trembling legs. The scythe blade-like growth on her head shone a little, then died down. "Real winner, you are. Assholes like you are the reason the communists won." Not only did she speak, she was demonstrably insane. "It's almost a bit of a shame you didn't succeed; I'd have liked that, but that's how it is." Suddenly, an intense, powerful gust whipped everything up. My hands tried hard to keep my hair out of my face, and when Tabitha emerged from the trees after Blaziken, she looked shocked at the whole scene and pulled to keep her coat on. "The wind just keeps blowing. Wolverines!"

She was quoting Red Dawn. A human-speaking Absol quoting Red Dawn. What the hell had I gotten into?

"It's razor wind!" I heard Angie scream, though it was lost amidst the intense, tortured howlings of the Mightyena whose stance had gone from predatory to beaten in half a second, lying on the ground as a great many cuts tore into his fur. They weren't fatal, but hell if he'd have any more fight into him.

Everyone, even hardened fighter Arcanine, stopped to watch, and the other Mightyena wasted little time running for their lives, leaving their pack member for death before they ended up like he did. Despicable, but that's how nature seemed to work. With them gone, we all turned our attention to the Absol, dashing toward her and kneeling down.

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Where's your trainer?"

"Dude, I love Red Dawn!"

The four separate sentences all mingled as Bill, Angie, Tabby, and I all spoke at once, and she just looked up at us with half-closed eyes, breathing a visible sigh. "I wasn't expecting the Spanish Inquisition." Her eyes shut a little, and her head dipped a little. Snarky and referential to the end-I liked this girl. "Blood. Lots of blood loss. Hard to think. Reduces me to sentences fragments. Understand how Rorschach thinks. Scary place." With that, her head sank and she went limp. I looked around at her, saw a large wound on her leg pitting blood onto the ground with a stomach-churning throb as the pumping blood and muscles moved beneath her fur and flesh.

"We need to call a Pokemon centre," Tabby said, exasperated. She whipped out a phone, tried to call, and swore. "No reception. We need to get her some place with a land line, or close enough to the city to get reception."

"The ranger outpost?" Bill suggested.

Tabby swore again and shook her head. "We're all on patrol. The place is locked up, and she needs to get in from the cold. Can we put her on your Arcanine and have him run her to the Pokemon centre?"

"He's a hard runner, not too good on stability," Angie drawled. "She'll fall off with nothing to secure her."

"The daycare," I said, throwing off my coat. "Elaine was a nurse in her youth, right? She'll know what to do."

"That's a pretty long walk from here, are you sure she'll make it?"

"Not much of a fucking choice." I tore off the sleeve to my Froslass in Chains shirt, wincing at destroying such a nice shirt, and making a tourniquet around her leg. Securing it tightly, I grabbed her front legs and got under her, not caring about the blood they spat onto my bare arm as I lifted her up. "Angie, ride ahead on Arcanine to the daycare, tell them to prepare a bed and call for a nurse. I'll be behind you guys with her."

The farmgirl looked uneasily at me, but nodded and hopped onto her hound, wrapping her arms around his neck and calling at him to run. Like a blur, he was gone. In the time it took to do that, I got the Absol onto my shoulders, holding onto her tightly, and started to move quickly. I wanted to call it a run, but hell. She was probably over a hundred pounds, I hadn't exactly practised my running fireman's carry. Some of the feed bags I carried were heavy, but not this much, and they didn't have to be ran over long, uneven ground. Bill, Tabby, Pyre, and Meg carried up the rear, and it occurred to me only after I decided to be all action hero that the ranger's Blaziken could have carried her much, much easier and faster than me. I didn't stop though; I wasn't going to stop being cool and shit for the sake of things like comfort.

Hopefully, we'd still make it.


	9. Chapter 9

In the past month or so that I had been working at the daycare and practising Pokephilia, I had done quite a few stupid things. Many of them were with my new friends and of the alcohol-fuelled variety. Few of them quite measured up to the testament to idiocy that was carrying a hundred-pound Pokemon at full sprint through the entire southern half of Route 210 while her blood ran down my arm. It was late enough in winter that without a coat it was colder than I'd have liked, and some of the blood on my bare arm began to freeze. Everyone ran behind me, probably hoping I wouldn't fall, with Blaziken beside me and his arms such that if I stumbled, he was ready to snatch her up and take her. It was as intense and desperate a situation I had ever been in, completely serious, and with a life depending on it.

The cold dried my skin and the forming ice crystals stung. Each frantic, heavy breath sucked in frigid air and burned at my throat and lungs in their desperation for air. Her claws struck my arms a few times passively, leaving small cuts for the cold to savage. I wasn't much of a runner, and only by will did I keep up my advance, even as my legs rebelled from under me. This was stupid and I was stupid, and I was tempted to hand her off to Blaziken, fall headfirst into the snow, and just lie there.

Then, without warning or provocation, everything slowed down. Whether my mind was speeding up and perceiving things faster or I was just unable to keep up any more, I entered bullet time. A single drum note echoed in my mind, followed by two more, and suddenly the rapid beating of my heart grew stronger and my head became dizzy. Another repetition of the drums, then another, and I realized that my mind was slipping into madness, and I was amidst an auditory hallucination. Wanted Dead or Alive played not in my head as I perceived, say, Gardevoir's voice, but in my ears. The cold was wearing me down to the point that sanity was merely an afterthought.

At the same time, though, running in slow motion to Bonsly Jovi was sort of awesome.

If hypothermia was on the horizon and I'd be bedridden for a while, I was going to get the most out of it, and began singing loudly through ragged breaths, drawing strange looks from my companions that I just shrugged off. I couldn't get any stupider, and I may as well go out with a bang. At some point, it seemed they must have interpreted it as being some motivation to keep going, to keep my mind off of everything and enter a zen state where I felt no pain. I guessed that's what it was because they began to sing along with me, which I took to mean they were showing support. Sure, that was why. Hey, it made me look less embarrassing

When the road jarringly became well-maintained, it meant we were officially in town, and the daycare was near. Angie had reached the daycare far, far sooner than we had, and the elderly couple may have just been done with dinner. They'd have a bed ready for the nurse to treat her in, and probably a warm blanket for me. Oh, and coffee. I didn't even like coffee, but at that point, it was the most wonderful word I'd ever heard. Coffee. The word resonating in my mind was enough to send warmth coursing through my veins.

Or, it was the beginnings of hypothermia. I wasn't ruling out either.

The three concerned relatives stood outside, waiting in the cold as we came up into the light, the Absol still on my shoulders, me still in a delirious state and still singing Bonsly Jovi. Small bits of red ice clung to my arm, and in the warm light of the house just seconds away from me, the pain and exhaustion set in as my adrenaline rush flat lined I passed through the doorway, and my eyes started to close. Buzzing in my ears of rushed attempts at speaking just mixed into noise as my bullet time ended and my senses suffered from the over-exertion by shutting down.

"I-I've got the night on my... On my side. I'm w-wanted-"

...

"Am I dead?" I muttered, my eyes trying to force themselves open as my senses attempted to recuperate I had no idea how long it had been or what even happened, but I lay in the second guest bedroom beneath an electric blanket. A hot towel lay on my head, several hot water packs on my limbs, and a bandage wrapped tight around the arm that had frozen over with blood. The room was a sewing room, crammed with neatly-sorted spools and strings, all on shelves, save for a large, antiquated sewing machine in the middle on a desk far too nice to be hidden beneath crap. There was also a bed, the concession to it being a guest bedroom, I assumed, that didn't get much traffic.

"Yes," Tabby said from the chair, putting a book down. Elaine and Bill sat by the bedside, and also roused up a little now that I was awake. "This is heaven. All of the religions had it wrong, you're just stuck in a tacky room forever with three people."

Ignoring the jab at her design, Elaine patted my arm. "You've been asleep for a few hours. I called your house and told your mother that you'll spend the night here to rest, and that you have an extended leave. I was going to give you all a week off for the holidays, but you can get the rest of this week, too. Take it, don't object, and try to relax."

"T-there'll be a cake for me in the morning, won't there?"

"Of course there will." She smiled at me, the lines in her face deepening, showing care and wisdom. "I'll go tell the nurse you're awake, she should be finished with the Absol soon and can see you. Bill, keep an eye on him."

"You've got it, dude," he said as she walked out of the room. "Man, that was awesome! You totally carried her all the way here like a complete badass!"

"He's always like this, isn't he?" Tabby said, moving over to the seat Elaine occupied and sitting down, pulling the chair closer to the bed.

"Always. So, why are you still here? What happened to your patrol?"

"I said a friend got injured, stayed here. Beats check-in with Bethany after it's all over, believe me. So, how are you feeling?"

"Confused, sore, light-headed, and like an idiot."

"I think what you did was sort of brave. And, like Bill said, 'badass'. Well, assuming your intentions were pure."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on. You and your friends scream 'Pokephile'. I see how Meg looks at you, and the way Angie's Arcanine acts around her. If you rescued her just so you could get a knight-in-shining-armour welcome to her vagina-"

"What? No! No, it's nothing like that. I just saw she was in danger, and something inside me told me to move. I wasn't thinking about sex at the time, just making sure she was safe. Although now that you mention it, I'm still pretty horny from what happened earlier, you think you could-"

She scoffed, tabbing me on the shoulder. She'd probably have struck harder had I not been injured. "Good to know you have a sense of honour about you. Some would have had more lecherous intentions, but you seem pretty sincere it. Y'know, we probably should talk more."

"Agreed. So, are you also a-"

"A Pokephile? Yeah. Part of the reason I went for the job, actually, but that's for another-"

A knock on the door interrupted her, and she immediately fell silent, her face growing red and her eyes widening. She probably wasn't the only one out there who had to keep her fetish secret from authority positions; Bethany didn't look like she'd engage in sex on the grounds of it being fun and hating fun. In stepped the nurse, and holy shit was she hot.

"Hello nurse," I sang, looking her up and down a few times hungrily. The pink-haired nurse looked exuberant and energetic even as the night would have taken their toll on most people, giving her a certain charm that only accented her attractiveness. Her dress wasn't tight and fetish-looking, but it still did wonders for her curvaceous form. Her hair was done up in a bun kept under and behind her nurse cap, leaving a large on either side. It was a nice style, but personally I'd rather see it pulled down, ruffled a little with sweat, the dress done away with, and-

Well, it appeared my libido was back in full swing. Even almost freezing to death could only temporarily distract me from Espeon's blue-balling.

Tabitha rolled her eyes at me. "IM me when you're home and better, okay? Come on Bill, let's give her some room to work."

He wasn't hearing her, though, apparently having the same thoughts I had, and having a harder time dealing with them. "Hello, Nurse Babe. I am looking for someone to help me practice CPR and was wondering if you could take your clothes off so I could-"

"Bill!" the ranger repeated, grabbing him by the collar and tugging him out.

The nurse laughed a little as the door shut, and she looked me over. "Well, Mister Conlon, you had quite the night, didn't you?"

"I think so. I don't remember most of it."

"Well, when I found you, you were passed out on the couch with several nasty claw marks, an arm that probably would have started developing frostbite if you'd been out any longer, and your fingers were locked into the 'rock on' gesture."

That made me laugh a little, a weak chuckle that sent me spiralling into a small coughing fit.

"Your arm is bandaged up and you should make a full recovery," she continued, "Though you'll probably develop a nasty cough and cold. Stay in bed, and you'll be okay."

I nodded. "Is that everything?"

"For now, yes. We should schedule a follow-up appointment for a few weeks from now."

"Because something long-term might crop up?"

"No, because my Audino and I like checking up on patients. In the fun way."

Another coughing fit rattled my chest, and I rubbed my eye with my one good arm, only being aware when she mentioned it that the other was wrapped up from above the shoulder to the wrist. I'd have to find the time to hang the arm out of a doorway and make groaning zombie noises when Amy was around. "Can you repeat that, dearie please?"

She just laughed, kissed me on the cheek, and told me to ask Angie. It didn't help my confusion, and may well have been a hallucination. Or even a dream. I ruled out neither as she walked out of the room and my brief return to the world ended. Things were said that I didn't fully understand; I may have been on painkillers, as my body was certainly lacking in the pain department, and sleep ebbed and flowed around my head. Things could be sorted later. For now, sleep.

...

When I woke up, I was most certainly not on painkillers. A dull groan followed by a sharper whine forced out of my mouth as the dullness of senses that grogginess granted me died out before I could come to appreciate it. On the bedside sat two pills and a glass of water, probably left there by Elaine for when I woke up, and I eagerly took them, lying back down and deciding to just wait out their effects before attempting to stand. I had a lot to sort out, anyway. The possibly-sexual comment the nurse made was still vivid, and it lacked the fundamental absurdity to have been a dream. Along with Tabby saying she was a Pokephile, I had for some nice things to mull over when I was feeling better.

What mattered, though, was the Absol matter. I barely knew her, but in a moment of blind heroism, which as it turned out was indistinguishable from utter idiocy, I almost lost my arm saving her. I didn't know her name or if she had a trainer, only that she spoke like a human and knew enough pop culture to pique my interest. Certainly, I saved her life, but I didn't know where to go from there. If she was really homeless for some reason, should I offer to take her in? I wasn't sure my bedroom could take a third Pokemon, especially one larger than Meg and Purrloin combined. It would be a bit of a nightmare trying to fit her in.

I didn't hold any claim to her, though. If I walked out then and there, never looking back, I'd still have gone above and beyond. Obviously it wasn't an option-I couldn't live with such a decision-but it did help me remember that playing hero didn't mean I had to play saint. If she wanted to rough it out on her own, I had still done my part.

Getting out of bed wasn't as hard as I thought, and as I stepped out into the hall, I noted the kitschy Meowth clock on the wall, which said it was a little after noon. Shambling over to the main guest bedroom, I gave the door a knock, waited a moment, and just as I was about to knock again, a voice called out to me.

"No, really, I don't need a blanket. Thank you."

"It's me," I said, letting that hang in the air for a moment before realizing how meaningless a statement that was. "Er, Adam. The guy who brought you here. Can I come in?"

"Can't really stop you, can I?"

Finding that as good as an invitation, I opened the door to the much nicer bedroom. The Absol lay on the bed, her leg bandaged up like my arm was. Her fur was matted and unkempt, with some pink colouring around the injured leg where some blood still remained. I was pretty banged up, but damn, she looked like hell.

"I'm Adam," I said, nodding my head to her as I sat down beside the bed.

"Great. Are you going to be long? I'm late for my appointment, booked solid for the week with 'not caring'."

"Come on, I was just-"

"No. You saved me. Great, thanks, you ruined what I was going for in the first place. You did your part, now go home to your fucking family and put the whole thing behind you, don't pretend to care because you pity me or think this means we're friends."

"Ruined your plans? What, you wanted to die?"

"There's little other reason to provoke a pack of wild Mightyena, isn't there? Yes genius, I was trying to take the quick way out. They were almost done headfucking their prey and going in for the quick kill when you intrepid bunch showed up."

I recoiled a little, pulling the chair back to put some distance between us, and compensating by pitching my body forward a little. She wasn't in the brightest of moods, and I didn't want to be on the other end of her claws when she was actually trying to scratch me. "But, why? S-"

Her claws retracted and pointed in my direction. "I swear to Arceus, if you lapse into some after school special 'you have so much to live for' speech, I will leave tiny pieces of you all over the room. That'll get me labelled rabid and put down, which just meant you prolonged my life a day. Hell, even gave me the chance to destroy something on my way out." Her voice up to that point had been harshed, but a sob forced its way up at the end of the sentence, her paw hit the bed, and she looked up at the ceiling "To run away from trouble is a form of cowardice and, while it is true that the suicide braves death, he does it not for some noble object but to escape some ill." Her voice was breaking the whole time, the tone that implied tears were being held back by the weakest of dams and liable to break at any minute.

"Aristotle," I said.

"Oh look, farm boy read a book. Big fucking sh-shocker."

"It's more of a surprise that you did."

"Whatever. Just get out. I have nothing to give you in return. Though, you have 'Pokephile' written all over you." Why did people keep saying that? "If you wanted your reward, just get up and take it. I won't fight you. Just use me and then throw me away like every other..." There were other words afterwards, but they were broken messes of sounds and sobs that made me cringe and my eyes water a little themselves.

I rested my hand on her shoulder, and she trembled a little, not saying anything. "That's not why I did it. Now come on, talk to me."

"Lethe. M-my name is Lethe. Like the river."

"Of forgetfulness. Yes, I know. That's a beautiful name."

"It is. That's why I... That's not my real name. Not the one my trainer gave me. But it's what I need in my life now. To forget. What happened was pain, and I ran away from it looking for emptiness. For death. I haven't ever known light or happiness. If only I could really drink from some magical waters of forgetfulness and... And move on. It would be better than suicide. The death of pain, of a life spent abused. But I don't have any hopes that life afterwards would be any nicer. You can only see an unending stream of evil for so long before finding those stories about good people nothing but feel-good stories, you know? So I ran away, away from the pain and the evil, and hoped that all I'd meet as the silence of the end. "

On a dime, she went from frigid sarcasm to spilling out stream-of-consciousness pain without provocation. I didn't stop her, merely hanging my head and closing my eyes, maintaining my soft, reassuring hold on her.

"You're not like the others, are you? You come from a different world, where people are good and do selfless things for strangers. Oh dammit, now you have me going soft."

"I'm a man you don't meet every day."

"A reference. Oh Arceus, I never thought I'd meet someone who made a reference. I've died and gone to a new place, haven't I?"

"Almost as though you drank from a river."

She squinted and groaned, laughing a soft laugh that broke through the sobs such that it brought a tear to my eye.

"If you don't have anywhere to go, why don't you come live with me for a bit? At least until you decide what you're going to do. Not for any personal reasons. Yes, I am a Pokephile, but I'm not going to do something stupid and self-serving. You're right, this is a new place where people do good things, and I am offering to do a second one for you."

"You're not going to take no for an answer, I presume?"

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away."


	10. Chapter 10

I wasn't even a minute into the door that afternoon before mom was at me with questions; some concerned, some angry, some upset. She went through the gamut of emotions so erratically that I didn't even really try to understand them. Thankfully, Angie stepped in to take mom aside and explain things to her, while Bill carried in the large cake Elaine had baked. Meg was with Tabby, who took her home for the night and would apparently bring her back when I got home. Lethe trotted in after them, walking slowly and carefully. I brought her right up the stairs and to my room, where the bed from the unused fourth bedroom of the house lay beside mine. Elaine had called ahead with the news, and thankfully mom put it there for Lethe to sleep on.

"Books," she said, wide-eyed as she stepped into the room. The wonder faded a little, and she said dryly, "I've probably read them all."

"Cut the tsundere act by the time my painkillers wear off," I groaned, hobbling over to my bed and collapsing onto it. The guest bed at Robert's was nice, but there was a familiarity to my bed, a warmth that wasn't physical, but wasn't entirely intangible. It had my shape forced into it over time, had everything arranged how I liked it, and felt cozy. My bed was pretty much the centre of my life and my universe, the one place I'd always return, always feel good. No matter how entitled Purrloin was feeling, she knew better than to get in the way of that, sleeping on the pillow beside where I laid my head instead of in the middle of the bed.

I grabbed a couple books for Lethe and laid them on the cot as she rolled lazily onto it. I grabbed the remote on the bedside table, turned it on, and lowered the volume. "You read a lot?"

"Yeah," she said, flipping open the first page of Wartortle and Peace. "Movies and books are what helped me learn to speak. And I'm glad you read a lot, too."

"Beats doing nothing."

"Precisely."

"It's going to take time for you to open up to me, isn't it?"

"Probably. Don't take it personally, but I've never really gotten along well with a human before. Even if I do come to trust you enough to stay around-and you do seem decent enough to make for alright company-I wouldn't know where to start. So just, be patient, please."

"Alright," I said, pulling the blanket up over my body and lying there in the silence. It was a better rest than the other room gave me, as it let my mind be still a little. Things were settling down a little more; Lethe was for the time being living with me, which took off the biggest lot of concern. I'd be okay, she'd be okay, and if all went well, I would have a cool new friend who not only spoke my language, but got my jokes. What more could I ask for?

We sat in awkward silence, the Absol reading a book beside me, lying on her stomach and turning the pages gently with her paw, while I engaged in the intellectual endeavour of watching daytime television with the closed captioning on. After maybe ten very stiff, uncomfortable minutes of nothing, she cleared her throat a little and spoke.

"I-it wasn't rape or anything."

"What?"

"The abuse I mentioned. I wasn't sexually abused. So, when you get around to..."

"Just a few minutes ago you said you didn't trust me yet. But look; yes, I am a Pokephile. I regularly have sex with my Chikorita, the family Purrloin, several of my friends' Pokemon, and random daycare occupants."

"Where's the part where you make this sound better?"

"In spite of all that, I'm not a pervert. The bad kind, at least. If you don't want to do something, I'm not going to make you, and if you think you might want to, then we can when you're ready. Don't feel that because you're here I expect things of you, beyond maybe some decent conversation. If I was going to force you, I would have used a Pokeball and just done it."

She looked back at the book, though her eyes shut, and she took a deep breath. "Thanks. This means more to me than you know."

Before I could respond, Mom came in the room looking distraught, Bill and Angie coming in after her. She looked like she hadn't slept much, with bags under her eyes and a large mug of coffee in her slightly-shaking hand. "Don't you scare me like that again. I didn't sleep! What were you thinking, doing all that without a jacket? You could have let the Blaziken do it! Why would you do something so stupid?"

"Love you too, mom."

She rushed over and gave me a hug rougher than was acceptable, but when she said, "I'm proud of you," into my ear, it felt like a moment ruined. "Did the doctor tell you that you need to stay bedridden? Because we're still driving to Jubilife for Christmas."

Every Christmas, my family converged onto one location like my great-grandmother's house was food wafting in the wind and attracting all the nearby rats. It was a three-day endeavour We departed early in the morning of the 24th, stayed the next two nights, and came home late on the 26th. When I was a kid and played with my equally young cousins, it was actually rather enjoyable, since people came from all corners of Sinnoh and I got lots of cool presents. After around the age of ten, I tired of that, preferring to sit by the fireplace and read a book. Silence wasn't easy to obtain, though, and upgrading from the kids table to see my uncle get drunk and call his daughter a whore only deepened my hatred for the occasion. And now I had a chance to avoid that?

"I don't think such a long drive is a good idea, mom. I need lots of rest and warmth, you know?"

"We ain't goin' anywhere for Christmas," Angie offered up. "Can't afford to go all the way to Johto, so we can keep him company."

"Oh, that would be wonderful! I'll go call grandma, she's been waiting to know how you were doing when you got in." With that, she shuffled off, and Bill gave me a thumbs-up.

"Excellent!"

"We've got my place for three days. We've got to do something."

"Absolutely," Angie agreed.

"Know what we've got to do?"

In unison, all four of us said, "Toga party," and shared a laugh-Lethe and I contributing some coughs to the fun.

"But really, party?"

"Definitely," Angie agreed. "We can have dinner, open presents..."

"Have a lot of sex," Bill offered. "Oh, dude, we should invite Tabitha, too."

"Is she into that?"

"She told me and Adam last night that she was."

"I have no problem with that, I guess."

"Cool," I said. "Think you guys could head out? I'm getting tired and such."

They nodded. "Sure. Rest, we'll see you in a few days."

...

When I came to again, it was darker outside, though in winter that didn't narrow things down very much. Meg was on the corner of the bed, and Tabby stood over me in full ranger uniform, smiling. My eyes closed a little, and I smiled. "I'll spare you the comments, but just so you know, I had some cheesy joke about dreaming and something."

"I'll spare you the comments, but I had some wry remark in response to that where I rolled my eyes and muttered 'pig' under my breath." She sighed, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a writable DVD with 'For Adam' written on it. "It's good to see you're better. I burned this for you, something from my personal collection."

"Collection of..."

"Oh, come on. You're a Pokephile who doesn't even maintain a decent video library? Well, consider this an early Christmas, then. Save it for when you're alone."

"Oh, Christmas! That reminds me. What are you doing?"

"For Christmas? All my family's in Oblivia, and that's not a flight I feel like taking. I was going to curl up by Pyre and relax. Why?"

"Family's gone, I get to stay because of my injury, Bill and Angie are coming. Party, dinner, orgy."

"And I'm invited? I don't know whether to be happy you think of me as a friend or offended that you just invited me to an orgy at your place."

"How about happy I invited you to an orgy, since that's a compliment?"

"Do you try the 'hey, it's a compliment that I want to have sex with you' often, Lothario?"

"Only when I think it'll work."

A roll of her eyes, and she laid the disc on my bedside table. "I'll be there. I have the day before and after Christmas free."

"That's all three days of the party. Try to bring some food."

"Will do. Get some rest, farm boy."

My head buzzed a little when she said that, and a meek "As you wish" was all I could muster. Tabby laughed a little and stepped out, the closing of the door timed with a groan from Lethe. I turned to notice she was reading The Princess Bride, and that drew some cough-laughter from me. "What's wrong?"

"Is this what pop culture looks like from the outside? Because it makes me a little ill. And not in the same way you act like a sick puppy whenever she rears her mousy head."

I closed my eyes, lying flat on the bed again with a wide smile on my face, and laughed a little, this time managing an actual laugh, unmarred in any way by coughing fits. "If you're done being snarky, I'd like to get back to bed." As I moved, Meg crawled up to me, kissing at my cheek. "Hey, girl."

"Chi Chikorita chi ta!"

"She wants sex," Lethe said dryly, turning a page. Only then did it hit me that her ability to speak was a great way to close the language gap between Meg and I.

"Ooh, not right now. I'm not in enough shape for that, and these painkillers are making me just come in and out of sleep. Once we're better, okay?"

"Chi," she murmured, curling up beside my head and going to sleep. I didn't need any translation for that.

...

When next I came to in my very erratic and unpleasant sleep schedule, the clock radio beside my bed read quarter past two. Meg and Purrloin lay asleep, and Lethe had passed out mid-read, her head resting between the pages. A plate of dinner; a hamburger steak and mashed potatoes, long-gone cold from neglect, but nice in the thought. I sat up, pulling the food into my lap, knocking down Tabby's DVD in the process.

It was true that I wasn't in the shape for sex. My arm was still not quite ready for us, and with my sleep issues, I was liable to fall asleep at any time, and falling asleep during sex was just an awful thing to do. That said, I was still horny, by that point having gone about forty-eight hours without release, and starting to feel a bit antsy about it. The disc had to have something fappable on it, and that was sure as hell better than waiting until I recovered. With an orgy on the horizon but half a week away, last thing I needed was a celibacy streak to ensure I didn't last long enough.

I snaked my way down my bed, grabbing the disc and the remote with one hand. The TV was still on, muted and casting dancing lights into my room. I didn't like sleeping in the darkness, just a childhood neurosis that carried on from youth. Kept at a low volume, it also provided enough sound to keep the room from falling into that irritating, distracting silence that drove people to madness. Trying to work with one arm, I got the DVD in and the channel changed. Only then did it hit me that my fap arm was the one that got the worst of it, and I swore under my breath.

There was no disc menu, which was the first thing I noticed. The second was that the slender, brown-haired girl with glasses on the screen looked a lot like Tabitha. Mostly because she was Tabitha. She lay on her bed, waving to her camcorder, wearing a long t-shirt and nothing else. "When I offered to take Meg home, I didn't think she'd be so horny. I'm jealous that you got such a little minx of a Pokemon. Anyway, I'm making this video because you did a good thing tonight, and since I'm going to be doing unspeakable things to your Pokemon, I thought you'd want to have a recording of it. Consider this me extending the hand of friendship in the simultaneously weirdest and best way possible."

Confusion gave way slowly to arousal as Meg climbed onto the bed, into the brunette's lap, and kissed at her cheek. I felt so immediately hard that my off-hand snapped to my cock and began working it, not caring how soon I came. There was nothing in the world that could stop confused, injured, sexually frustrated me from milking my gift for all it was worth.

Pun completely intended.

There was little wasted time after the kiss began. Tabby pulled out from behind her two sex toys, and she laid Meg on the bed in front of her, all at a nice angle for me to get a view of the action from. She knew how to frame a sex shot a bit too well, I thought. She kissed at Meg's slit a little, rubbing the toy along her opening with slow motions that made the little grass-type fidget and kick about. Her own body arched up, firm ass raised in the air high enough for the hem of the shirt to slip off of it and unveil it before my eyes. Definitely a nice ass, I thought.

A vine from Meg's neck slowly emerged, running along Tabby's shoulder a little before seizing the other toy, wrapping tightly around the base of it. My cock actually throbbed with anticipation, because I knew the next step, and it was just about the hottest thing I could imagine the two of them doing. As Tabby licked at the Pokemon's clit and slowly inserted the toy, which started to make a slight buzzing sound, into her minty twat, the other toy flicked on and grinded against the human's opening in much the same way. Tabby purred loudly into the green pussy, the back of her free hand stroking Meg's face in much the same way mine did. The sudden, familiar feeling must have rattled the Pokemon, who without warning slipped the entire toy to the hilt in her partner, making her yelp with surprise.

That Tabby leaned toward girls as well didn't shock me that much. Out of everyone, even Bill and Terry, I seemed to be the only hetero Pokephile in Solaceon, as they all seemed just as bisexual as the less gender-concerned Pokemon they raised. Where her Blaziken, Pyre, was in all this was beyond me, but I imagined if he was in the room, he was off in the corner jerking off a lot harder than I was, able to use his dominant hand in the act. All of those secondary thoughts seemed to play in the back of my mind, as masturbation was harder to keep myself from philosophizing during, given the lack of any real tactile distractions.

Tabby leaned up from Meg's clit and kissed the Pokemon, sharing the fruity taste of her juices with her. The kiss was deep, messy, and intense, almost wank material by itself from how passionate and erotic it was. There they lay, tongues locked, while they pumped vibrators in and out of each others' vaginas, and the scene really could not get hotter. No way.

I liked being wrong.

Tabby pulled Meg up, both of them discarding the toys, and from beneath a pillow came a longer one. I audibly groaned as Tabby sank half of it into herself in one motion, the look on her face just unbridled lust, orgasm-worthy by itself. Meg sank onto the other with the same sort of expression, taking in all of the fake penis and grinding against Tabby when she came to the bottom of it. She lay atop the ranger, sharing the toy between them, and both looked to be having the time of their lives.

"F-fuck," Tabby panted, grabbing the grass-type's behind and squeezing. "Fuck me, Meg. We're gonna make Adam jealous, okay?" Hearing the pleasure tinge her voice as she said my name made my entire body surge with lust.

"Chi Chikorita chi!" she said happily, moving with heavy motions in the human's lap.

At that point, I just lost. Like a steam train, the orgasm hit my body so fast I didn't know it was coming until after semen spurted out of my head and onto my thigh. Another stream, and I bit my tongue to keep quiet. The orgasm was strong, and after two days of holding it in, unleashed more semen than I could remember loosing in a very, very long time. Watching the two girls fuck, though, I could only keep going. Fuck a refractory period, I just couldn't stop.

"Boss. Boss!" came a voice, and suddenly everything changed. Natural light filtered into the room, the disc was on a completely different scene, and a white, soft paw pushed at my shoulder. "Wake up."

"I-is it morning?"

Lethe sighed, pulling her paw away. "Yeah. You fell asleep watching porn. With your dick in your hands. Come on, get up and slip into bed before someone comes in here to check on you. That would just be embarrassing"

"Yeah, I guess it would." I ejected the disc from the machine, stuffed it back into its case and hit it between two movies, shuffled up back into bed, and pulled the blanket over me. "Wait, did you call me boss?"

"Yeah. Felt appropriate, I guess."

"Does that mean you're warming up to me."

"No!" she said with so much conviction and indignation in her voice that I knew it was a lie. "But I'm going to be here a while. I may as well make myself at home."

"Sure. That's it."

"Oh, shut it. At least I'm not gaga over the ranger chick."

"I'm not gaga over her. I hardly even really know her."

"Doesn't stop you from being all crimson and clover about things."

"Is that all? Because I think my morning nag quota is full, and I'd like to get back to sleep."

"Yeah, I guess. Sleep tight, boss."


	11. Chapter 11

When I awoke to the sound of the front door closing, joy swelled up in me like a kid at Christmas. Outside, the car started up, and I bolted out of bed, running down the stairs too fast for anyone's comfort, and damn near tackled the door getting to it. I lifted the curtain on the door window and saw the car pull out of the driveway, off to a rather intolerable three days in Jubilife.

The lesson that teen movies never thought to teach me was that planning a party your family didn't know about was not easy. We never bought the stuff for a large Christmas dinner because we were always with family somewhere else, and for the party, we'd need two dinners. Probably pizza that night and the actual big meal on Christmas proper. On top of that, snacks, probably some alcohol, and a few more gifts. All without the car, since it was on its way to Jubilife. The task ahead of me was not a fun one, by any means.

My recovery over the past few days had been a good one. While I still wore bandages on my arm, it could move freely and without pain. The back end of my cold passed the day earlier, which meant that going into my three day marathon of sin and debauchery, I had a clean bill of health to completely spit in the face of. First thing was first, though; breakfast. Into the kitchen I bolted, still excited and looking to make the most of my morning reigning over the house. My socks helped me slide along the smooth tile floor, and I hit the "on" button of the stereo on the way over to the fridge, turning on the radio. Grabbing the handle of the fridge door to stop my slide, I grabbed eggs, the opened pack of bacon mom presumably used that morning, and a loaf of bread from the counter beside the fridge.

Some oil into a frying pan, and the fun part came to a halt. There was no entertainment value in waiting for the pan to heat up and get the oil going, which left me considerably bored for a few minutes, just tapping my foot to the music. It was a mood killer, and it didn't feel right starting up the excitement until after the oil got going. There was no fun to be found in turning on the toaster and tossing in a few slices, either.

When the egg cracked open and poured into the oil, though, the party started right back up. The sizzling perked me right back up, and adding the bacon only sweetened matters. I started singing along to Invisible Touch as I pulled the spatula off the rack above the sink to flip the bacon when the time came. Sure, it was all kinds of embarrassing, but I was home alone. I could do whatever I wanted for a solid six hours until Bill and Angie were set to arrive, and hell if I wouldn't spend those six hours gloriously.

The bacon took too long to cook, so I had to crank up the shame-o-meter. I flipped the spatula around in my hand, back end of the handle pointed toward me, and began singing into it, dancing in that awkward, uncoordinated way most people tended toward, slowly turning around. "She seems to have an invisible touch, yeah. She reaches in and grabs right hold of your heart! She seems to-" I stopped dead in my tracks, staring open-mouthed at the kitchen's back door. It was never unlocked, but in front of it, leaning against the counter, was a very amused Tabby. Her winter coat was in her hands, revealing her Flogging Moltres shirt, a pleated black skirt, and thigh-high socks. It was a heart-melting combination.

"Oh, please, keep going. I don't mean to impose."

"Why are you in my house? And for that matter, how?"

"Picked the lock."

"You're a ranger! You're not supposed to-"

"I have full authority to enter a house by force if I have reason to suspect a Pokemon is being abused. And from outside, your singing sure sounded like there was."

Still too tired to come up with a good comeback, I just turned around on my heel and flipped the bacon. "You're early."

"Bethany made it clear that I could leave, or stick around and help her with book burning. Er, book keeping."

"Fair enough. Where's Pyre?"

"In the doorway to the living room."

I thought she was joking. Had to be. But I humoured her, looking over my shoulder toward the living room, where the Blaziken stood ramrod still and completely silent, sending me back a few steps. "What the hell? How do you do that?"

"Aside from your off-key wailing being enough to let a herd of Tauros pass silently? Training. Some nights I break into your room and stand at the foot of your bed all night watching you sleep."

"You're awful."

"Oh, please. You're the same kind of bad as me. So, I figure we'll do the gift exchanging tomorrow, but when do we start the fluid exchanging?"

"Well, Bill and Angie are only due in the early afternoon, and first off I need to do some grocery shopping. Since you're here, maybe you can help me with that?"

"No can do. You have satellite TV, and I have a desperate need to waste away my day flipping through ten times the bullshit I get at the outpost." As she spoke, she and Blaziken sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"You're going to be like this the whole time, aren't you?"

"Nailed it!"

Bill and Angie's presence coincided with my return from the grocery store, swamped with bags that, to be fair, were a cinch to carry after hauling Lethe. I tried to request some help putting the food away, but it was met with no response. Meg and Purrloin came downstairs to join everyone, and by the time I had even secured a place in the freezer to put the turkey, the orgy was already spilling out in the living room. By which I mean that before Bill could even get his coat off, Lopunny was trying to tug him to the ground with her. It was to be expected, really.

The door closed behind Clifford, and I honestly had no idea what to do with the Arcanine. A large Santa hat lay on its head, as well as a bag presumably full of gifts and alcohol, the key components of a Christmas party. Angie dug into it, tossing a bunch of gifts in the direction of the tree mom and Amy dressed up during my narcoleptic healing period, as well as a large food bowl that she waved in my direction. It made me breathe a sigh of relief; at least the massive canine Pokemon wouldn't be stealing food from other bowls.

As the bowl clattered on the bowl, I noticed two smaller ones inside it. Lopunny and Gardevoir ate off of plates, and I made a very shameful 'yes' gesture with my arm at the realization that they did it. Terrence's vacation got extended, and Angie said she'd try to get the two Vulpix for the weekend. She succeeded, it seemed, which helped up the gender count five males and six females, not counting the abstinent Absol upstairs. Not too bad.

When I finished putting the food away, I started back into the living room, where I found everything already unfolded, and all the humans in varying states of undress. Tabby had turned around on the couch, her front pressed against the couch, hands clutching at the pleather, as Arcanine mounted her. The overgrown puppy rested his paws atop hands as he sank halfway into her with one motion, wrapping a moan around the next breath she expelled. She had no time to adjust to the large, red canine cock-head before the thrusting began, and a jealous glance from Blaziken in their direction made me feel much better; I wasn't the only one that Arcanine made feel inadequate.

Before I could look around at what else happened in the room, Lopunny tacked me to the ground, pushing her hands against my chest and rubbing her body against mine. Not a few minutes earlier, she was trying to whip out her trainer's cock, but now she was in my lap on the kitchen floor, pecking at my neck and grinding against me. Not that I minded, of course, eagerly getting my pants off as she ran furry hands up my shirt. The raw sexual energy that always seemed to just pour off of her was enough to keep me from reaching for a bottle to get my mojo working. Just seeing her dance on my cock was enough for me.

She wasn't in the mood to ride, though. No sooner had I worked my dick out and felt her dry humping result in my cock brushing against her soft thigh than she got out of my lap. Her hands pressed down on the kitchen counter and she raised her ass up, presenting for me. I wouldn't have any of that, grabbing her and pulling her back down onto the floor, spreading her out on all fours in front of me and grabbing onto her hips. She looked back at me with shock as I rammed my cock into her with one heavy motion, producing a dull thud that rang out in the kitchen.

I had little patience for foreplay or softness. Not with Lopunny. Never with Lopunny. With any other girl, I could be slow and passionate. Foreplay with Meg could sometimes stretch for an hour or two. My first time with Gardevoir involved making out for a while. Even with random daycare Pokemon, I had ranges and the capability for a slow fuck. Then there was the slut bunny, with whom all of my animalistic instincts came tearing out. I had only two modes with her; off and on, and 'off' usually ended with me being too exhausted to keep thrusting. There was nothing sweet or gentle about what I did to her, it was just pure lust, a desire to fuck her senseless, see her cross-eyed and leaking with my semen. She had a similar effect on other partners, probably some creative use on the innate charming ability many Lopunny had. Regardless of what it was, I was still going to fuck her into the floor.

Her sweet moans and eternally tight, eternally slick pussy egged me on. One hand wrapped around her brown, bushy tail, and as I gave it a good tug, my hand reached around to her face. We had a bit of a routine, and she happily obliged by taking one of the fingers into her mouth and sucking on it. Her expert mouth felt so good around my finger that I always wanted to test the idea that she could make me cum just by sucking on it. I'd never actually get around to it-I'd always put it off in favour of savaging her-but it was always in the back of my head.

Assorted moans from the other room joined mine and Lopunny's, mingling in a jarring, arrhythmic mess. Arcanine was going even harder than I was, making the ranger girl almost scream with intense pleasure. The look on her face was splooge-worthy, and I wanted to finish up in time to watch her get knotted. The Vulpix twins had conquered Meg, the boy atop her and thrusting as hard as his little legs could muster while the girl raised her ass up and the grass-type rimmed her. Good to see siblings working together. On the floor beside them, Purrloin and Angie gave a dual blowjob to a very, very happy Bill. Gardevoir had presumably gone upstairs to keep Lethe company, usually only joining an orgy after it got into full swing.

Before it hit me that one participant was unaccounted for, I turned my head to see Pyre standing beside me, looking down at me with a cocked head-pun unintentional-and a hard-on.

"No thanks," I grunted. "I don't smoke."

The Pokemon shrugged and shuffled over a little to Lopunny, who very gladly accepted the cock in favour of my finger, much to my simultaneously joy and dismay. On one hand, it meant I didn't get the oddly arousing experience of the whorish Pokemon fellating my finger. On the other, I got to see her get facefucked by six-feet-and-change fire Pokemon. It definitely added to the visual appeal. We had to readjust to accommodate the third addition to our fuck. I was practically lying on her by that point, and she needed to be on all fours for easier access, which meant I had to pull my body up. On the bright side, it meant I was also much closer to the bottles of funky cold medina sitting on the counter for when I needed them. Not that I intended on stopping, of course. They just did wonders for removing the words 'refractory period' for my mind, which was a must in an orgy where a couple minutes of boredom meant the uber-promiscuous bunny was liable to go find someone else.

With my hand free, I gave her ass a couple of smacks as I pounded her with all the force I could muster. Her inner walls were sopping wet and each thrust made a squishing sound that was distinct among the cacophony all around me. It was a satisfying sound to hear, especially when it was so frequent with my rapid-fire thrusts into her warm bunny cunt. It hastened an orgasm too long in the making. All my sex since the injury had been slow, for fear I work myself up too much and open up wounds or something. That wasn't necessarily bad, but it left no avenue to express all the macho, pseudo-sexist sexual frustration that required a willing little whore to ravage. I had that outlet now, and my stopper on things was not a permanent solution. As my orgasm's first warning signs came on, I grabbed a bottle and took a good swig-I had since learned how not to overdose on the stuff-in hopes that it would work on time.

Too late. Just as I put the bottle down on the table my body lurched forward over hers, hands pressing against her hips a bit too hard as my cock unloaded inside of her with frantic impatience. I could feel her slick twat tightening down and milking more orgasm out of me as I pulled back and blew the rest on her ass, leaving the brown fur on her rump matted with thick, white semen. My hand pulled down from her hips and plunged three fingers right into her waiting, still-hungry pussy, hopefully a good enough measure until the aphrodisiac set in.

The orgy settled down a little around dinner time, and by the time the pizza we ordered came, everyone was dressed again and composed. The Pokemon rested, some napping, some lazily lying on the living room floor as we all watched movies to pass the time. It's A Wonderful Life was an annual family tradition, but in the company I had, we quickly settled for an equally-timeless double feature of Jingle All the Wailord and Die Hard. I didn't miss the festivities going on in Jubilife at the least. Friends, greasy pizza, and entertaining movies beat the family gathering that was dull save for maybe a solid hour of profoundly messed up antics and meltdowns.

Bill and Angie cuddled together on one end of the couch as they watched beneath a blanket, Gardevoir sat completely still beside them, I was beside them, and Tabby sat on the arm of the couch. The Pokemon were all on the floor, and even Lopunny seemed calm and serene. There was a nice, quiet friendliness to it all. Even Tabby, the latecomer into the group, had come to fit right into our nerdy, promiscuous pocket of the small town fairly easily. Everything came together rather nicely, and I was glad that we could have a friendship spent just watching a movie as easily as having uncaring, casual sex. It made everything a touch more meaningful.

There was probably some more philosophizing in there, but halfway through the second movie, my focus dimmed a little as I realized there was a weight on my thigh. Then a bit more of one. I was snapped from my reverie to notice Tabby inching off of the couch and into my lap, her hands clasping mine and wrapping them around her body.

"You've already seen this, right?" she asked lowly, her body warm and soft in my arms. It took me a few seconds to realize she was even talking amidst the sudden daze I slipped into.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," I said, also quietly.

"Want to go upstairs, then?" She turned back to look at me, and I swear, a white fog formed around the edges of my eyes, a dreamy haze that only faded around her radiant smile.

Ooh, dream weaver.

I nodded slowly, not even completely aware of what was going on, as she took my hand and led me to the staircase. That helped rattle some sense into me, enough that when we reached the top, I was able to guide her to my bedroom. Upon opening the door, I found Lethe sleeping, this time curled up instead of face-down in a book.

"Oh, we should find another room. She's asleep."

"Maybe if we be quiet?"

She leaned in to my ear, whispering hoarsely, "I don't intend to be." My knees almost gave in and a nervous sound came out of my throat. "Why don't we do it on your sister's bed? She irritates you, right? Well, then why don't we get some petty vengeance. Come on, Adam, fuck me right on your sister's bed."

There was little I could due to argue, because even if my brain had any kind of objection that made even the slightest bit of sense, my penis would veto it immediately. I led her into my sister's room, turned on the light, and turned around to kiss her. Her lips were soft. My thought processes slowed as all the blood in my body rushed elsewhere. Something cold pressed between our lips, and I noticed my eyes had closed amidst getting lost in her mouth.

"Funky cold medina?"

That seemed to dampen the moment a little. "You don't seriously call it-ugh. And yeah. I want my first time to be memorable."

"Your first time."

"With a boy. Er, a human. Human boy. Done plenty of male Pokemon and human girls, but this is different."

"I did some stuff in high school, but I never went all the way."

"Wait, you mean you've been hanging around Angie for two months and haven't tapped that fine ass? Oh well. So, we're virgins without the issue of awkward inexperience. This'll light up our nerves. Make it even sweeter." She stopped to take a pull of the bottle before handing it to me. "Don't make me peer pressure you."

Obliging, I took a good sip as well. My one hit earlier had long worn off, especially after eating. Satisfied I was now aphrodisiac'd up, she took the bottle from me, put it down, and our kiss resumed, slowly drifting toward the bed as her tongue entered my mouth. Her body was soft against mine, malleable and almost trembling. This was a big deal for her, too.

"Why me?" I asked as she spread out onto the bed and I followed, lying atop her, running a hand along her silky thigh.

"First boy I was interested in enough to give it to. You have the sense of humour for it, and you seem a decent enough human being. Plus, if I run my hands through your hair and squint, I can imagine you're just my ex-girlfriend with a strap-on."

"You really know how to kill a mood, don't you?"

"Like one of us wasn't bound to quote Leonard Cohen and make the other roll their eyes anyway. But really, you seem like a good shot as boyfriend material."

"If you want a lo-"

"See, now you're tempting fate."

Our lips met again when the Blissey egg hit me hard. It must have had more in there than necessary, because it was a lot stronger than that much should have been. She seemed to have the same effect, writhing beneath me. "Come with me," she whispered into my ear as I pulled off my shorts-I had downgraded to them earlier in the night for easier removal, "Walk with me. In the garden. The garden of-"

Before she could finish, I was inside of her, hand on her thigh to pull her skirt up for better access. Being knotted had done little to stretch her out, as my cock fit snugly inside the girl. Our lips met again, and for all her dirty talk of fucking her on my sister's bed, she was suddenly bursting with restraint. Not submission, but the kind of slow passion that befit our... What was this? The words 'boyfriend material' were said previously, which maybe meant we were dating? I was very confused on the matter, but as her hands worked up my back and I pulled out of her a little, that didn't matter. Labels could wait until after.

She started to take her glasses off, but my hand caught her wrist and pinned it to the bed. "Keep them on," I whispered, my lips slowly running down her cheek, letting her mouth rest by my ear so that every moan and staggered breath could be fully enjoyed. When I pulled the hand away, it found its way into her hair, tugging the elastic band and tossing it aside, letting her ponytailed, mousy brown hair fall loose and wild on the bed for my fingers to feel. Fingertips drummed against my back before pressing into the skin, a trembling, uneasy attempt to dig into the flesh.

The drink was taking its toll on both of us, driving us into a feverish trance. Every inch of skin contact seemed electric, and I started tugging off my shirt in a feverish attempt to light up all the nerves hidden inside their cotton/polyester tomb. She seemed to have the same idea, her shirt following mine in being carelessly thrown aside. Her bra was simple, black, and off her body as soon as my hands could frantically unclasp it. The contact seemed to drive her mad as she kissed into my neck while I did so, something that sent my own nerves spiralling into sweet, sweet madness. Her scent, the touch of her hair, the feel of her vagina seeming to tremble with simultaneous happiness and nervousness at my presence, the occasional, breathless moan of, "Adam", all did wonders for me. Every little thing she did was magic.

Her bra joined our shirts, but she kept on the skirt and socks. My thrusts grew bolder, still passionate and such, but stronger. One rattled her glasses and she had to adjust to keep them on, something so adorable it earned her more lip contact. The taste of her mouth seemed to increase tenfold from the sensory manipulation, and it only made me thirstier for her. The hand that wasn't tangled up in her hair found its way to hers, fingers intertwining as it pressed to the pillow beside her head. Our torsos pressed tightly together, her small breasts squished against me, nipples hard, a tremble in her voice as the light friction against her nipples with each heave of our bodies set her off just that much more.

Our motions made the bed move, a dull thud against the wall as we pushed the frame to its limits. It was so rhythmic that it could well have been there forever, just as we may have spent all eternity in that sweet embrace, making love so passionate that it ruined sex for me forever. Well, not really, but fuck if it didn't feel that way. Nothing could measure up to the burning sea bliss we consented to being wrecked upon. No solitary moment of thrill, lust, or release measured up to that eternal moment. It was real, it was deep, it was feeling. There we lay, trapped in something beyond both of us, a thousand kisses deep.

It scarcely mattered any more if we were overdosing. No amount of terribly hangover could make what we were doing a regret, even when I could taste the colour of her lips. The threat of aphrodisiac-induced synesthesia was insufficient to keep me from our lovemaking. Her breath was ragged, her grasp on my hand varied between loose and almost too tight, and her kisses momentarily lost all semblance of control on more than one occasion.

"Girl, we couldn't get much higher," I panted, my head ringing, my vision blurring, the only clear thing being her angelic face framed in distorted light. Surprisingly, she didn't roll her eyes or backhand me for it. She just whimpered adorably and pushed up against me. I didn't want to cum, didn't want any of it to end. Her lips found their way to mine again, bottom lip trembling between mine, and I just melted against her. Which was good, because she melted a while back herself.

She responded back with, "Tonight, I'm gonna take that ride," whispered into my mouth, and I didn't even let her finish the lyric before closing the kiss again. In my mind, nothing more needed to be said or done or established. Where we lay was perfection, and nothing was ever going to be so beautiful as that instant. My body burned with a passion that I didn't want to die down, a thirst I couldn't dare quench. Inevitability was something I couldn't accept. Had the thrusting not been part of the perfection and the reason she writhed beneath my touch, I'd have stopped it altogether.

"It's okay," she said, my eyes likely betraying my worry. "In me. Please. It's not ruining any moment. I want this." Her mouth found its way to my ear, and she repeated. "In me. Please." The words were pleading, torn with lust and desperate. What we had done almost stopped being sex until that moment, when reality slipped back in just in time for my legs to grow weak. The feeling of her stockinged legs rubbing against mine only exacerbated the issue, and only by virtue of her sudden orgasm beneath me was I relieved. She moaned and writhed, saying a million things in the heat of the moment and inebriation that I could only wish were true. Her insides tightened around me as she latched onto my lips harder than any kiss before that point, still loud even with my mouth muffling the sound. She was right about being loud.

My orgasm came immediately in the middle of hers, my thrusts growing heavier and stronger as the drink told me that it wasn't the end of anything. I pumped into her all the way through my orgasm and just kept going. Something in her eyes changed. Our first time together, and with a human of the opposite sex, had been soft, gentle, and could have been set to some sappy romantic song with great ease. We had cemented our beautiful moment, and from her expression, we were about to enter a very different world. One with lots of rough sex and far less serene pillow talk. Our sex was about to be a lot less Jersey Girl and a lot more Slow Ride. 


	12. Chapter 12

There was no pain when I came to in the morning, no hellish migraine or surge of pain. We must have straddled the very edge of what was safe to consume, and dodged one hell of a bullet. She lay against me, serene looking, still asleep, and it dawned on me that the sun wasn't even up yet. I must have been on only a couple hours of sleep, but it certainly felt like morning. Granted, my definition of 'morning' was a bit different than others', what with my work schedule, so I was up far earlier than anyone else would be. Had my job really done such a horrible thing to my sleeping patterns?

Or, I was like a little kid again, mentally psyching himself to wake up as early as possible on Christmas to open all of his presents as soon as physically possible. I had developed a bit more restraint over the years, and when I went down, it was instead to make breakfast. Bill lay on the floor with an exhausted Vulpix atop him, Angie was alone on the couch beneath the blanket, and all the other Pokemon were huddled close together in their slumber. It was adorable, a really inappropriate Christmas card that nobody would want to send out. I could only imagine that the orgy continued downstairs through the night.

Not wanting to wake anyone, I didn't bother with pans and bacon or anything so noticeable. The sound of sizzling oil and the smells would wake someone up, and that was a shitty thing to do. So instead, I pulled the pizza box out of the oven, where the stray slices of three different pizzas lay chaotically, put a few on a plate, and slipped that into the microwave. Breakfast of champions, to be certain.

The pattering of claws on the floor shook my attention. "Morning, boss," Lethe said, going over to the pizza box and stealing a slice with her mouth. With muffled words, she asked, "You look like you had fun last night."

"You could say that, yeah. How about you? Lonely up there?"

"I'm used to solitude, and you at least have enough books to tide me over. Gardevoir spent some time with me, helped me iron out the details of my Christmas present to you."

"Present?"

"Yeah. You'll get it tonight, if everything goes well. Now shush, no more about it, you'll wake someone up."

With impeccable timing, Bill's upper body snapped up, and he shouted, "Christmas!" with the kind of wide-eyed, childish glee I had come to expect from him. It was loud enough to wake up everyone, who in turn sat up and shook off the sleep, the fact it was Christmas morning lost on none of them. It surprised me so much that the Pokemon were just as excited, but even if they didn't understand what was going on, all of the pageantry and anticipation for the morning must have told them it was worth waiting for.

Tabby ran down the stairs wearing her skirt and, noticeably, my shirt. Each dull thud of her feet against the carpeted steps filled me with just a little more Christmas glee of my own, and I grabbed a plate for my reheated pizza, taking them into the living room and sitting cross-legged on the floor. Meg donned a Santa hat and, with Gardevoir's help, went to the tree to start handing out the gifts.

The first to be opened was my customary box of coal. For the past five years, Amy raided the barbeque, grabbed some of the charcoal from it, and stuffed it into a little gift box for me to open. I expected to find the same again, opening it with rolled eyes and little in the way of excitement. There was no passion to my careful dismantling of the wrapping paper, since tearing it open seemed a bit too much like I'd fall for the 'prank'. The kid threw a curve ball, though. When I pulled off the lid to the cheap box, though, I was sufficiently surprised to see that only half of the gift was coal. Wrapped up in plastic wrap was, to my surprise, a paperback copy of The Great Gastly, a book that had gone missing a few months earlier.

"Oh, wow," I said, pulling the book out. "Amy actually gave me a gift this year. Man, now I feel like shit."

"Why?" Angie asked, accepting the box Meg handed her.

"I bought a movie she wanted, gave away the actual disc, printed out an extra-glossy picture of a Snivy pointing and laughing at a camera, and put it inside the case."

"You are an awful brother," Gardevoir sighed.

"Looks like I'm buying the movie again," I winced.

Angie started tearing at the wrapping paper on hers in a way you'd actually expect a present to be unwrapped. She pulled out a very sleek, satiny nightgown clearly meant for things that didn't involve sleeping. She looked at it, and turned to Bill. "Aw, hon, I don't know if this is more of a gift for you or me, but thanks."

As she hugged him, I saw his eyes widen a little, either because he realized that she was on to him, or because he hadn't even thought of how much enjoyment he'd get out of seeing the stacked girl in the lingerie. "You're welcome, babe. You're totally gonna wear it tonight, right?"

"If we can secure a bedroom, sure."

"Righteous." A gift was tossed his way, and he opened it with even more excitement than his girlfriend. What he found was a stack of movies on a format that people remembered still existed. "Adam, don't I have these movies already?"

"Yeah. On tapes. This way, you can enjoy every minute of Dumb and Dumbreon in high definition and without trudging out that monster of a VHS player."

"Alright, cool. Thanks, dude." Beside him, Angie mouthed a 'thank you'. It was definitely a gift Angie would get more enjoyment of than her boyfriend would.

After getting all of the presents open and the leftover pizza eaten, we were just about ready to resume the orgy. Lethe went back upstairs, having my blessing to crack open the book Amy got me, while the rest of us paired off with even more ease than the day before.

Emboldened by the fact I had unambiguously lost my virginity by that point, I decided it was finally time to do what Tabby was surprised I hadn't already. Angie. I pulled her close to me once everyone starting moving, and she obliged, pressing her curvaceous body hard against me. "Ooh, I was right," she drawled and laughed at the same time. "You two were losin' it to each other up there, and now the calf's joining the herd as a man. Well, I'm gon' ride you hard, boy."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," I smirked as I pulled her toward the couch, where she fell into my lap easily. She grinded suggestively in my lap, rubbing a hand against the bulge in my shorts as I undid the buttons on her plaid shirt, letting it fall loose over her shoulders. Like most freckly red-heads, she didn't really tan all that much, leaving her skin creamy white and smooth to the touch. My hands grasped her breasts and she just melted against me as she tore off my shorts. She was also wearing shorts, thinner than mine, and after she got my cock out, she pressed her pelvis against mine and began to heave, letting the underside of my cock press to her puffy slit between the thin layer of fabric. It made me groan, and only fuelled my hunger. My fingers hooked into the sides of her shorts, her now unattended breasts pressing against me, and tugged them off, on the way up making sure to give that sweet, round ass a nice smack.

"Whoo!" she called in response, making a few more motions with my cock pressed against her opening before pulling back and accepting me inside of her. She was warm and slick, and before I could even completely perceive the feeling of being inside her, she was already pulling back. My face buried itself in her cleavage, a wonderful place to be. The flesh was even softer there, more sensitive to my tongue's licks. The tongue work really got her going, her next bounce even more forceful. We certainly feel on the lusty side of the spectrum, but it was certainly more personal than with Lopunny. Of course, after Tabby, the markers were probably shifted so much all sex afterwards would fall under lusty. Didn't really matter; it was an orgy, after all.

Adding to the orgy feel was the sudden, hot presence around my shoulders. Massive, furry paws rested on the couch, and I pulled myself from between the large breasts in time to see Arcanine and joined us, his steaming cock pressed to her ass hole and having the shine to it of a very, very lubricated shaft. To sink into that back door, it'd have to be. He was massive. "Ar Arcanine cani," he barked.

The cowgirl moaned, leaning her head back to face him and stroking his fur. "Oh, boy. It's been forever since you've tried to take my ass. I hope you're better prepared than last time."

Seeing that as permission, the dog sank a few inches of his tapered penis right into her round ass. She moaned a little, coming all the way down on me and resting there. My hands ran along her sides soothingly, helping her as she took the large doggy dick into her rear. It couldn't have been an easy procedure. "It's okay," I whispered, a hand coming up to run through her curly red hair.

"Keep goin'," she said through gritted teeth. "It'll get easier over time, but if you keep fuckin' me, it'll help."

I nodded, pushing back against the couch and then forward into her. Her body shivered a little, and that wasn't all I noticed. As Arcanine pushed deeper into her, he warmed her up. Her pussy became hotter and hotter, not to the point of heat, but certainly to a point that made just being inside of her more pleasurable. The big red dog made rapid, heavy breaths, his tongue hung out lazily, and with each bit of his cock that sank into her, she seemed more and more passionate. A fire independent of her Pokemon's typing brewed, and it seemed that I was going to see a very different Angie than usual.

Keeping the low thrusts steady only lasted so long. I was weak, and finally tapping the rural hottie. Fortunately, it seemed to match Arcanine's gradual pace increase, until her hands grasped my arms and held them tight. "Aw, fuck me boys," she said huskily, her accent even thicker than normal and so arousing in and of itself that I throbbed inside of her for knowing she was talking to me. The effect was immediate and profound, and with the ranch girl sandwiched between us, the Pokemon and I got real. The first synchronous thrust into her made her moan and throw her head back against the Pokemon, shoving her tits into my face, and I wasn't one to leave a lady hanging. By our next thrust, my lips had latched to her round, hard nipple and begun suckling. I was unable to count our thrusts past 'two' as she kept moaning, feverishly bucking her hips against us and overall losing her usual calm composure. She grabbed my head, tangling her fingers into my hair and tugging on it a little before pushing my face against her breast and hard.

As much as I may have been in pretty good shape, I had no hope of keeping up with Arcanine. Our synchronicity dropped off fairly quickly as, despite both escalating steadily, he had the advantage. Our cocks pumped in and out of her whenever they damn well felt like it, making a completely arrhythmic beat of thuds and slaps and moans that, for all they may not have been musical, were dam hot to listen to. Her knees pressed into my hips hard as I pounded into her body, which rapidly lost its ability to deal with the pleasure of being fucked so hard in both holes. "Fuck," was pretty much the only word I could catch out of the muttered, heavily accented stream of words coming out of her mouth.

I just couldn't take it any more. With one heavy push I groaned, grabbing her hips and pulling her in as I unloaded right into her slick, incredibly hot twat. My continuous diet of Blissey egg ensured that, even if I hadn't had any in about eight hours, I had more than enough semen to deposit right into her. An open bottle of the brew lay on the table just beside me, and I was about to reach for it, when a loud shout pierced my ear.

"Arcanine!" she yelled, "Oh, boy, this is it! Do it, mark me, knot me, fill me!" She thrashed against me as Arcanine's thick knot rose from the base of his cock and pressed to her ass. I couldn't even imagine what she must have felt, except for the very precise term of "a lot of pain", but she seemed to derive pleasure from it. Her orgasm struck her then, pussy clenching down on me and begging my softening dick for more, her body trembling and lit aflame with pleasure. Deciding to risk it, I took a quick swig of the drink and put it down before she elbowed my arm and sent it to the ground or something.

Buried to the hilt inside of her, the fire dog began pumping semen directly into her ass, and she loved it. His steaming load warmed her body even more, and I felt the rush of hot jizz fill her. She began to move, moaning loudly. "Well, he's stuck in me a while, so it looks like we're gonna be goin' for quite a bit. Come on Adam, get back in the saddle."

Those words were all I needed to begin growing hard again and resume thrusting into her very used, very enticing, body.

After dinner, I knew something was up. Everyone was acting weird, and not in one of those 'full after a huge meal' ways. Nobody really felt like starting a movie or a game, or even fucking. Conversation was sparse small-talk, the kind that people awkwardly make until it's time to leave when they don't want to be there anymore.

"Adam," Gardevoir said, standing in the doorway to the living room. "Can you come sit on the couch with me, please?" It certainly didn't make me less uneasy that she asked me out of the room, but it sure beat Bill complaining about humidity. I obliged, walking with the psychic to the couch, planting my ass in the seat, and everything going blank soon after. My vision was black, the sort that implied emptiness instead of eyelids. As for my hearing, even the dull electric hum of buildings was gone, a silence so maddening I was convinced I had suddenly died.

"Relax," she sighed. "Everything is almost in place?"

"In place for what?" I asked frantically, and even though I could feel the vibration in my mouth and my throat, the words didn't seem to register to my ears.

Then, just as quickly as they went away, they came back.

"Your present, of course," purred Lethe. Her front paws were up on the couch between my legs, her face close to mine. She wore a Santa hat and a large smile, where I had only ever seen her wear an amused grin before. A comically oversized bow wrapped around her midsection. The stereo turned on, and the opening bars to Santa Baby hit my eyes, making me jerk into sitting upright. She pressed a paw against my chest and the other against my shoulder as she pulled herself up. I noticed then that, probably in my sensory deprived daze, my shorts had gone missing, and when she pulled her body up against mine, her soft-furred underside brushed against my dick.

The voice in the song was sultry, soft, and sensual. It was a sexy song all by itself, but this just made it so that I could never hear the song the same way again. She began to dance in my lap, and I noticed a smaller pink bow strategically placed on her such that the exact nature of my present was clear. Her body was lean, and her limberness showed it; I had never seen a quadrupedal Pokemon give a lap dance, but I imagined Lethe was doing a bang-up job at it. Her mouth was on my cheek, kissing at it lightly and rapidly, her hips swaying in time with the music, her entire frame grinding against me slowly and passionately.

"You're my gift?" I asked, choking down a moan as her leg pushed against my erection, something I found a bit too arousing for comfort.

"Yeah," she whispered into my ear. "Remember when you said you'd wait until I'm ready? Well, now I'm ready. My virginity's yours."

Virginity? The word echoed in my mind a little as she pecked at my neck and grinded against me some more. She was offering herself to me, in more than just a simple sexual act. There was a deepness to what she did that shone through her red eyes, a small gleam in them, maybe a tear of joy. She had deemed me worth sticking around, and this was her way of showing it. There was no reluctance or worry in her, nothing that would have told me she was only doing it for my own enjoyment. She wanted this as much as I did, if not more. Moving in my lap to Christmas music, teasing me, kissing me. Surrendering. For whatever meaning, good or bad, it may have had.

"If you're sure," I said, attempting a strong, direct voice, but instead just gasping it as I threw my head back and her leg again brushed against my cock, this time on purpose, and with more intent to arouse me.

Instead of responding, she waited a few beats until she could sing along to the song. The lyric went, "Hurry down the chimney tonight," but in a clever little twist that almost made me cum onto her leg from sheer arousal, whispered it lustily into my ear as 'my chimney'. The cheesiness of it was far outweighed by the effect it had on me. I untied the bow and the ribbon fell apart, revealing her untarnished slit to me, the fur around it matted down from the bow and her juices. It was there, waiting, eager for me to take and ravish.

My hands gently worked at her skin as she pressed her entrance to my tip, the feeling of entering her causing us both to draw in a sharp breath. As our mouths pressed together, we seemed to share our next breath, meeting in a soft kiss. She wasn't the first Pokemon I had taken the virginity of, but she was unique. More than any other, she seemed to fit me perfectly, just tight enough for maximal pleasure without any kind of pain or inconvenience. Like a glove that enveloped my hand so perfectly it made little sense to wear another.

The first time she lifted herself out of my lap, I lamented the loss of something wonderful, the sudden and jarring feeling of emptiness only serving to intensify my joy when she came back down, and she was just as perfect as the first time. My fingers ran through white fur soft as down as the body lifted again and came down with more force than last time. For a virgin, she seemed to have quite a grasp on things, her rhythm building faster than I thought it would.

For the second night, I was in the midst of profound, passionate lovemaking after a day of fierce, senseless orgies. The intense sex of the day all washed away, though, as by dim light and the ending of the Christmas song, we made a connection deeper than anything I had felt all day. Her paw rested on my bandaged arm, almost seeming to glide just above the surface of it, afraid to actually touch the wound I got from saving her. There was nothing animalistic in our motions, or in our kiss, or the way we felt around each others' bodies with curiosity and a desire to appreciate the other more. Even as we sped up, there was a serene, gentle sense to it all. No blood-in-the-water triggers of sounds or smells drove me into sexual fury. Quite the contrary, with her in my arms, I seemed to soften up. The little voice in my head that made an unending stream of snarky comments even during sex paid its respects with silence for the second night running.

"Adam," she cooed, gracefully shifting in my lap, "It's everything I hoped it would be. Thank you." Each time she came down, pleasure rippled through my body in waves, making my head light and my entire body tingle with blissful satisfaction. With minimal chemical interference, I was getting high almost entirely on her alone.

"I'm glad," I whispered into her ear, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her tight against me as we met in another kiss.

There lay the beauty of Pokephilia. Amidst all of the promiscuity, orgies, gross violations of work ethics and common decency, the sneaking around, backroom movie rentals, drug-laced alcohol, and potential social stigma, there lay a shining, wonderful aspect of it that made everything else seem irrelevant. They were all justified for what happened between us, a bond between trainer and Pokemon that was deep and meaningful, forged of emotions. Regardless of how they saw the rock star excesses of our lifestyle, I couldn't imagine that somebody could look at the love on display at that moment and find it wrong. There was something to how her paw rested on my chest that conveyed a thousand words with none. She cared deeply about me, maybe in a sense that was a bit far, given my maybe-dating status with Tabby. I didn't mention it, though. It would ruin a beautiful moment that would never happen again. Lethe's first time would be one of unmitigated joy and affection.

It was too good to last, though. The girl's inexperience shone through when her orgasm snatched her up suddenly. The kiss became heavier as she tried to keep it down for those in the kitchen, though she failed miserably. "Oh, Arceus. Adam, I lo-ah!" Her body shook in my arms, and her insides were divinely tight as they tried to coax my own orgasm. It just wasn't coming, though. When she came down from her high, she rested her head against my chest, panting heavily. "Y-you didn't finish, did you?"

"No, but it's okay. Seeing you so happy is enough for me."

"Can we go upstairs? There's so much I have to learn, so much I want to do. I understand why you guys do this now. It feels. Good. Good in a way I never really-" Her eyes widened as she realized where she was going. "Sorry. No, it's not the time for that. This is a happy moment. Let's go upstairs."

"In a moment. Right now, I just want to sit here and hold you."

Her eyes shut a little in that purposefully too-tight way people used when they felt an oncoming tear. "I'll tell you openly; you have my heart, so don't hurt me. Be what I couldn't find." 


	13. Chapter 13

The day after Christmas was rarely ever a satisfying day. What could sometimes stretch for a month and a half of buildup and preparation suddenly became meaningless. I woke up still harbouring a food baby from the night baby and an awful taste in my mouth. It was like Lethe's juices, which weren't necessarily unpleasant, mixed with the belchy aftertaste of dinner and whatever I had drank during the night. My Christmas gifts lay in a pile on the desk next to the computer, save for the box of what Tabby gave me. The box contained an un-torn Froslass in Chains shirt to replace the one I ruined for Lethe and, to my surprise, several DVDs of a very adult nature. When I asked her what kind of online vendor sold both t-shirts and bestiality porn, she only responded with, "The best kind." A couple movies and games from mom lay atop the similarly-adult films Angie and Bill got me. All in all, a pretty good haul, even if I couldn't get much enjoyment of them for a bit.

Half a bottle of mouthwash later, I found a calm scene downstairs. It wasn't serene as the previous morning had been, with peaceful slumber and serenity. Everybody looked just as frazzled, sore, and bloated as I did. If yesterday's had been the picture you put on a Christmas card, this was the picture you put online to embarrass your hung over friends. Nobody was asleep, but they sure as hell weren't too willing to move from their places, aching in the places they used to play. "If anyone wants, there's a bunch of mouthwash upstairs," I offered on my way to the kitchen. It invoked an almost-response from Bill, who raised his head from the laid-out blankets on the floor in front of the television, but then he let it back down. It wasn't worth it. "Anyone want a pepto colada?"

An unenthusiastic laugh preceded Angie groaning, "Boy, I'd ask you to come over for New Year's, but I don't want to eat ever again."

"You hate food?" Bill scoffed. "Dude, how are you going to live without eating?"

"It's a-dangit, Bill. Just go back to sleep."

"Bogus."

Silence fell back onto the crowd as we all meandered around a little. There seemed little point in talking, too sore to keep conversation going, and smalltalk seeming more than a little moot after the last few days we'd had. It was quite the bonding session, and the momentary silence wasn't awkwardness so much as something deep enough that nothing more needed to be said. Some other time, some other place, amidst drinks and cards, we'd all open up, but everyone was too absorbed in their discomfort to have anything in them. Nonetheless, with Tabby leaning against a massive pillow pile and Angie's head eventually resting in her lap, and at the same time Bill snuggling up against Meg, there was still a sense of camaraderie amongst everyone.

Lethe slunk into the living room, and then straight into the kitchen, rubbing against my side as I got some water from the tap. "What a night," she said happily. "I understand the whole Caligula thing now, boss."

"I'm not quite-well, it's not-" I stumbled over words for a moment, before spitting out, "I haven't had sex with Amy. So I'm in the clear."

"Speaking of them, when are they due home?"

"Probably a little before dinner, if traffic allows. If we get everything in shape by four, we should be in the clear."

That made Tabby's head perked up. She looked over to the clock, then at me, then back. "Uh, Adam. It's quarter past three."

"What?" That made me spin around to look at the clock above the oven. Indeed, it was after three. That left a whole forty five minutes to safely- "Shit!" I exclaimed, putting down the drink. "Guys, some help?"

"No, I'm good," was the rough reply of pretty much everybody, who remained in place and just apathetically stared at me.

My eyes flashed red and I grabbed the wall, peering into the room and said in a slow snarl, "I'll sing."

Like someone hooked their genitals up to a Zapdos and flipped a switch, everyone shot straight up-even Meg and Pyre-to contribute to the cleaning effort. It brought a smile to my face; I was getting away with this after all. "Chicka chicka," I breathed on my way to the cabinet full of cleaning supplies.

I didn't think I could ever clean normally again. Halfway through a can of air spray to cover up the very strong odour of sweat and fucking, we realized Meg could just use Sweet Scent for something that was neither overbearing nor likely to fade away in a few hours and reveal the smell again. With Arcanine and Pyre providing some speed no human could match, we managed to dump our garbage in one of the bins behind a restaurant on Main street without sacrificing too much time. When we finished, it was as if nothing had ever changed, like we hadn't even had the calm dinner and movie party I told mom we would be. Spotless.

Granted, I wasn't all that energetic afterwards. That's the unfortunate side-effect to party cleanup, being pretty tired and semi-hung over when it's time to get to it, and exhausted by the end. Bill and Angie had gone home, leaving Tabby and I to lie on the couch, not pay attention to what was on TV, and just hold each other close.

"So what now?" she asked, wrapped in my arms, nose pressed to mine, and smiling.

"Do you get Saturdays off?"

"I can get them off. Why?"

"That's our day of the week to relax, and we usually don't spend it relaxing. I don't know, maybe we can go on a date like normal people some time?"

The ranger scoffed, "Normal people are lame. Forget the conventional relationship thing. We have sex with our friends. Fuck, we have sex with animals. And if you want to be technical, we got together at an orgy. A night in watching a movie is about the most normal I can get."

"Best girlfriend ever," I muttered sleepily. "Only problem is venue. Mom's the type to check in to make sure we're keeping wholesome, and Amy would take the opportunity to be as much of an irritant as possible to spoil the mood."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'd do the same for her. What, do you not have siblings?"

"No, only child, thankfully."

"So how about sneaking me into the outpost?"

"Lady Snape would catch you. She always catches them. The only boy at the outpost tries every week. Never succeeds in getting his girlfriend in."

"Damn. At this point, we may as well rent out Angie and Bill's couch."

"That's actually not a ba-"

The door opened, and Tabby's reaction was worthy of a damn action hero. In one motion, she pulled us upright, put some distance between us, straightened her hair a little, grabbed the remote, and didn't even flinch. It looked as though we'd been sitting on the couch platonically and with a cushion's space between us for quite a while.

"Damn," I said under my breath, not sure if it was because my family stepped in, or because my girlfriend was looking to be quite the badass. "Hey guys," I said louder, offering a high-five to Tabby under the cover of the couch's back. "How was it?"

"I don't want to talk about it," mom said with the tone of voice that pretty much told me everything. It went wrong, even more than usual.

"I'm never going again," Amy shouted, pounding up the stairs.

"See you, tiger," Tabby purred, giving me a kiss on the cheek when mom wasn't looking, then getting up. "Well, Jones" she said louder, "at least you haven't forgotten how to show a lady a good time."

"Boy, you're something," I said as I walked her to the door, large grins on both of our faces.

"Yeah? I'll tell you what; Until I get back my-oh, never mind. Just, let's have another movie night again some time." As she spoke, she pulled on her coat and the backpack full of her present and leftovers. Pyre had already gone back to the base to keep the illusion there hadn't been a ton of Pokemon around, and he was probably waiting for her return.

"Definitely."

Another quick peck when mom wasn't looking, and she was off, leaving me to swoon all the way up to my room. Yeah, I fucking swooned. I didn't know anyone even did that anymore, but it was the only word to do what I did up the stairs justice. Some deep, terrible, and embarrassing voice in me told me to start singing, preferably Uptown Girl, but I shut it up. There'd be a time to explain the whole girlfriend thing, but that wasn't it. It was the time to bury myself into my room, watch some TV, then sleep, all while avoiding mom's "our family is growing apart" breakdown and Amy's complaints about being bored. Hopefully the now-replaced movie I got her for Christmas would cheer her up, if only for the sake of my sleep. An unhappy Amy meant a sleepless night, and even though I had the next day off, I was too tired to want to stay up.

I collapsed onto my bed, Meg and Lethe snuggling up against either side of me, as I just lay there, exhausted. "You guys wouldn't hold me against if I just went to sleep now, would you? I'm gone."

"Chi Chikorita," the grass-type muttered. "Chika chi rita Chikorita."

"Nope," Lethe translated. "Go ahead and sleep. I think I'm about to have my first lesbian experience."

"Lock the door," I grumbled as they shifted over to the cot beside my bed, still there until I could afford a new, larger bed. I undressed, pulled the covers over me, put my head to the pillow, and was out like a light.

"Adam!"

The shrill, irritating call was something I had come to get used to. It was irritating, to be certain, but it didn't leave my head ringing or make me want to hurt things. I was lying in bed lazily that afternoon, still reeling from the three days of madness preceding it, enjoying my day off in peace. The Pokemon were off somewhere, except for the Absol beside me, lost in a book, leaving me in silence to enjoy Seven Samurott, which I caught flipping through channels. That was, of course, until Amy flung my door wide open, holding a black bra up in a clenched fist.

"What's this?" she snarled.

"It's a bra." My response was so deadpan it almost made me sleepy.

"Yeah, I see that! Why is it in my room?"

A smile broke across my face as my next response was a lot more enthusiastic. "Well, there's nothing wrong with being prepared for growing up. Don't worry squirt, one day the puberty fairy will come visit you, and you'll be able to wear it."

She stomped into my room, and the smile faded. It stopped being fun when I began to wonder why she was showing me a bra, and why she was so mad. It wasn't like it was-

Oh. Fuck.

"You had sex with a girl on my bed?" she screamed, and I recoiled a little. Lethe looked up amusedly from the book to watch the debacle unfold. "It was that Tabitha girl, wasn't it? Oh, you're so busted! Not only did you bring a girl home, but you did it on my bed. I'm taking you down, pervert."

"What? No, please, I just, Lethe was sleeping and we didn't want to-" I sighed, giving up on attempting to do anything. "So, this is the part where you tell me the price of your silence, isn't it?"

"Yeah." The anger left her face immediately, her grip on the bra loosened a little, and her voice perked right up. Damn it, she wasn't mad at all. She knew she'd get whatever she wanted in exchange for this. "First, I want you to leave your door unlocked during the day, and take the password off your computer so I can use it when you're not home."

"Fine," I groaned. The computer in my room was far and away better than the one in the living room. A gift for my eighteenth birthday, it had better specs across the board, leaving me no reason to use the six year-old dinosaur of a family computer. Amy had been trying to get access to it ever since I got it.

"And," she said, drawing the word out. Fuck, of course there was an 'and'. "My birthday is in a few weeks. I don't care how you do it, but I want a Pokemon from the daycare."

"What if there are no unwanted eggs?"

"Then you'd better have some money saved up to buy one. If I don't have a Pokemon on my birthday, you're in so much shit."

"This is blackmail, you know."

She smirked, starting to walk away. "And which do you think mom would be more upset with? Blackmail, or you doing terrible things on your sister's bed?"

"When did you suddenly become so mature?"

Her only response was a laugh as she shut my door, followed by a reminder to remove the password by tonight.

Lethe laughed once she was out of earshot. "Devious little brat, isn't she?"

"Yeah. I think I should go back and check her hairline again, see if the triple six mark is any more visible." I pulled myself out of bed and toward the computer. If she was going to have unsupervised access to the machine, there were plenty of security measures I had to take. The log-in password was nixed, but I had to gather up all the porn strewn across more than a couple places and get it all into one, newly passworded folder. Then came adjustments to how my browser handled history to keep her from poking around in places she wasn't supposed to. Everything had to be neatly whitewashed, because if she found anything she could use for further blackmail, she'd jump on it. Just for safety purposes, I even hid away my guilty pleasure music. Sorry Cher, it just wasn't meant to be.

With everything settled, I got back into bed, grumbling about how stupid we must have been to miss the bra. Lethe rolled off of the cot to lie against me, instinctively coming to run fingers through the fur on her neck and back. "So, no more abrasive snarkiness?"

"Mm, no, still. Just not right now. This is nice."

I pulled her a bit closer, resting my head against hers. "Looks like the ice queen's defrosted."

"I'll still cut your eyes out, y'know."

"Fine, fine. So, am I ever going to find out what happened before we met?"

"Some other time. I don't want to bring all that up and spoil the mood. I haven't felt this warm and loved." There was no 'ever' attached to it, and a moment's silence hung over us. "Why don't you go lock the door?"

"To keep Amy from coming back in?"

"In a sense." She rubbed up against my body, her hind leg rubbing against my crotch.

A lot of decisions for me came down to balancing one thing against another. On one hand, I was pretty tired from the Christmas festivities, and in general my very lazy few weeks of recovery left me lethargic and sleepy. On the other, it had been about thirty sex hours since I last had sex. Horrible, I know. In spite of how minor a complaint that was, dammit, my growing sex addiction demanded to be fed. After the click of the lock and I turned around, seeing the Absol's lithe body curved and her eyes flashing with hunger, it became an almost tangible need that burned in my legs. As though the floor had turned to lava, I threw myself to the bed, frantically writhing my way up until I lay above the dark-type, my lips seizing hers in a hungry, inflamed kiss.

She nudged me into a roll, her soft paws on my face as she deepened the kiss and grinded against me. "Sixty-nine, boss?"

"Yes," came my muffled reply as her tongue invaded my mouth. Only another fleeting moment let us share that sincerity before we moved on to something that was a bit less wholesome. Certainly not dispassionate, but a whole lot sweatier. Her body shifted with that sort of agility that told me she used to be a fighter. My hands couldn't get my boxers open fast enough, and I could already feel her trying to start licking at it beneath the fabric. I'd have some comment about being a bit too eager, but with that same agility she had brought her pussy to my mouth and wasn't playing soft, rubbing it against my face with a very clear message.

There was a faint trace to her juices that made it taste a bit like black licorice, something that may not have been the fruity mint flavour of Meg, but was still rather pleasant. In contrast to Meg, her proportions made her insides a lot closer to a human's, something I needed a bit more practice with. Thankfully, she lacked the experience to really know what she was missing, finding just the presence of my tongue entering her to be greatly pleasurable. It put a lot of pressure off me to have someone with less experience than I did. Tabby had a handful of human girlfriends, and Angie's Pokemon were accustomed to eating her out, leaving me with some pretty big shoes to fill. My Absol, however, had only experienced me and Meg, so she was a pretty easy sell. Fingers on her thighs, tongue lapping at her moist slit, and she was puddy in my hands.

The motion of her grinding against my body slowly bunched up my shirt so that her belly, with the softest fur on her, rubbed against my bare flesh. I wasn't a tickle fetishist, but hell if a lush coat brushing against me skin didn't make me feel all warm inside. It was a warmth that leaned considerably south as the warm, wet mouth worked me over. The obvious balance to her being too inexperienced to know there was anything better than me was that she wasn't exactly dynamite in the oral department. It was a lot like Purrloin's first efforts at a blow job, sloppy and amateurish. At the same time, though, there was a sort of loving quality to it. As she had shown during our first time, Lethe's affections ran deeper than Purrloin's or Meg's. It lent a certain intensity and passion to her ministrations. The paw against my thigh held on just a bit tighter, each tightening of her maw more kiss-like, the shining in her eyes a lot dreamier.

"You taste so good," I moaned into her folds, licking up some of her fluids as I tried to hold onto her better. Her legs parted a bit more and she pushed down harder against me. The base of her tail, just above her anus, seemed a rather sensitive spot, as she began to buck a little upon my fingers rubbing it.

Her back arched up, she mewled, and replied with, "Oh, boss, I-"

"Is the password off? I want to use the computer now!"

"Fuck," I scowled beneath my breath, Lethe following it up with a more colourful stream of curse words. As she pulled away from me, I grabbed the can of air refresher, gave it enough sprays to cover up the smell, put my dick away, and moved for the door. I turned the lock and reluctantly opened it up for the smiling brat, who merely pushed through me to the computer. "Keep the sound down," I muttered, shuffling back into bed. "I'm gonna take a nap."

After being interrupted like that, I had no desire to be awake ever again. 


	14. Chapter 14

"You seem happy," I muttered, dropping a bag of food into the wheelbarrow. On my first day back to work, the thermometer dipped-no, plummeted-by about ten degrees. Sinnoh winter wasn't any kind of fun, but fuck if I could remember it being such an asshole. Even with the new coat mom got me for Christmas, which was so warm I wanted to thank the makers of it personally, I had it zipped, buttoned, and even wore the hood on the back of it. With all my aversion to hats and hoods, my hair usually keeping my head warm enough, I had given in and hid my mane beneath a black hood. Hopefully, I could one day forgive myself. Because it was so cold, and because I still had to warm back up to the work, we took it easy and wheelbarrowed everything. Thankfully, no snow lay on the ground for us to have to shovel up.

But, in the bitter cold that made me curse weather's existence, there was Bill, smiling. Not his "whoa, everything exists and life is cool" smile, either.

"Yeah," he said to my remark, putting a bag atop the one I lay down. "Last night was great."

"What happened? Four-way?"

"Better!" Seeing him this gleeful cheered me up, brought a certain warmth to me that helped deal with the fact my toes were about ready to fall off.

With too much gusto and giddiness, I asked, "Well, what was it? Don't keep me waiting."

"Angie wore the hat!"

"What." I couldn't even manage to make it a question. It was just a word, a rhetorical word that expressed my incredulity. He was all worked up over his girlfriend wearing a hat?

He scoffed, grabbing the handle to the wheelbarrow we had already loaded up. "Dude, it was her cowboy hat."

"I'm not seeing the awesome, man."

"Okay. Imagine you're having sex with Angie."

"Your permission to do so makes me feel less guilty about it, thanks."

"Okay. So, she's in your lap, riding you. Naked, moaning your name... It's righteous."

"Uh-huh."

"Now, imagine she's doing all that. But wearing just a cowboy hat."

The image was pretty goddamn vivid in my mind. Probably a little too vivid. So vivid, in fact, that I worried the sudden change in blood flow drew a bit away from my extremities, which would just quicken my cold-related death. Good thing about vivid, though, was that it was easy to change the details when you could paint a solid picture of it. Fantasy Angie gained a cowboy hat, and my mind quickly ran through it all again.

"Oh damn, you're kind of right."

"Triumphant."

With that short view into his mind and sex life done, I pulled the scarf up over my face, squinted, and we set out with the two wheelbarrows in opposite directions to get the feeding shift done. Angie did her share early so she could man the desk for her grandparents' lunch break, and I intended to ask some hat-related questions when I finished and could meet up with her.

I envied the Pokemon. When I cut open the first bag and started pouring, most of them responded as they would any other day. Like they lived in some different world altogether, they scampered over to the familiar sound of pouring food. No twitch, no shiver, no drawing inward of the extremities for warmth. Even a furless Machoke seemed fine, and not in the "tough guy pretending not to feel it" way. It completely unfazed him. It only made the cold that much more unbearable for me. They went on with their days, seemingly unbothered by the cold. We had few Pokemon not commonly native to Sinnoh, and we rarely had one that came from another region. They had grown accustomed to the cold, even if they didn't have some biological defence against it anyway. Fire types had natural body heat that not only warmed them, but some of the Pokemon around them. Regardless of type, many had thick coats of fur to keep them warm. And some were just crazy enough to love the cold, like the perky Glaceon who had been registered that morning.

When I finished pouring the food, I was just about to storm off to meet my friends and warm up when I heard a sneeze followed by some shivering, frost-induced whines. My eyes moved along the crowd until they came across an Emolga, huddled up on the ground and shoved aside by the larger Pokemon. She looked so cold she couldn't really assert herself, and pulling her arms away from her body would make her colder. The ice weakness of flying types aside, Emolga weren't native to Sinnoh, coming from Unova all the way across the sea, and it was unlikely she was hatched in Sinnoh and used to its winters. I didn't know anything about Unovan winters, but she looked awful.

Thankfully, this wintry rescue wasn't nearly so dramatic or risky. I just knelt down beside her, picked her up, and cradled her in one arm. The other grabbed the handle to the wheelbarrow, and I clumsily set out as fast as I could, holding the shivering electric squirrel close to me all the way. Bill's was already lying there unattended, and as soon as I got mine within a few feet of his, I let it go and dashed for the door. The break room was warm, heated by not only a normal electric heater, but two spaces heaters located by the window and door. It was nice and toasty in there, and hopefully she'd be okay.

She wasn't in danger or hypothermic, but nonetheless when I shed my coat, gloves, and scarf, I held her in my arms to help warm her up. The shivers stopped within a couple minutes and her body opened up, unfurling from her heat-conserving ball, some colour coming back into her face.

I set her down on the table in front of me. "There you go. How about you just stick around in here for a bit? I'll get you some food when I come back and-"

"Emol! Emo Emolga!" Her tone was happy; I could get that much, even if it was still a little shaky Her arms flapped about, and it was hard to make heads or tails of anything, until she jumped back at me, clutching at my body with just a bit too much claw, and began to do something rather unsavoury against my body. "Emol emol!" she shouted, rubbing her body against me in a way that was clearly not for warmth. Well, maybe some of it was for warmth. Her ears twitched and she gave me the sort of innocent seductress look that made my entire upper body just melt in its chair. The gleam in her eyes and the crooked smile on her face gave me little choice, not that I really had many viable options. Have sex with Emolga, or walk away feeling like an idiot. Was there really a second option?

I wondered a little if she was even all that cold outside. She seemed fine now, and not in the haphazard "I'm able to live" way where they're still a bit withdrawn. No, she was full of life again. If she had been tricking me, the act had been dropped almost as hard as my pants were. Actually, as I thought about it, the sparkle in her stare was a bit more familiar than I first thought. I knew another Pokemon with the same wicked playfulness to her, and that got me worked up. A better look at her, and I could see Lopunny's expression in hers, down to every last subtle element. Granted, I may well have been just seeing things, but hell if that didn't get me from zero to horny in a second flat. With the mental image of her being just as devilish a slut as Lopunny firm in my mind, everything changed.

I put her down on the table a bit more roughly than necessary, resting my cock on her lower body and rubbing it against her soft coat a few times, leaving droplets of precum in its wake. Her back arched up and she pushed against me, which confirmed that this was going to be fun. The sensitive underside of my penis rubbed against her fur as I withdrew, adjusting my angle and thrusting forward again. I filled her in one motion, driving myself balls-deep into the electric rodent. My hands grabbed at her sides, pushing her against my body as she lay on the table, squirming in my strong grip.

"Emo," she moaned, drawing out the sound. I pulled away and pounded back into her, and her back arched up again. Another thrust, and I had her. She didn't try to hide it, but the clear confirmation that she was just as perverted and playful as I hoped certainly made the incoming rough treatment guilt-free. Not that I'd have been all that guilty about it anyway.

She was my first electric type, and it was quite the experience. Tiny shocks, barely enough to be noticeable, seemed to tickle my skin as it slipped into her tight, slick folds. It wasn't enough to do any kind of harm, but it jolted my nerves into awareness damn well. A low electric hum and crackle came from the round circles on her cheeks as they sparked from the spare electricity. I didn't know much about electric types and their sexual characteristics, but from what I did, this seemed normal. And, so long as the inner shocks kept below anything painful, it was quite enjoyable. My nerves were attentive and sensitive because of it, and the fact it was kept local to my pelvic region made it a unique feeling compared to the usual "holy shit everything is awesome" euphoria I was used to.

Feeling as decadent as a king, I kept up a solid pace in the flying type. Her slick twat was warm, drenched with juices, and eager to accept me inside of her. Her small frame meant that even though she was likely well and thoroughly fucked by her trainer, she was still more than acceptably tight for me to enjoy. Her feet pushed against me as she slithered about on the table, unable to hold still while basking in the fucking she received. Brushing against my thigh, her tail reacted just as every other Pokemon's tail did, which was fucking wonderful for me, rapidly becoming a kink of mine.

She was particularly good at working me up. For one, she didn't keep quiet. A constant stream of incomprehensible Poke-speak came out of her wide open mouth, which I could only imagine to be the filthiest, most orgasm-inducing dirty talk ever spoken. Her tone helped a lot in that, being wrought with hunger and the kind of debauched lust that would drive me wild if put to words I could understand. My mind could only begin to imagine what they meant, and that turned me on immensely. My hands tightened on her hips, and in complement to my thrusts, I began to move the really light Pokemon along the table. It was something Lopunny was too heavy for and Meg was too not-slutty for, but with her, I could do it. Her eyes widened and she cooed.

Eventually, the table became an obstacle. It got in the way, and several harder thrusts had my legs push against the table uncomfortably. I whisked her up, angled myself so that I could do the heavy motions and remain upright, and held on tightly to her. Each thrust rocked her body, making her shake and tremble as her insides clenched and shifted about my dick. With nothing beneath her to absorb some of the energy, the full force of my rough thrusts shook her body, and she loved every minute of it. Faster I pulled her against me, not even trying to match pace as I just pressed her into my lap again and again. The crackling grew louder as visible, white-gold streaks of electricity sparked from her cheeks. It coincided with her body going limp save for errant twitches in response to my thrusts, as it all just overwhelmed her. She came to me and acted like a slut, so I merely gave her the appropriate level of fucking, and it seemed like I had guessed right. I wondered if she expected when she seduced me to end up being so roughly used and ravaged. Sexual tension carried over from the night before-no, Amy never did clear out at a reasonable time to give me some privacy-and was focused on the lucky gal who had seduced me at just right the right time. She was going to get it, to be certain.

All too soon, actually. The electric stimulation of my cock made me weak, accented by more hours than I had the mental clarity to count of abstinence. My orgasm came hard and fast, but I could still muster a decent reaction to it. I lay her back down on the table and rested my cock on her body like before. I think she could tell how painfully close I was, pawing at it gently. It throbbed in her grasp, the base rubbing against her drenched slit. A single twitch, and a lion's share of backed-up semen spurted right out. Her eyes widened and her mouth followed, eager to accept the spurt of two and a half days of cum amped up by the residual effects of funky cold medina. The kind of facial usually unseen from humans graced the electric whore, whose face and upper body got a hefty coating of white, as well as a solid amount deposited into her mouth, which she gladly swallowed. As I pulled away, another spurt painted her entrance, which had parted from the penetration, pure white. The power of the orgasm brought me straight to my knees.

Good timing for her, it seemed, since she wasn't letting me go anywhere until she came. Not wanting to leave the naughty Pokemon hanging after giving me such a strong release, I took three fingers and began a very vigorous fingering session.

"Boy, you look like a record harvest just fell right into your lap," Angie mused as I stepped back inside, my coat wide open and a goofy grin on my face that made me feel a bit more Bill-ish than was any sort of safe.

"It sort of did," I said, my doofy smile turning into a grin that tipped her off without saying too much. "Let's just say that there is a very vigorous game of chess waiting back at the break room for us, and she's enough of a whore to put Lopunny to shame." Okay, so my subtle 'speak in code in case Elaine comes in' attempt died about halfway in, but I was really too elated to care. After getting her off, I left her to resume my actual work duties, while she waited back at the shed, presumably so she could get some four-way action when we were off the desk shift. "Emolga are awesome."

Bill cocked his head. "Whoa, I didn't know Lopunny played chess."

Our friendship seemed to be at the point where I just accepted it, not bothering to explain anything, or even respond sarcastically. I just sat down in the chair beside Angie, rested my feet on the desk, and leaned back. I had some comment about life returning to normal that probably would have made for a good note to end something on, but before I could properly form it, the door opened.

The beginnings of relaxation died immediately as, for the second day in a row, my happiness was killed off by the presence of the spoiled midget walking into a room. Amy stepped in, undoing her coat and walking straight for the desk holding a brown paper bag.

"I'm sorry," I groaned, "You have the wrong place. To get to-"

"Don't even finish talking, you just have some stupid comment you think is witty. I get enough of that at home." She put the bag down on the desk. "Here. You forgot your lunch."

I looked down at the bag, then up at her, then repeated the process a couple times for good measure. She was right, actually. I had forgotten to bring the lunch I packed. What worried me, though, was why she brought it. "Did you stick the sandwich in the toilet, or fill it with salt?"

"Nothing. I just brought you your lunch."

"In the cold. To be nice to me."

"Yeah."

"I'd complain that shape-shifting aliens have kidnapped my sister and replaced her, but really, you're an improvement. I can't complain about that."

She shot me a hard glance, something snippy on her tongue, when the door opened and the matronly daycare owner emerged. "Oh, Amy, hello."

"Hi," she said back, feigning sweetness, smiling at the woman as she bit down on whatever barb she had ready for me. "My brother forgot his lunch, so I was just bringing it to him."

As she spoke, I opened up the bag, legitimately hungry, and ready to inspect the food for any alterations. I didn't even get that far, though, when a folded piece of paper met my hands. I pulled it out, thinking the texture all wrong for a napkin. On it, it said, "Ask about the Pokemon right now, or I'll tell mom about all the downloads you're hosting. She's been asking why the internet is going so slow."

The bitch! Forgetting the fact I had no idea how she knew I'd be working the desk, or that I'd be doing it at that exact moment, or how she hoped to stall until Elaine could come by, she was blackmailing me. Well, further blackmailing me on top of the stuff she already had on me. The brat had taken advantage of our arrangement to dig up more dirt on me and ensure I got things done.

I was almost sort of proud of it.

"Oh, now that I see her, it reminds me. Elaine, Amy's birthday is coming up, and I was wondering if there were any unwanted eggs lying around we could try to hatch up in the next few weeks?"

She furled her brow and thought a moment. "None right now, but we should have one by the time it rolls around. And I promise, dearie, I'll bring it right to your house. Does that sound good?"

"Yes!" she said with the kind of happiness you can only ever be fake in expressing. "That would be great, ma'am. Thank you so much."

The little devil was going to burn for that, I promised. 


	15. Chapter 15

"So, is this what having siblings is like?" Tabby asked, lying on my bed and flipping through channels, trying her best to hear the television over the frantic typing storm I was brewing on the computer beside her.

"You mean the part about the endless stream of constantly escalating, juvenile pranks and Daffy Duck schemes that will only be resolved when we sit down and agree to a truce either to fight some greater evil like mom's new boyfriend, or come to realize we're a lot more alike than we thought and come to have an actual friendship?"

"That part."

"Yes, that's precisely what it's like. Only without the sitcom convenience of mom having a boyfriend."

"Which leaves you two discovering you're not so different."

"Oh, please."

"Come on. She steals books and movies from you so she can read and watch them, and has a sarcastic response to everything."

I stared back hard at her before returning my gaze to the screen. "I don't care to talk to you anymore." With our banter over, it left me with full focus to finish rigging my series of little traps left for her. After the lunch fiasco a few days earlier, war had been declared. She had a few days to think no retribution would come to her for her acts, letting her settle complacently into her victory. It would make everything so much sweeter, then, when she'd cocksuredly run right into everything I had rigged up for her. With mom out of the region on business and Tabby and I on our way to Bill and Angie's once we were done, Amy would be with only Lethe to bear witness to it.

"Done!" I exclaimed, giving my desk chair a spin.

"Show me," Tabby said, rolling off the bed and leaning over the side of the desk to see what I had rigged up.

"Sounds have been changed, so that when she boots it up, she'll be greeted by the loudest, most unlistenable black metal I could find. She usually listens to music, so she'll wait for the song to finish before doing anything. Next, I've rigged system files so that when she tries to access the sites she usually goes on, she'll hit the unpleasant surprises of redirects to sites with nothing but a single embedded Flash video on them; they're all irritating. Next, I've rigged alarms so that every three minutes, a system alert comes up, and it plays the scream that opens the song that plays on start-up Thus, the computer is rendered completely unusable and she's locked out of it. And best of all, the web-cam is rigged to start recording when the computer boots up, so I'll be able to watch it back when I get home for a laugh."

"You're despicable," she spat. "How are you going to reverse all these? Or is the plan to sacrifice your own computer for the sake of mildly annoying her?"

"I have a locally-saved restore point, as well one on my portable hard drive, which I'll be taking with us. It can easily be fixed, but this will show her that I mean business and am not someone to be toyed with."

"Or that you're insane and have too much free time on your hands. You know she's just going to lash back with something of her own. We won't have any time to spend together next week because you'll be on your crazy Captain Ahab crusade against her."

"Come on Tabby, that's absurd."

"No, please, call me Ishmael."

I groaned, pulling her into a kiss. "You're lucky you're so damn cute. Now come on, we're gonna be late."

"Sure. But... Wait, where's Lethe?"

"Uh, downstairs, I think. Probably watching a movie or something. Let's head out, we'll talk to her on the way down." I started to shut the computer down and make my bed as she turned off the TV and made sure her clothes were on properly.

I was right about her being in the living room, but she didn't seem to be watching anything. She just lay there, staring pensively off into the distance. "Lethe?"

"Oh, hey boss," she said, and there was something about her tone I couldn't quite pin down. It was hard to explain, or even to fully understand. I chalked it up to her being tired.

"We're off now. Amy is due home in about twenty minutes, ask her for anything you need, and hopefully you'll be able to stand her."

"Alright. Have fun." She leaned up and pecked me on the cheek, though something in her eye caught my concern just before Tabby grabbed me and tugged me away.

"So then ma comes out, and she's lookin' at us like we're a bunch of nuts. Dang ready to call the rangers on us all for disobeyin' her like that and getting them in the same room. 'S'all just a myth,' she was yellin'. Her the phone ready to call 'em, and her face was redder n' the cheeks on a Pikachu being asked to prom."

That analogy made no sense, I thought to myself, taking a sip of my cola and throwing a couple chips onto the table. Somewhere in our card game, we had delved into storytelling, but we all knew the hand signals to keep playing non-verbally. Angie was relating to us a story from her parents' ranch days, even before Bill was around, that had intrigued us all with the deep explanation of something that had bugged most people I'd ever come across for a long time.

"So just as she's dialin' the phone, she stops, and her mouth goes wide. We look back, and see the Skitty's tryin' to get in now. Ma couldn't even move at the sight of it, like a Deerling in the headlights. She put it down and became just as speechless as the rest of us were. The Wailord cried out a little in frustration, and you could tell she wasn't feelin' all that much of it. She didn't turn over though, an' let the Skitty finish his work first. We just couldn't look away."

"Did they end up conceiving?" Tabby asked, raising the bet.

"Darn sure they did. Twice. The novelty of it wore off after the first couple times, and when pa came back from his trip we were sworn to secrecy. Ma didn't want him knowin' we were doin' somethin' so stupid. We just said it was the Skuntank and he let it slide."

"Woah," Bill said. "So that isn't just a myth?"

"Dangit Bill, I told you this story before."

"Ranch life is pretty interesting I take it," I sighed, folding my hand and dropped the cards onto the table. "At least, more than whatever the hell my teen years counted as."

"I've got enough stories to go all night," Angie agreed, "Probably more 'n that, too. But I don't want to go flappin' my gums all night. How 'bout you? Have any stories, bein' a ranger and all?"

"Rangers see a lot. I've got a few myself. Any you want to hear?"

"How about your first time?" Bill cut in with a smile, revealing his hand to the simultaneous groan of the entire table. He pulled the pot his way. "I'm sure it's awesome."

"Yeah, I could do that, sure. But I wasn't a ranger at the time..."

Our house was nice. Mom and dad were both rangers high up on the ladder; dad had a cushy office position that paid well, and mom was one of three supervisors for the biggest outpost in Oblivia. That meant they didn't have a lot of time to be home though; mom worked odd hours and spent most days living at the outpost, even though we lived in the same city as it. Dad put in lots of overtime and avoided being home for reasons I wasn't very privy to at sixteen, though I had an idea. During the summer, that translated to lots of time spent doing lots of nothing. They'd given me a high allowance to make up for their absence, and some of that money went to rather unsavoury things I shouldn't have been old enough to buy. In spite of my age, my 'toy box' was stocked well enough.

You can imagine how things must have been for me during the summer. My hormones really ramped up at that age; maybe even a bit further than they went nowadays. It the hottest day of that summer, too sweltering to leave the air conditioning even for the store across the street. Which was fortunate, because it coincided with my horniest day of the summer. Under the excuse of "it's too hot, I don't feel like leaving the house" to dodge spending the day with friends, I hid in my room, porn already in the DVD player, and I just pushed that remote button to sublimity. By that age, I had already shown curiosity in regard to Pokephilia, though I wasn't practising. Hell, even with quite the video collection, the thought of doing something with Pyre-a Combusken at the time-never occurred to me. I didn't know where he was at the same; he usually went running during the day, inheriting the work ethic of mom's Infernape, his father, of constantly training.

The DVD had just come in that day, one of the compilations with plenty of generic trainers. From the very first sight the film gave me, a Nidorina lying on her back and looking at the camera enticingly, I was hooked. We had a top-notch air conditioning system, so much so that the heat outside didn't even register with me, but even still, I was sweating like I'd run a mile outside. My breathing and the low buzz of the vibrator were the only things that interrupted the sounds of the porn I enjoyed so much. Too hot for blankets, I just lay on my bed against the life-sized Snorlax plush usually relegated to the corner. My legs hung lazily off the bed, barely staying still as I writhed the whole while.

By the fourth scene, I had enjoyed as many orgasms, and it was hard to call it passing the time anymore. Even 'masturbation' seemed unbefitting of what I was doing. 'One of the seven deadly sins' seemed more apt. I even had a fifth enjoying that one, which remains one of the hottest I've ever seen. The girl had black hair that had started out in a bun but since fallen loosely around her pale shoulders. Her body was exquisite, with curves that my eyes just rolled off hungrily. In retrospect, it was probably the moment that cemented my bisexuality. But at the time, all I noticed was that the gorgeous black-haired goddess was sitting in the lap of her Marowak, whose cock was massive for a Pokemon only three feet tall. Where it really got good, though, was with the bone club the Pokemon held, which at that moment was buried most of the way into her round, almost perfect ass. She sounded like she was losing her mind from the dual penetration, only helped by the sheer speed at which he worked. She wasn't moving all that much, but the sheer force of his thrusts made her breasts move with such heavy motions that the thought of being fucked that hard sent me over the edge.

The resulting orgasm was so powerful that, when the trembling stopped and I pulled the still-buzzing toy to lick myself off of it, I almost felt like taking a break. Really, there was no way the rest of the movie could beat that moment. I could take my mind off of it, maybe mount the strap-on I had onto Snorlax, something I had found a very fun way to spice things up. I just knew the peak had been reached, and as I swept the layer of sweat off my forehead, it almost felt like I could have given up there and been happy. Mounting sexual urges aside.

I hit 'pause' on the remote and stretched out a little against my big blue stuffed Pokemon. The string of orgasms left me feeling good all over, euphoric and happier. I took the glass of lemonade on the bedside table, the ice that kept it cool clinking against the inside of it as I brought it my still-shaking lips. The refreshing feeling ran down my throat, which had gotten a bit dry from all of the panting I did. All of the release in the world wouldn't help my thirst. Returning to the lazily-spread naked downtime, I had almost drifted off to another world when the door opened up.

Pyre stood in the doorway, panting heavier than I had been, and for a moment, he didn't act like anything was off. His feet pattered against the floor for the first few steps before he did a double take. "Combus!" he said, turning away from me and covering his eyes with his wings.

A second later, it registered with me, and I grabbed a blanket nearby and put it over myself. "Pyre! You're supposed to knock!" He'd never come into my room during the act before. Not that we weren't close; I was just usually more discrete, usually locking my door. Why I hadn't was just the assumption he'd be gone for the day. Silly me. For my hubris, he had caught me at my most embarrassing, masturbating to bestiality porn, my sex toy drawer wide open, and covered in sweat. It was a peculiarly vulnerable context that I could tell he'd never thought of me in.

And despite all the Pokephilia, I had never thought of Pyre that way either. It hadn't even occurred to me. He'd been my closest and most constant friend since I was a little girl and he was a Torchic. The idea of practising intrigued me, but the words 'sex' and 'Pyre' were so incompatible that I'd never entertained the thought. So, imagine my surprise when the words forced their way out of my mouth stubbornly, when I couldn't even remember my mind contemplating them. "Turn around." For "you don't know anything, I'm taking over" statements, it was surprisingly meek.

The fire Pokemon hesitated for just a second before slowly turning around. There was a small tremble in my fingers against the mattress, a nervous twitch as I drew in a sharp, anticipatory breath. When he had fully shown himself to me, my eyes dragged south to confirm my suspicions; his penis was at half-mast, not fully drawn out of its pouch. My lower lip found its way between my teeth and a slight shiver rocked my spine, sending my body briefly forward. It shook the loose grip I already had on the blanket, which sank down to lie around my waist. The inadvertent reveal and overall reaction to his penis seemed to arouse him, and it continued to emerge before my very eyes.

In the still silence of the moment, the two words shifted, marrying in my mind as it scrambled to register everything and understand it on a level deeper than 'it's currently happening'. One of the hands reached up to my flat chest and ran a couple fingertips along a hard nipple, just to gauge his reaction. He took an uneasy step forward, then a reluctant two back. Just as uneasy as I was; I could almost hear the awkward indie rock soundtrack to match the scene.

"Why don't you come sit down?" I asked, pulling myself off of Snorlax to feel a sudden, cool chill on my back where a thin veneer of sweat had been pushed against the stuffed animal. I shoved him off the bed; no point in having him there to distract from Pyre. "U-unless you don't want to."

There was clear uneasiness in his steps. Whether through reluctance or hesitation, it was hard to say, but nonetheless he came to sit on my bed beside me, his eyes clearly trying to keep themselves above my neck. Every time they sank south of my shoulders, they snapped up with a visible panic. He sat on the bed, holding his hands in his lap in a way meant to be casual but clearly nervous, hiding his erection from me. We shared an uneasy silence for what felt like an hour, before that whole impulse thing struck again. Why I lacked control so much that day was anyone's guess; maybe I was drunk off of chemical rushes from five straight orgasms and past the point of clear thinking.

Without knowing what I was doing, I threw myself at him. Literally. We bounced a little on the mattress as his body was pinned beneath mine and my mouth hungrily found his beak in what was a very awkward first kiss. The unwieldiness of the kiss was secondary, though, to everything else. His feathers against my cold, sensitive skin, his body temperature rising and further heating me up, and the feeling of his arms coming up from beneath me and instead embracing me. "If you want it as badly as I do, please..." My mind raced almost as fast as my breathing as he looked at me, seemingly in contemplation.

My eyes closed tightly as I feared the worst. I'd been too aggressive, and he wasn't all that interested to begin with. Simple chemical reactions, response to stimuli without conscious desire for it, pent-up frustration from the biological need to breed resulting on an oversensitivity to-

"Com." He nodded solemnly before giving me a peck-pun intended-on the cheek. In that one word, it had been sealed.

We changed our position a little for convenience. At three feet, he was shorter than I was, but had a lot more strength with which to get the job done. Ultimately, we settled on a position that had my legs dangling off the side of the bed, with him poised atop me. The feeling of his strong arms on my body, of all his body heat rolling onto me, sent me into lofty heights of anticipation. I was having sex with my Pokemon, my best friend, and nothing about it felt wrong. The warmth I had known as a little girl cuddling my Pokemon took on new meanings. Our friendship would be better for it, I hoped, giving him another kiss as his hard, red cock pressed to my thigh. A smile formed on my lips, parting for the single, whispered word, "Yes."

His penetration was strong, as I'd have expected from a Pokemon as prideful as he was. I was his first mate, but in his mind it had already been played through a thousand times. Instinct took over as, though he lacked the experience, he had everything planned out. There was a power to his thrusts that made up for their lack of grace or rhythm. Each push rocked my newly deflowered body, which eagerly accepted the red, hot intruder it had long awaited. A regular beat reached my ears of his body smacking against me, the sound of flesh being smacked dulled by his feathers.

He wasn't massive. Well-sized, especially for a three-foot Pokemon, but even the vibrator I had been using was bigger. Because of how used to penetration I was, it left him able to plow into me however hard he wanted. I worried it wouldn't have been as satisfying, but battery-operated buzzing had nothing on a real person thrusting into me, mingling affection and abandon in their motions. Each time he buried himself to the hilt in me, a surge of heat ran over my body, making me contort and squirm in all manner of ways in an attempt to carry the momentum of the pleasure. Radiating off of him and in regular waves throughout my body, heat enveloped me, as I'd expect from a fire type. It left the air conditioning moot, heating me up as much as the sweltering summer day would have, though I'd take it over lazily lying in the sun any day.

I hadn't expected my first time to be like this. I figured I'd do it with a human first, that it would be something soft and built up to long-term, the culmination of affection, courtship, and foreplay. Something that could be played in slow motion with Hallelujah set over it. Gentle, slow, patient, nice, easy.

Pyre never did anything nice and easy. He always did things nice and rough.

Less fairy tale, granted, but it somehow felt more rewarding. Maybe I was still riding out the high of previous orgasms, murkied judgement and the heat of the moment driving my perceptions. On the other hand, Pyre seemed a very worthy first time, and I had gone slow before. He was giving me rough like I'd never given myself before, and no candlelight could replace that. Gentle lovemaking would have to wait; I was being mated by my boy.

Each thrust pushed my lower body into the mattress, while my upper body writhed and moved about. He was kissing frantically and everywhere, very territorial and aggressive about it. He wasn't mating me as though I was his trainer, but like I was another Pokemon, like a female he was marking as his own and declaring dominion over. It was almost feral, like he had reverted to a wild Pokemon and I was some cute Vulpix that he desired. Out of some strange idea of a joke, I mewled, "Vul," as he laid frantic kisses on my neck. Following it, a moan tore out of my throat. He had angled himself a little differently, and the penetration seemed to grow more intense. From that angle, his thrusts were faster and hit me harder. My pussy tightened around him and the growing waves of heat sent my nerves spiralling into new heights. My back arched forward, pushing against his strong body where his soft feathers tickled my already over-sensitive skin and nipples, the new pleasure making my back curve the opposite way and slam back onto the mattress. My legs wormed about, temporarily losing control before deciding of their own volition to snap up and wrap around his waist.

He let out a steady, low growl as he explored my body. Gently and harmlessly, his claws dragged along my skin, leaving a trail that I could feel in the sensitive skin firing off in its wake. Again, his thrusts picked up, and I could scarcely even imagine how he accomplished such a feat as pleasure dizzied me into another euphoric daze. I could scarcely hear the sound of the claws on his feet tearing at something, maybe the side of my mattress. I didn't care, though. Realizations hit me faster than I could process them. I was no longer a virgin. Pyre and I were having sex. The feelings of his claw-fingers in my hair and the slight tugging feeling of them on my scalp felt divine. here was so much to process that even consequences didn't seem to matter. We were there, at the peak of pleasure, deepening our bond as Pokemon and trainer in the most beautiful way I could imagine, and nothing else mattered. So long as we had that, everything else was secondary, at least until the afterglow faded.

The heat became too much for my pleasure-wracked body, and I felt my orgasm drawing near. It was regrettable; I could have gone for longer. Had I not already exhausted myself, we could have enjoyed an afternoon of-

"Combus!"

My thought train went violently off the rails as my brain tried to process the rapidly-changing situation. He was buried to the hilt in, grown ramrod stiff as his last powerful thrust rocked me harder than any of the previous. Next, there was a warmth in me unlike anything I had ever felt before. Pyre unloaded into me, and being his first orgasm, he had plenty to let off. There was an outpouring of plentiful, hot seed into my very ready pussy, which was just on the edge. It wasn't hot to the point of scalding, but like a glass of hot tap water to alleviate ice cream throat. It was soothing, and just what I needed to not feel guilty about my own release.

"Yes! Oh Arrears, Pyre, I love you!" The words were moaned and panted and probably a few other things, all wrapped up in one desperate cry of passion as my orgasm tore through me. The lit nerves went up in sparks, electric bliss running up my spine, down my spine, through my limbs, beneath my skin, and everywhere else it could manage. My hips pushed against the still Pokemon, and I met him in a kiss only to cut off the rest of my stream of promises and admissions. And in that kiss we remained, his cock still buried inside of me, for the rest of the afternoon.

"Okay, now someone else go," Tabby said, taking a sip of her drink. "Bill, you haven't told any stories yet."

"Alright, cool. What do you want to hear?"

"Your first time?"

Angie groaned, and I put my head in my hands.

"I guess if it'll keep you from making the mistake again," I muttered. "Come on Bill, tell us the story."

"Alright, sweet. So, I was lost outside one day, and it was bogus. People said I got lost because the map was upside-down, but duh, it was only upside-down because I was going up the hill, but it was totally south."

Remembering she had asked Bill for a story, she groaned, leaning in to me a little and saying, "Oh no, what have I done?"

"Your funeral."

"And I thought I was lost, but then I found this Vileplume walking around."

The room hung silent for a straight minute as we all looked at him, waiting for him to go on, but he didn't. He just leaned back, grabbed a slice of pizza, and started eating it.

"What happened then?" Tabby asked, her tone already full of regret for asking it.

"I fucked her, man!"

"Liquor cabinet?" I asked Angie, leaning toward her and hoping I could get a drink.

'No."

Tabby leaned in to Bill, her head tilted as she tried to process the sheer depth of his story. "And... And that's it? No details or anything?"

"Nah man, I just fucked her. It was most triumphant."

"Alright, then. Angie, would you like to tell yours?"

"Yeah, sure," she drawled. "I was fifteen. I'd been doin' farm work since I was ten, but that summer they gave me lots of new responsibilities. One of 'em was feedin' the Pokemon in the breedin' pens. I didn't know ma and pa were Pokephiles then, or any of the ranch hands, and I'm guessin' it was their way of seein' what I thought before tellin' me."

Tabby cut her off, waving her hand in apology. "Wait a sec. Your parents engineered a situation to get you to have sex with a Pokemon?"

"If you think we're depraved here, you oughta meet my parents. But that's for another time..."

So on my first mornin' of it, I walked in more 'n a little nervous. I'd seen 'em havin' sex before, but I figured it'd be nothin' but sex in there. So, imagine my surprise when none of the pens are closed and there's just one Pokemon walkin' around. An Ivysaur. I walked in shakin' like a Chimecho usin' Earthquake, but it relaxed me to see only one Pokemon there. Ma and pa gave the responsibility, and it was gonna be that easy, it was more allowance for me.

I walked over to him with the feed bag and put it down in the trough, started cuttin' it open. She was in on the whole thing though, and she was just lookin' at me. I dressed about the same then, but it's hotter back home. That summer, I was wearin' nothin' but Daisy Dukes, and my shirt was usually unbuttoned enough that anyone lookin' would see my bra. In retrospect, it was probably hard to keep me in the dark until I was fifteen walkin' around like that. I was already most of the way through puberty by that age.

"You alright?" I asked her, pourin' the food in while she just stared at me. I wasn't worried or afraid, I just thought she may have been tired or somethin'. Some grass Pokemon are a bit slow to the take without direct sunlight. She remained still, I thought nothin' of it and just kept pourin'. We had a trained doctor, I'd just tell him she was actin' a bit weird and go about my chores. When I looked away, though, she struck.

A vine wrapped around my leg, and it made me jump up in surprise. I was even more surprised when I didn't come down from the jump and vines grabbed my wrists and other leg.

"What are you doin'?" I shouted at her, and it bears mention that I really didn't know anythin' about sex. As much as I learned later with both my parents bein' such perverts, they kept me clueless until that point. I'd hardly even tried masturbation except for a couple times in the bath. I was clueless about pretty much everythin', which just made me panic a little more when another vine started runnin' up my leg. I didn't know what she was doin'. Was she gonna eat me?

Ruined my best pair of jean shorts, she did. Snapped the button right off and almost broke the zipper on it. Broke one of the buttons on my shirt, too. The red flannel top came open and the rowdy Pokemon pushed me against the wall, in my bra and panties. My shoes were loose, my shirt was hanging off my shoulders, and the jeans slid down my legs a little, but stayed on around the knee, which kept my legs close. Still, I had no idea what she wanted; even as more vines ran along my body, I didn't think she'd be lookin' for sex. I was innocent then, didn't know what vines could be used for. She taught me.

Sex with a Pokemon never crossed my mind. Sort of funny, since I've been seein' 'em fuck since I was a kid. Made it all the funnier that I wasn't afraid of it at all; confused and panicked for what was going on, yes. But, it wasn't rape or anythin'. Hell, any last bit of worry left when the vines undid my bra and started to play with my breasts. Confused as I was, it felt good. Real good.

"Why are you doin' this?" I asked hazily, a moan creeping its way into my question as the vines started to poke at my panties.

"Saur ivy Ivysaur saur," she replied. In hindsight, dumb question. Still, her mouth was open in a smile, and her eyes looked at me like she was hungrier than a Swalot. I may have still thought she was tryin' to eat me, had she not relieved me then of being pinned to the wall and lay on her back. She was still leadin' me by the wrists though, pulling me to the ground so that I my face was up against her pussy.

I had no idea what to do. Girls havin' sex with girls wasn't somethin' I'd ever thought of, either. Or oral sex. I was so innocent back then.

"Why do you want me to see your cooch?" I asked her, tiltin' my head as I inspected her down there. Most of it was the same colour of green as the rest of her body, but her pussy had a pink to it that mixed in with the green, and inside it looked a lot like any human's, just a bit greener.

"Ivy," she said with a politer tone that anyone molesting a girl with vines had the right to speak with. Vines again spread out, even more of them than before. One on each breasts, two intertwined tendrils that ran along my slit, and one on the back of my head, beckoning it forward.

"Ma always told me not to eat anything that looked sort of green," I tried to say, but my words were muffled by the grass Pokemon's pussy. Guessing at what to do, I reached my tongue out to lick it just on the inside of it, and it certainly tasted better than the green I was supposed to avoid. Heck, it tasted better than most of the green stuff I usually ate. It was minty and fruity, and somethin' inside my head told me to keep going. Not that I needed to be told; the vines plunged right into my pussy, and my face pushed into her loins anyway and I began eatin' the girl out with no idea what I was even doin'. She wanted me to, though, and the vines in me and playing with my breasts felt too good to say no to.

My tongue went deeper into her, filling my mouth with her delicious taste, better than one of ma's fruit platters. She squirmed a little, cooing softer than a newborn Skitty. The vines were better than anything I'd ever felt, blowing whatever I did with my fingers in the bath out of the water. Didn't matter what I'd thought before, everythin' here felt too good for me not to fall in love with it. Pleasure welled up inside me and I swear, I had no idea how I held out so long.

"Never even got to orgasm, either. We hadn't even done much before ma and pa came in. Adam, if you think havin' Bill and I watchin' you was awkward, imagine findin' out your parents were." 


	16. Chapter 16

"What did we learn today, Amy?" I asked, slowly and with the sort of patronizing cadence you use when dealing with children.

My little sister scoffed, crossing her arms as she stood over my shoulder and I finished up the computer restore. "That you're an asshole with too much time on his hands?"

"Bingo. And don't you forget it." The rolling chair pulled out of the desk a little and I got out of it, conceding it to her. "I'm insane, and when you cross me, I bite back."

"I wanted my Pokemon."

"And in the process, you fell victim to one of the classic blunders. The most famous of which is never get involved in-"

"Just stop it right there," she groaned, putting on the headphones. "Ugh, why are you so embarrassing"

Though it fell on deaf ears with the sudden presence of irritating rock music coming out of the headphones, I felt the need to mutter, "Because it's the best way to irritate you." Still, it got a good laugh out of Lethe, who lay on my bed. I leaned in to snuggle with her when the phone rang. There was one in my room simply out of convenience; I spent most of my time holed up in my cave, usually doing unspeakable things behind a locked door, so having one in my room meant less distraction and interruption of the proceedings.

I picked up, putting on my best pseudo-professional voice. "Conlon Taxidermy, you snuff it, we stuff it."

"Oh, uh..." The voice was female, and only vaguely familiar. One of mom's friends or colleagues, maybe? "I'm looking for Adam?"

"Oh, sorry, this is him. Hello."

"Hi. This is Nurse Joy, from the local Pokemon center. I don't know if you remember me, but I was the one who wrote your prescription and checked on you that night a few weeks ago."

How could I have forgotten? The nurse was bubbly and energetic, her short frame compacting her generous curves. She stood in comparison to the equally voluptuous but taller nurses that most towns had, but the Joy family hairstyle marked her as unambiguously one of them. Helping matters was the cryptic comment about a check-up in a few weeks, and how she and her Audino liked to follow up on patients 'the fun way'. "No, I remember. Is this about that follow-up?"

"Yes, it is. I'd like you to come by tomorrow, a little before lunch time to see me." Her voice was gentle and full of subtle caring, but on the 'see me', something dishevelling sparked up for a brief moment.

"I'm afraid I have work tomorrow," I muttered. "Could we do it in the evening?"

"Oh, don't worry. I've already called the daycare and cleared it with Elaine. You have tomorrow off or the express purpose of making sure you're okay."

"Really? Well then, I guess I will. At the Pokemon center?"

"Yes. The front desk is closed tomorrow for renovations, but the nurses' quarters are fine. Just come in through the back door." Again, something twisted and devious crept in on that last note. A certain flirty edge to it that made the mental image of coming in through her back door a very different thing entirely.

"U-uh, sure. I'll be there, then. Have a good night."

"You too. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone, and it was hell to hide the wide-ass grin on my face.

"Who was that?" Lethe asked softly, leaning her head against my shoulder.

"The nurse. She wants to make sure everything healed properly, allegedly."

"Allegedly?"

"I'll explain it tomorrow, once I figure things out for myself."

Her head titled a little, but she let it go. "Your call, boss. I'll just hold out on you until you tell me."

"See, that's not playing fair."

"What are you going to do? Mess with your computer settings?"

"Dammit, you're worse than Amy. I can't actually do much to you."

"You're stuck with me. Now come on, spill it or I'll tell the girls you're untouchable tonight."

After telling Lethe what I suspected the coy nurse was getting at, I found that the threat didn't matter much anyway. Amy was on well past the point I was tired and wanted to go to bed. She only had a few more days before school started up, and I guessed she wanted to milk them of every moment she could. I'd almost suspect her of knowingly cock-blocking me, had that been giving her too much credit as a person. She'd use it for blackmail the moment she found out, and I couldn't even fathom what she'd ask for in return to keeping quiet the fact I regularly came all over mom's kitty's face.

Much to my disappointment, she was even up when I awoke late that morning. I'd have thought she didn't even move, if not the pile of empty soda cans clustered around the side of the monitor. "What are you still doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep. Computered instead."

"Well, go get some sleep. I'm going to shower, and once I'm out I'm kicking you off."

"No you aren't."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm using this as long as I want, or else mom sees the bra."

"But that wasn't the deal."

"So? I'm doing it anyway."

"But-you can't-I'll-aw, fuck it."

"Oh, and if you pull another stunt with all the settings? You'll find out that you're not the only clever one in the house."

"I'll get you for this in the end. You know that, right? You're not getting away with blackmailing me."

"'Blackmail' is so harsh. How about we call it 'mauvemail'?"

The words confused me for a brief flash in the early morning haze, before my heard jerked over to my bookcase, scanning the alphabetically-arranged collection, and seeing Lolita missing. "Oh, you're kidding. You can't possibly have the attention span to read that."

"It's boring sitting around all day."

There was a sudden snickering in my head, followed by the echo of my girlfriend a few nights earlier. "Which leaves you two discovering you're not so different."

"Shut up, Tabby," I muttered, getting out of bed and hitting the shower.

The front of the Pokemon center was a familiar sight, ubiquitous as could be. Even for non-trainers, the ever-present building in every town served as a distinct landmark that, by virtue of its standardized design, made it clash the designs of every building around it. It was a large, three-storied building with a narrow ambulance lane on one end, all pristine white. The very modern feel to it, and the arched roof and window frames meant to evoke the image of Pokeballs, clashed with the practical small-town architecture all around it. Part restaurant, part trainer store, part hostel, and part hospital, it served a purpose for even just normal citizens. Still, for as familiar as it looked, I hadn't known there was a back entrance to it. The alley leading to it was shared with the Good Time Kantonese restaurant, the only way through being a narrow squeeze between two parallel rows of dumpsters. The typical smells of a back alley mingled with the heavy smell of the restaurant wafting through an open door. Even in the dead of a Sinnoh winter, they didn't close the damn door. I could only imagine the paradise of heat and aroma that must have made that possible.

There'd be time for eating later, though. I continued on, finding that the back entrance to the Pokemon center was far shadier than expected. Had Solaceon been the sort of place back-alley crime actually happened in, I may have been worried. As it stood, I just saw it as an unpleasant-smelling stepping stone on the path to tapping some sweet nurse Joy ass. I rang the back door's buzzer, and after a minute or so, the heavy, windowless metal door opened. There stood the nurse with a smile on her face, leaning against the frame with a cocked hip in a way that put her curves on display. I'd have expected a nurse on her day off to wear something along the same casual lines of anybody else, but there she stood in her nurse outfit, though with enough buttons undone that 'cleavage' wasn't even the word to describe it.

"Come in," she purred, turning around and leading me into what turned out to be a rather cozy little apartment in the back of the hospital. "My cousin, who is the other nurse, took both the Audino to Hearthome to help cover the added load of this one being closed."

"But you still have office hours?"

"Only one appointment today, darling." Everything was very plainly decorated, but an abundance of furniture into the tight space gave it a very cramped feel. It was the sort of place that had only a wall with a large section cut out between kitchen and living room, with doors leading off to two bedrooms and a bathroom. For in-hospital living quarters, it was great. "And I'd call it more of a social call, really. I like mixing work and play, you see. It keeps work from getting too boring. So why don't you just go into my bedroom-it's the open one-get your shirt off, and lie on the bed?"

"Uh, sure."

"Can I get you something? Coffee?"

"Water is fine."

"Alright, good. You just go get relaxed in there."

I nodded, doing exactly as she said. The bandage on my arm had come off by that point, and it looked just about healed. Of course, if I believed the purpose of it was a check-up, I may not have been so impatient for her to come back. In that time, though, I took the opportunity to find a way to position my legs such that it hid the beginnings of my erection, and would hopefully conceal it if it got any bigger.

She came in carrying a mug and a glass of water a moment later, smiling at me, but shaking her head. "No, that won't do. Spread your legs out a little, don't bunch them up like that."

I rolled my eyes and obliged while accepting the water. I took a big gulp of it and put it down. "Thanks." Lying back in place, I spread my arms out a little as she circled around the bed. I wasn't totally sure what she was going to do; my eyes scanned the room for drawers that may have contained bondage equipment. Or hell, even medical equipment. It'd have been a strange fetish, but at least I'd have an understanding of what she was going to do. There was no panic welling up inside of me, or even really confusion.

Well, at least until she wrapped a hand around my wrist, pulled my arm up, and began to inspect it. It made sense, but her behaviour had been verging on "horny nurse in porn" territory to the point that when she started actually doing the nurse thing and inspecting my arm, it was a surprise. Her hands were soft, running over the skin where the cuts had been, frozen into red icicles that clung to the skin, further damaging the whole thing. It had been pretty bad, mitigated mostly by the heavy-duty painkillers I was on. Despite being healed up, it was still a little sensitive, smooth where hair had been lost and not yet grown back. Soft as her hands were, her grasp was surprisingly strong, feeling throughout my arm with the force of a masseuse.

"Everything appears to be in place here." The hand on my wrist sank down a little so that our fingers interlocked and our palms met. "Squeeze my hand as hard as you can." I obliged, giving her all the strength my hand had, letting it hang a few seconds before releasing. "Good. Now raise each finger in sequence, and then back again." Not even sure what she was asking me was any kind of medical test of anything, I did as I told. "It appears full functionality is back in your arms. You've made a full recovery, congratulations."

"Good to know," I asked uncertainly, letting 'know' hang a little as though it were a question.

Silence fell on us for a moment as she drank some of her coffee and looked at me more than a little awkwardly. When finally she put it down, she clasped her hands together. "And now that we can safely close the file, you're no longer my patient." Without any hesitation or a change in her balance, she brought one of her legs, clad in a knee-high stockings held up by lacy white garter belts, over the bed and rested the foot firmly on my crotch. I'd lost my almost-erection during the completely nonsexual check-up, but the sudden force of her foot in it remedied that for me. "And if you're not my patient, then this isn't an ethics violation." The foot began to move a little and I wriggled around under the weight of her foot.

My shoulders lifted off of the bed as I let out a groan. She pulled the foot away, only to climb onto the bed and start tugging at my pants. "Good," I smirked, "I was afraid I'd misunderstood your intentions."

With a seductive, soft voice she replied, "Formality is all. I can't have sex with my patients, so I'll have the ones come back for a private check-up, give them a clean bill and of health, and then do it." As she spoke, she pulled my pants down and, still clad in her nurse outfit, lay atop me, giving me a few kisses and pushing some hair out of my face.

"You've done this before?"

"Plenty of times." Our lips met and she moaned into my mouth, the gentle hands that had checked my arm now running up my sides as though she was taking off a shirt that I didn't have on. "And I can promise you that I have a few moves you've never had seen before."

"Are you sure? I've been around the block more than a few times."

"Certain. There's this thing I do with my feet that I can promise no other girl within miles of this town can do."

"That does sound pretty new."

"I learned it from a gym leader in Unova. Trust me, you'll love it." She kissed me again as my hands opened the already unbuttoned blouse, freeing her perky, round breasts and kneading them.

"Show me."

"Mm, I'd love to." She pulled away from me, backing up as she got off of the bed to eventually sit in a chair off in the corner of the room. Most people didn't have random chairs off in parts of bedrooms room that nobody walked near, but it seemed to have a purpose. Her breasts moving a little with her anticipatory breaths, she spread her legs open, letting the hem ride up her legs until it did nothing to hide her pretty pink pussy. Two fingers sank down to her bare pelvis, a little shiver running through her shoulders as they brushed her labia, before parting them. She purred, "I only let guys in here if they prove they have enough stamina to keep up with me. Are you up to the challenge?"

No verbal response managed to make its way to my mouth. I merely dashed forward, kicking my jeans off, eyes on her hungrily. A challenge, was it? I'd last, no matter what it took, and give her the best fuck she'd ever have. My dick stood hard and waiting, eager for this new pleasure she spoke of. Despite sitting upright, her legs bent such that her white stocking-clad feet were up in the air, coming to rest on either side of my cock at the base. Her head tilted a little and she smiled up at me. Her big toe wiggled a little, just to make me squirm a bit and draw a giggle from her before she pulled back toward her.

I'd never received a foot job before, that much was definite. It was an odd feeling, the two feet not having the same encompassing grip of a hand, and the force at which they held on a bit alien. On top of that, the feeling of sheer stockings against my hard cock was more than a little strange. Not bad at all-as the feet began to move with surprising agility from a position that looked more than a little uncomfortable, I felt great-but there was a niggling doubt in the back of my head that just felt a bit too weirded out of it for me to enjoy it as much as I should have. A hot nurse was giving me a foot job, and it felt too 'unusual'? Damn, I was becoming spoiled.

"You're right," I shuddered, my head leaning back as I pushed through my inner doubt to enjoy what was admittedly a very good sensation. "No girl's ever given me a foot job before."

She laughed a little; sweet laughter that slowly grew into a very throaty, sexy laugh. Whether on purpose or not, she really liked lustifying her voice halfway through things, didn't she? "Oh dear, that's not the special part. This is." With the sort of speed that required some great flexibility, her upper body shifted forward. She must have done yoga for how well she could bend. And the result was definitely something I never thought I'd see, because it didn't seem possible. Her pink, delicious lips parted and her hot, wet breath ran along my cock, making it twitch as it bobbed back and forth from the uneven motions of the small feet stroking it. When they closed again, my head as firmly between them, and they dragged along the flesh.

My head snapped back forward, a hand slamming onto the surface of the dresser beside me in an attempt to keep balance. Plenty of girls went for the "head and hands" approach to oral sex, jacking me off from the base and sucking whatever was left. The nurse, however, blew every porno nurse out of the water in a second. I looked down at her with gaping mouth and wide eyes, watching her bend in impossible ways while pleasuring me.

There were two voices inside of my head, at least. Probably more, but two made me sound the least mentally ill. Essentially, there was the normal voice, and the sarcastic voice. The sarcastic voice took the mic far too often with remarks on just about everything; even when I didn't say things, I was thinking them. Very few times was my inner snarker silenced, usually during important, sensitive moments that had some deeper emotion to them. And even then, moments like my first time with Tabby managed to have a few things spill through.

In a combination of shock, pleasure, and the unwillingness to upset her, it was speechless. No comments about it being a neat parlour trick or asking her if she had any ping-pong balls. Just stunned, silent reverence. If I hadn't been impressed by what she did for me physically-and believe me, I was-then I had to respect her for the great mental task of shutting the voices in my head up.

Her big blue eyes looked up at me with fiery as her head bobbed, making slurping and sucking sounds as she worked. Her feet matched the pace, blowing my mind in how quickly they moved in their position. Her body was tightly compressed, long legs curved upward but far enough part that her skirt was up to her hips. It was probably the preoccupation of locking eyes that I didn't notice what her hands were doing until a low buzzing rose over the sounds of her mouth and my groans. Between her spread legs she slid a vibrator, rubbing it against her slit as she pleasured me. It made me wish we were in a less cramped and precarious position so I could help her with that. I wasn't too sure we could work that out, and as much as I wanted to see if she could bend in such a way, I didn't know if my penis could take any more displays of flexibility. I'd just have to troop through and meet her standards of lasting so that I could take care of her.

The realization that I needed to hold off on orgasm until some indeterminate point in time-and the vagueness of it meant 'as long as I physically could' in my mind-made me panic, eyes widening. I swallowed nervously and tried to work things out. She was incredible. Seriously, even without the arousing sight before me and the strange-but-very-good feeling of her feet shifting back and forth on my penis, she was great. Her technique was great, and her mouth was skilled all over. Had she just been sucking me off as I lay in the bed, I'd still have had trouble keeping my composure. Being given the special treatment, I didn't stand a chance.

Fingernails dug into my palms as I tried to center myself. The eye contact had to go, but hell if I could manage to tear my eyes away from those deep baby blues, glimmering up at me with lusty fire burning in her pupils. All the while, her strong feet pushed against my cock, shifting back and forth in a steady motion while also putting a little up-and-down motion into it. With the other half of my cock disappearing between her loose lips and being washed over by her strong, agile tongue, I didn't stand a chance in hell. Her body rocked, slowly adjusting the toy so that it could slip into her aching hole, buzzing all the while. She was hot and bothered too, but hell if I could say she needed it as much as I did.

In true observance of Murphy's law, realizing I couldn't cum was the worst possible thing to have happen. Aware of the worst case scenario, the arrival of my orgasm was more aggressive and forceful for it. I groaned, my eyes shutting tightly and hands holding onto the dresser as my legs weakened, knees jerking outward a little. The orgasm came faster than I'd have expected, and there was little warning. A flood of warm, thick goo was promptly pumped into the nurse's mouth, and she gasped a little before pulling away in surprise, only for more of the stream to paint her face and run down to her bountiful tits. She looked up at me, a bit shaken by the sudden jet of semen into her mouth, and some of it dripped out, running down her chin and to her breasts.

After the pleasure release me, I had fallen back a little, and Joy shook her head at me. "I'm very disappointed in you, Adam. So virile, but you couldn't last. I guess you won't get to fuck me after all." She put down the toy, which had barely penetrated her when I came, and sighed.

There was no way in hell I'd take that injustice standing, though. I took a couple steps forward and fell to my knees in front of her. Her legs were back on the ground, and it only took a gentle push to part them and move forward, kissing along her thigh.

"Mm, I see what you're doing. Alright, you'll have your chance. Hope that you can last longer this time, love." Naturally, as she spoke, she crossed a foot over so that it lay in my lap, pressing against my semi-flaccid penis. "Because you're on the timer again. I cum before you do, or you're going to be on those knees all afternoon."

Really, there was no downside to any of it, but between "good afternoon" and "great afternoon", the choice was obvious. Besides, I had a reputation to uphold. 


	17. Chapter 17

There were times when I couldn't help but reflect on the life I had fallen into, and wonder how things would have been different. Through the bittermost weeks of winter, I remained cooped up in a shed-turned-hut with two other people, spending time playing cards and committing sexual acts with animals that, had my bosses found out, would have caused more than a few problems. What had started as a job to bide my time until I worked out what I wanted to do in life had brought a radical shift in how I thought, acted, and spent most nights. Instead of maybe attending the university in Veilstone for the winter semester, my trip up to the big city had only been to buy a larger bed for the three girls I now shared it with, as well as a gift for the one-month anniversary with a fourth, human girl. Where originally I felt bad that I was the only one out of my high school friends still in Solaceon, they seemed a distant memory in comparison to my newer batch of friends. Even Bill's airheadedness had become an endearing trait by that point.

"Totodile toto toto!"

The demanding tone shook me back into reality. Reflection time was neat and all, but I really had to stop slipping off and philosophizing during sex.

"Sorry girl," I muttered, looking up at the small water Pokemon, whose stubby arms had come as close to crossing as they could and her wide eyes looked at me disapprovingly, though it was hard for her to look like anything other than adorable. Her little legs were spread and she sat on the table, a thin veneer of fluid making her slit shine. I went back to work, licking her folds up and down slowly, two fingers pumping into her very tight pussy. She was technically a virgin, but her heat cycle seized her and, had we not found her while patrolling for some good candidates, would have had an unfortunate run-in with an also mate-ready male Aggron whose penis had become something a legend for its girth. Instead, she ended up on the break room table, arms dangling off as, along with the female Squirtle and Mudkip her trainer brought it, she received oral from the daycare's employees. More than technically a virgin, I suspected it was her first sexual encounter by how inexperienced she seemed about the whole thing, like the way she sometimes kicked at my face by accident. As though she'd never felt the pleasure before and had no idea how to control the impulses that fired off in her brain.

I'd never eaten out a pure water type before, and was curious about how it would be like. Most Pokemon types had unique sexual traits further varying by species, and Totodile's was a very dull one. She was just absolutely soaked down there. Even when we first got her, she was drenched, and the oral treatment had set her into overdrive. I worried if she produced any more, it would start running down my chin and get my whole shirt wet. Still, that apprehension didn't stop me, because I was a professional, and added another finger to her virgin passage, which it just barely fit. She really got going after that, and when I began sucking on her clit, she lost it. Just in time, I pulled away as she squirted-full on fucking squirted-without seemingly attempting to. A short stream of pussy juice shot out and hit the floor as more dripped from her folds. All the while, she wriggled and moaned loudly, slamming a fist on the table repeatedly.

Around the same time, the other two met their releases, being much more subdued about everything, but having similarly messy orgasms. Angie managed to dodge hers, while Bill, in all of his maturity, let her rush of pussy juice fill his mouth, making some joke about a water fountain after he did so.

I rolled my eyes and wiped my mouth. "I'll get the mop," I muttered, heading over to the corner where it rested as the couple showed the satisfied Pokemon to the door.

"You guys be safe now and try to find some Pokemon your own size," Angie drawled. "Otherwise, feel free to come back after lunch."

Bill opened the fridge and threw three paper bags onto the table. After I mopped up, I took my regular place and grabbed the bag with "Adam" hastily written on it with black marker. I turned it upside-down and dumped its contents; a bag containing a sandwich, a can of cola, a chocolate bar, and a folded piece of paper.

Wait, what?

"I didn't put this here," I muttered, seizing the note and opening it up. There, written in cut-out magazine letters like it was written by the goddamn Riddler, was the message, "Get it?" I scoffed, tossing the paper aside. "She's fucking with me."

"Or your lunch," Bill said. "Maybe you don't want to eat that, dude."

"No, she didn't meddle with it. Look." I slid the sandwich across to the centre of the table for my friends to look at. "See the random vertical slice I made in the bread? It's useless, but I used it to mark it as mine. Amy doesn't know about it, so if she replaced it with a fake sandwich, I'd be able to tell."

Angie groaned, leaning back and unwrapping her own sandwich. "Dang Adam, imagine what you could do if you put your mind to something useful."

Instead of dignifying that with a response, I took the sandwich out, took a big bite into it, and almost immediately spat it back out. The components I put in were all there; bunches of last night's roast chicken, mayonnaise, tomato, lettuce, and... Sand? "That bitch!" I dropped it on the bag, using it as a makeshift plate, and opened it up. Between the lettuce and sliced tomato was sand. Presumably, the pun of sand in my sandwich that the note alluded to. There was also another folded piece of paper, which I angrily unfolded to find read, "At least it wasn't razor blades."

"Hey Bill, you were right," Angie said, handing him some money. "Adam, maybe you should just let this die so it doesn't get uglier."

I stared off into the distance a little, clearing my throat to put on my best "serious acting" voice. "She tasks me. She tasks me and I shall have her! I'll chase her 'round the moons of Nibia and 'round-"

"Yeah yeah, I know. Dang, I never had this problem with my siblings."

Bill took a sip of his drink and put it down. "You have sex with them. Oh, Adam, maybe you should fuck your sister!"

"Er, no. Thanks. I uh, I don't really think that's a solution."

"Why not, dude? It'll-"

"Bill!" Angie shouted. "He said he didn't want to, let it die."

"I share my bed with animals and my girlfriend has some interesting views on what counts as being faithful in a relationship. Incest is the only thing keeping me from being Caligula at this point."

"Who?" Bill asked, scratching his head.

"Oy, don't concern yourself with it. There was a movie about him, but there wasn't a skateboard in sight."

"Bogus."

The instant he finished, a roar like a hundred furious beasts howling in defiance and letting their prey know just how screwed they were,rattled the little shed, making it creak. Everybody dropped what they had in their hands, and we gave each other a single, panicked look before bolting for the door. We grabbed our coats off of hooks and mobilized almost like we were a team of ass-kicking crime fighters. Oh, if only.

Sometimes, a new Pokemon would do something to make their presence known. They weren't all well-behaved, and in fact some were bred fighters who never even interacted with their trainer's other Pokemon, and had no idea how to conduct themselves without violence. Usually, it was nothing so dramatic; they'd walk around aggressive like they owned the place, maybe made some loud noises, and they'd either get bored or a bigger, saner Pokemon would come by and tell them to shut up. Usually, they were just really cocky, but small, and could easily be talked down by someone both rational and imposing. Few were prize fighters or even all that good, letting a couple easy gym victories go their heads. Sometimes, their trainers would be just as bad; egotistical rich kids who thought that being able to beat Gardenia with a fire team that daddy bought them made them badass. Unwilling to have any kind of friendship with their Pokemon, they ended up breeding cranky fighting machines that didn't play well with the other kids.

Difference was, whatever made that sound was clearly not just a Jolteon in need of a punch. Only a few feet out of the shed, we stopped dead in our tracks. My feet curved a little to add more resistance to the snow, keeping me from moving any closer than I had to. The unhappy customer turned out to be a freaking Charizard. Under normal circumstances, I'd have just been surprised to find that it stood at about half a foot shorter than me, expecting some massive fire behemoth whose every step would rattle the ground. What he lacked in hulking stature, though, he made up for in being fucking terrifying. His wings were at full draw, claws on full display with his arms reaching out, and the flame on his tail burned fiercely. It was a little hard to look at just because of how bright it was, and the heat radiating off of it made me begin to sweat beneath my coat. The snow around him melted, revealing dead grass in sickly yellows and faded greens.

So intimidating and enthralling was the sight that I almost lost track of why I was there. Duty, concern, and the need to remedy the situation all melted away like the snow did, replaced by a sudden urge to run. No attempt to defend myself or stand my ground. Survive. Run.

Another monstrous roar shook me and his wings began to beat intimidatingly, sending up huge drafts of wind that didn't make it any easier to keep still. This time, though, he wasn't alone. Another sound joined his in defiance. The opposing scream had the opposite effect of his, making some of the panic drain away from and giving me the feeling that I was safer. Someone was here to defend us. It wasn't as loud as his, and certainly sounded like it was one being instead of an army, but there was something about it that made it equally intimidating. There was a motivation behind it, a need to stand ground beyond just asserting dominance.

My eyes looked around, coming to perceive everything that wasn't the Charizard, and the reminder that there was a problem hit me like a brick to the head. A line of frightened, small Pokemon cowered as the flying lizard threatened them. But there was one Pokemon who didn't, a Nidoqueen, standing her ground and looking just as intimidating without need for wings or flame.

Nidoqueen was the oldest Pokemon at the daycare, and had been there the longest. She was the last Pokemon Elaine raised, and acted as den mother for the constantly-rotating daycare occupants. Especially for the younger Pokemon and hatchlings, having someone matronly to tend to them was a huge factor in helping them adapt to their time in the daycare. She grew attached to them, her own kids grown and off with other trainers, but still feeling the need to mother somebody. At that moment, she was the second-largest Pokemon in the daycare, and someone was threatening her babies.

She took a defiant step forward, and I felt the ground tremble a little. Another roar, and in spite of her utter lack of the flashy things that made Charizard so intimidating, she was herself pretty fucking scary. Had I not known she was on my side, I'd have probably ran as fast as my fucking legs would carry me. The daycare was almost like a home though, and I could see the fire in her eyes of someone defending their home. More doubt faded and I began to regain my resolve. In fact, some embarrassing element of me decided to shout out, "Yeah, Nidoqueen, you show him!"

In response, he stepped forward, slamming his foot into the ground in a failed attempt to rattle the ground himself. The crowd of Pokemon dispersed, sensing the air coming to a boil all around them. A fight was only seconds away from breaking out between two very big, very strong Pokemon, and there was going to be damage. They delved as far into the sparse covering of trees behind them as they could, though I doubted a full-out brawl between those two could be contained in the daycare lot. Even the size of a decent ranch, their size and strength outclassed the arena, and there were buildings around.

Before anything could happen though, two flashes of red light shook the battle-lust from my mind and set my senses back on straight, into a realm where words like 'responsibility' and 'collateral damage' again had meaning. An exasperated sigh followed the sounds of Pokemon forced back into their balls, and then the soft voice of an old woman. "It was only a matter of time until someone came by who brought out her feisty side."

Two powerful Pokemon were making the ground shake around them and emitting sounds that drove fear of death into me, but Elaine didn't even look shaken. No residual worry or panic, just stone-faced resolve. Some days, she seemed to only be walking without a cane through sheer stubbornness, but a fire lizard threatening her daycare didn't even warrant a look of concern? That rendered me fucking speechless, seeing her so unrattled by it all.

She walked over to us, shaking her head. "I know it's a scary sight, kids, but next time, you need to interfere sooner. Things almost got messy there, and I can't run like I used to."

"Badass," I said in a very Bill-sounding voice. Or maybe Bill said it and I just mouthed the words. My senses were still reeling; it was hard to tell.

After work, we headed over to the video store to see what Terry promised was a huge batch of new 'releases' in the back room. I wanted to say that the porn had become a novelty to me. That after so long with a constant supply of new Pokemon to indulge with and the regular sex of the Pokemon at home, not to mention orgies at Bill's, it wouldn't hold much interest for me anymore. But no, I was weak. The entire walk to the video store, I had to keep bringing my friends to my impatient pace, each time they stopped seeing me get frustrated and hurry them with my hands. No, the opposite was true. I seemed to be more excited for everything that awaited me in light of being regularly fucked. It was strange, and while it didn't make a whole lot of sense to me, I didn't care. All it took was Terry saying that the new Misty movie looked like her best yet to get me in the store with the level of compulsion he reserved for sorting the movies with.

Speaking of which, it was no shock to me at all to find the new movies in pristine order on the "new releases" rack. They hadn't yet been touched by anyone it seemed, which made us the lucky first customers to look them over.

"These titles suck," I murmured, giving a quick once-over to the batch of covers. "'Deep Throatzel Me, Baby'? I think I'm getting a headache just for speaking that out loud."

"Don't look at the titles then," Angie offered, picking up the box and looking at the back of it. "Not too bad lookin', I reckon."

"Yeah, but sounds like a pretty one-note concept. One species, one position as the focus?"

Bill scoffed, resting his elbows on Angie and I's shoulders as he cut in between us. "Suit yourself. Floatzel are sexy as fuck, man. We're renting this one, definitely." He nudged us aside and pulled one of the empty cases off the rack.

"I'll probably just get the gym leader releases," I muttered. "Misty and Roxanne this week. Hopefully, I'll get the time to watch them."

"Amy putting a block on things?"

"She never leaves my fucking room. I'm about ready to tell her she can move the desk into her room and buy myself a damn laptop."

"Well, good luck with figuring something out. If not, you can always come over on Friday after work and we can all watch them."

"We'll see. Lethe says she, Purrloin, and Meg have been sneaking downstairs to get off just because she's on that thing all night and day. I'm not even sure she sleeps anymore. Just fuels herself on spite."

We fell into general chatter after that, poking fun at some more awful titles before eventually gathering up our purchases and rentals, taking them to Terry. I was the last one out, and locked the door behind us. The way the Pokephila section worked was that in the curtained-off room where the porn was kept, there was a locked door. After getting the key from the manager, which required having a special permission on your account generally obtained just by acknowledging there was a Pokephilia section, you could open it, go in, and look around. It was sort of like a gas station bathroom in that sense, except without the unpleasant smells. With our business done, we handed him back the key ring and put the things down.

"So Adam," Terry said with a wide grin on his face as he started processing the purchases, "I heard you got a check-up a few days ago."

"What? How did you-"

"You do realize we're across the street from the Pokemon centre, right? I've been in that nurse's hands before. Or maybe I should say 'feet'. I know what's going on."

"The continued breakdown of the universe and all systems therein by means of entropy?"

"If you want to blame premature ejaculation on entropy, go right ahead."

"Oh shut up," I snapped, throwing some money onto the counter. "We all have our off days. And next time, I'll just tell your mom not to blow me before I go out."

There was a moment of silence before, uneasily, Bill asked, "Dude, did you just make a 'your mom' joke?"

"I think I did. Aw, hell, I'm slipping."

"Go home and rest," Terry said, slipping the movies into a bag and handing me it, along with my change. "Come up with something better, and we'll try again next time you're in here."

"Thanks."

Not even a minute in the door to my house, and Amy pushed past me. "I'm going to Mary's house until Monday. Don't do anything to the computer," she said so fast that it took me a few seconds to piece the words together. By the time I had done so, she was already out of the house. A complain almost registered in my brain before it was stamped down by an exclamatory cry of victory. I threw my coat against the rack without even trying to make it stick, kicked my boots off, and rushed up the stairs.

"She's gone!" I exclaimed, jumping onto my bed and falling face-first into it; Lethe rolling out of the way. "Why did such a wonderful thing happen?"

The Absol clicked her tongue and put on her best vapid bimbo voice. "Well, Jess heard from Annie that Mimi told Josh that-"

"Forget I asked." I rolled onto my back, adjusted the pillows, and stretched out a little. My fingers drifted off to the bedside table subconsciously, finding the familiar feeling of rubber

A sweet laugh rang out as she cuddled up next to me. "So, what are you doing tomorrow night, boss?"

"I don't know, some indeterminate thing with Tabby, I guess. Bill and Angie are going up to Veilstone, so maybe we'll just stay in and rent some schlocky b-movies. Why?"

"Amy's gone, your mom's going out of town tomorrow, and I'm starting to miss you. Come on, just one Friday night in with Meg, Delcatty, and I."

"And what'll we do?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her in, my nose pressed against hers.

"Whatever you want. It'll take your mind off of work, and give you some quality time with me." She pulled closer still, her hind legs squeezing through mine and her weight pushing against me so that I ended up on my back with the speaking Pokemon atop me. "And I guess the other two, if we have to." She pecked at my lips a little. "Come on, what do you say?"

"If that damn Charizard acts up again tomorrow, I'll need something to take my mind off of work." I looked off in space for a second. Every Friday night and Saturday since Christmas had been spent with Tabby, and Amy's invasion of my bedroom had put a definite damper on my trainer-Pokemon bond. "Sure, what the hell."

"Good to hear, boss." Another kiss, but this one was deeper and I reciprocated, my hand coming to rest on her face. "So, what's with this Charizard?"

"Just some cocky ass who decided to wave his dick around-figuratively-and try to scare the other Pokemon. We stuck him in his Pokeball, but I'm guessing he'll be a pain tomorrow, too. Hopefully Nidoqueen will hand him his ass."

"Heh, my last trainer had a Charizard like that. But oh well, it's not important. Why don't you call Tabby, say you're staying in tomorrow night with your girls, and you'll reschedule movie night?"

"I will, but uh, I think first we should probably do something before mom gets home?"

A heavy, lusty purr tore out of her throat, and her body shook a little as the sound drove me so wild that my hips pushed forward with enough strength to make her lower body rise a few inches into the air. "Mmm, fuck me half as hard as that and I will be a very happy girl." The remote fell to the floor, making a dull thud against the carpet, as I did just that. 


	18. Chapter 18

"Honey, I'm home!" I shouted, making my way into the house from the rising blizzard outside, shaking the snow off my hair, and tossing my coat aside. No sooner had I looked around to try and find my girls, than had something hit me in the leg and sent me tumbling to the ground. My vision faded out in the most cartoonish of ways, and when it came back, three tongues were licking at my face, accompanied by laughs and familiar faces. I tried to shoo them away and get back onto my feet. "Alright girls, hold on. I need to catch my breath. And probably go digging in the fridge."

"What for?" Lethe asked, pulling away so I could get back up.

With a groan, I lumbered across the living room, into the kitchen, and to the fridge. I reached way in the back of the bottom shelf, behind preserves and condiments, until my fingers found their way around two bottles that were narrow and had condensation of them. Pulling them out, I revealed two bottles of what was ostensibly beer, unlabelled and completely bland-looking. "For these babies. As much as I may be a virile, healthy young man with an insatiable libido," I said, giving my arms a flex as my Pokemon all snorted at me in unison, "if I'm to keep up with three girls, I'm going to need some funky cold Medina"

"Can you please stop calling it that, boss?" the Absol groaned.

I replied by giving her a wide smile as I twisted the cap off and took a swig. "You know just as well as I do that such a request is impossible to fulfil. Now come on, let's get upstairs." I led the way, all three trotting up the stairs behind me. With each step, I could feel the Blissey egg starting to recharge my body. It hadn't been much, but even the normal dose was enough to refill all the energy spent working or running home, with the added pants-tightening I had come to expect. When we reached the top of the stairs, I was charged and ready to go, dashing down the hallway and grabbing at the door frame to help reel myself into the turn. By the time I hit the bed, my pants were on their way off my ankles, and when I rolled onto my stomach, my boxers followed suit. The Pokemon came up a little afterwards, Lethe in the middle and flanked by Meg and Purrloin. I knew that their "welcome home" tongue treatment had been hinting at something, something we had never tried before, and something that I had dreamt the night before about.

Lethe's tongue was first, resting on the section base where my penis met my balls and running up in a slow line, leaving saliva in its wake and spending a moment playing with the head. Meg came in next, licking at the side and kissing at the skin. Purrloin spent a moment looking at it, and at the girls, before pouting and scurrying up my body.

"Purrloin, what a-"

Without even asking, she just mounted my face, shoving her pussy against my mouth and letting her front paws push down some of my wet hair. Instead of participating in what seemed to have been the plan, she ran off on her own, deciding to hump my face instead of pleasuring me. I wasn't about to complain, though, deciding instead to give her what she wanted. Purrloin had probably been the one I indulged with the least, just not appearing to have the same sexual desire as the other two. She usually spent the day or two after I fucked her being less spoiled toward me, only to come into my bed being demanding and rather terrible about reciprocating. I was used to it, and rationalized that if I just let them pleasure me, it defeated half the purpose of spending time with them. Any sufficiently whorish Pokemon at the daycare would be more than willing to suck me off, but there was a level of bond and connection between Pokemon and trainer that we were aiming for. And hey, Lethe and Meg could probably guilt her into helping once she got her fill.

Working without Purrloin, Lethe and Meg still worked with almost practised precision around my cock. Lethe's large tongue dragged around the most of it as Meg kissed at my head, the first inch or so disappeared into her muzzle and being washed over by her tongue. There was a motion to their lip-service, a familiar thrust they moved with that told me Meg was working her usual vine magic on them. No surprise there. I just wished I could have helped them out, or hell, even given them all pleasure at once.

If only I had three penises. There was a fun image; all three Pokemon, faces buried in the bed, as I fucked all of them at the same time. Why couldn't reality work like that?

Instead, I resigned myself to the still very great double blow job I received, far from something I was in any position to whine about not being good enough. My attention left forming strange fantasies and diverted itself toward Purrloin. The pussy rested on my face, pushing her vagina against my mouth, and I couldn't bring myself to leave her waiting. One hand began to stroke her back as the other reached around and rubbed against her slit. My tongue slipped in, tasting at her not unpleasant snatch. It was tight, moist from arousal, and warm; the sort of place my tongue was comfortable. With my pinkie and ring fingers working over her labia, my thumb decided to get playful and went off on its own. It slipped into her to wet itself with her own juices, and then poked at her puckered ass.

She jumped a little as it slipped in, working itself with slow, careful motions that didn't really match my tonguing, but were instead meant to ease its way into her virgin back door. She let out a loud, not entirely pleasant meow, her lower body jerking a little, pushing harder against my face. In response, I lapped at her vagina, slowly easing my tongue upward to her clitoris and letting four other fingers handle the penetration. I'd learned a few tricks since I lasted went down on her, and hopefully they'd give her enough of an orgasm to be cooperative for the next week or so.

"Chi chika chi," Meg moaned happily, her maw positioned such that it kissed and sucked at the side of my cock, slowly working her way down as Lethe's larger mouth sank down my shift. Sometimes, they met in a loud, sloppy kiss that they moaned into. It was an enjoyable feeling, but Meg seemed somehow unsuited for it, given her size. If she evolved, it would probably be one of the best blow jobs I'd ever received, but as it stood it was just in 'really good' territory. Oh, there I went, complaining about living the high life again.

One thing I felt fully allowed to complain about, though, was Purrloin. The anal penetration had taken her for a loop, and she could only take so much of three fingers pumping into her pussy as I sucked on her clit. She humped my face, tail going rigid as her orgasm hit her. A nice rush of her pussy coated my mouth and my chin, and she rode it out, basking in the pleasure until it subsided completely. Were she a reasonable Pokemon with a bit of decency, she'd probably have joined the other two in blowing me, or at least given me a kiss for eating her out. Instead, she got up, looking at me flatly, and then pattered off out of the room.

That was enough to give Meg and Lethe pause. The two looked back at her as she walked out completely nonchalantly, as though she hadn't been paid any attention and was off to try her luck with someone else in another room. I could tell Lethe had been working the details out for a bit, and for Purrloin to just run off after abandoning the plan for her own orgasm was not something she would let slide. Her claws shot out, unfortunately into my leg and making me whimper a little as she snarled, "Vengeance will come swift to deserters."

"C-can you-claws!"

"Oh, sorry." She withdrew them.

I sighed and wiped my mouth. "Just, don't worry about her for now, let's make the most of it between the three of us. Come up here for a sec, both of you."

The two complied, abandoning my spit-soaked cock and working their way up my body. I could feel Lethe's fur tickle through her entire slow journey, snaking her way up. Meg was swifter, and rewarded with a deep kiss, one that made her knees buckle a little. Lethe quickened her advance at the sight of it, and I pulled from the Chikorita to kiss her as well. Our kiss wasn't as deep, though, because it quickly melted into a three-way kiss with Meg, a very sloppy one. Both clung close to me, and I felt that I could have brought the covers over us and gone to sleep like that. Instead, I took another pull of my drink and looked at them with a sleazy smile. "So ladies, what's next?"

"I am," Lethe purred, pawing at my chest. She shifted around a little until she got into a good position, her body pulled away from me, my slick head pressed to her even slicker slit. With a sly grin, she pushed down and forward, coming down into my lap as she took all of my cock into her with one motion. The paw had moved to my shoulder, and it jerked a little as she pulled herself back up. Lethe was just as tight as the night I first took her, and not for lack of use. It didn't feel like our first night, though. The first-time bliss had definitely gone, and with it, all of the romance movie slowness. Passion was still there, though, and the increase in pace was well worth it. Her head slipped off to the side, where Meg had rolled onto her back and positioned herself such that Lethe could eat her minty twat out, and I could kiss her.

Her paws kicked at the air adorably, and we had little choice but to. Her mouth was sweet, and though much fainter than her pussy, it was still a treat to the tongue to taste it. Her small mouth was largely overshadowed by my larger mouth-again, if only she were evolved and bigger-which did make our kiss a little awkward. We managed, though, mostly due to whether or not our kiss was tight being a moot point. There were far more important things to note, and the kiss was secondary to the pleasure all three of us were building on. I could see a vine slipping down her side to her back door; she had emerged from the Christmas orgy with an anal fixation she loved to indulge. Lethe's large tongue paying worship to her made her start to wriggle, even more than I could ever remember her doing before. Damn, Lethe must have been doing one hell of a job down there.

My Absol was tight, her slick hole accepting me lovingly and holding down on my penis as tightly as it could. It didn't want to let me go, it seemed, and no matter how quickly Lethe came up, the downward motion was noticeable faster. That was quite the accomplishment, considering the pace she had worked up. Where she developed such speed was beyond me, but she moved faster than any Pokemon I'd ever had the treat of fucking-even Lopunny. That wasn't a complaint, though. Her every motion made me feel great, and when I dug my fingertips into her sides and began to fuck her in counterpoint to her motions, the sounds she made thrilled my ears. It must have sent her into a frenzy, because Meg grew even more restless and kissed me even harder as the Absol just went wild in her pussy.

"Chikirota chika chi taaaa," she moaned excitedly, her eyes wide. It made me wonder if she knew something I didn't, acting a bit strangely for what was just really good cunnilingus, enjoying it all just a bit too much. I could hardly mind, though, and leaned into the kiss a little more. Her tongue was frantic, and I could feel the air on my brow as the leaf atop her head began to sway powerfully. She'd never really done that so heavily, and it did begin to make me worry a little. Had she taken a hit of the aphrodisiac when I wasn't looking? That was unwise.

The worry left in one sudden jolt, though, when Lethe suddenly tightened, making my back arch and push her up a little. My vision blurred a little as the rise and fall of Lethe against me sent my body into paradise. So warm and slick, holding onto my cock tightly, unwilling to let go. It clung as much as her paws did, treating sex with me as her mind treating cuddling with me. The paws on my shoulders shook a little, pressing harder into my skin with the claws only barely pressing against them, too shallow to pierce me. A shiver ran along her spine, making her thick white coat shiver in a way that made my knees melt a little, and my counter-thrust rock her body again. So sleek, sexy, adorable, and mine.

Without warning, though, she pulled herself off of me, sank down my body with the agility I'd come to expect from her, and took all of my shaft, slick with her juices, into her mouth. I groaned into the kiss with Meg, reaching over to fondle her with one while while the other clutched at the bed beneath me. My fingers sank into the Chikorita's slit, rousing a heavy floral scent, as I thrust into Lethe's mouth. Her devoted tongue worked wonders as it shifted around my shaft and in her maw, those soft red eyes looking up at me like glimmering rubies.

Everything swam around my head as an early release seemed inevitable. "I love you, Lethe!" The words were fast out of my mouth, faster than I could perceive, and semen followed before my thoughts did. A thick load of cum spurted into her mouth, which she lovingly accepted by swallowing without hesitation. Flaccid, it came out of her mouth with a pop, and she smiled at me.

"Do you mean that, boss?"

"Y-yeah," I panted, pulling away from my kiss with Meg. "I guess I do."

She scooted up my body and kissed me, before Meg interrupted things, using her head to knock Lethe aside and remind me rather vocally that it was her turn.

"Yeah yeah," I muttered, sitting up as Meg climbed into my lap. She still seemed jumpy and just a little off in her motions. I hoped it was nothing, taking a swig just to help numb my worry a little. Over-thinking things and worrying about nothing would only bring the mood down significantly. She took a bit longer than Lethe, but soon enough she was on my cock and happily bouncing in my lap. Lethe came from behind, a paw on my shoulder as she leaned in for a kiss, which I obliged.

Just as soon, however, something happened. White light flooded my vision, washing over my eyes and blinding me. They shut tightly and I fell back, falling onto the bed as my inebriated head tried to figure out what was going on. Couldn't have been my drink-even overdosing on the stuff didn't make me super sensitive to light that was pretty much nothing at that point; just dimmed lamplight. Next came a sudden tightening feeling around my penis, making me shout in surprise and panic, and then a flooding of slightly thick something that smelled very fruity. There was no way Meg could have tightened herself that much. The light subsided, and I opened my eyes only to be greeted by another sudden flash; the light was being an ass. However, it did allow me to see what the source of it was, and oh boy did that change things.

Meg was the source of the light.

She was talking, saying something I could barely make out under the sensory barrage I was dealing with, but her voice seemed to shift in ways that definitely weren't due to my confusion. She was getting bigger, too. The paws on my body widened, and there was an increasing weight on me that was definitely not that of a fifteen pound Chikorita.

Several more flashes of light fired off, growing in intensity and frequency, all while the grass type moaned in my lap. When finally they stopped, my eyes opened to a most surprising of sights. "Bay," chirped Meg, about a foot taller and three times as heavy. The bead-like buds that dotted her neck had bloomed into long leaves, and the leaf atop her head looked larger and fuller. In the evolution into a Bayleef, she had bloomed like a flower entering spring. There was still a ways to go, but she had finally started to grow back from the oppressive winter.

"You evolved!" I said excitedly. It explained away why she was acting so strangely, and made me feel a little proud. My very first Pokemon had evolved. And, curiously, had only battled a couple of times. Such a thing blew my mind, a Pokemon evolving in the middle of sex, but I was hardly about to let questions about science and evolution get in the way of my night. "And you're so much bigger. We can do so many new things, girl." I ran my hand along her skin, slowly rising off the bed as the hands reached her neck, then her head, and pulled her into a kiss. "Why don't you and Meg lie next to each other?"

"Bayleef bay!" she said happily, pulling away from me and getting on all fours at the end of the bed. Lethe followed suit, purring and giving Meg a congratulatory smack on the rear as she did the same. At the same time, the two rose their rears, exposing their slick pussies, wet with arousal, and all for me.

I smirked at the sight of it, almost blowing a load as the urge to just masturbate to the sight and coat their entrances seized me. It took a lot of control, but I instead darted toward the bedside table, opening the top drawer and pushing aside a few things. Tabby had left a little buddy of hers in there in case one of the girls ever needed it, or just as a thing to incorporate into our own sex. With a flick, the dildo sprang to life, buzzing as I took it in hand and positioned myself behind the newly-evolved Bayleef. Lethe's round butt wiggled a little as the vibrator's noises roused her, and with one motion I brought my cock into one and the toy into the other.

Both Pokemon let out a happy squeal at the sudden intrusion. I didn't know how Lethe's inner walls felt about it, but Meg's contracted around my cock, joyfully accepting what, I don't know, may have been a technical deflowering. I wasn't too sure about all the evolutionary specifics. What I did notice, though, was that in the growth, she hadn't lost much of her tightness, still hugging my penis intimately. That certainly sweetened things. A bigger frame meant she could take the full force of my hips better, opening doors for harder sex and all kinds of new positions. To have the twin benefits of heavy sex and divine tightness was too much for me to bear. Another pull of the drink, and I let out a triumphant, gleeful howl; a cowboy hat away from being really embarrassing In a rather ill-advised decision, I downed the remainder of the bottle, running headlong into the garden of grey with no intention of looking back.

Lethe writhed against the battery-operated toy, pumping into her hole with much the same speed as my penis did with Meg's. "So good, boss," she moaned above the sound of her claws shooting out and into the bed. It made me wince a little, knowing the bed was relatively new, but that party-pooper attitude faded away just as soon as it had come, swept up by winds of chemically-induced lust. The next motion brought it all the way inside her, my fingers brushing against matted white fur thick and wet with her juices. The feeling fired off hyper-sensitive impulses that sent my hips and arm int overdrive. "Oh, yes!" she cried out, lust dripping from her words as she pushed back against my hand.

"Bay Bayleef bay!" Meg panted similarly, her heavier frame pushing against me with little fine control over her newfound strength. She looked back at me with a longing expression, and I was eager to please. Having just evolved, she deserved a little extra. My free hand found the base of her tail, and as it had done with Purrloin earlier in the night, my thumb sank into her rear. She was used to it, though, and smiled lovingly for it. Her tongue hung out lazily as her head tipped downward and buried itself in the bed. My hips adjusted immediately, coming in from a higher angle with the result of pushing her forward and against the mattress. Another clench from her hungry twat, and I was king of the world. A rush of her juices ran down my leg, filling the room with a heavier, more rich smell of her pussy than she could have mustered as a Chikorita. It was stronger, more refreshing, and I began to breathe heavily only so I could feel the minty rush tingle along my taste buds and through my lungs and throat.

Lethe's head leaned over to Meg's, kissing at her longer neck. "Gimme a little sugar, hun'," she said with a thick, fake accent. The words had a bit of a shudder to them as lust tore up at her throat and she couldn't even hold herself together for five words. She was pushing back against the toy so powerfully that I had given up on moving at all, merely holding it stationary as she fucked herself on it. Her breathing was heavy, and her head twitched a little every time my fingers brushed against her aching clit. She was the only one of us to not orgasm, and I was intent on changing that.

Eventually, she coaxed Meg's head up from beneath a crumbled up blanket at the foot of my bed, and the leaf Pokemon gave her a kiss. Their mouths were closer in size then, allowing for a more natural kiss, though it was extremely messy. They moved erratically, Lethe going at her own frantic pace against the vibrator, while my thrusts rocked Meg's body back and forth at a much slower pace. Though to be fair, most car engines ran slower than Lethe when she got going. Their tongues danced as their motions grew blurry, leaving coloured streaks where they were to track their motion with.

My body snapped forward, then, leaning hard against my Bayleef as pleasure wracked my body. Their moans and words of encouragement began to slow down, impassioned cries and promises of love mingling together into an indecipherable but very arousing medley. The funky cold Medina had taken its toll, and my senses were on overtime.

What happened next all seemed to mesh together. Lethe's cries came first though, a shout of, "I love you, Adam! Please never stop!" ringing out so loudly that it likely sent off car alarms in the street. I could scarcely feel her fidget and dance against the toy from how it shook my arm, but my main focus was the orgasm that struck me at roughly the same time.

One of the more handy things funky cold Medina did was ramp up semen production to near superhuman, cartoonish levels. As pleasure tossed me against the rocks, a heavy, warm load spurted out amidst half-exhausted jerks of my hips that was more plentiful than a few days of abstinence could have brought me. That seemed to be the last straw for a very sensitive Meg, the orgasmic evolution leaving her sensitive. She pushed against me hard as another floral rush filled my nostrils and ran down my legs. At the back end of her orgasm, she pushed against me so hard that it sent me falling back against the bed, a few strings of semen coming to rest on her ass as my finger popped out of it, and then one hitting my chest as the bounce sent me penis pointing up at me as it fired off. Before I could perceive all that much though, Lethe was on me again. Dazed and, after my orgasm, pretty satisfied, I could only just figure out that she was licking the semen off of my chest.

"That was great," I panted. "How about we cuddle a little before-Hey, what are you doing?"

Two vines seized my wrists and pushed them against the headboard as Lethe got back into my lap, running a paw along my cheek as she kissed me on the forehead. "We're not stopping, and to make sure you don't, we're just going to keep you pinned here. And use you." She roused my penis back into hardness and sank onto it for the second time that night. She groaned in satisfaction, "All night long."

"And I don't have any say on the matter?"

"Nope."

"Well, then I guess you may as well carry on." 


	19. Chapter 19

It turned out that the best way to avoid the monster hangover brought on by the inexplicably wonderful mix of alcohol and Blissey egg was just to not even attempt to sleep. With the second bottle being treated more gradual and letting me come down from my high over time, Lethe and Meg just used me as they so desired for the rest of the night, and then well into the day. In fact, they even went and got a third bottle that we got halfway through, just to keep things coming. Purrloin even popped in for a ride before leaving again, but not before being bound by Meg's vines and giving the girls a tongue bath. And then a ride on my cock while giving them tongue baths. And then going through with the planned triple blow job. By the time they were satisfied, they needed baths, then I took a much-needed shower, and then I went and passed out until about an hour before I was scheduled to get up for work. So, it worked out rather well.

My extra hour, combined with the freed-up time I got from showering the night before, went to the very good cause of just lying in bed with my girls. Meg fell back to sleep, and I discovered how much heavier her head had become. Seriously, it became hard to move and be comfortable with that thing on my shoulder. Lethe was on the other and, being wide awake, far, far lighter. She nuzzled against my shoulder, occasionally coming in for a kiss. I noticed that whenever she was in my arms, she seemed defanged and venomless. All of the snark and bitterness melted away in my arms, and she seemed like a completely different Pokemon. Or at least, it became lighter, less frequent, and far more playful. I still hadn't fully come to understand her, not even really knowing her life before we met and why she wished to die that night. There never seemed a good time to ask, either. Always snug in my arms, I couldn't dream of ruining such a wonderful thing by asking questions sure to open up old wounds. In the afterglow of passionate sex, there seemed little room for such heavy questions and tears.

"Hey, boss?"

"Yeah?" I asked dreamily, holding her close, fingers running idly through her thick coat.

"This is going to sound weird, but do you mind if I came to work with you today?"

"What?"

"Nothing, just. There's something that's been bugging me. Can you do me this favour, please?"

"I guess. Are you going to tell me why, though?"

"Once I work out my hunch, I'll tell you. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good. Now come on, let's get up and get moving."

The bland procedure of morning went by pretty much the same after that. A brushing to tame my mane, a hastily thrown-together breakfast, filling Purrloin's bowl as she raised her nose in my direction... Mornings were pretty formula for me. Hell, most of my days and even weeks had been boiled down to formula, the only real differences being what bizarre conversation material I engaged my co-workers in, and what sex I'd be having. The bag always held a plastic container of leftovers, a can of soda, a healthy snack and an unhealthy snack. Amy would always engage me when I got home in some misguided attempt to be a cool kid like me and reply wittily to everything. Bill would make some remark that would leave me scratching my head and suppressing a hundred remarks.

Some say simplicity and routine is the cornerstone of a healthy life. I tend toward a more chaotic view on things, but I was so neatly settled into my life with my friends and my work and my sex that it didn't really matter. There'd be plenty to spice life up as time went by, wouldn't there? A complacent feeling of home settled over me. Chaotic or not, I was happy, and saw no reason to throw it all out of order for the sake of mild amusement. My high school days of pranks and head-fucking were over, it seemed, with my day filled by more meaningful hobbies. Better hobbies.

Lethe coming to work disrupted the walk to work. It wasn't a big thing, not sending me into an obsessive-compulsive meltdown or anything. But it did give a starkly different feel to the start of my day. The lonely tread through cold, snow-laden streets with headphones to provide me entertainment was a cornerstone of my work day. Instead, Lethe trotted beside me, not very talkative, but by her presence removing the whole 'alone' bit. I couldn't even put on music and pretend she wasn't there, because that was sort of a dickish thing to do to someone. Silence unpierced by the distractions of Nidoran Duran was the worst silence.

We found Bill and Angie hanging around the desk when we got in, both giving Lethe and I a strange look.

"Whoa," Bill said, "Is it bring your Pokemon to work day?"

Lethe rolled her eyes and groaned, "Yes, obviously. And now you'll have to wait a whole year before you can show your Lopunny the glamourous life of a feed bag hauler."

"Bogus."

"Lethe," I said sternly, "No making fun of Bill while he's at work. This is a neutral place, it's discouraging. Plus, it's sort of way too easy. Find something better to work with."

"Fine."

"So, why are we holed up here?'

Angie stretched her arms out a little, her chest pushing forward in a way that caught my eye and held it hungrily. Her long red hair was different that morning, done up in twin pigtails. It looked nice on her. "Waiting for Elaine to get some paperwork. Just wait 'till you see this one! Gonna shock you harder than a grumpy Pikachu gettin' its tail pulled."

"All done," came Elaine's voice from the doorway off to my right with impeccable timing. "Registered everything, notified the trainer of it. He answered, said he'd be by in a few hours to see them."

"See what?"

"Angelina will show you, dear."

The cowgirl waved me toward the door, pulling the zipper up on her coat as she did so. I followed after her, Lethe behind me, and Bill taking up the rear. Without missing a beat, she led me right through the cover of trees and into the small pseudo-forest constructed on the lot. In that little stretch of path, it felt like a constrictive, dense forest that would be nigh impenetrable for travellers. Still, she navigated the path easily until we found the corner of the property, still in the forest, where Nidoqueen lay,. asleep.

All was not as it should have been, though. She lay against the fence, legs spread open and the very clear result of what happened all over her legs and the ground. Her vagina was open; not gaping, but clearly having recently been host to a rather large intruder, who had pumped it full of semen that dripped down her legs and into the muddy dirt beneath them, a mix of melted snow and ground that was frosted with the run-off of semen and vaginal fluid. A great many eggs lay at her side, which my eyes followed until they came across the other participant, lost amidst the shock of seeing the stoic Nidoqueen passed out after a hard fuck. Charizard lay there, content, also asleep, and filling my head with a thousand different questions.

"That must have been the most incredible hate sex ever," I mused.

"We think they went at it since they were released Friday night," Angie said, bending her knees down as she got between the two and to the eggs. "After their first lay, she had the two eggs in the back within a few hours, by the looks of it. The other five followed over the course of the weekend. They probably fucked the whole time." She rolled one of the closer eggs away from the rest very carefully, picking it up and passing it to me.

I accepted it, holding it in both arms and cradling it like a baby. It was only a bit smaller than my head, pale blue speckled with purple. It felt hot too, like the steam rolling off a fresh plate of pasta. I wanted to hold it harder as the warmth was very appreciated in the mid-winter chill, but I didn't want to be too rough with it. It was the first egg I'd ever held, and one of the few I had seen up close. "Anyone up for omelets?" I asked with a huge grin.

Lethe groaned, "Boss, what was it you told me about not going for the easy jokes?"

"Fine." I was about to hand it back to Angie, better versed in handling eggs and far more experienced with how to put them back safely. Before my arms could even lift from against my coat, though, it shook. I paused and looked down on it, my heart sinking as I wondered if I had done something stupid to it. The next shake was far stronger, my resulting gasp making everyone step back a little. Angie started to say something, but it was cut off by a sudden cracking sound, loud and unpleasant.

Chunks of the egg shell fell onto the ground and into my bent arms, revealing their white interior, as a light blue face looked up at me. Closed eyes slowly opened like she was waking up, closing tightly soon after. Dawn hadn't yet completely broken, but there was still infinitely more light than she had seen previously. They braved another attempt, then a third, and on the fourth a pair of red eyes fell upon me. Her mouth opened in a yawn, revealing a single, large buck tooth. After a little shiver shook her small body, she leaned in against me, still seated in the lower third of her broken egg, and sighed.

Angie pat me on the back and smiled. "Well boy, you're the first thing she saw. Hope you're up for bein' her mama for a while."

"Oh come on, that can't actually be real. It's a myth, right?"

"Wish I was jokin'. She'll be stuck to you, at least until her mom wakes up and you two can talk it out. If her trainer doesn't want her though, even her ma'll probably encourage her to go home with you."

A smile broke across Lethe's maw that made my heart sink in knowing acceptance of the oncoming jokes about aprons and cribs.

"Cards all day?" Lethe groaned, lying on the ground as she pawed through the book she smuggled in my lunch bag to read. "I thought this was supposed to be glamourous or something."

"The show girls aren't due for another hour or two," I snarled, pulling up my cards to look at them. Liking what I saw, I tapped the table twice with two fingers and nodded at Bill. "Besides, you're just lying there reading The Scarlet Ledyba."

"I don't get paid for it, though."

Bill smirked. "Don't worry, maybe once we're off desk duty, we can go back to the break room and really show you how-"

Before the blonde could finish hitting on her with all the subtlety of stampeding Tauros, the familiar chime over the door alerted us to a visitor. We all shifted our heads to find a platinum blond guy in his mid twenties stepping in. To be charitable, I'd call his stride confident. To be honest, I'd call it cocky. There was absolutely nothing subtle about his walk, and the expression did not help matters, looking at the three of us like he knew he was better in every way, and didn't have to prove it. I felt an immediate loathing for him just on principle. His obviously fake hair contained so much product and seemed to take so much time to prepare that I was clueless as to how he was out of the house so early. It must have taken hours to look like such a prat. He wore a white suit beneath a white coat, and both were expensive than the combined contents of my bedroom. When he spoke, there was such a heavy arrogance to it I could almost smell it. "I am here about my Charizard. He's apparently been breeding with a Nidoqueen, and I'd like to see the results."

My two choices were aggression or snark. For diplomacy's sake, I went with the sarcasm. "I don't know what they taught you at whatever overpriced private school you attended, but the aftermath of sex is usually just a lot of mess. I'm not entirely sure if Nidoqueen will be able to walk all this way, or if it would emba-"

"I am not paying you to be insolent," he snapped. "I wish to see if any of the eggs have hatched yet."

The most interesting part of his entrance was the effect it had on Lethe. She grew on edge, the fur standing up and a low rumble shaking her body. She sidled up behind me and I stroked her fur to try and settle her. "So far, three have. A Nidoran of each gender, and a male Charmander."

There was a silence then as he looked at me as though expected something more. When finally he spoke, it came off as even more frustrated. "I asked to see them, not be told any details. Retrieve them for me so that I can see if they are worth holding onto."

"Nothing is worth holding onto for you!" Lethe screamed, slamming her front paws on the desk and leaning in toward him with a fierce, almost nightmarish snarl on her face. "They mean nothing to you, and they don't deserve to be born into a life of careless abuse! So why don't you scurry back to your gold-plated hole in the ground where the rest of your scum live before tomorrow's headline is 'Absol spreads worthless mongrel's digestive track across Route 210'!"

He took a step back, but it didn't appear to be out of fright. "I can only imagine Arceus hates you more than I do, that he has allowed you to continue your pathetic existence."

I tried to wave a hand in front of Lethe as the other frantically ran through her fur. "Come on Lethe, he's just a dick. It's not worth it." I snapped back to him. "And you'd do well not to insult my Pokemon like that, because I'll be damned if I'll stop her with that attitude. I'm sure your suit would be more fitting on you if it was red."

"That's what you're calling yourself now? 'Lethe'? You weren't worth a name when you could fight."

"Wait, what?" I asked, Bill and Angie now helping hold her back as she really started to struggle against me. "Lethe, what's-"

"This scum is my former trainer. And I swear, the moment I'm able to, I will leave the sort of corpse that will inspire slasher movies. Just fucking watch me!" Her struggles became even more intense as I saw just how strong she was. In desperation, I grabbed the Pokeball off my belt and, for the first time since I formally captured her, called her back to her ball.

The three of us sighed in relief before looking at the bored and irritated prick. "What a dull show. You had best hope one of those eggs is to my standard, or else I may just not pay you at all."

My fist curled up into a ball, and I kicked the door on the desk. It made an audible slam against the side as I stepped around it, grabbed him by the expensive collar, and slammed him against a wall. "You're on thin ice as it is. I don't know what you did to Lethe, but if you make one more asshole remark, I'm going to let her out of her ball to do whatever she wants to you. And if you don't pay up, there is going to be a ranger on your ass faster than my foot's about to be. Are we clear?"

"If you dirty my shirt, there will be a dry-cleaning bill sent to your house. And if you lay another hand on me, you may just have a run-in with some people who can actually back up their tough guy act." The entire time, he kept up the sneer and the annoyed tone, like nothing effected him. Even the snarling Pokemon didn't seem to do anything. I let him go and pulled away. "This is the last time I entrust a public daycare with my Pokemon, if the employees themselves have such useless-"

Red flashed over my vision, and the next thing I knew, my hand was sore, Bill was pulling me back, and my head was ringing. A few red spots stained his suit jacket and a trickle began from his right nostril. On the bright side, though, I had finally changed his expression. He seemed so shocked that someone had punched him that he just stared at me in awe, half-slumped against the hardwood wall.

"There's a surprise," I spat. "The punch of all things fazed you. Funny, I figured you'd get punched quite often."

"Dangit Adam!" Angie drawled, pulling at the other arm as she and Bill ushered me through the doorway into the house, the elderly couple rushing to me. Elaine pulled me into a hug as I shook from the adrenaline rush, and Robert moved to help the asshole and remedy the situation a little.

I spent the next hour on the couch as Elaine treated me as though I was in shock. Some hot, calming tea, a thick blanket over me, and I joined her in watching her shows. I didn't pay much attention to them though, my ears buzzing and too many thoughts in my head to process. Lethe had been his Pokemon previously? It explained a lot, but I wanted to talk to her about it at home. No, scratch that. I needed to talk to her about it.

As it turned out, he decided none of three hatched so far were worth keeping. As a result, they'd become wards of the daycare until they could be found homes. I considered taking the female Nidoran, but I was way too pre-occupied to want to make a decision then and there. In addition, I was told to tell Amy about the Charmander and other Nidoran, as her birthday was only a week and a half away and she needed a Pokemon. Elaine sent me home early with some cake.

The walk home was slow and pensive, thoughts trying to piece themselves together until I realized, after looking up from the ground I'd stared at for the past forever, that I was home.

Into the house, up the stairs, into my bedroom where Amy sat the computer desk, music playing lowly as she seemed about halfway through my copy of Lolita and had already dog-eared more pages than I was even close to comfortable with.

"I need you to get out," I said with little feeling in my voice, though there was some definite shaking.

On a normal day, she would have given me lip. One look at my face and how my hands trembled, though, and she nodded. The music was cut as she took the book out, shutting the door behind her. Maybe I didn't give the kid enough credit.

With similar emptiness, I lay on the bed and said, "Come out now," as Lethe was released onto my bed. She seemed more shaken up than I did, letting out a sob as she lay down against me. My arms held her close and we lay there, a tear hitting my eye, too. It hurt to see her like this.

"I-I guess I owe you an explanation," she said.

I shook my head and kissed her on the cheek. "You don't owe me anything, girl. Not now, not ever."

She laughed a little through choked tears. "No, I do. You need to know..."

"My first year of life was my happiest. My trainer was an old woman, with all her kids long grown up and with kids of their own, and little taste for adventuring. She just wanted someone to talk to, and like my parents before me, an Absol and an Eevee, I was gifted with the ability to speak like a human. I was a gift from one of her kids to cure her loneliness, and she loved me. Doted on me night and day, gave me whatever I wanted. She was intelligent, too, with a huge library. That's where I first learned to read, huddled up against her as she read me stories at night.

"We grew close, and she considered me her youngest daughter. I was 'Bronte' then, after the sisters who wrote her three favourite books. She wasn't well, though. A little more than a season after my first birthday, she passed away from illness. It hurt, like losing my mother. Her oldest granddaughter, Kim, took me then. She had settled down, but was part of the local battle scene in Hearthome and fairly active.

"My parents had been the girl's mother's best Pokemon, both optimized for battling and breeding similar fighters. I caught onto it rather quick, and did well. Even without mo-Rosemary, rather, I tried to make the best out of it. We didn't have long talks and she didn't have a large library, but she let me watch movies with her, and some of the prize money I won went to books for me to read. It was still happy, but it didn't last.

"After a show maybe four months after I went to live with her, he came. His name's Nick, by the way. He said he'd been watching the fight, and liked my performance. He offered her a deal; if she won, he would give her two million. If he won, I'd be his. We got along, but she didn't really feel that close to me. She accepted without a second thought, which I hoped was because she was confident.

"His Salamence wrecked me. His star Pokemon, I found out later. Kim said she had to go back home first to get my things-mostly my books-but he said no. I wouldn't need books anymore. Problem was, Rosemary had left me some of her collection. It was all I had left of her, and before Kim could even mention it, he took the Pokeball from her, called me back to it, and went to the Pokemon centre to make the transfer official.

"Rosemary's death had been hard on me, but as painful as losing my mother was, it was nothing compared to how Nick treated me. He participated in an underground fighting club in Hearthome. Higher stakes, higher risk, and none of the regulation that normal tournaments had. He sought out Pokemon of perfect pedigree for fighting, apparently found out about me from someone who knew Kim's mother. Like all of the trainers there, though, he didn't care. Not like Rosemary did, and not even like Kim did. He'd train me to the bone along with his other Pokemon. All the other Pokemon were big; Salamence, Charizard, Haxorus, Metagross, and Venusaur. I was to be his speedy hard-hitter, he said. His idea of training was to have me fight all of them. Every day. Little sleep, few visits to a Pokemon centre.."

She broke into a fit of tears and stopped the story. I pulled her close against me, my own eyes watering as I silently calmed her with my hands in her fur and wiped away her tears. After a minute, she composed herself and continued, though the occasional sob tore through.

"He didn't think too highly of me, either. Any of us, really. Except Salamence, his prize fighter. He was the only one of us six given any dignity or care, and even then it wasn't much. If one of us fainted in battle without taking down at least two of the opponent's Pokemon, he'd have Salamence attack us. If we fought back, one of the others would be told to join the attack. We learned to listen to him quickly. That was how we learned to fight. It was all well and good for the big, tough Pokemon. But I was small. My role on the team was to hit bigger, slower targets and exploit some weaknesses. I rarely took down more than one Pokemon as we moved up in the ranks. I wasn't built to like they were. So every night...

"The fighting continued for almost two years. No hugs, no words of affection or encouragement. Just being devalued and told to make him happy, make him proud. Not of me, though. Of himself, for having a good team. I cried myself to sleep on the floor most nights, beaten and bleeding. That I could take down Pokemon twice my size was nothing for him. I still have the scars, if you look for them beneath my fur. Fewer of them are from the actual fighting than I'd like to admit.

"The night before we met, I failed him completely. The trainer had one Pokemon, a fucking Garchomp. I never stood a chance, but so fucking cocky, he thought even his weakest Pokemon could take him. I was wrecked in under a minute. Nick didn't like that. After having Salamence destroy him, he turned the Pokemon onto me. Beat me all night, then sprayed a potion on me and told me to get out of town and die with dignity, away from him. I stumbled up to route 210 where I found those Mightyena. I didn't believe I was worth anything anymore. Two years had nearly wiped away the fond memories of when I was loved. I had been beaten and abused for so long that I didn't want to live anymore. Fully, I intended to die that night. Then, you came.

"I hadn't been myself for so long at that point. I hadn't even really 'been' anyone. I was a thing, a tool not meant to speak except to beg for mercy as a dragon tore into my side or a metal behemoth tackled me against concrete. Bitter and lamenting the loss of a chance to die, I was cross with you. And in my mind that morning, I had every right to be. You prolonged my suffering and left me with a night that was only saved from nightmares by heavy sedation. I fully intended to leave you one night when you brought me home.

"But I won't. Not anymore. You showed me that there are good people again, that with Rosemary did not die all decency and care in this world. A little doubt in my head thought, on the first night, that you would take me and use me however you wanted as payment for saving me. When you didn't, I was surprise. When you were in Amy's room with Tabby, I lay in here and cried with joy, finally accepting that I could be happy again. I can't convey in words how it feels to go from two years of abuse and worthlessness to somewhere with so much love. I wish I could, because it really is a beautiful thing."

The tears had stopped by that point, as the outpouring of pain and sorrow relented in the face of remembering that she was safe now.

"He can't hurt you now, he can't do anything. Also, I think I'm going to tell Elaine tomorrow that I want Friday and Sunday off."

"Why?" she said lowly, taking a large sniff and rested her head on my shoulder.

"We're going to go up to Jubilife and track Kim down so we can get your books."

"Y-you'd seriously-"

"Without a second thought."

She didn't say anything. She didn't cry, she didn't sob or choke down a happy tear. There was no sarcasm or wry remark. She just cuddled up against me and smiled. 


	20. Chapter 20

"Alright," Elaine said happily, taking the three or four papers of forms and contracts and tapping their bottom against the table to re-align them. "That'd be everything then. Congratulations, both of you."

It was an odd feeling standing on the other side of the desk, and having Amy at my side was even stranger. Her trainer registration had come in that morning, and deciding that the hatchlings were ready to be separated from their parents, we were taking Nidoran and the Charmander home. There was some paperwork to go through when adopting unwanted eggs from a daycare though, and I helped walk her through them.

Bill and Angie brought the Pokemon out. Nidoran had already seen me, so she jumped off the table and right into my arms where she sat like she had when she hatched, nuzzling my shoulder. The Charmander was a bit more apprehensive though, looking with a cocked head at Amy as she waved him forward.

"Go easy on him, kid," I said. "You're a stranger to him, and he doesn't fully understand yet that he's being taken away from his mom. Don't get all Elmyra Duff on him just yet."

"Was that seriously a Tiny Tunes joke? Ugh, you're so lame," she groaned. After a few seconds he lost his hesitation, moving from where Angie set him down on the desk to my sister's arms. "I'm going to call him Blayze."

"Blaze?"

"No, Blayze. With a 'y'."

"You're joking," I said flatly. "That's the sort of thing a thirteen year-old would-oh, right."

She gave me a hard glare before turning around with him and starting away. "Come on, let's go home."

I called after her, "Remember, if you need anything, all of our phone numbers, and the hotel, are on the fridge. And don't forget the manual that came with-"

She waved her hand my way and set off for home. Oh well, it was worth a shot.

"They never learn, boss," Lethe muttered. "That Charmander is in for one hell of a weekend."

"I feel bad for him. Not good enough for his father's asshole trainer, and now he's doomed to an eternity of dealing with Amy. Oh well, less frustration for me." I gave Nidoran a little shake. "I wish we could get some more time together, girl, but we're going out of town for the weekend, and we can only take so many Pokemon without things getting crowded. So, I'm going to put you in your ball and leave you with a friend, who I promise is good, and when I get back, I'll make it up to you. Okay?"

"Nido," she cooed, almost falling asleep in my arms. A girl after my own heart. I tapped an empty Pokeball against the sleeping poison Pokemon and put it in my belt. "Well, looks like we're done here."

"Yeah. Have a good weekend you guys," Elaine said, giving all three of us hugs on the way out. Lethe and Lopunny followed after us.

Waiting outside was Terry, leaning against a van so embarrassing I envied him for having it. It was a large, outdated-looking panel van, the sort with lots of space in the back just to sit that was usually filled with beads and smoke. The side, however, was emblazoned with paintings of dragons and a warrior, the sort of really cheesy thing that would grace a heavy metal album cover. It was the sort of van nobody could get into with a straight face, but had this intangible awesomeness about it. Terry was proud of it though; his first set of wheels, passed down from his dad. A relic of youth gone by, Terry held onto it seemingly for irony's sake.

My weekend off turned into a weekend off for all three of us, deciding to make the trip down to Jubilife into something of a short vacation. We could get out, see the sights, party, and enjoy divine hotel bedding. It was quite a drive, and we expected to spend our Thursday night sleeping in the back. We all carried backpacks with a few days of clothes and other things we figured we'd need, including a couple bottles of funky cold Medina. Without a car of my own I originally intended to bus it, and Bill's car wasn't comfortable enough to really fit four or five occupants comfortably for the trip, so instead we traded a weekend buried in a pit of Pokemon in the privacy of an apartment for Terry's bitchin' wheels.

Bill tossed the movie store manager his house keys.

"Lopunny's not staying?" Terry asked dejectedly.

"What can I say, this babe won't leave my side."

Angie rolled her eyes and nudged him on the shoulder. "Adam's Bayleef is already back there, too. Think you can handle it for the weekend?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll make sure they're as well looked-after as my two Vulpix were." He handed the redhead the keys. "Just make sure you don't scratch my baby. And clean out any stains."

"You've got it. Take care."

"Bye guys," he said, waving to us one more time as he set off.

Angie unlocked the sliding side door, revealing a very outdated-looking interior with lots of pillows and blankets on the wide, upholstered and cushioned space. There was the faintest smell of a party that ended decades ago, survived only by a stubborn assortment of smells. "Maybe you should ride up with me, Lethe. Those four'll get into some stuff back there and I'll need someone to talk to."

"Four?" she asked with a cocked head, looking at Bill, Lopunny, and I a couple times and blinking. "There's only three of them."

"Sorry I'm late you guys!" came a voice from the other end of the van. A bespectacled head of brown hair peeked out, followed by the heavy sway of a duffel bag. "Bethany insisted I work down to the very last minute of my scheduled shift."

Lethe seemed to tighten a little at the sight of Tabby coming in. "Oh, you didn't tell me she was coming."

"Sort of a last-minute thing," I said with a roll of the shoulders. "Completely slipped my mind."

The ranger gave me a peck on the cheek and threw her large back into the back. "So, can we get going?"

"Let's hit the road," Angie drawled, opening the passenger-side door for Lethe and then going around to open her own. The four of us shuffled into the back, to find a thick pastel-coloured curtain separating the seats from the spacious back. The four bags were unceremoniously pushed into the corner as the door slid shut and we stumbled to find the light switch on the ceiling Faint orange light filled the cabin from a very meek light bulb. I looked around, to see that Lopunny was hunched over Bill and trying to work his pants off.

"Is she always this forward?" Tabby asked as she climbed into my lap. "We haven't even started moving yet."

"You have no idea." I wrapped my arms around her as she came down into a kiss, her legs brushing against my sides on their way to locking behind my back. My hand ran up the thigh-high socks she wore to the thin strip of exposed flesh where they failed to meet the hem of her skirt. A little further up her leg, and she pulled out of the kiss a moment to draw all of her weight away from me, gravity tugging us down to the upholstered and cushioned floor. We fell and resumed our kiss as, at the very least, we were the more appropriate couple in that cab. The other hand ran up her body to seize the drawn zipper and pull it down. It revealed a flannel shirt that was loose on her body, like it was a few sizes too big and she just pulled it from the drawer of her boyfriend the night before. It went well with her similarly-patterned skirt, which was more size-appropriate, and probably even a bit too small.

My breath raced and I pulled her close against me as the coat fell off her shoulders. "Oh, all your plaid is making me so hot."

She laughed a little, giving me a roll of her hips in my lap. "Well then why don't we make those two jealous?" she said with a previously unheard lustiness that pulled all the blood out of my head and made me a little dizzy. Before I even really knew what was going on, my cock was out, her panties were bunched around her ankles, and her back was hard against my chest.

In front of us, Lopunny was already devouring Bill's dick. Her trainer leaned lazily against the side of the van's interior, his legs lazily spread out. His hand was firmly cupped on the back of her head, guiding her exquisite mouth along his shaft as he made embarrassing faces. Granted, I probably looked just as undignified when pleasure seized my facial muscles, but there was thankfully never a mirror to confirm that worry. I figured most people did, really. Except Tabby. It may have just been the rose-tinted glasses, but her o-face was just as pretty as every other expression she wore.

She moaned a little, pressing her shoulders back into me as I entered her. Just as I buried my last inch into her, a steady drum beat filled my ears. An electric guitar joined in, and a massive smile formed on my lips. Angie had put on some music for her shift on the drive up, and I wasn't surprised at all to hear Slow Ride first. Tabby giggled a little, leaning back to kiss me as her body moved up, coming back down in synch with the music. I groaned a little, holding on to her hips as they swayed a little on the way back up. She was so slick, probably waiting all day for the chance to fuck in the back of a van while sleazy rock blared. In fact, it explained all the plaid she wore. Well, I couldn't exactly let the girl down.

"Slow ridin' woman, you're so fine," I said into her ear in tandem with the song, my hands reaching up her body. The buttons on her blouse slowly came undone, letting the collar part as the loose shirt fell off her body. All the way down it rubbed against the skin, a finger tracing down the gap between her ribs. "Do you ever wear a bra?"

"Not when I'm seeing you." Her glasses had slid down her nose a little, and I pushed them back up as she went another kiss. Colour filled into her face as her motions began to deviate from the song a little, running away from the slow, sleazy tempo of it. Keeping in beat with the song was a waste of time, and even though we had a long way to go until we hit Jubilife, we lacked the patience. Two crazy kids in the back of a van on a road trip, we didn't stand a chance. Granted, we were couple decades late to the gun, but we weren't about to let things like relevance or how outdated it was ruin our fun. I mean, why start there?

Speaking of people living a life well outside of its relevance, Bill had taken the bunny Pokemon from behind. She pressed up against the side as he pounded into her, all the while her head rolling and moans spilling out. Even with loud rock music playing I could still distinctly hear her. Her reaction bordered on parodical overacting, playing up the pleasure he gave her to make him feel better. Had I not gotten to know her so well, I may have almost believed it. In reality, she was just that into the sex.

Tabby moaned, bouncing quickly in my lap. My fingers had since started to work her small, perky breasts over. "Mm, next time you're going to cancel on me for our plans, you're going to owe me."

"Am I?" I smirked, giving her a heavy thrust that caught her by surprise.

"Yeah. You'll have to spice up one of my patrols. Maybe on your knees, even. Payback for leaving me bored on Saturday."

"Is that supposed to sound like a bad thing? Because it sounds like a pretty good time to me, not a chore."

"Well th-"

"Dude!" Bill said, his head turning to look at us as he still clutched onto the moaning bunny. "Can you guys please cut the talking? Some of us are trying to have sex, and it's seriously harshing my mellow."

The complaint took us out of the little pocket of reality we strayed off into every now and again. We both looked dumbfounded at him, and before we could process exactly what he was saying, Lopunny's head turned around to see what had caused him to slow down. Her black-and-red eyes opened with excitement at the sight of Tabby and I. "Lo Lopunny pun pun Lopunny pun punny!"

Gibberish to the two of us, but Bill seemed to understand her perfectly. "She wants to join in. Is that cool?"

We looked at each other. "We'll catch up in the hotel room," I said with a roll of the shoulders, and she agreed. We shared a nod and looked back at the blonde and his rabbit. "Yeah, sure. Just hurry up already, let's get to the actual sex."

Muttering all the while, Lopunny scooted over to us with Bill's help, placing a soft paw on Tabby's lap. Bill resumed thrusting, and that sent everything back into the natural order. Tabby began to move in my lap again and my hands, which had merely held softly onto her small breasts again tended to them attentively. The bunny's head sank between her legs to where my girlfriend's soft, tight pussy lay. A long, agile tongue slipped out, the tip pressing to the underside of my cock. Humans had things in their mouths that helped anchor their tongues in, and some people sought to get the connection cut surgically. Most Lopunny lacked it all together, and when paired all the accumulated experience this particular bunny had, it made for a tongue that could do most anything. After spending a moment slithering slowly along every inch of exposed flesh it could reach, it settled on the topmost area of Tabby's pussy. It was the point where my penis vanished inside of her and near her clit. It was the perfect place, and it added just that extra bit to really send us up.

In the cab, Angie had begun to sing along with the music as loudly as she could. Likely, she could hear the sounds of us fucking slowly overtaking the music in volume, and didn't want the distraction. We agreed to drive in shifts; Angie and Bill would alternate on the drive there, then Tabby and I on the way back. Being the first on driving duty can't have been easy on her, especially since we were unrepentantly inconsiderate about our volume. In fact, the music was likely to stave off the horrible temptation we had brought her. It wasn't just road music to avoid boredom-she could have spoken to Lethe, after all-but to drown us out. As Slow Ride wrapped up, the road music seemed a touch less cool.

Those worries vanished, though, as my mind was yanked back into the immediate. Lopunny's hands were on us, trying hard to keep her in place as Bill's increasingly forceful thrusts pushed her harder against us. With hands working her breasts, a hard dick pounding her, and a divinely skilled tongue devotedly lapping at her clit, Tabby moved feverishly in my lap. She moaned even louder than Lopunny, as though she'd shotgunned some funky cold medina before meeting up with us, and it had finally struck her, hard. "Oh, you guys are the best," she panted, throwing her head back against my shoulders as she surrendered herself to the tides.

As she came down forcefully into my lap, we struck a pothole. Not a small one either that just made us bounce a little, but a huge fucking hole that threw us off to the side. I fell backwards, my back hitting the side of the van hard and in an awkward, half-sitting half-lying position. I could barely work out a shout of pain because it knocked my breath right out of me. The impact was worse than the slim and light Tabby falling on me, but that wouldn't stay easy for long. Bill and Lopunny, were lucky, not falling against the wall but merely to the floor. Good for them.

I wasn't in the most comfortable of positions, but could barely breathe, let alone ask to get back up. She seemed content to just writhe on top of me, regardless of what I'd say about it if I even could. But hey, at least she wasn't heavy or unpleasant to have on top of me. Slow, deep breaths and I'd be fine in a moment, then we could move. So naturally, she started to moan, "Come back, Lopunny. Kiss me. Let me feel you writhe against me as Bill pounds into you." Had she turned her head back to laugh at me, I wouldn't have been surprised.

Tabby by herself may not have been heavy, but the extra seventy-five pounds of Lopunny sent me straight out of the comfort zone. I groaned and winced as furry legs rubbed against mine and the two girls met in a sloppy kiss. Then, because that wasn't enough, Bill decided not to just go at it doggy style with her. He lay atop her, stumbling at the last moment and sending his penis right into her ass without warning or patience. The mistake sent Lopunny into a frenzy, kicking and moving frantically atop my girlfriend, who didn't seem to mind all that much. Of course, she wasn't the one who got a kick to the knee. As though he were drunk, Bill decided to just keep thrusting anyway.

It should have been an awful experience. My back ached, my leg now hurt from where she kicked, and three lust-drunk people moved clumsily against each other. A noise war had gone off between their too-loud moaning and Angie's too-loud, off-key shouting to The Allman Bronzors Band. It all made my head ring. Should have been the most thoroughly unpleasant sexual experience of my life, all things considered. And yet, it was a bizarre turn-on, lying uncomfortably in the back of a van as my girlfriend used me and made out with another mid-coitus couple. Had a sleepiness not come over me that had 'concussion' written all over it, I'd have been having something akin to the time of my life.

The apparent tightness of Lopunny's ass was too much for Bill. How any orifice on her could be considered anything even approaching 'tight' was one of life's great mysteries, but if it had the same level of elasticity as her vagina, I didn't doubt for a second it would be intense. He shouted, pulling out of the bunny and resting his cock in the round groove of her ass, a heavy load of semen spurting out onto the bunny's back. That hadn't stopped Lopunny all that much, instead fuelling her as their kiss deepened and their bodies ground together in an undeniably attractive way.

He pulled away and gasped, "Righteous." A second later, we had pulled up to the side of the road, and the music was cut.

"Alright Bill, we're just out of Eterna. Your turn to drive," Angie called from the cab, her arousal and pent-up frustrations teeming in her words.

"But babe, I'm-"

"Put it away and get up here. We'll switch again when we hit Oreburgh."

"Fine." He fumbled around for his pants, muttering the whole time.

A second after he disappeared behind the curtain, Angie came out, a smile wide on her face. Lopunny was shoved off of Tabby, who threw herself at the girl, almost tackling her legs as she began to work the tight jeans off the rancher girl.

Finally, I was free. I peeled myself off the wall and lay lazily on the ground, my wet cock standing stiff. I was only another minute or two from cumming, and that ship had fucking sailed. Dimly, I commented, "What was that you asked about Lopunny being too forward?" I didn't get a response, though, as Lopunny pulled Tabby back into a kiss. Great, Angie came in and now I wasn't even going to get any.

Thankfully, the cowgirl noticed me sitting there with an aching hard on She shifted herself a little, moving forward to her Tabby get the pants off of her, and her head landed in my lap. "Don't worry, suga'," she said lustily, and in that moment I gained a deep appreciation for how hot her accent was. Her mouth opened wide and the hot, moist breath running soft against my groin made everything suddenly feel better. Her tongue made a slow circle around my uncut head and my eyes shut tightly. Nothing couldn't be made up for by having the belle suck me off; that my girlfriend's tongue was working its way inside of her made it all the better.

Road trips rocked. 


	21. Chapter 21

We can do this whenever you're ready, I said reassuringly, running my hand along Lethe's white coat.

There we stood, in the hallway of a Jubilife apartment building looking awkwardly at a bland wooden door. To the best of our knowledge, this was where her second owner, Kim, last lived. It was why we came down, why I took yet another weekend off of work, even if I dressed it up as a road trip. It was all for this moment, as the sun still struggled to keep in the sky. I could feel how stiff Lethe was against my hand, how silent she had become the closer we got to the door. Whether because she remembered her old life she'd lost, or remembered the abuse she suffered, or even a bit of both, she was nervous.

I-I'm ready, she said, her voice trembling a little, clearly unsure about her words.

Nodding, I brought my hand to the door and gave it three slow knocks. Without much wait, the door opened, and there stood a woman in her early thirties or so, wearing baggy sweatpants and a sweater, brown hair unkempt and tied up into a lazy bun. Her face was a bit weathered for her age, showing lines of stress and laughter that made her appeal a bit older, but there was still some youth beneath that shone through. Can I help you? she asked, a sigh in her voice leading the sentence into an outward breath. Her expression was beleaguered, a lot like I remembered my mom's being when I was young.

Hi, Lethe said, choking down some sort of sound.

Bronte? she asked, something in her face changing, lifting up. She knelt down a little and came closer to the Absol's face. I never thought I'd see you again.

It's mutual. The cries weren't so well contained this time, and I could see a tear start to form in her eye. Can we come in?

Oh, certainly, yes. I just put the baby down for a nap though, so be careful.

You had a child?

Yes, shortly after you left. He's only a few months old. Oh, I should never have-he'd have loved you. Come, I'll put on some coffee.

Lethe followed her former trainer, with me coming in after her. The apartment was on the messier side of clean, not as tidy as desired, but tended to as much as time could allow. It was a typical situation with parents of newborns. Still, it was a pretty nice place. A bit on the plain and beige side for me, though.

We sat down at the table, and Kim put on the coffee. I hope you don't mind me asking, but... You aren't the trainer who took Lethe, are you?

I shook my head. I found her on Route 215 a few months ago.

Something seemed to click in Kim's head then, the temporary happiness in her face subsiding a little, turning to worry. She leaned over to the Pokemon and hugged her in a way that seemed familiar, and made Lethe sob a little louder. Every day afterward, I regretted doing that to you. You were grandma's baby, it was wrong to use you as barter.

Lethe remained silent, either through overwhelming emotions, or a sudden venomous uprising of words she had to bite down to avoid spoiling the moment. It could have gone either way, but I kept silent. It wasn't worth it to bring anything up now, and if Lethe was trying to keep civil, I wouldn't poke. The trip was for her, after all.

Realizing a stranger was sitting in her kitchen, Kim offered a hand. I'm sorry for not introducing myself, I just get caught up in things. My name is Kim.

Adam, I said as neutrally as possible, shaking the woman's hand. It was my idea to bring Lethe here, to help her get some closure."

Curiously, she looked over at Lethe. What did he call you?

Lethe. That's my name now. I-I have a new life, now."

Kim looked me over a little, and the feeling of someone sizing me up made me just a little uncomfortable. Still, I managed to meet her eye. I saw regret for what she did to Lethe. The way she rubbed the Pokemon's back seemed comfortable and right for both of them. "Does he treat you well?"

Lethe nodded, "Very. I'm happy."

"Then I'm sure grandma would be happy to know you're taken care of. If only I'd done a better job." Silence hung awkwardly, nobody really comfortable saying anything after a statement like that. She was the first to break it, asking me if I took sugar or milk in my coffee as the coffee maker finished making the pot.

'Two of each," I said, and when Kim got up, Lethe skittered over to me. She needed the contact, so I took up the task and cleared my throat. "So, about us coming here. There's one thing other than closure."

"Oh?"

"Le-Bronte said that she never brought her books with her, and I was wondering if you still had them here."

"Oh, why didn't you just say so? I do, in fact. I packed them away to make space when the baby was born, they're in the corner of the extra bedroom. All nine boxes."

I'd brought the coffee up to my lips, and it was a struggle not to spit it out at that. "Nine boxes?"

"Uh, I probably should have mentioned how many books I actually had. Sorry, boss."

They weren't light boxes, I learned, after hauling all of them down to the van two at a time, then bringing them back up to our hotel room. I'd hoped for some help, but when I got there, Bill was asleep and Angie, Lopunny, and Tabby were tangled into a very hot pile of writhing bodies. I'd probably have appreciated it if they weren't so heavy. At the very least, Lethe agreed to follow me on the five trips it would take to bring up all nine heavy boxes.

"So," I said on the fifth, waiting for the elevator and having exhausted most non-awkward channels for conversation. "Having seen Kim, do you feel any better?"

"In a sense, I guess. I mean, she did still gamble me for some quick cash. I wasn't going for closure, though. It was nice to see Kim again, and at least get my apology, but I don't want to think about all of that anymore. I'm here now, and I just want to move on. And read my old books.

I'll try to get some extra shelf space for them, okay?

Lethe nodded, brushing her head against my leg. And maybe some time, we can lie in bed together and you can read to me?

Of course, I said, almost letting go of the box to pat her on the head. Luckily, just as I let it go, I remembered that the falling books would sort of offset the patting, and so I gripped it again as the elevator doors opened.

Back upstairs, I found the girls were dressed Bill getting dressed and looking groggy. His right arm pushed through the sleeve of his shirt and he winced; his wake-up had probably been on the aggressive side. On the side of the other bed, Tabby and Angie were mostly clothed. My girlfriend sat on the edge of the bed, legs dangling off, as Angie knelt behind her and braided her hair. Neither were wearing the day-old clothes they had when we arrived late that morning to Jubilife, sporting fresher clothes that certainly looked better for partying than Angie's work-wear from the previous day. Her fresher clothes held tighter to her body, and the jeans she wore weren't ratty or frayed. I also couldn't help but notice Tabby wearing a new skirt, and how her Marilyn Mantine shirt held her body a little harder than anything else I'd seen her wear.

"You're like the big sister I never had," Tabby said with a smile.

"Trust me, sugar, if my little sister could use her tongue that good, I woulda stayed back at the family ranch."

A remark somewhere between 'smartass' and 'uncomfortable' fought its way up my throat about Angie's subtle incest comments, knowing them more than just jokes, but I fought it off. Instead, I cleared me throat a little to get their attention and put down the last box, my arms falling limp in celebratory relief. "What are we getting all fancied up for?"

Tabby giggled, "I like that you find this outfit 'fancy'. It really takes the pressure off knowing your standards are this low. But we're going out, all four of us. Hitting the town while we're still in a place where there's something constituting 'a town'."

"You mean some place that smells bad and plays music that will drive me up to a bell tower with a shotgun? I think I'll stay in and read."

"Y'know, if we combined you with Bill's taste in movies and Angie's fashion sense, we'd have an entire grumpy old person. Now come on, change into a shirt that doesn't have a stain on it from lunch, and let's party. It's been forever since I was in a real city, I want get a migraine from having all my senses offended. Bonus points if I end up drunk and vomiting in an alley somewhere."

As I peeled my old shirt off and threw it onto the pile of already worn clothes, I deadpanned, "God, I want to fuck you right now. Keep the dirty talk coming, babe."

She stuck her tongue out at me as Angie started on another braid.

"But boss, I was..." Lethe started, then trailed off. "No, never mind. Can you help me get Graveler's Travels out of the box before you go, though?"

"Uh, sure," I said, moving back to the half-opened top box and pulling out the book she asked for. "Here. Take care, and remember; you're stronger than Lopunny. If she starts bad-touching you, just swat her away."

"Noted. Have a good time." There seemed something off about her, a certain emptiness to her voice, a lot like that time I went for poker a few weeks earlier. Maybe she was just a bit more upset by what seeing Kim brought up than she was willing to admit. She pushed herself up onto her hind legs and gave me a peck on the cheek.

Much to my relief, we weren't bound for any clubs. Saved from bad music and strobe lightning-induced headaches, we settled instead into a dive bar that straddled the line between nice and grimy, the sort of place to serve their mixed drinks harder and their food greasier. A couple of rough-looking guys were playing pool off in the corner, and good music played off the jukebox that stood as a relic to the times when the music it held was still with the times. Not that Jumping Jack Flash wasn't infinitely more preferable to whatever electro-pop-synth-hop would be played at the bar. Everything had an old, weathered look to it, except for the young women tending bar. They looked strange against the old wood sidings of the place, tattooed progress sitting awkwardly in a time capsule.

Aside from the pool players, there were only four other people sparsely distributed across the large barroom, a couple and two distant loners. The night was still early though, even if the winter sun had been long banished. We got a few looks, but far fewer than the plaid-clad couple of Bill and Angie would have in a club. We found an empty table and sat down on worn wooden chairs, resuming the conversation we'd had on our walk over.

"For the last time," I sighed, "Judge Dredd is not 'Rocky if the hero was super hella balls-to-the-wall badass'."

Bill scoffed, "Well, that's just, like, your opinion, man."

Before I could argue it any longer, the bartender sidled up to the table, greeting us with fake sincerity and taking our orders. Some food probably would have been a good place to start, but nobody was willing to take the plunge and be the first to try food from a bar so dim and worn down. Instead, we ordered a round of drinks and resumed our awful pop culture conversations. When she returned a moment later, we stopped them again. It was a strange reflex we developed, halting our nerdy conversations as soon as someone of nominal normalcy sidled up to us. When she left, we took long pulls from our various drinks.

The straight whiskey burned lovingly down my throat, and I set the glass down on the table feeling a touch elated. It wasn't the alcohol setting in, just the nice feeling it brought. Even the thought, the concept itself, of a drink, lifted me a little.

Bill slammed the glass down and exclaimed that it tasted great amidst the loud, obnoxious shattering of glass. He hit the table too hard, and it shattered in his hand messily. "Dude, you've got to order a white Russian on the ne-guys, why are you looking at me like that?" Dumbfounded we stared at him as his had began to drip red from the shards of glass embedded into his skin. The blood spread outward into the white-brown drink that coated his hand and arm, as it dripped spreading onto the spilled remains of the drink on the table.

"Aw hell, hun. I know you ain't used to drinkin' out of cups that ain't plastic, but nobody needed to see that."

"See what?" Bill asked, looked down to see if maybe he'd forgotten his pants or something, only to find his bloody hand. "Wicked!" he said, apparently not feeling any of the pain, either by adrenaline or by some miracle gift he'd been granted in exchange for a sense of anything.

"I'll take him to the hospital," Angie said, taking a second to down the rest of her cocktail before grabbing her boyfriend by the shoulder and dragging him off. "I'll see you two back at the hotel," she called out. "And I'll pay y'all back for the drinks if you could cover me."

"Lovely," I groaned, pulling out my chair and standing up. "Maybe we should move to that one, there's less glass and kahlua on it."

"Agreed," she said, and we shifted over to a new table. "Bill never ceases to amaze me."

"I know. He's good at that. That and poker. And occasionally, some inadvertent stroke of genius."

"I'll believe it when I see it. So, we're alone now, nobody to judge us or see us doing something embarrassing How about we knock back a few drinks and go to the karaoke place next door? It is our first real 'date' after all."

"What about that time we went for dinner with Bill and Angie? That's not a double date."

"I don't count dinner at any restaurant where they have place mats with mazes on them as a date."

"It was Bill's turn to pick the restaurant," I muttered and hid in my whiskey. "But really, karaoke? Pretty sure that's embarrassing enough that someone we know will catch us. That's how the universe works."

"You've spent the past how many months having sex with Pokemon, and you're worried someone will catch you singing in public? By the time you're loaded enough to leave, you'll be singing anyway."

Instead of responding, I emptied my drink and waved for the woman tending bar, shouting after her, "More scotch!" Then, I turned to Tabby and lowered my voice. "Try talking to me when I'm that loaded, then."

Before she could retort, I felt a hand on my shoulder. My eyes darted over to it to see a very well manicured, feminine hand with very long fingers and red-painted nails. The hand led to the puffy black end of a sleeve. "I'm sorry to intrude, but would you mind if I sit with you? I'd rather not sit by myself with those guys playing pool shooting looks at me."

Tabby's face went white and her eyes widened. "Uh, sure, yes, of course. We don't mind. Right, Adam?"

I turned around to see why she was so shocked by everything. What, did the woman have a huge knife positioned above my head? Did she have a giant goiter that took up half her face?

What I saw was probably the lowest entry on my list. The sleeve led up to a large black coat with a single button done up just where her the neckline of her shirt began. The first thing I saw, though, was cleavage; lots of it. Call me a pig, fine, but when I get a facefull of ample, round tits in my face, of course my eyes are going to linger there a moment. When they left, they noted the rest of her black ensemble, and the very long blond hair that ran well own her back-and probably down her knees-and obscured one of her eyes. She wore a soft black scarf of similar fabric to her shirt's cuffs. "Oh, shit," I muttered under my breath, gazing at the Sinnoh Pokemon League champion, Cynthia. That was a good reason for Tabby to look like she'd seen a ghost.

"Thank you," she said, waving at the bartender. "Throw something fruity onto that order and leave the bill to me. So, what are your names?"

"Adam."

"Tabby."

She reached out and shook our hands slowly, "Pleasure to meet you both."

"So, uh, you're Cynthia," I said awkwardly, trying and failing miserably to keep my bearings.

"I am. Your date tonight is a ranger, and you're... A rancher?"

"Daycare worker. But how did y-"

"Ah, always just the slightest bit off. And, it's in how you carry yourselves. Your date, even in a rock t-shirt, carries herself with the sort of practiced posture that's drilled into the heads of rangers, more regimented than police but not nearly as strict as anyone completely military. You, on the other hand, carry yourself as someone who does physical work, but is rather loose about things, probably a job that's easy on the mind and has a good work environment. You're on vacation, and ranches tend to meet those criteria while being out of the big cities."

"Great. Having drinks with Sherlock Holmes," Tabby said, "I can knock two items off my bucket list tonight."

"Sarcasm, of course. Snarkers make for the best dining partners. Always something witty up their sleeves."

"I'm glad someone's finally expressed that sentiment. But now it's my turn to play Sherlock. You're the Sinnoh League champion. Even if those two guys wanted to fuck with you, your Lucario would beat them into a time when their bandanas finally go out of style for good. On top of that, you've come to a random dive bar in Jubilife and found a couple to sit next to, neither of whom look like they could do very well in a fight against them. So, what angle are you running?"

I stared at Tabby a little surprised as the drinks came. "I really should not be turned on by that," I muttered into my whiskey as I started drinking.

"You've got me," Cynthia sighed, long finger spinning the umbrella placed into her cocktail around the rim slowly. "It's a little game of mine, finding some couple isolated, somewhere obscure and out of the way. My under-aged girlfriend is back in Twinleaf seeing her mother, and I'm left feeling horny, and more than a little debaucherous."

Nervously, Tabby and I laughed, both retreating again into our drinks as the intruder into our date drove us right into awkward territory.

"That wasn't a joke," she said, leaning back in her chair so that her large breasts were pushed forward, long, slender legs crossed as she sipped at her drink. "But if you're both a bit too smart for me, then it might take some of the fun out of things. Depends on how your tastes run."

I decided to speak up again. "We're no prudes, if you understand me. What did you have in mind?"

"Dirty, fulfilling sex in the back alley of this place with my Braviary. He's freshly evolved and looking for some fresh meat. I'm sure Tabby would enjoy it greatly, and even you, Adam, depending on how your tastes run."

"One-way road," I muttered.

"Well, that's not a problem. Perhaps you could both take her."

"And where will you be in all of this?"

"Watching. It does take a touch of the thrill out of things to not have corrupted some innocent young couple into Pokephilia, but if you've any experience, I'm sure watching you at work will make up for it."

"You know, you're nothing like I thought," I said, finishing off my drink.

"I'd rather not be thought of as 'the sexually deviant champion'. I'm around far too many children for that reputation."

"Good call, I guess. But you... With the children? Right?"

"Oh, heavens no. My dear Dawn is fifteen, nothing that extreme."

"Paragon of morality," Tabby added, finishing her drink.

"So then, do you want to score?"

The back alley behind the dive bar was just as grungy as I expected. Surprisingly, though, there wasn't any overbearing smell of alley. It actually smelled clean, maybe the stink trapped beneath the fresh coat of snow from that morning. Whatever the case, we started at it rather early. My lips were on Cynthia's, Tabby's were on her exposed neck, and both of our sets of hands ran along her body. She reached slowly for the Pokeball at her hip, and I could tell she was moving slowly if only to keep us planted there on her for as long as she could. My fingers slid up the soft fabric of the shirt that lay beneath the unbuttoned coat, eventually coming upward to seize her round breast through the shirt. She moaned a little at that, and I could feel her balance coming off a little as she finally grasped the Pokeball and released her Braviary.

That pulled us away, and instead my hands found themselves on Tabby's body, our lips meeting as they had countless times before. Slowly, she took backward steps until she was flush against the brick wall and my hand was on her white thigh, slowly pulling her skirt. How do you want her? I asked the flying Pokemon, my body pulling away a little to reveal the black panties beneath her skirt. I'll let you have first pick; I can get my choice whenever I want.

The large bird swatted me away with his wing, shrieking, Brave, territorially.

I was afraid of that, Cynthia mused. Braviary's been acting rather alpha-male since he evolved, I don't think he has any intention of sharing. She sidled up to me and placed a hand on my chest. So unfortunately, you won't be sharing her with him tonight. But, maybe you and I could work out an arrangement of some kind?

It'll be hard, but I think we can find something. I pulled her back into the kiss she'd interrupted. Lust pounded in my head so hard that I almost forgot that I was in the back alley, snogging with the Sinnoh champion. One of the sexiest and most famous women in the region wanted in my pants, and beside me, one of her Pokemon was getting at my girlfriend. Even by the crazy lives Pokephiles tended to live at times, this one was pretty fucking out there. My hand brushed some of the blond fringe out of her eyes, and she pushed me against the wall, only enough space between Tabby and I for wingspan to not be an issue. I felt my jeans loosen a little, and she laughed into my mouth a little as they fell down to my knees and she grabbed my junk through my boxers.

Not bad, she murmured, hand slipping down them as her free hand grabbed my wrist and guided me toward her waist. But don't think you're impressive enough to get off without doing helping me out, sweetie. Only Garchomp can get away with that.

I wasn't sure if it was the moment, or the incredibly lusty tone in her voice, or, hell, even just the image of her sucking a Garchomp's massive cock, but I was struck by a wave of arousal that hit me harder than one had in a very long time. Throw on the whiskey as a fourth factor, actually. Time was right for it to start hitting me, after all. Whatever it was, I obliged, my hands pushing down the band of her black pants, past the soft tuft of hair, to her moist slit. My other hand again cupped her breast, though this time snaking up her shirt to get a feel for the flesh directly. No point keeping fabric between me and those beauties.

Our breathing was heavy as we felt each other up and the winter chill began to hit me as my coat slid a little off my shoulders. It wasn't that cold a day, all things considered, but I could only imagine how bad Tabby had it, being in a skirt and all. Didn't envy her in the slightest. I was too busy sinking my fingers into the bombshell blonde, whose pussy grew wetter as my palm rubbed against her clit with each motion of my fingers. Not that I wasn't enjoying myself either, her soft hand wrapped around my cock and pumping like a pro. I couldn't remember the last time I got a hand-job that good, not that I'd admit that to any of the women who'd given me hand jobs of late. Instead, I played it diplomatic and told myself that if Tabby or Angie had a whole decade of life more than me, they'd probably do just as well. Pushing those rationalizations out of my head, I found her nipple and began to go at it with my fingers.

That really fired her up, making her break the kiss. Maybe Braviary not wanting to share was the best thing that could happen, she panted, turning her head. I'm sure the only way we can get any higher right now is by watching them. I know you want to; seeing your girlfriend up against a wall, getting fucked like an animal for our mutual enjoyment. She damn near whispered them into my ear, and I was amazed by just how erotic she sounded. I'd heard her normal voice, and it was like a completely different spoke. I wouldn't have disagreed regardless, but my cock practically throbbed as she pronounced the 'ck' in 'fucked' like she did.

We turned to watch, mutually masturbating as the sight unfolded in front of us. Tabby was working her panties off as she squatted down in front of him, free hand firmly rooted on the bird's large cock as the rest disappeared behind her lips. As soon as the panties were down her legs and around her ankles, she let her hand run along her legs slowly until they were back up her skirt. The self-pleasure I knew she was giving herself made her go at him faster, hungrier. Through it all, through a blow job that would have stirred me into a fit of pleasure and unable to shut up, he just stood there and looked down at her, seemingly pleased at himself. I may even have been mad at him for receiving that good a blow job had the whole thing not fueled Cynthia and I. Our own pleasure mounted as we watched, our hands working harder and faster.

It was markedly different from the ride there the day before. We weren't two couples dimly aware of each other while off in our own worlds. We were two couples split up and paired off amongst ourselves, one pair putting on a show for the other. It was different, giving a heavier rush. Emotional investment played a part, and certainly the voyeurism deepened the whole matter. It was more like watching porn, in a way, except so much better. If nothing else, this time, I had a handful of breast to work over as I watched.

"How do you want it?" Cynthia asked breathily, clutching to my chest with her free arm. "Forget the small stuff, this is too hot to waste."

"Titfuck?" I asked, slurring a little.

She groaned, "Not now. Something mutual. But I tell you what. If you can bring me to orgasm, then I promise I'll swing by Solaceon some time and give you that titfuck."

"Deal," I said, letting go of her and stepping away to get my boxers off. "On all fours. That way, we can both watch."

Without a second's hesitation, she knelt down in the snow, stopping briefly to pull gloves out of her pocket. With her hands now protected against the snow and frostbite, those too came down to the ground as I grabbed the band of her pants and in one motion, brought them down. Then, I gazed upon the beauty that was Cynthia's rear. Her ass was round and firm-looking, proud as it rose into the air to give me better access to her dripping, puffy slit. She looked back at me, blonde fringe against covering one of her blue eyes, and she said far louder than anybody should have in an alley way, Fuck me.

I was on my knees in an instant, jeans pooled on the ground beneath me to save me from direct snow exposure-although I wouldn't mind another visit to the very nimble nurse. I guided my cock into her as we both set our eyes on watching Tabby and Braviary at work in front of us, her slit accepting me graciously. Her walls were slick and hugged me far too nicely for someone who fucked a Garchomp, but hell if I was going to complain about getting good sex. Especially, y'know, from the Sinnoh champion. This was once-in-a-lifetime shit here.

I stopped briefly to laugh at the fact that Bill and Angie were missing this, before I decided that was mean and instead focused on the show.

Tabby was against the wall again, Braviary's legs seemingly digging into the brick as he buried himself to the hilt in my girlfriend with one motion. His wings were spread outward as though he were mating in the wild and showing to all who could see that this was his mate. Now, I hadn't had sex with many distinctly avian flying types, so I was a little surprised to see, despite much in the way of a waist, just how quickly he could move. It wasn't like watching Pyre fuck her into a mattress, but that boy could move. Hips or not, he pounded into her with some remarkable speed.

She moaned and writhed against the wall, and I could see her fingers digging into her palms. She tried to keep quiet, unlike my own partner, and just took his fucking, but he seemed determined to make her wail. The harder she tried to keep her voice down, the harder he seemed to fuck her, and it had to come to a head. Tabby had done some pretty badass things that made me wonder exactly what ranger training involved, but I knew firsthand that none of it involved keeping composure under intense sexual circumstances. Learned that one the hard way. In my bed we could pace ourselves, though. Braviary knew not of pace or quiet, only raw animalism.

He seemed to inherit that from his trainer. You're so big, Adam, yes! Fuck me harder, give it all to me! The blonde yelled, pushing back against my cock as she spat on my attempts to build up to something. She just went right at me, either because it was her style or because she was so turned on by the display before her. Given how happy she was to just play with each other, probably more of the latter. Still, I wasn't one to complain, especially with her bargain firmly in my mind. If she wanted to fucked hard, I'd give it to her, just to ensure a repeat visit. And really, would anyone turn down a chance to get Cynthia Shirona on their booty call list?

One hand dug into her hips and, just for the sake of it-and a bit of meddling from the alcohol-I reached back and gave her ass a smack with the other, following it up with a heavy slam. She drew in a deep breath and pushed forward, hands digging into the ground as another thrust was followed up by a second spank. It wasn't anything to induce pain, just casual enough to keep within the realm of heat-of-the-moment stuff, but boy did it send her head reeling. The only way it could be any better is if I had a bottle of Southern Comfort in my free hand to drink from as I smacked her divine ass. Enjoying the view? I snarled, not meaning to sound so aggressive, but it coming out that way anyway. Probably the booze.

Yes! she shouted. Maybe I've spent a little too much time trying to corrupt couples into this. The way Tabitha is letting him go at her without any hesitation and a load of experience... This is exhilarating! I was wrong all this time."

Cynthia's reckless disregard for volume seemed to have rubbed off on Tabby. As, for the thousandth time, Braviary went balls-deep into her-disregarding the bird's lack of testicles-Tabby finally let loose a howl, "Yes! Harder! Don't you fucking dare stop!"

Everyone was loud and horny, and I doubt someone wasn't enjoying themselves. It didn't surprise me when Braviary came first; newly-evolved Pokemon often need to rebuild some of their sexual stamina. I was never sure why. He shoved his cock deep into my girlfriend and unloaded his seed into her, which naturally set her off. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and kept up the stream of loud as her own orgasm hit her, right before my eyes.

It did, however, surprise me, when Cynthia came. I expected it to be a challenge to outlast her, but for some reason, the sight before her was too much to bear. Her slick pussy clenched my penis tightly as she moaned and pushed back against me, trying to milk my cum out of me. It wasn't going to happen though, as I pulled out, grabbed the champion by the shoulder, and turned her around. She looked up at me, confused, as I angled my hips and drove my cock into her exposed cleavage. "Consider it an advance," I said with a huge shit-eating grin as her expression changed to incredulity, then to understanding.

And holy shit, was that a good call on my end. Her breasts were soft and warm, and as my hands grabbed their sides and squeezed them together, the result was something I very much enjoying to thrust into. She cooed a little, still recovering from her orgasm, and after pushing my shirt up, began to kiss lazily at my stomach. It was a strange sensation, but it was strangely arousing. Before I completely had a grasp on things, my knees buckled and I shot my heavy load directly down her top. I pulled back up as some more dripped onto the exposed portions of her breasts, and she grabbed my cock to lick it clean. Maybe I was dating the wrong girl in that alley.

Tabby was pulling her panties back up as she waddled over to us, Cynthia rising to her feet and turning to my girlfriend. "Your boyfriend rather inconsiderately came down my top. I'm not worried about it showing, but he got some where it is highly visible. Would you mind?" She gave me a wink to let me know it was just playing, and I regretted having started to pull my pants back up as the bespectacled brunette licked my semen off the Sinnoh champion's cleavage.

"Maybe some time, Adam can play with one of your girls, and you and I can have some time together."

"I'd like that," Cynthia said, pulling out her phone. "Numbers, both of you. I'll definitely keep in touch." She called back Braviary and started straightening herself out, which included brushing the snow off her pants and making sure her hair wasn't too messed up. After another kiss each, she set off, looking like a hundred bucks.

Tabby leaned into me lazily and purred, "Are you drunk enough for karaoke yet? Or do you just want to go back to the hotel and fuck?"

My obvious choice was the latter, but I stopped myself. "Let's give Lethe some quiet time first. I can get drunk enough."

When we stumbled back into the hotel room, we were far more intoxicated and giggly. Neither of us had avoided tripping and almost falling every couple doors we passed, and it was a miracle we got into the room without another serious injury for the night.

Bill and Angie weren't back yet, and Lopunny was fast asleep in their bed, lying in the middle and snoring more than a bit too loud. Lethe lay on the bed, her book closed and bookmarked for somewhere only maybe twenty pages in. She hadn't done much reading, as I could see her eyes were watery, and she avoided looking at us coming in.

W-where are the others?

Bill got injured, I slurred, kicking off my feet. Angie took him to the hospital, so we went off and had an adventure.

An adventure that took you three hours?

It was a long adventure, Tabby shrugged, dropping her coat.

We had sex in alley with Cynthia, I added.

Ooh, then we touched.

Then we sang.

In tandem, we sang off-key, About the loving things! That drew a giggle fit out of us as I took my pants off and Tabby stepped out of her skirt.

Sounds like a good time, Lethe said dejectedly.

What's wrong? I asked, crawling into bed with Tabby behind me, placing my hand on her side.

Nothing! she snapped at me, looking away. I just. Emotions. Nothing. I'm sorry for-let's just go to sleep, okay?

If you need to talk, I saw on Mythbusters that slapping me in the face is a good way to sober me up. Maybe you should-

No. Sleep. She leaned up, gave me a quick peck, and turned away fro me. I'll see you tomorrow.

Tabby cuddled up to one side of me, my arm wrapping around her, as the reached for Lethe. The contact was followed by a sob, but before I could open my eyes to say anything, all of my drinking hit me and I was out like a light. 


	22. Chapter 22

Saturday was far less eventful than we'd hoped. Bill and Angie came back from the emergency room with a big bandage wrapped around his hand and a note getting him off of work for a bit. As a result, we stayed in all day, eventually deciding just to head back home early. After supper, we packed up our bags a bit more loosely and disorganized than they'd been packed for our departure, and stuffed them into the van atop the boxes of books. At the last minute, I lay them one beside another instead of stacking them, worried any sway may send them all toppling over.

Lethe seemed less upset on the ride back, willing to make conversation between chapters and keep me company. Maybe it really was just old feelings brought up by returning to that apartment, which had been book-ended by tragedy her first time there. I couldn't think of anything else, and the fact that as we got further from the big city she grew looser and happier, it seemed like my theory panned out.

"Well, that's all I'm doing," I said at last, when light had given up and even the stars were getting tired and beginning to ebb. "Tabby, your shift once we wake up." I pushed the curtain open and Lethe followed me into the back.

"Wait, we're stopped?" she asked, head perking up from between Lopunny's legs. Where? We must still be forever away from Hearthome."

"There was an exit about a mile back, we're parked in the lot of a camp site. It's only January, so nobody's here for miles."

She scrambled to her feet, adjusting her skirt and feeling around for her glasses. "You parked us, a group of horny young adults having careless sex in a van, in an abandoned camp site?"

"Not abandoned. It's just closed for the winter. Why? W-what's wrong?"

"You're an idiot," she groaned, shoving past me. "This is a slasher movie waiting to happen. Forget sleep, I'm going to keep at the wheel, at least until we're at Hearthome."

"You're joking, right? Are you hearing yourself speak?"

"Yes! I'm being the voice of reason and saving our lies. Now go to bed, we'll get home safe."

I threw my hands up in exhaustion and looked at Lethe. "Do you want to ride with her a bit longer? I'm going to bed, so I'll be shit company."

She shook her head and kept by my side as I slipped under the blankets of the makeshift bed. We'd made one long row of blankets of lined-up pillows for whomever needed sleep, and it all seemed like a great thing to do if we ever road tripped. "I'd rather stay with you. You're good company even when you snore."

Clicking my tongue, I held up the blankets for her to get beneath. "I do not!" Before putting my head down on the pillow, I gave one last look over to the three people I shared the back of the van with. Bill was standing awkwardly and greatly hunched over as Angie, on her knees, was blowing him with more gusto than I'd seen out of her in a long time. Must have been to get his mind off the injury. Since Lopunny no longer had a toy to play with, she moved over to Angie, her mouth latching itself to her boob as fingers began to probe the human's entrance. It was a nice scene on any other day, but fuck if I could take any more. It was bed time, damn it. Hell, on a normal day it would almost be wake-up time.

"Hey boss?" Lethe asked as my arms wrapped around her and she wriggled a bit to close that extra half inch between us.

"Yeah?" I asked sleepily.

"This is gonna sound strange, but..." she trailed off, sighing and starting again. "Do you think a Pokephiles could have relationships with their Pokemon like they could with humans?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked sleepily, running my fingers through her fur.

"Like, a Pokemon and a human. Dating. In love. Like two humans or two Pokemon can be."

"Is this something you thought about after those books? It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting 'ideas' and 'thinking'."

She chuckled halfheartedly at the reference. "Never mind, you're clearly delirious. We can talk in the morning."

Nothing eventful followed for the rest of our trip. I eventually woke up a few hours later to relieve Tabby of duty and let her pass out. There was a greasy roadside diner in the equation somewhere, but aside from that nothing much happened. Being in the front handling wheel duties kept all the backseat fun out of my reach, Lethe was still asleep, and I just sang along embarrassingly to the radio until finally we got home. I dropped everyone off, and then pulled up in front of my own house. Terry was waiting on the front steps for me with my Pokemon in tow.

"You didn't scratch her," he said approvingly, looking over the car.

"No, but you may want to clean the interior."

"Why, did something spill?"

"No stains or anything. Spiritual cleansing. 'Old priest and a young priest' sort of thing."

He sighed, "You guys are so predictable."

"Think I could get some help with the book boxes back here? Then I'll give your keys back to you."

"Yeah, I guess I have the time."

Remembering how I was left to bring the books up to the hotel room, and bring them back down to the van, I thanked him greatly and handed him a box. After everything was done, he drove his embarrassingly-painted set of wheels out of the driveway, and I settled into home again.

The girls all rushed to my bed, but I stopped off first to check on Amy. In the back of my mind, there was a concern that she'd somehow fuck it up, and I'd come home to the house torn apart, if not burned to a crisp. Instead, everything seemed in place and undisturbed. What miracle had occurred here?

Amy and Blayze raced down the stairs. "We're going out to meet up with some friends and their Pokemon, then try and do some training. There's some pizzas in the freezer, put them in the oven. Bye!" And before I could respond, she was out the door. I couldn't really feel upset by it though; she had, somehow, gotten along with Blayze. Maybe they ended up having similar personalities, which would suck for me, but be good for the both of them. If it ever got terrible, I could always just crash Bill's couch.

Only after I reached the top of the stairs did I realize that Amy was gone, which meant I could lock my door and break in Nidoran like I promised. Rushing into my room, I frantically locked the door and found the girls lying on the bed. The realization hit me that we were rapidly running out of bed space. Granted, Nidoran didn't take up very much compared to Lethe or Meg or I, but we'd be cutting it close. One more Pokemon would just make it impossible.

"We're getting a new bed tomorrow," I said, approaching the bed. "We're starting to get a little too cramped in here. And Amy just went out, so uh, Nidoran, if you're ready..."

She nodded happily as I crawled onto the bed. The other girls moved away a little bit to give us room.

I stopped though, as Lethe said, "Oh, I was hoping may we could do that reading thing tonight that we talked about. We didn't get to do it Friday or Saturday, so..."

"Well, it's only mid-afternoon. Amy's gone, so I was thinking I'd take the opportunity while I can to 'bond' with Nidoran, and then we'd do that around bedtime. I mean, supper isn't even in the oven yet."

"Oh," she said, nodding. "No, that's fine."

"Good." Looking back at the little blue virgin lying on her back on my bed, a smile crept over my face. "Are you ready, girl?"

"Ni Nidoran nid!"

Without another word, I leaned forward and kissed her. It reminded me a lot of kissing Meg when she was a Chikorita with just how strange it was, except at least her face was flat. Nidoran's most definitely wasn't, so I came in from a weird angle, and even then my tongue came up to her large buck tooth. The way her red eyes shone though, and how she melted into the kiss joyfully, encouraged me to keep going. It was her first time after all, it'd be better to let her enjoy it all she wanted. The thick white whiskers on the side of her face brushed mine a little, and some red began to fill her pastel blue cheeks. Her front paws laid on my shoulders, and the whole thing was so insufferably adorable that I almost broke the kiss just to see her wriggle.

One of my hands crept up on her, rubbing up the skin on her thigh, which was on just the softer end of rough. The leg kicked gently a little at my elbow as it drew downward and to her little virgin slit. Up and down the finger went along her opening, and she cooed into my mouth at the sudden, alien sensations. In contrast to the rest of her skin, which had a certain roughness to it while still being pleasant to the touch, her pussy lips were damn soft, and the slightest bit of moisture made me want to toy with her a while longer. I hadn't expected her to be so good at kissing; not quite masterful, but given our clumsy arrangements, she was pretty good, and when I began to rub her clit, she threw even more effort into it. Louder her happy noises grew when I slipped a finger into her and began to pump it slowly, each time getting a bit further in and making her respond more energetically. She was enthusiastic, I liked that.

Getting all worked up watching, the other girls were getting involved, too. Out the corner of my eye, I could see Meg lying on the floor, her vines pumping in and out of Lethe and Purrloin. She shared a sloppy, open-mouth kiss with Lethe as they pawed at each others' nipples, and Purroin was lapping at her pussy. It was the sort of impromptu scene I always considered turning on my webcam to record. Plenty of amateur Pokephilia on the internet, and my girls were damn good.

My eyes shifted back to Nidoran, who looked up at me with a mix of joy and arousal. Virgins were always such a different experience, though I'd never taken a virgin so small. The only similarly-sized Pokemon I'd taken was Emolga, but that was girl was never a virgin. It would be one hell of an experience, which was why I bode my time and slipped another finger into her tight cunny, letting her get used to it. Two fingers weren't going to get her entirely prepared, but it was something while I thought about what I could do. Maybe press my penis along her opening at let my tip grind against her clit? Just eat her out after a blowjob and call it at that? I didn't want to hurt her in our first real moment together since she first hatched, especially since she'd spent the past three days in her ball. She needed to enjoy this.

I didn't have to think for long, though. At some point the girls must have realized I was stalling. "Boss, move back a little. We'll help out," Lethe said, followed by an energetic, "Bay!" and a deadpan, "Purr."

I turned back, still fingering Nidoran, as the three got onto the bed. Meg leaned in real close and shook her back a little, releasing a sudden burst of bright pink spores that fell on the bed. I recognized them as the slight stiffness in my neck and shoulders from sleeping on a van floor faded away. She looked and Nidoran and said some reassuring words.

"That'll help," Lethe translated for my sake. "It will numb the pain, and slightly increase the pleasure. It won't hurt if he takes you now."

I gave Meg a big kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, girl. So, Nidoran, are you ready?"

"Nido! Nido!" she said excitedly, clapping her front paws together and rolling off her back as I got onto mine beside her. Conveniently, I lay in the middle of the bed. I reached down to undo my pants, but Purrloin's nail caught the zipper and tugged it down as Meg seized the loops that the belt goes into and tugged the now-looser jeans down, a third vine taking my boxers down as an afterthought. My cock sprang up and Purrloin leaned in to give it a few licks. Her rough tongue felt so good against my flesh, and the way her green eyes looked up at me with such wanton desire made my legs buckle. It almost made me voice my displeasure when the other girls told Purrloin to get away and stop stealing Nidoran's moment.

Speaking of the princess of the night, she came back suspended by Meg's vines, I guess because she had finer control over things than I did and could pull it safer. Even with the pain dulled, we didn't want to go too hard and harm her in any way. Purrloin stuck around though, probably to contribute to the effort in some way and try to keep the others placated. She'd grown a bit too used to us, and was slipping back into some of her more selfish and spoiled tendencies at times.

My tip pressed to her entrance, and she made a lazy, happy sound as Meg began to rock her back and forth against it. I groaned a little at the rocking motion and the pleasure it gave me, my foreskin flush against her soft, moist labia. Her smile was infectious, and I gave her a wide grin back, happy to see her happy. I knew that taking her home would be a good idea, knowing what could happen to unadopted Pokemon, but seeing her so fucking gleeful as we drew closer to her first time was just such a feel-good moment for me. I'd gone to great lengths to make Lethe happy, and she was a special case, but it had been a bit of a two-edged sword in regards to her mood. Seeing Nidoran so entirely consumed by joy was a breath of fresh air.

She came down a little, the first maybe half-inch inside her, and it was already very different than fingers in terms of width. She jerked a little, the pain dulled but the other sensations immediately hitting her. I felt a bit too good myself, wondering just how 'enhancing' those spores were. It wasn't the walk through the garden of gray that the aphrodisiac drink provided, but it was still so good that just that alone made my shoulders lift off the bed a little and my head press into the pillow.

Lethe skittered over to me and wordlessly came down to my lips into a heavy kiss. It was entirely different the one I shared with Nidoran, burning with passion in ways that she was too young and inexperienced to have. Lethe, however, gave me the sort of steamy kiss a hungry lover would. Meg was handling Nidoran, so my arms were free, and I reached one outward. Lethe was curled up, so it was easy to come at her from behind and slide a finger into her primed pussy. She moaned a little into the kiss and pushed her head forward hard enough for me to sink deeper into the pillow, and my eyes shut so tightly that it hurt.

Further down, Nidoran went, and I needed to give her a nickname, because three syllables was too many. Each motion brought her down a little further to my pelvis, and while I knew she probably couldn't take it all in, it seemed we were going to go for as much as we could. I felt Purrloin on my leg reaching over, and the sudden, staccato feeling of her arm on my shaft. It took me a second to piece it together before realizing that she was likely pawing at Nidoran's clit, a theory confirmed with the poison type grew louder and wriggled even more on my dick.

I loved that they'd become a team of sorts. A ragtag team of abandoned Pokemon and a house cat working together in the bedroom to everyone's mutual satisfaction. Granted, Purrloin may have been an oftentimes reluctant member, but if she at least gave a token effort, we were better for it. There was this nice sense that I was doing something more than just having sex, and that we were forming a bond and becoming some sort of really messed up, incestuous little family.

My philosophizing broke apart when I was pulled back into reality by Meg's sudden boldness in sinking Nidoran down a solid inch and a half further. I yelped out into Lethe's mouth as the sudden feeling of Nidoran's insanely tight, slick passage hit me hard. I was practically throbbing at the wet flesh clenching down on me, and my hips lifted off the bed a little and sank just a bit more into her. She was screaming with pleasure at that point, and as self-control faded I began to buck up against her furiously, caution thrown to the wind and everything I did driven by intense, insatiable lust. She writhed and moaned, turned on herself and seemingly immune to pain at that point. She'd probably ache in the morning, but for that instant we were both truly alive.

Opening my eyes, I saw her face so wracked with elation that I actually did throb inside of her. Purrloin had shifted and now licked at her chest while the rubbing of her clitoris grew more frantic. Vines pumped in and out of the cat's raised lower body, working both holes and making her mewl against the rodent's pale blue chest. Lethe looked harried too, three fingers now in her pussy and moving quickly; I didn't even realize I picked up the pace with her as well.

"Oh, yes! D-don't stop boss, I'm so close."

"My face," I said without thinking, my breath ragged and head dizzy as I pulled my fingers out of her. My body was overworked now, and it was going to be a glorious finish. Too horny to say no, Lethe quickly grabbed the headboard with her front paws and straddled my head, shoving her pussy into my face and humping frantically. My tongue was met by her juices, faintly tasting of black licorice, and I threw everything I had into eating her out as Meg took over the frantic thrusting for me. Lethe and Nidoran and Purrloin moaned in unsynchronised beauty, writhing all hot and high upon the pedestals of bliss. I sank a finger into the white feline's ass and she fucked my tongue hard, snarling at me to give it to her in a way I so rarely heard from her. Aggressive and cold, fine, but this was possessive and angry.

Nidoran's orgasm was first, as I expected from a virgin. Feeling her spasming walls clench down on me so hard and try to milk me of cum was intense, and I shouted out loudly between Lethe's legs as the pleasure hit me in such heavy waves that my body jerked a little. Meg lifted her off, and the blue rodent sat in my lap after that. I was wondering why, until her tongue started to lick at my tip and her hot, worked-over, and bothered body was flush against me. Her paws rubbed the flesh as her tongue licked at the tip, and it was all so much for me.

Lethe beat me out by a second. She pushed one last time into my face and howled the most feral howl I'd ever heard from her as I could feel a sudden upturn in the volume of her juices hitting my mouth. I lovingly licked it all up, the finger in her ass slowing down as her body loosened up.

Purrloin's orgasm hit around the same time, a few drops of her own fluids hitting my chest as she joined Nidoran in licking my slick cock. That, for me, was the breaking point. Cum spurted up from my cock, not getting much distance but certainly having some nice volume, sending a deep warmth down my shaft as some of the luckier bits of semen hit the girls' faces. I sighed as Lethe got off my face and I saw the two small Pokemon happily sitting on my chest, licking my jizz off each others' faces in an adorable and hot scene.

Yep, definitely needed to record it.

I looked at Meg, who climbed onto the bed next, and Lethe moved over to her. "You go make supper, Adam. I've got this one."

"If you're sure," I said, though I considered taking a shower first. I reeked of sex by that point, having not showered since the day earlier when we left, and I really didn't want Amy knowing more than she did. Even if she didn't know what the smell was, I'd get too many "you stink" comments to live with. I left the Pokemon to their devices, giving them one last warning to be careful and dry up if they hear the front door. Didn't need Amy coming in to see a four-way lesbian Pokemon pit on my bed, either.

Work was a bit rougher than I remembered, if only because I stayed up far too late reading to Lethe, and Bill's absence left his workload divided between Angie and I. It still wasn't too hard, but nobody ever feels ready to work after a vacation, do they?

"So that's what it's like when only two people are working," I mused.

"Yep, and I only know because you get hurt more 'n a Primape tryin' to fly by divin' right off the barn."

"I-I don't know what that means," I shrugged. "But hey, at least we don't have to share the Piplup triplets with a third person."

"Yeah, it's bitchin'. See you tomorrow, man."

Waving, I started off to home with a bounce in my step. Things were all falling right into place and nothing was going wrong. Life was great.

When I got home, I found Lethe at the door, motioning for the exit.

"Hey, girl. What are you doing?"

"Going for a walk," she said in that voice where I knew she was trying to keep tears away."

"Wait, what's wrong?"

She sighed, looking around a little before closing her eyes. "Us. I realized something last night, and after the van ride. You think of me like I'm one of them. I mean as much to you as Nidoran or, hell, even Purrloin." Some sobbing broke at that word, and I cringed. "And I know you don't mean to, but I think of you as so much more."

"It's not like that at all, I-"

"No, it is. I asked if you thought we could have a relationship, and you quoted Beauty and the Beast!" Oh shit, that was what she meant? "And I get it, you're with Tabby. She's a human, and I'm not."

"Don't leave, please. We can work this out, just please, don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere. Just for a run, to let off steam. You don't hurt the ones you love, and I know it would hurt you just as much as it would hurt me if I left. I'll be back, I promise just..." She brought up a claw and tore a bit of carpet with it. "I'm happier now than I've ever been, I just wish I could get my happy ending." With that, she bolted through the door, narrowly avoiding my hip as she dashed off into the wintry chill outside.

"Come back," I said, staring at the doorway. "Please, just come back soon."

I rushed for the phone and frantically called Tabby.

"Oh, Adam, good. The new Shauntal DVD came in, and-"

"Tabby."

"-there's a Cofagrigus scene in-"

"Tabby."

"-it that's a Ghost homage."

"Tabby!"

She stopped then, the excitement in her voice stopping dead in its tracks. "What's wrong?"

I sighed, a couple tears forming in my eyes. "We have a problem." 


	23. Chapter 23

Having broken into a sprint to get there, Tabby showed up on my door looking winded, Pyre behind standing tall. "W-which day did she go?" I pointed down the street, and the Blaziken dashed off in that direction. "He's going to track her down and follow her from a distance, just to make sure she's not running away."

"Will he be able to find her?"

"Pyre can track a Pidgeot on a cloudy day."

I turned around and scowled. "It's not the time for Princess Bride references."

"I don't know how to express myself any other way."

"Neither do I!" My back hit the wall and I slumped down, the ranger joining me, still in her uniform and with her hair tied back tightly. "And that's part of what got me into this fucking mess."

I didn't tell her everything on the phone, so I took the time to explain the specifics of what happened, how I'd obliviously ignored how she was around Tabby, the declarations of love I thought were merely heat-of-the-moment stuff, and of course when she tried to open up to me in the van and I spat a reference at her in what must have seemed like a mocking rejection of the question.

"You've really fucked up," she said, patting me on the shoulder.

"I just want her to come back," I said. "I don't care if she's just going for a run, I need to... I need to apologize to her. Because she's been nothing but..." My head came back and hit the wall a little too hard. "I don't even words right now."

"Do you love her?"

I looked at Tabby, confused. "But, you and I ar-"

"That's not what I asked."

I leaned in close to her, and she placed my head on her shoulder.

"I do, I guess. In some way. When you're not around, I guess she ends up surrogate girlfriend. We cuddle and read and watch movies together. A lot of the same things you and I do when we're together. She's like my best friend. I'm closer to her than my other Pokemon, and it's not just a language thing. The way she act, how she thinks... We bond differently."

"Then she seems right to be upset," Tabby sighed, holding me close. "Look, I think I have a solution, but you'll just have to trust me on it, okay? She might not like it, but it's the best way I can think of to resolve things."

"Clone me?"

She laughed a little. "I wish. But no, just follow my lead and-"

Amy walked in then, seeing us sitting just opposite the doorway with the door wide open. "You have a bed, can't you go be gross in there? And the door is open, people can see you!"

I dug into my pocket furiously and pulled out a bill. "Here. Take Blayze, go get some food, and come back at night or something. I'm not in the mood to deal with you tonight."

Her head tilted a little. "I don't know, twenty is..." She started to try that old trick of extorting more out of me, but she must have seen how my face began to twist and thought it more intimidating than I did. Or maybe she had a heart after all. "No, never mind, this is fine. I was going to head to Jane's anyway." Rushing up the stairs, she dropped off her schoolbag and, at the door, let Blayze out of his ball. She gave me a sympathetic look before heading out, breaking into a sprint as she challenged him to a race.

With Amy gone, Tabby went in for a closer hug, harder, and this time I stopped sitting against the wall, mostly still, and leaned in to hug her back. She pat me on the back and said softly, "I'm not going to have to yell at you a lot to shake you out of some reverie where you no longer think you're good enough for her and it would be better if she didn't come home, right?"

"Of course not. I fucked up, I know I did, and now all I want to do is apologize. A lot."

"Good. Or else I'd have to beat you up."

I didn't feel like laughing, so I didn't. Instead, I clung closely to the ranger and just stared off into the wintry emptiness outside my front door, waiting for Lethe to trot in from the cold. I felt like a complete idiot for missing every one of the signs she left, some subtle and requiring reading, but some so blatant they may as well have been bricks thrown at the side of my head. My idiocy hurt Lethe, which was something I had been actively trying to avoid all this time. That time I said, "I love you," during that foursome the week prior came back to me. Oh hell, she'd been thinking this whole time that-

Brushing aside a tear, I took in a deep breath and tried to center myself. It wasn't going to help if I just sat around and beat myself up. I needed to be ready and clear-headed for when she came back. So I got up, breaking Tabby's warm, calming embrace and heading into the kitchen. We still had one of the frozen pizzas left over, and I slid it into the oven. Then, I poured myself some cola into the largest cup I could find and just drank. Just a notch above ice cold, it made the dizziness hit me even harder, and the shock of the cold, bubbly drink almost stinging down my throat was like a much-needed punch to the face, jolting me from my reverie and clearing my head a little bit.

Footsteps sounded from the doorway when I finished, and my head buzzed a little. "Boss?" Lethe called out, and I rushed to the living room. I practically drove her to the ground when I went in for a hug, but she still seemed a bit distant. "Oh, this is the part where we talk about feelings, isn't it?"

"Uh-huh."

"And I guess I can't go up for a nap."

"No way. Come on." I led her to the couch, sitting her down on it as I took my place on the chair.

Tabby came in from the kitchen, and Lethe stiffened a little. "She's here, too?"

"She is."

"I'm only here to help," she said, standing between the couch and the chair. "Unless of course you'd rather I leave. I do get the feeling there's a bit of resentment there."

"Not resentment, just..." Lethe sighed.

"As Adam's girlfriend, the target you project all your frustrations on for constantly pulling him away and taking all of his affection?"

"Yeah."

"So then why don't I stay for now? Try to keep things on tack and maybe help figure something out."

"I guess so."

"I'm sorry," I said, after a moment of awkward silence ensued. "I'm sorry that I was obscenely oblivious to all of those hints, I'm sorry that I met your serious question with a dumb reference. I guess I'm just a lot less witty than I think I am."

"That's an understatement," Tabby and Lethe wryly said in unison, and in any other context they may have shared a smile over it.

"But, in my defense, that applies to you two just as much. Look..." I leaned forward, taking one of Lethe's front paws and holding it between my hands, and the distant stiffness she'd had since she came in faded a little. "You're not just 'another Pokemon' to me. I love all four of you dearly, but you're special. I dragged the gang to Jubilife so you could get your books back. When I go to sleep, who are my arms usually around?"

"Me."

"And who do I just cuddle and talk with some nights?"

"Me."

"And who is the only person aside from me who gets a say in what's on the TV?"

She nodded, her eyes closing peacefully and drawing in a long breath. "Me."

"Our first time, when you quoted that song, and all those times you say you love me just as you're climaxing..." I drew closer to her a little. "You have to understand, most people just say things. Angie says she's having the best sex of her life every three days. And I guess I forgot you weren't like everyone else and when you said things, they had more weight to them. I should have known better."

"So am I, boss. Sorry. I got carried away earlier."

"Never think you're second best or anything, okay?"

"I may have been a bit jealous."

Getting up onto the couch, her head lifted so that it could fall into my lap when I settled down. "And I was definitely sort of an idiot there. I love you. I really do. But right now, I'm with Tabby, okay?"

"About that..." Tabby said. sitting down beside me. "I may have a solution that will make everyone happy."

My head turned to her in confusion. "What?"

"Lethe," she started. "If you don't resent me, then how do you really feel about me, beyond the jealous projecting?"

Lethe thought for a second, and when she spoke, she seemed sleepier, calmer. "You're pretty cool, I guess. You do Adam right, and sometimes make jokes just as terrible as his."

"Well, I know you know this one Adam, but let me explain it to Lethe. Back in my old outpost, there was this girl, Nicole. She was hot, and damn did I want in her pants. Especially after finding out what she did with her Pikachu. But then there was Julia, this prim and prissy girl who was spoiled by all the money her family had, also wanted Nicole. I was there first, and one thing led to another until we ended up in a threesome fighting over her, both trying to outdo the other to win her over. Then, Julia started complaining about how sloppy a job I was doing and how much better she was, and something snapped in me. So I tackled the black-haired twit to the ground and laid a heavy kiss on her. She didn't even try to resist, and then we hatefucked in front of the girl we were supposed to be fighting over.

"The next morning, all three of us were satisfied, sore, and really confused. We hadn't accomplished much in the 'who deserves Nicole' contest, especially since I woke up with Julia's strap-on still buried in me. I admitted to Julia that maybe Nico wasn't the only girl there I wanted to ravish, and that the best resolution to the situation wasn't to decide at all. Instead, we shared each other and ended up closer in a three-way relationship than any of us would have been in a couple.

"You don't have to hatefuck me on the carpet-although I'd greatly enjoy it-but I'd like to offer that same solution to you. Even if threesomes and three-way romance are off the table, I'd be open to sharing him. I'm only around two, maybe three days of the week at most. That leaves four or five days whe-"

Lethe cut her off, her head out of my lap and her maw pressed to Tabby's lips. "The best solution to a love triangle. I think we can at least give it a shot. Not on the carpet, though."

My girlfriend grinned, climbing over me to get to Lethe, straddling my, uh, 'other girlfriend', I guess. It was probably going to take some explaining later for Lethe and I to fully understand how it was going to work, but that could wait until afterward. For now, I merely sat and watched as Tabby kiss at Lethe's neck, her hands running through the thick white fur on her chest, probably in search of the nipples beneath. Something in the Absol's entire demeanor changed, and she seemed to be perfectly happy with the solution Tabby proposed. All the trouble in her eyes faded, and her mouth opened lazily for a silent moan.

Further Tabby sank, planting kisses along the way that left a trail of matted fur straight down to between her hind legs. "So cute," she mused, running a finger along the dark-type Pokemon's folds. "I've never been with a female Absol before. I wonder how you taste..." She leaned forward and took a long drag of her tongue along Lethe's entrance, making the Absol twist a little and moan. The finger shifted upwards to toy with her clit as the other remained buried in her chest fur, presumably having found one of her nipples.

"I think your genre savvy girlfriend just won me over," Lethe said, face turned toward me. "I approve of your taste in women."

I smiled, probably corniest thing I've ever said coming out of my mouth. "You're my taste of women too." I leaned in and lost myself in her mouth, the most loving kiss we'd shared since Christmas day when she first gave herself to me. "And never forget that."

She rolled her eyes until we kissed, then sank into it to enjoy the feeling of closeness. When it ended, she sighed, "Just shut up and get your pants off. You're embarrassing me."

I smiled, leaning in to steal another kiss as I worked my jeans off. As soon as I got them off, I reached over to where I guessed her other nipple was, and began to rub at it through the fur. Judging by how her aggressive her tongue suddenly got, it seemed I guessed correctly. The other hand went deeper to a part of her I knew rather intimately, and a fingertip rubbed against her aching clit. My penis quickly ran up to full mast, and she brought one of her paws to it, rubbing the soft bottom of it against my tip. That really got me going as well, and before long our tongues were dancing to the rhythm of our quickening breaths. Her moist, soft nose was against mine, every little motion making the tips rub together in an odd feeling that was far from unpleasant.

The decision to handle Lethe's clit freed up one of Tabby's hands, but the fact had totally slipped my mind until her soft hand wrapped its fingers around my base and began to pump. I groaned, my eyes diverting to look at Tabby, who smiled up at the two of us from her position between Lethe's legs. Eagerly she lapped at my Pokemon's core, licking up the black licorice-tasting juices and venturing deeper into her. The way Lethe shifted and danced made me a little jealous. My girlfriend ate my Pokemon out better than I could, and that was simultaneously wrong and sort of arousing. It was hard to turn my attention back to the red eyes of my dear Absol, which practically shone with joy and passion, just because of how hot it was watching Tabby work. Maybe it was her ranger uniform, or the fact her ponytail swayed back and forth and looking just ripe for pulling for leverage. Whatever it was, I was sad to break the gaze, up until I made eye contact with Lethe. There was no longer worry about misconstruing her, it seemed. It had opened my eyes, and I resolved to think out anything she did that confused me a little.

I realized, dimly, as the girls began to coordinate in their handjob, that I'd fallen for the very thing I always got mad at television character for doing; not fucking communicating. Damn it, wasn't I supposed to be above plot-induced stupidity?

"More," Lethe said hungrily into my mouth. "Please, Arceus, more."

"As you wish."

When I'd said it to Tabby what seemed like forever ago, Lethe scoffed. But this time, knowing that it meant, "I love you", it lit her face right up, and her eyes shut solemnly. My hand slid down to her dripping entrance, briefly meeting Tabby's tongue on its way up. As the ranger began to suck on her clit, I pumped three fingers into her, all the while still toying with her nipple and indulging in her mouth. It all felt so right, feeling her ache against me like she did. The feelings I'd been holding back and largely oblivious to seemed to sweeten something we'd done a thousand times before, though Tabby's presence certainly helped things along. We'd finally broken through into something special, something we both wanted and both deserved. The day was saved, and everyone was happy with the solution.

"We should go upstairs," Tabby suggested, licking Lethe's juices from her lips. "Lethe, why don't we go prepare a surprise for him?"

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"Take the pizza out of the oven, and close the door. Come on, it's January, what are you doing?"

I groaned, reluctantly letting go of the Absol and getting up. "Fine. Go." I muttered incomprehensibly as they went, lingering a moment in the doorway to watch Tabby's ass in that too-short-for-its-own-good skirt. Hurriedly, I got the pizza out of the oven, downed a glass of cola, and rushed to the doorway. That was the harder part, as some kids were across the street and walking very slowly, and I was pantsless. Standing by the door, frigid air rushing in, would have easily killed my erection had I not been warmed by the thought of whatever sexy surprise involved the two of them. When they left, I quickly rushed forward to close the door, and ran upstairs faster than I remember having ever done.

I flung open my door, and found Tabby naked on the bed, straddled by Lethe, both of them looking coyly at me with their slits pressed together and a slow grinding motion between them to keep them on edge.

"Dear Penthouse," I said with a massive smile, rushing onto the bed and grasping Lethe's hips. "I love you two so much. You're the best."

Lethe shivered a little as my tip brushed against her primed entrance. "No boss, not me. Let Tabby have it first, since she gave us all that attention in the living room."

"Fair enough," I said, thrusting between the two girls and letting my tip rub against their clits a little bit, before, I pulled back and this time positioned myself against Tabby. The ranger pulled Lethe down into a kiss as I pushed into her, groaning at the slick warmth that suddenly seized my cock. We were all too on edge and unwound to bother with slowness, and I just began to pound into the slender human girl. Her hand rose a little, twiddling between her fingers a vibrator, which she flicked on and brought to Lethe's slit. The Absol shivered again as it buzzed against her labia and her clit, helping her along with pleasure as I paid my attention to Tabby.

"So good," I groaned, my grip shifting so that I was holding onto both of their hips for leverage, enjoying the contrast between fur and flesh against my fingertips. My gaze was pointed down toward them, watching them writhe against each other as they enjoyed a sloppy kiss. Damn, I should have thought of this weeks ago. Something about it wasn't like any other threesome I'd had before. It felt perfect, less debaucherous and more like loving normalcy. I guess the three of us had something deeper in common than lame senses of humor after all. Everything clicked so perfectly that it almost felt like it always should have been like this. My grip on them tightened, and I pushed deeper into Tabby, setting out to enjoy the moment while it lasted.

Lethe's hind paws rubbed a bit against my legs, and she seemed to have developed perfect control of her claws all of a sudden. They were perfectly sheathed, even when so much as a finger used to make her rowdy. This time, she even had a thick, buzzing toy cock pumping in and out of her at a rather nice speed, but she kept herself contained. "You should have thought about this the day after Christmas. I'd have loved you instantly for that."

"I should have," Tabby said coyly as the Absol's head dipped to peck at the nap of her neck. "And there I was, trying to be a normal girlfriend."

"We got together at an orgy, dear. And even if not, 'normal' was lost when you introduced yourself with a Star Wars quote."

"Shut it, Caligula."

"I am not Caligula!"

"You're sharing your bed with your horse and the town harlot. How are you not Caligula?"

"Did you just call me a horse?" Lethe asked, pulling her mouth away from her bared, milky skin.

"In the most affection way possible," Tabby reassured her and, to make up for it, sank the sex toy deeper into her.

A moan wracked Lethe's throat, and her entire body curled upward a little. "You're forgiven," she groaned.

"Is this what our sex life is going to be like?" I grunted, pushing against Tabby's thighs as I bucked into her harder. "Just, the weirdest, snarkiest pillow talk?"

"Is that a complaint?"

"Not in the slightest. Wouldn't change it for the world. How about a turn now, girl?"

Lethe nodded, whimpering as Tabby withdrew the toy from her snatch. She brought it up to her lips and dragged her tongue along it, sampling Lethe's juices. The Absol joined in, and they enjoyed a messy sort-of kiss with the sex toy as I withdrew from the human and slid it into the Pokemon. There was a fire to my motion, and where usually I would slowly begin to claim her, this time I merely thrust forward and, with one motion, went into her to the hilt. She moaned out as Tabby slid the toy down to her own pussy, and resumed kissing at the ranger's neck.

Her walls were slick and hot around my shaft, and every thrust into her core made her shout out a little in loving bliss. While Tabby was by no means stretched out and used up, there was a tightness to Lethe that was just unbeatable. I was the only guy to ever take her, after all, and she fit me perfectly as a result of that. Every time I entered her felt perfect, and I couldn't remember the fur on her hips being as soft as it was right then. That moment, right there, was joy. Seeing the two girls in my life hot and heavy atop each other as we sought some sort of mutual pleasure, the loving stimulation of each other by whatever means possible. It meant many things, and all of the matters concerning how much more crowded movie night would be were a distant afterthought to the more perverse ideas running through my mind that would have to wait.

Eventually, the toy was discarded, after the girls licked it clean, when I took to just alternating between them quickly. Their lips locked their tightest yet as they accepted me into them, always as eager to see the other feel good as they were to feel good themselves. It was a good sight, and one that helped me along to my glorious conclusion.

"Cum in her," they both said at the same time, wanting the other to have the honor, so I called it down the middle, quite literally. My shaft slid between them, both of their slick folds pressed against my cock, as my tip ground against their clits as one. My shoulders trembled a little as Tabby's stimulated my frenulum and drove me mad. Also helping matters was the contrast between hair and skin, this time much more prominent and on a single area of my body. Only a few thrusts between them before I fell limp atop the pile and unloaded between their pressed-together bodies. I pulled away as the pile fell and I ended up on the outside, Lethe in the middle. It was only fair, I guessed.

Their kiss continued for what felt like an eternity, though I saw little reason to complain. Eventually, they broke and Tabby flashed me a devious smile.

"Sorry about not getting either of you off," I said, draping my arm around both of them. "I'd be happy to fix that for both of you, though."

"No need, boss. When you were downstairs, we decided that when we outlasted you, we'd have our proper first time together. You're welcome to watch, though?"

"When?" I scoffed indignantly.

Tabby groaned. "Oh, get off your high horse and get in the chair. Ooh, and turn on the webcam, why don't you?"

"Great idea," I said with a smirk as the girls got into position.

"Face it tiger," Tabby said to me. "You hit the jackpot. 


	24. Chapter 24

Last chapter that needed reposting. Next time the story updates, it will be new content.

I would have liked to show up to work the next day frazzled and beaten, clearly disheveled and sleep deprived. Mom and Amy coming home though, combined with Tabby needing to return to her patrols, meant that ship fucking sailed. Instead, Lethe and I read together until a reasonable hour, then got caught up with an old samurai movie playing on TV, and the sum of it all was a good night's sleep and an early start the next morning. Aw yeah, I was a bad boy. Getting a good night's sleep and showing up to work groomed and neat.

Well, by comparison at least. Bill was there that day, still not fully healed, but Angie no longer trusting him at home after what she referred to as "the lamp incident". I didn't ask, too preoccupied with the blond fuzz growing on his face. I noted, however, that he was drinking his coffee out of a plastic cup, probably to avoid him ever dealing with glass again.

"I'm growing a beard, dude!" he told me. "I realized I couldn't shave with this thing on, and that's bogus. But then I thought 'no man, I should use this as a blessing. Like, life gives you lemons and so you stop buying more of them at the grocery store, you know?"

"Not the right figure of speech at all, but logically sound. You're learning."

"And so I was like, dude, I can grow a beard. All the cool dead dudes got beards."

I sighed, leaning back and letting the conversation die there for fear of it getting any worse. "So, I have a better story than, 'I'm injured and letting myself go because of that'." I related to them the sequence of events that occurred the night before, my feet ending up on the break room table and a massive smirk on my face.

"Excellent, man!" Bill said. "That's, like, double the babe-age at all times. Hey Angie, how about w-" He turned to his girlfriend with a wide grin, then look dejectedly down at the table. "Bogus."

I rolled my eyes a little and took a look at the new clock we had up on the wall. The old one had fallen the day we departed for Jubilife, when a couple of rowdy flying types set out to race and one of them ended up crashing at rather high speeds into the wall. The ensuing shock wave knocked it off the single, mostly buried-in-the-wall nail we had it hung up on. At the very least, the new one was shinier and made within the last fifty years, and was held onto the wall by more than one flimsy piece of metal. "Looks like it's breakfast time," I told Angie, standing up and stretching a little.

"You stay there and don't move," she said, pulling her big coat over her arms. "And we'll bring back some nice Pokemon to make you feel better, 'kay?"

"Most triumphant."

I patted him on the shoulder. "You just sit tight, Tedankhamun." As my zipper made that whooshing sound that zippers always do when dragged up, my face curled up a little and I cringed. "That was an awful one, I apologize."

"We're used to it," Angie said, opening the door and stepping out into the cold. "And you're handy, so we have a reason to keep you around."

"I'm touched," I deadpanned as we rolled the food out of the shed and set off for the feeding areas, going our separate ways. The heavy traffic the daycare lot got, combined with the lack of snowfall recently, meant there was a lot of dead grass exposed, made it almost feel like we were further into the winter than we were, that spring was here. It wasn't, making it all the crueler. I loved the cold, loved the bitter chill every time I stepped outside, loved how it led to me having to layer extra blankets and hold onto sources of warmth when I slept. That all changed once I got a job requiring being indoors, though. Suddenly, winter wasn't nearly so awesome. My brush with frostbite hadn't ruined me to the cold nearly as much as work had.

A soothing mental image washed over me as I tipped the bag over and poured the food out. Lethe was lying on the bed, cuddling with Tabby, who held two steaming mugs of hot chocolate and were inviting me beneath the covers to keep warm. The one damn thing that would have made Christmas even better. My mind drifted even further as dream!Lethe pulled the covers down and her hind paws pressed to Tabby's slit, parting and exposing her pink folds to me. "She needs you, boss," she said more huskily than the real version of her had the capacity to. "She needs you bad."

Why was it that only after we had the threesome did I start having threesome fantasies? I was very disappointed in my inner pervert.

I shook the bag of its last few bits before tossing the now-empty burlap into the wheelbarrow and setting off. Before I could head back with it, though, I noticed an Ambipom sitting on the branch of one of the large, ancient trees on the lot. It looked far more majestic when it actually had leaves, existing only as a mass of thick branches that obscured the sky beyond it. She hung upside-down with one hand from a rather sturdy-looking branch, and waved to me with the other. With Bill down one of us would still have to do a second trip to fill up the other one, and it would be fair if we did it together, but...

No, fuck that. I soloed it the day before, it's Angie's turn. I rushed over to the tree and started to climb it, channeling my younger self as I grasped it and wrapped my legs around it. It was a massive, proud tree, but nothing I couldn't handle. It had not been my first tree by a long shot, though I was a little rusty from having spent the past ten or so years reading books instead Still, I made respectable time getting up there.

In retrospect, it was probably a bad idea. While Robert and Elaine rarely came outside to check on things, especially during the winter, my luck would result in them picking just that occasion, seeing I was nowhere to be found, and then searching for me until they found me in a tree fucking one of the lent Pokemon. I had that sort of awesome luck. At that moment, though, I didn't care all too much, pulling myself up onto one of the sturdier, lower branches, which was thick enough to hold my weight just fine.

Ambipom swung from a branch above me, and descend, waving hello and giving me a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Ambi ambi!" she said excitedly.

Kissing her back, I gave her a smile. "If you want it, I'm up for some."

She nodded frantically, swaying about a little from the branch, which she had a firm grip on. Her other hand reached down and began to undo my pants. Ambipom had two sets of hands. The ones I referred to were the massive, three-fingered protrusions with long arms that were more like prehensile tails. I called them hands only because they had fingers, which her proper paws did not. They had an incredible grasp and, considered how large and unwieldy the fingers on them seemed, impressive flexibility. She swung around the whole time, exclaiming far too loudly for comfort, but I didn't have the heart to tell her to quiet down. She just seemed too happy.

When finally she'd brought my cock out to the cold air, she stopped swinging and repositioned herself. She'd been upright when we kissed, but when she came back down, she was upside-down, sinking further so that my mouth was level with her slit, a nice bright shade of pink hidden beneath her labia, which lay at the bottom of her beige-colored chest fur.

I groaned. "Really, you're pulling a Spider-man?" The reference confused her, but instead of explaining, I leaned forward and dragged my tongue along her entrance, making her laugh a little. It was always an interesting experience, my first time with a new species of Pokemon. Their taste in particular was something I looked forward to discovering. Ambipom had the faintest traces of, er, banana? That was my best guess. It wasn't strong like Lethe's or Meg's, just sort of lingering along my taste buds amidst the otherwise normal taste of pussy. I made a mental note to figure out why some Pokemon had the tastes they did and why they were more pronounced than others. A monkey tasting like banana made sense, but why a feline secreted the flavor of black licorice was a question that had to be posed to more scientifically-minded people.

Her three fingers grasped my shaft and began a handjob unlike anything I'd ever felt before. I'd been jacked off by two paws together, by just hands, and even by a tightly-coiled vine. Never, though, had three appendages grasped my dick like an arcade claw machine. I'd never been stroked by fingers coming down my shaft, only ever around, and the strange sensation made me moan a little into her fruity snatch. My tongues washed over her folds quickly, my arms wrapping around her body to pull her closer to me, give me better leverage. I had to lean down a little bit to suck on her clit, and positioning her better made that far easier.

"Ambipom pom pom Ambipom!" she moaned, her upper body swaying back and forth a little. She was bursting with energy and excitement, and it showed in her every motion. Her legs wriggled around and, though she didn't come close to kicking me in the head, she was certainly doing it faster than I was comfortable with. I could forgive it, though, if only because of how infectious her joy was. My hand reached around from behind her and, as my tongue lashed at her clit, I sank three fingers into her, curling them up to press against her inner walls. That really got her going, shivering against me as she picked up the pace on the handjob.

Using her unique disposition to her advantage, the fingers began to rub in elliptical shapes on their up-and-down motions, a nice little touch that got my legs stiffening up. As she sank down further and her fingertips touched my base,, the bushy tuft of hair forming her 'palm' found its way to my head. There was no flesh contact, but instead incredibly soft fur surrounded the upper portion of my cock, especially prominent on the fragile bundle of nerves that was my foreskin. I groaned into her twat and tried my best not to lose it right there, pulling deep breaths to center myself.

It was the beautiful thing about working at a daycare. So many different Pokemon came through from all over, and the variety led to the discovery of all their neat little gimmicks. Ambipom handjobs were pretty obvious, but it was the sheer uniqueness of it that really made it worthwhile. It wasn't the best, though I'd be hard-pressed to call it underwhelming, but simply because I'd never experienced anything like it before, I found myself enraptured in what was ultimately a neat spin on a pretty basic thing. The whole thing was incredibly fascinating and oh there I went again getting completely side-tracked as a girl tried to get me off.

As I started to redouble my efforts, though, I spied off in the distance Angie's fate. The tree gave me a better view of things, but I guess I hadn't been paying attention to things that weren't a Pokemon's genitals. Angie was bent over the full trough, jeans pulled down around her knees, as a Zebstrika humped her frantically. When I say 'frantically', I mean the girl was holding onto that thing and it looked in grave danger of spilling from the rocking back and forth that his pounding into her caused. She looked on cloud nine, hair pulled out of the loose ponytails it had been parted into and her face wracked with pleasure. Well, that made feel better; she was closer to the house than I was, and if they did come out, I'd not only have warning by seeing them going at it, but have the distraction necessary to act normal. Watching my friend get reamed by horse cock was pretty neat, too.

Neat enough to really get me going to get on Ambipom's snatch. I licked all over her entrance, my tongue moving deftly along all the sensitive flesh I had to play with, as my fingers mercilessly pumped into her. She writhed and twisted, her moans turning higher in pitch and more frantic. Her fingers were merciless at my cock, and I was just as on-edge as she was. Probably a little more than her, actually, judging by the sudden feeling in my legs I always got before a particularly powerful orgasm. My eyes shut tightly and I winched, shuddering into her vagina as my cock twitched and unloaded messily into her palm tuft. String after string of cum spurted out and matted the fur as her own, equally messy orgasm hit. I always loved it when girls practically exploded in my mouth, which not all of them were capable of, and certainly not small, non-water Pokemon. She came a lot though, leaving too much for me to lick up and letting her sweet-tinged nectar drip down my face as she pulled away, swaying lazily under her perfectly firm grasp on the branch above us.

"Next time," I panted, "Maybe you should just come to the break room instead. Now I'm too wiped to get down from the tree."

For the third day in a row, I got home from work just as Amy was on her way out. She got home from school a good hour before I did, and it confused me to no end why it was always perfectly timed.

"Are you avoiding me?" I asked, blocking the door way as she reached the staircase with Blayze's ball in her hand and her backpack on her shoulders.

She rolled her eyes, trying to squeeze in through one side, only for me to lean in there also. She went for the other side, but it was a feint, and I successfully shut her down again.

My shoulders pressed to the frame of the door and my arms dangled downward to minimize space, the sides of my feet doing similarly.' "Every time I come home, you're just heading out."

"Why do you care?" she scoffed. "It's not like you're ever glad to see me around."

"You're my little sister, of course that's how it is. But you're not actively annoying, except for when you blackmail me, when you sing along to your bad music when I'm trying to sleep, when you don't even try to put my books back in order..." My face curled up in fake thought for a second. "No, you know what, never mind. You can leave." I stopped barricading the doorway and started past her up the stairs.

She started to open the door and I know I heard 'embara', but she stopped. "I'm not avoiding you," she said, oddly devoid of spite or mockery. "And I don't mean to annoy you when I do all those things, I'll try to tone them down."

I sighed, "And you're not as irritating as I made it sound, I'm just-"

"Insufferably sarcastic?"

"Yeah, that."

"My friends say I'm getting the same way."

"It was inevitable," I shrugged. "Either we discover we're not that different, or we put our rivalry aside and band together to stop mom's evil boyfriend."

"See, now you've gone and ruined it. We were almost bonding."

"You're a good kid," I said. "Have fun wherever you're going."

She nodded, and after what felt like a legitimate moment of sibling bonding, she headed off. I chuckled a little and rushed upstairs. The girls were napping on the bed in the sort of pile that I knew must have been post-sex, so instead I slid into my chair and signed online. Tabby should have been back from patrol, and we could chat until the girls woke up.

LivinginCyn has added you.

Who? I clicked 'accept', and immediately was greeted by a post. The little picture in the top of the screen was a picture of Cynthia with some blue-haired girl I'd never seen before, who appeared to be maybe a year older than Amy. Judging by how affectionate they seemed, I wondered if it was that 'dear Dawn' that Cynthia mentioned.

LivinginCyn: Hey there, sexy.  
Fidel Sarcastro: I don't remember ever giving you my email address.  
LivinginCyn: You did.  
Fidel Sarcastro: No, I'm rather sure I gave you my phone number.  
LivinginCyn: Not what this piece of paper says.

I was unnerved a little by that, because I was certain I gave her my number, and that it had some weird, Big Brother implications for what the champion had access to.

Fidel Sarcastro: Well, I guess I may have had a bit much to drink before hand.  
Fidel Sarcastro: So why did you add me?  
LivinginCyn: Keeping in contact and all.  
LivinginCyn: I add all of my really good conquests to this. It's a private email address I keep for 'friends' I want to get in touch with.  
Fidel Sarcastro: That's pretty cool, I guess.  
LivinginCyn: It'll be even cooler next time I'm in Solaceon, believe me. I've got some things in mind for you and your girlfriend, and preparation is everything.  
Fidel Sarcastro: You are a very strange woman, but trust me, that is not a complaint.  
LivinginCyn: It never is, babe. It never is.  
LivinginCyn: It'll be a couple weeks before I have the chance to, though. Champion duty calls, and I won't be anywhere near my Unova villa. Oh, you'd love the gangbangs I host there.  
LivinginCyn: Although it is getting a bit cramped. Ought to keep my eye out for a better venue.  
Fidel Sarcastro: Wow, you are just ripe with exposition today.  
LivinginCyn: Not at all implying that your daycare should do anything. No, not at all.  
Fidel Sarcastro: I wish. The couple running the daycare have no idea what we're up to. That won't fly.  
LivinginCyn: Oh, that's never fun.  
LivinginCyn: It's a shame you caught me so late though. Dawn just came home, and Garchomp is getting rowdy. I'll talk to you later, okay?  
Fidel Sarcastro: Sure. Bye.  
LivinginCyn: See you.  
LivinginCyn has signed out.

"Such a strange woman," I sighed, bringing up the conversation window for Tabby.

Fidel Sarcastro: I take it Cynthia added you, too?  
Tabbykat: You haven't been home that long. I have been talking to that woman for a couple hours, and boy is she more depraved than we ever could have imagined.  
Fidel Sarcastro: In a good way, right?  
Tabbykat: For you, me, and tabloids? Yes.  
Fidel Sarcastro: So, Ambipoms. Good handjobs, apparently.  
Tabbykat: Not surprising.  
Tabbykat: If she was anything like that one I ran into on a patrol back home, I bet you had quite the time.  
Tabbykat: It's impressive that you could go, though. I figured last night would have left you drained.  
Fidel Sarcastro: I'm pretty sure I don't have an 'off' switch for my libido.  
Tabbykat: Is that a challenge?  
Fidel Sarcastro: You're welcome to try, but I don't think you can get that long off of work.  
Tabbykat: That's right, because not all of us have really friendly old people as our bosses who are perfectly fine with us pulling their other employees into a van and driving off to Jubilife on a whim, then leaving cake in our fridges when we're away.  
Fidel Sarcastro: Is that bitterness I hear?  
Tabbykat: Yes, because you get Mister and Misses Claus while I get the Grinch. There's no fun there.  
Tabbykat: But, anyway. Saturday. Any plans with the gang?  
Fidel Sarcastro: Not yet, why?  
Tabbykat: There's a theater up in Veilstone. They play old movies every Saturday night and this time it's a double feature of Stantler's Crossing and The Hudschuckle Proxy. I figured you, me, Lethe, and Pyre could go; they allow Pokemon.  
Fidel Sarcastro: Pyre, really?  
Tabbykat: He doesn't have the refined taste of a snobbish critic, but he enjoys the colors and things moving. I figured it would be a fun date of sorts.  
Fidel Sarcastro: Yeah, that sounds great. Our first date as a trio, plus Pyre, I guess. I'm not entirely clear on where he fits in this whole thing.  
Tabbykat: Pyre's my best friend, but it's not romantic between us. He only does casual. Fidel Sarcastro: Can you call five years 'casual'?  
Tabbykat: Can you call your face casual?  
Fidel Sarcastro: Oh, that stings.  
Tabbykat: Sorry, I used up all my good material muttering behind Bethany's back.  
Fidel Sarcastro: That's okay. I made a bad mummy joke about Bill earlier and almost committed seppuku for it.  
Tabbykat: How difficult is it to be us.  
Fidel Sarcastro: Oh, by the way. The video you and Lethe recorded last night. Do you want it?  
Tabbykat: Right, that. I do. Can you send it? I promised Pyre he could watch it while I ride his lap.  
Fidel Sarcastro: Why don't you offer me these things?  
Tabbykat: I'd answer that, but the wittiest I can come up with is 'stupidhead', so I think it's best to not.  
Fidel Sarcastro: Right. I'll be back, gonna send you the file.

I minimized the window to go dig through the folder of webcam recordings. It didn't have much just because I had very little worse for it. There were only two files, in fact. The one recorded last night, and the one recorded when I'd pranked Amy with that clusterfuck of obstacles to use the computer. I dragged the new recording into the window to send to her.

Fidel Sarcastro: I just realized; I never watched that video of Amy's reaction.  
Tabbykat: You're picking a video of your sister being angry over your girlfriends having lesbian sex for you. There are so many problems with that.  
Fidel Sarcastro: I'm not going to masturbate to it.  
Tabbykat: I don't know with you. You are one incestuous tryst away from being Caligula after all.  
Fidel Sarcastro: Stop saying that!  
Fidel Sarcastro: Besides, I'd rather wait until one of the girls are up to watch it with me. Why the hell would I jack off alone to porn when there are four girls passed out on my bed?  
Tabbykat: Continuing on with the unfortunately creepy comments, I see.

I rolled my eyes and queued up the video, resizing the windows so that I could watch it and type to Tabby at the same time.

Fidel Sarcastro: Want me to tell you what happens as it does?  
Tabbykat: If you need to direct your feelings of inadequacy toward someone, then lay it on me. I'll take it so that you won't further damage that poor girl.  
Fidel Sarcastro: You are so full of it.  
Tabbykat: I know, but it's fun. Sure, hit me.

The video started with a bang, recording the instant the operating system fully loaded and she was hit by the smooth, clear sound of noisy, painful black metal. She fell back, startled, as the webcam picked up with rather choppy and distorted-which did not, by the way, lessen the negligible enjoyment factor of the song. "Damn it!" she shouted, knowing I'd pulled one over on her immediately, but thinking it was over. She turned down the sound and leaned back in her chair, sucking on the green straw poking out of her drink. "I should have known..."

Fidel Sarcastro: Just a lot of nothing right now. I'm going to skip ahead.  
Tabbykat: That's a shame. She's not breaking everything in the room in some overwrought, poorly-acted room trashing scene?  
Fidel Sarcastro: She is. That's the secret I've kept from you this whole time-my sister is actually Tommy Wiseau.  
Tabbykat: Called it.

"Volume mixer," she muttered, eyes darting around the screen. "System sounds... Zero percent. Ooh, big bad Adam trying to get back at me with the most easily circumvented ways possible. How evil of him."

Fidel Sarcastro: She's talking to herself now, and seemed to have turned down the sounds so she didn't even know about the alarms.  
Tabbykat: Looks like she deserves more credit than you give her.

The problem with watching someone use a computer was that, unless they were actively smiling for the camera or doing something of interest, it was boring as shit. Nobody put any effort into emoting; they stared at a screen, typed, occasionally muttered something. Nothing fucking happened. She got into my music folder and put on some songs, which she proceeded to mouth the words to embarrassingly, but she did that already. Nothing new or interesting was gleamed from seeing her on my computer from a new angle. At least, until the redirects came up.

Fidel Sarcastro: Now it's getting good. She hit a roadblock that's legitimately confused her, and she's getting frustrated.  
Tabbykat: You would make a horrible supervillain. "Mua ha ha, I have moderately inconvenienced this person, because I am evil!"  
Tabbykat: Like one of those lame villains Batman used to fought, like Condiment King or Calender Man.  
Fidel Sarcastro: Have you read The Long Halloween? Calender Man gets pretty awesome in that.  
Tabbykat: Only a lame Batman villain would try to elevate the worth of the lame Batman villains he's being equated to.

"Fine, let's see what he has to watch on here. I know he's got porn I can use against him... Why am I talking to myself?" Watching her express the same confusions I did at little behavior quirks was a little unsettling. If I saw her as a little me, then it drove down the satisfaction level I was banking to justify watching the recording, which apparently went on for another hour. It would all be boring, wouldn't it?

"'Summer vacation photos'," she read. "Oh, you are so full of shit. We never went on a summer vacation." She opened up the archive file where I kept all of my porn under password, and she swore a little when prompted for one. "Password," she said drolly, only for it to come up negative. "No, you're smarter than that. Just barely smart enough not to put it as 'password'. But you fancy yourself clever and witty, so how about 'not password'?"

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.

Fidel Sarcastro: Crap. I'll be back in a few minutes.  
Tabbykat: What's wrong.  
You have signed out.

I full-screened the video and stared, horrified, as she began to poke through the folder. "What the hell is all this? 'Bayleef's surprise'? 'Blaziken bukkake'? Oh, that sick fuck." She clicked open one of the videos. "He is so busted!"

I skipped a minute or so ahead a little to see what happened, and the shifting colors of a video flashed on her face, which now showed some bizarre level of interest in the proceedings. "Blaze!" the computer speakers wailed, and her arm grew a bit fidgety.

No. Oh, please no. That would be the only thing worse than her just narcing on my porn.

One of her arms dropped down and from below the elbow disappeared from the camera. I shut my eyes tightly and wished she was just scratching her knee. I should have pulled away, should have closed it, or turned off the screen, or something. Paralyzed, though, I stared in horror as a bit of red filled into her face and she let out a deep breath. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

I can't either.

"This shouldn't be hot, but... Whoa!" I knew the video well, knew exactly which part she was talking about. Two guys had stuffed their dicks into the Blaziken's insanely warm pussy at the same time, and the fire Pokemon twisted around in pleasure. Amy must not have known that was even possible by her reaction. I noted her shoulder moving at a more rapid pace, and I began to shake a little. I'd done some pretty wrong things since I got my job, but I was watching a recording of my sister masturbating to bestiality porn. This was a new low, even for me.

Worst part of it was? As much as it should have horrified and repulsed me, I could feel a tightness in my crotch, and I wanted to scream out at how wrong it all was. But I didn't. I just sat there, mystified, like the first time I saw Pokephi-

No! This was not the same thing!

She began to moan and whimper a little. "Maybe he's got good taste in something after all. I'll just pretend I don't know about it so he doesn't hide these thi-ahhh! Oh, this feels so good!"

The sound coming out of the speakers started to make the girls on the bed move a little, which was the impetus I needed to get it closed before anyone found out. I clicked the 'x' at the top corner and breathed a horrified sigh of relief. Then, I leaned back in my chair, closed my eyes, and tried to think about what the fuck I would do next. Booze coma, maybe. 


	25. Chapter 25

"Mm, I'm so close," I whispered, pushing upwards into Lethe's hot, wet mouth. My hand ran through her fine white fur as I tried to keep myself quiet and mostly still. The girls were asleep around me, and it was obscenely early in the morning, the worst time to be loud. Not only was it dead quiet and any sound I made would all the more likely be heard, but grumpy, tired people would be far more hostile to the sight they'd stumble upon.

The Absol's head moved up and off of my shaft, only to sink back down to the side and let her tongue press down to my base. She took a long, heavy drag up with her tongue, and in the early-morning haze I just lost it. My penis twitched a little, and my cum spurted onto her smiling when she was just short of the tip. Thick globs of semen whitewashed the dark blue skin locked in a grin, and when the spurting stopped, she licked the few straggling drops from my cock and sighed.

"What got into you?" I asked as she snuggled up next to me and I held onto her cheek.

"Why, whatever do you mean?"

"I've just never had you do that when I woke up."

She gave me a coy little smile. "I guess I'm in a good mood is all."

"This is weird. You're supposed to be distant and sarcastic. Where'd my defrosting ice queen go?"

"Oh shut up. I'm just getting used to this whole 'happy' thing."

"Doesn't stop you from being all crimson and clover about things."

"Oh, ha ha. Flashback humour. Fine, no more morning sex."

I smiled and planted a big kiss on her cheek. I still had some time to kill, so I wrapped my arms around her and cuddled with her until it was time to get ready. With the whole relationship thing settled, things seemed warmer when he lay together. There was no more trouble in her eye, no more uncertainty in her voice whenever I went out with Tabby. Forgetting the whole threesome thing, it just made things so much better in terms of our time together, which was what mattered most.

When finally I was ready to get dressed, I gave the still-sleeping girls light kisses on the forehead on my way out of bed. I gathered my clothes as Lethe pawed at some books on the bedside table and knocked them into the open backpack beside it. She was coming with me to work, just so we could head straight to the train station once work was done. Then, we'd meet Tabby and take a train to Veilstone for our movie date, rent a motel, and have some fun. It was basically the weekend we'd just come back from, but more intimate, and without Bill injuring himself. Sadly, I doubted we'd run into any more world-class trainers who wanted a back alley tryst.

...

"It's always strange," I said, "Going an entire shift without sex."

"You have the worst complaints," Lethe said, sitting beside me. We waited on a bench at the train station for Tabby and Pyre to show up. "Aw, you didn't get random sex with that Kirlia, boo hoo. It's not like you're going to spend your night in a hotel room with your girlfriends and a Blaziken."

"Again, the Blaziken does nothing for me. Although, glad to see you're back to being insufferable. I missed you, impossible-to-deal-with-Lethe."

She scowled, but nuzzled my arm. The platform was incredibly dead at that hour; it was earlier than most people got out of work or school, since we closed the daycare a bit early after a race got wildly out of control and nearly claimed another clock. So, instead of Tabby finishing an hour earlier than me, I got out a solid thirty minutes than she did. That left us in the mid-afternoon on a train platform, too early for people off work or school to head into the big city, or for anyone who commuted to Veilstone to be coming back.

We were there for an hour of idle chitchat before finally Tabby showed up with Pyre.

"You're late," I said.

"A wizard is never late, Fr-"

"No, you're definitely late."

She rolled her eyes. "I thought I'd have extra time to pack with you finishing after me. I only got your text after the last patrol started, so I had to hurry. Then I lost the long, double-ended dildo I want to bring, and had to look around for that."

"Dildo?" I said far louder than I should have, but fuck if anyone was around to hear me. "Are Pyre and I not sleeping in the same room as you two?" The Blaziken gave me an understanding, defeated glance, and I waved my hand in a show of solidarity.

"It is. But, this expands ways that Lethe and I can do things while you guys do something else. Trust me, I've been in far more orgies than you."

"And you're bragging about it."

She rolled her eyes and sat down in my lap. Being a particularly cold day and having surely learned her lesson from the last weekend, she wore jeans. "Don't act like you aren't eternally grateful for it."

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Like you wouldn't believe."

Before Pyre could take his seat on the side of us opposite Lethe, the clicking wail of the approaching train hit our ears, a sound I could never grow accustomed to. We got up, all four of us huddled up close as it pulled into the station.

The cabin was spacious, the sides lined with seats and, with the exception of some poles, there was nothing but standing space between them. It was a small commuter line that went from Hearthome to Veilstone, making a stop in Solaceon at the midway mark, and there was a definite budget feel to the whole thing, not that I'd want to dish out far more money so I can sit in a comfortable seat for the thirty or so minutes the ride took. Of course, there was one thing I hadn't expected to see.

Only one person and two Pokemon were in the cabin. On one of the long rows of seats, a girl lay on her side, one leg draped over the windowsill, as a Floatzel pounded into her beneath her skirt. An Espeon clutched her face, humping it frantically, which meant she didn't even notice us walk in. Neither did her Pokemon, either, too absorbed in fucking their trainer. She was pretty hot from what I could see. Granted, I couldn't make out her face, but she was likely in her late twenties or early thirties, as her clothes suggested she worked in an office. Her long pink skirt was bunched up around her waist, and a button-up blouse was open, one hand working over the nipple on a rather large and delicious-looking breast.

When the doors closed and the train started to depart, Lethe, Tabby, and I cleared our throats loudly. It hadn't been coordinated; we all just decided at once that it was best to wait until after there was no way for anyone to get off the train to alert her to our presence. We were all equally sick, twisted fucks that way.

The Espeon dismounted her head, and her slightly red, sweat-covered face greeted us with a horrified expression. Her hair had clearly been done up earlier, but was now messy and frazzled from where Espeon's paws had repeatedly rubbed it into submission.. "I-I'm so sorry!" She said. Her tone was initially shameful and worried, but as Floatzel kept pounding away at her, it ended in a moan. "Floatzel, please, stop, someone is here. Oh, please don't call the police or tell anybody about this."

We all laughed a little. "Don't worry miss," I said, throwing my hands up. "We're Pokephiles too, not going to judge you."

"Why you'd choose to do this on a train is rather curious," Lethe added.

"There's usually nobody taking the train at this hour. I do it every week, to satisfy my exhibitionist urges. But um..."

We sat down opposite her. "If you want," Tabby said, shrugging her shoulders, "We could watch you. If you have a exhibitionism streak, you'd get an audience for the first time."

"Two weeks in a row," I murmured under my breath, just loud enough for Tabby to hear me, and in response she jabbed me in the side. Louder, I said, "Yes, that seems like a good idea."

The office worker's eyes lit up, wide and sparkling, and the last traces of shame and worry finally faded. "Really? A-and would you pleasure each other while you watch?" I wondered if she was entirely unhappy that we came on when she first noticed us. Engaging in weekly threesomes on a train in the middle of the afternoon? I figured she wanted to be caught, wanted an audience to pleasure themselves at the sight of her. She wanted to put on a show, and just happened to luck out in finding an audience of four who were more than willing to indulge in her fantasy.

All four of us nodded in time, again completely unintentionally. We were seated with Lethe on my left, Tabby on my right, and Pyre on hers. Pretty optimal configuration, I thought. Tabby and I both started to work our jeans off, and we got into a spontaneous position that, to our satisfaction, worked. Lethe was on all fours, her head around Tabby's region. The ranger leaned against her partner, and I was behind Lethe, rubbing two fingers along her slit just to watch her twist a little in anticipation. "We didn't catch your name," I said as an afterthought.

"Jeanette," she moaned. The whole time, Floatzel had continued to pound into her, her lovely breasts heaving with every motion. Espeon lay on his back, putting his paws up and letting his cock lean off to the side, rigid and waiting for her. The new position was better suited for watchers, letting us see the blowjob in full. She leaned in and started to lick at his tip, grasping the knot at his base and giving it a squeeze.

As the four of us reached out to each other, I rattled off our names. "Adam, Lethe, Tabby, Pyre." I pressed my tip into Lethe and pushed slowly into the girl, and it was hard for me to tilt my head back to watch Jeanette's show. On any other night, I'd be able to watch the scene with the four of us unfold, and that there was something else to watch did upset me a little. Especially as Blayze lowered his trainer into his lap, his fiery cock sinking into her ass and making her mouth slowly form a wide 'o' shape as a moan spilled out of it. Lethe's head between Tabby's squirming legs, and perhaps full-on fucking was a massive mistake. We could have masturbated each other to the sight, but it was too late to turn back.

It was not the first time I'd seen a male Floatzel, but I was a little surprised to see he was much better endowed than the one Angie and Bill shared that one time. Hey, anything that made the show hotter. The Espeon seemed about average, which was fine with me. As soon as she started her oral treatment, I swear, the woman could have been fellating a chocolate bar and it would still be incredible. Another phone number to take down, to be sure. I wanted to feel that mouth for myself. Her head bobbed quickly, tongue moving with the sort of agility and mobility that a penis should have impeded, and her hand looked so soft. Even from there I could smell the coconut hand cream she liberally applied at a moment's notice, and that must have made his knot feel so much better.

Tabby moaned loudly as Pyre started to thrust in and out of her tight, perky ass and Lethe really threw her all into eating her out. I'd noticed a fondness she had for being eaten out while receiving anal, and wondered if that was one of the motivating factors of suggesting our polyamorous relationship. Well, I jokingly wondered that, at least. My primary concern at that moment was just Lethe's velvet-smooth vagina, which hugged my cock perfectly, as usual. I noticed there was a lot more pushing back to meet my thrusts than usual from her. She was getting better, and I was well poised to reap the rewards of it.

One of my hands grasped her side and the other cradled beneath her. It found her clit and begin to rub it, working the nub in time with my hips. She let out a loud cry into Tabby's loins, licking at the girl's slit harder, pressing her front paws to the girl's thighs for leverage and eating to her heart's content. I could hear her tongue lapping, the sloppy kisses, the slurping. Lethe was loud while giving oral, and all of the sounds were too sexy for me to handle. Rising above them, though, were Tabby's moans. Clearly in one of her favourite positions, she loudly expressed her enjoyment, seemingly missing the point that we were supposed to be watching a show. Instead, she bounced happily in Pyre's lap, slamming down on his heated cock. Each upward motion pushed her cunt harder against Absol's maw, and she began to guide Lethe's head with her motions, dictating the pace as she started to lose herself in it all. Pyre's hands were up her Def Liepard shirt, kneading her breasts, and she was getting the best sensations out of any of us.

My eyes turned to Jeanette, since the whole catalyst for the thing was her wanting to put on a show. Pyre's head was also turned to watch her. It was just Lethe, who had the excuse of being focused orally, and Tabby, who lacked an excuse and was just losing her mind with bliss. Jeanette, I found, was looking back at us, fuelling her own threesome by enjoying the sight of us fucking. She shot me and Pyre appreciative winks as she took all of Espeon into her mouth, opening her lips until they wrapped around the base of his knot. It was a great sight to see, the sort of thing that belonged in porn. Loud sucking noises followed as her head moved, his dick clearly pressing on into her throat and showing zero signs of stopping. Floatzel, meanwhile, pounded into her with the sort of speed I expected from a Pokemon of his size and speed, resulting in loud, quick smacking sounds as he gave her ass light swats with each few thrusts. Her breasts heaved in such a beautiful motion that it was almost hypnotic to watch them bounce and jiggle, sadly unattended to. I could have just wrapped my mouth around one of her hard nipples, licked all over her dollar-sized aureola, and been content with her merely jacking me off. This woman belonged on camera.

Pyre and I settled into the same cadence, working ours girls so that they always met their closest at the height of our full thrusts into them. Lethe's hind legs rubbed against mine, a little tic of hers that always said she was close, and Tabby was so overloaded on pleasure that I knew she was bound to blow any minute. Pyre and I seemed like we were just getting started, though, and that was a shame. Hopefully I could find a mouth to get me to the edge; it would suck to not cum while locked in a foursome and watching a very sexy threesome. That was just wrong.

Lethe came first, to my surprise. I figured with Tabby all hot and high that she'd be the first to go, but instead I felt her tremble against me. Her already tight and slick slit became more so and she mewled loudly into Tabby's crotch, pushing herself against me and refusing to let me go. I kept rubbing her clit through the orgasm, continuing the pleasure as her body reached its height. I pulled out of her, my cock now soaked with her sticky juices, and rubbed my tip against the down-soft fur around her slit, stroking furiously. Lethe kept eating Tabby out, and my other girlfriend came soon after, having an orgasm so powerful that she actually got some squirting in, hitting Lethe's face with her fluids as she fell limp in Pyre's arms. Her head fell back against the Blaziken's shoulder and she panted, trying to regain her composure.

It was after the girls came that eyes finally fell upon Jeanette. Lethe lay curled on the seat, watching, while Tabby sat between Pyre and I, stroking us both. She had her audience, and with four sets of eyes on her, she was putting on a damn show. The leg that had been up on the windowsill snapped up onto Floatzel's shoulder and pulled him in so that he was hunched over her and in a far better position to penetrate her. Meanwhile, she kept sucking Espeon from the knot upward, which was more of a spectacle than it probably should have been. Espeon was growing restless in that playful way that Eeveelutions do near orgasm, and I lamented that we wouldn't get to see any of it with her mouth covering everything. He pushed up into her mouth and cried "Espeo!"

Jeanette's eyes widened and she stopped bobbing her head. For about half a minute she lay there, Floatzel still fucking her, while Espeon came in her mouth and she I guess swallowed it. When she came up, she made the sort of content sigh many people make when having a cold drink on a hot summer day, and looked at us. "I know this may be a little forward boys, but... Could you please cum on my face?"

Pyre and I were a little taken aback by it, not noticing Espeon slunk off to collapse somewhere. "I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked, feigning hearing trouble so that I could get her to elaborate.

"Well, I'm putting on a show, and while the girls got their fill, you haven't. And being guys, you're better suited to cap it off with... Oh, never mind, I'm being silly."

Tabby shook her head. "No, you're not. If it's part of your exhibitionist fantasy, then my boys would be happy to help you out. Come on." She got Pyre and I up as Jeanette and Floatzel changed position. He lay on the floor and she got on top of him, riding his cock as Pyre and I came up real close to her, so close that her ragged, ecstatic breaths tingled around my wet prick and made me shiver. Tabby came up behind us, furiously jacking us both off in her face.

Jeanette writhed atop Floatzel. "Oh, this is what I always wanted. You kids are wonderful!"

We were as close as we could be without touching her. A single half-inch from any of us and there'd be contact. But this was what she wanted. She indulged her fantasy, only to find it wasn't enough. Now, still putting a show, she wanted us to cum on her, to the sight of her fucking a Pokemon, to feel the orgasm brought on by her spectacle. It would be validation for her, and I was not going to deny her that. Pyre remained stoic beside me, but I knew that even he was starting to get close. Tabby had a way with her hands where, if she wanted you to cum, you would cum.

We still outlasted Floatzel and Jeanette, but that wasn't much of a source of pride since we had no idea how long they'd been going at it. The two came at once, and I felt some wetness hit my pant leg as she squirted hard through her rough orgasm. She was frantic, a look in her eyes clearly showing heavy indecision. She wanted to just take both our cocks into her mouth at once, but it would ruin her vision. Still, her increasingly erratic breathing did wonders, and not soon after they came down, Pyre and I followed.

Our cocks both spurted onto her in unison, ropes of cum hitting her face, her exposed breasts, and her opened shirt. The morning blowjob didn't seem to lessen my reserves very much, while Pyre must have been a couple days without release, because he exploded on her. Thick ropes of steaming cum left mine looking insignificant, and she just smiled up at us.

It took a while for us to settle into comfortable positions and get dressed again. Her Pokemon returned to their balls, and Lethe lay with her head in Tabby's lap, relaxing. Jeanette pulled a box of tissues from her big purse and used it to wipe all of the semen off, then she straightened out her clothes and tried to salvage her hairdo with little success.

"That was incredible," she said as we pulled into the station, sitting lazily in her seat. "I'd love to do this again some time. Could I have your phone numbers?" She got out of her seat, handing her phone off to me.

I nodded, putting my and Tabby's numbers in and handing it back to her. "Any time."

When we pulled into the station, we went our separate ways. Our new friend was off to who knows where, while we wanted to get to our motel room, unpack, and kill time before our double feature that night.

"It's weird," Tabby said as we walked. "We can't do anything without some sort of sexual adventure happening. We go to a bar, and end up in an alley with the Sinnoh champion. We take a train, and we find an office clerk with an exhibitionist streak having sex in our cabin."

"Are you about to get meta again?" I groaned.

"Maybe."

"If I promise to do whatever you want to you when we get to the motel, will you promise to stop?"

"Deal."


	26. Chapter 26

I know people wanted to see Amy, but don't worry. Adam's been cooped up in the bubble of his girlfriends' company. Once he's back alone, he'll have some time to fret over it. Next chapter he'll be the nervous, torn wreck we've been waiting for.

AzureShadow: Jeanette won't be a regular character, but she may come back later, yes.

...

"So, what's there to even do around town?" I asked lazily, towelling off my face as I exited the bathroom. I'd spent way too long with my head between Tabby's legs, and several messy orgasms later, I needed a good rinse. "Sitting around for our entire day off having sex seems like sort of a waste of a trip out of town. This is what I do all week."

"Veilstone has a small battle arena, trainers go there and see who's better. We could hit one of those." Tabby stretched out on the bed, holding the two Pokemon close on either side of her and smiling.

"I've never had a proper battle," I said. "And I'm not sure if Le-"

"I'm up for it," she shrugged. "I'm not deathly afraid of the thought of battling, just the thought of being abused. Besides, it doesn't matter if you aren't too good yet, you have a 'bred for perfection' Pokemon on your side. You just need to know my moves."

"Er, what are your moves?" I'd spent so long cuddling and reading to her that I knew almost nothing about her battle capabilities. Man, I really did not know the first thing about battling. What the hell sort of trainer was I?"

"Well, considering Nick would spend some winnings on machines meant to train Pokemon attacks they wouldn't know otherwise? I have the usual staples of Night Slash, Sucker Punch, Future Sight, Swords Dance, Razor Wind, Double Team, etc. And a lot of out-there stuff, too many to list, but I can pull of Ice Beam, Fire Blast, Aerial Ace, Thunderbolt, and so on."

"Ice beam? How?"

"I don't know. Magic?"

"Come on Adam," Tabby said, getting out of bed. "With Lethe, you can probably pick up some decent prize money. Maybe even enough to buy a proper bed."

"I guess so. Alright, let's do this, then. You ready, girl?"

Lethe hopped out of bed. "Very. Much as I love books, I've had this itch to kick some ass for a little while now."

...

The Veilstone battle arena wasn't nearly as small as I expected. It wasn't brilliant, untarnished marble that appeared to be less of an arena than a monument of ego to a king, but it wasn't 'small'. But then, Solaceon wasn't too big a town, and our apartment buildings rarely exceeded four stories, which were dwarfed by most of Veilstone. It was very trafficked, though with the size of the building there was plenty of space between the pockets of people who stuck together on purpose. Carpeted hallways led down to doors to arenas, stairs beside the doors leading to viewing areas. At the entrance was a reception desk, longer than any I'd ever seen, where people confirmed registration for tournaments.

I handed my trainer card to a receptionist, who ran it through a computer system that looked far different than the one I used at the daycare. For one, it looked up-to-date and modern. After a moment of typing things up, he handed me back my trainer card beneath it a different ID card. "Your registration is done, and this card will get you into any league-sanctioned Pokemon battle event or tournament in Sinnoh. Have a nice day, sir."

"Thanks," I said, giving him a nod and returning to where the others stood, ducking past crowds of people shuffling from one end of the area to the other.. "Alright, what's the plan?"

"We can sign up for tournaments, sign up for random one-on-one matches, enter as a team..."

I noticed Lethe's head perk up and sniff frantically, a flash of anger and hurt in her eyes. I turned around, and saw a blonde man in a black suit with the most punchable expression ever walk toward us, slowly clapping. "I've seen your Absol fight, and I must say, I'm rather impressed. Perhaps you'd like a wager? I'm joking, of course. The Absol is useless."

I got down on my knees beside Lethe and put my arms around her tightly. It wasn't a hold to keep her from running at the insufferable git who abandoned her, but instead a warm, long hug. To show her she was loved, that the horrible part of her life was over. "Move along, Nick, before I have time to call the cops for you stiffing the daycare."

"I have no intention of paying for sub-par service, nor responding to threats of someone so strapped for work he'll pour food for a living. I suggest you move along, lest you find what a real trainer with strong Pokemon can do."

Tabby stepped forward, fishing into her pocket for her badge. "Careful, prick. I'm a ranger, and anything you say in my presence can be used against you in court."

He laughed, folding his arms and acting like she hadn't just threatened to arrest him. "Hardly interesting at all. And here I was proposing a fight."

"I'll do it!" Lethe shouted.

"What are you doing?" I whispered hoarsely to her.

"I've made my peace, now it's time to get my revenge. I can do it, Adam. I can take Salamence down, just believe in me."

Tabby pulled out her phone and started to text, and I would have turned around to tell her that it was not the time, but I had to focus on Lethe. "Come on girl. We can go home. Or challenge some other trainer, but he doesn't deserve to-"

"I need to do this. Please, let me have my shot at ending that fucking Salamence's undefeated streak. And then that'll be it, boss. I just need to know."

My eyes closed, and I nodded. "Okay, Lethe. For you." I stood up, going stone-faced and pointing right at Nick. "Let's do this! You're gonna crash harder than the ratings for That 80's Show!"

Tabby groaned. "I'll teach you trash talk another time, but please, just stop right now."

"Bragging now," he said. "Very well. I will put up prize money. I will not ask any of you however; my satisfaction will be in seeing the waste of space you call a Pokemon bleeding and broken on the floor yet again."

...

Nick seemed to have a reputation around the arena, because the announcement of someone willingly challenging him was such a fascinating train wreck that people clamoured to witness it. It was suicide, people said, and they were right. Salamence had never lost a fight. Statistically speaking, there was no chance. We'd be defeated and it wouldn't even be close. Lethe wasn't a heavy hitter, she was built for speed. Speed I didn't know how to utilize.

I noted Tabby in the viewing area, still texting with her nose buried in her phone. What was so fucking important that she couldn't pay attention to this big fight?

This is where usually some big speech about friendship would go. But I didn't have one. I was always bad at speeches, especially about such mushy topics as 'friendship'. I was certainly a better trainer for loving my Pokemon-in a normal way, not a sex way; the jury was still out on that-but that didn't make me a better battler at all. I had a crib sheet with all the moves my Pokemon knew, and that alone would probably doom us. I knew in an official arena with all those eyes on him, he wouldn't do anything dumb, and Lethe wouldn't get hurt more than a Pokemon Center could fix. This was for her, and we'd try our damnedest, but I doubted we'd accomplish anything.

I ran my thumb against the note again with all the hastily-scrawled move names. No, we were going to win this. Maybe not out of friendship, but out of drive. Lethe had something to prove, and her heat would be in it. Salamence was a prize fighter unloading on some casual opponents. He wasn't going to push himself like Lethe was. Behind her cool demeanour, often detached and abrasive, were feelings, hurt feelings, and she was going to channel them into everything she had. There would be a desperation to her, a deep-seated, long awaited need victory that would bring the match to a glorious, amazing end, and I would gain six months' worth of pay in prize money.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Veilstone Arena! This is an officially-sanctioned match, recognized by the Sinnoh Pokemon League. It shall be a one-on-one bout, the first trainer to lose a Pokemon will lose the match. Ready? Fight!"

"Double team!" I shouted.

"Focus energy," he said, with the same smug aloofness that did not do my fist any favours.

Both Pokemon stood completely still, staring each other down as they gathered themselves. The air was thick with tension, the two former 'allies', both wanting to defeat the other. Salamence had spent a year beating her regularly, and there was this sick gleam in his eyes, like was looking forward to it again. Just like his trainer.

"Ember."

"Again."

Lethe stood there, scowling as the flames approached her, at the last second rolling out of the way and dashing forward. She stuck the landing perfectly, and shot him a mocking smile.

"Swords dance," I said, throwing my hand forward in the hammiest of ways. The battle was starting to get my blood going.

"Ember."

Dodging another puff of flame with ease, Lethe taunted him by moving again at the absolute last second just to piss him off. When she landed, her claws jutted out and she motioned toward her opponent threateningly with them before dragging them against each other.

"Now that you're ready to go, slash!

"Dragon claw."

As Lethe dashed toward Salamence, closing the gap quickly, he swiped at her with a heavy, claw that glowed red with fury. Lethe again dodged it, this time leaping above it and coming down on the dragon's back, swiping hard with her front claws. It didn't do much to him, but the mighty beast winced

"Dragon tail," he sighed. The tactic of taking it slow and hitting him with quick attacks was clearly starting to irritate him.

"Sucker punch!"

Lethe socked Salamence in the jaw on her way off his back. He shouted out in anger, having already thrown his momentum to his tail, which slammed against his back and made him howl in fury. Problem was, we were getting nowhere. He'd taken two of Lethe's hits and one of his own, but he didn't look even remotely fazed by any of it. A some point, he'd get lucky and an attack would hit, and Lethe did not have his bulk. She had to play it perfectly to beat him, while all he had to do was keep going. The numbers were on his side.

"Shadow ball."

"My patience grows thin. You had best defeat her, Salamence, lest you live with the shame of losing to your punching bag. Rock smash."

Lethe dodged the attack narrowly, and for a moment I was deathly afraid of where it was going. She widened the gap, then shot a ball of sickly purple light wrapped in translucent wisps of smoke. It struck his arm, but only made him snarl at her. We were getting nowhere with this, and it was not going to end well if this kept up.

"Night slash."

"Rock smash."

That was how the fight continued to unfold for several minutes. Lethe would gracefully avoid whatever he was hitting her with, while she'd strike back with a successful blow. The problem was, even though he was starting to show signs of pain, she was showing signs of exhaustion. Ugh, this was going to end badly if it kept up like this.

Then, it happened. The moment I was dreading struck like an eighteen-wheeler. He hit her with a rock smash from above, smacking her so hard to the ground that it cracked beneath her and made a sound so sickening it forced me to my knees. I winced, emotions hitting me in ways that they never should in battle. This shouldn't be happening.

"Just like old times, Salamence. Fire blast."

The dragon let out a frightening shout as he sent a thick plume of fire out onto the Absol lying beneath him. Lethe cried out in agony, writhing beneath his grasp as the pain doubled on her. It was hard to watch, and though a tear hit my eye, I kept my gaze on her.

"Finish this. Giga impact."

Salamence picked her up like she was a rag doll, tossing her up into the air by about fifteen feet. When she came back down and was level with him, he thrust himself forward, redirecting all of he momentum toward me. She hit the ground about ten feet from me, sliding the rest of the way, until coming to a stop right in front of my kneeling for.

I reached down to touch her. "Please tell me you're okay," I said, nearly crying. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Had I known she'd be in pain, I would have said no, would have pulled rank if only for her safety. "Lethe, please be-"

"Boss," she wheezed, coughing and drawing in a trembling breath that told me she too was in agony. "I'm going to end this."

"What do you mean?"

"P-perish song. I might go down, but I'll take him with me. There won't be a prize, but his perfect streak will be over. Boss, it's going to work."

I shook my head. "But, that'll put you out even more than another hit from him will."

"Yeah, but he won't survive it either. We can win. Sort of."

I looked at the paper frantically. "There has to be some other way."

"I'm waiting!" Nick said loudly, probably pointing at his expensive watch. I ignored him, not giving him the pleasure of any reaction from me.

"Ice beam!" I said happily, tears still coming down hard. "Lethe, ice beam. Salamence's typing means even one of those will take him down, or bring him so close that one hit would finish him."

"Come on," she sighed. "We're all going to die. Die standing up."

I winced, sniffling, as tears fell and matted her fur. It hurt seeing her in pain. "No more Red Dawn for you. It comes up every time you lose all faith." I grasped her paw, holding it between my hands tightly. "But I'm not losing faith. Taking a hard-fought loss is better than mutually assured destruction, especially when you'll be worse off for having done so. Come on girl, I believe in you. We can still win this. You can still win."

She nuzzled my chest and sobbed. "You're the best. I-I love you."

"I love you too. Now come on, let's use that love and destroy him, like cheesy Saturday morning cartoon characters."

"Yes, let's." She drew in a sharp breath, pulling herself to her feet and taking a triumphant step toward Salamence. Then another. "I spent a year living in fear of you. After all the abuse and beatings, I thought you had ruined my life. But now I know better. The only life that you can only ever truly ruin is your own, Nick. I'm happy now. I'm with people who love me and see me as something better than a weapon or a chew toy. And I-"

"No more of this time wasting. End this with a dragon claw."

Salamence dashed forward this time, his claw again growing that deep, heavy shade of red. Lethe wasn't getting cocky though, and immediately unloaded her ice beam. The question of how an Absol could even do that was the farthest thing from my mind as it struck the Salamence, who let out a mighty groan and stopped in his tracks, stumbling back a little and hitting the ground with a heavy thud that shook the arena. He started to pick himself up, but he finally seemed weakened. He was going to lose this.

"Lethe, we need to bring him down once and for all. Return!"

My girl looked back at me, her eyes glimmering with excitement. She dashed toward the dragon, tears held at bay by the swelling joy in her. It was a poetic ending, really. Return was, for reasons nobody quite understood, a move that grew in power with the strength of the Pokemon's bond to their trainer. Lethe was going to defeat her former abusive trainer's Pokemon, literally, with the power of friendship. When finally she reached him, she pounced on the wounded dragon and struck him hard right in the head. She landed on all fours, while his head crashed to the ground and his wings went limp.

Nick fell to his knees, staring in disbelief and saying nothing. He probably wanted to convince himself it was a dream, that the "useless Pokemon" hadn't just felled his pride and joy. Lethe, meanwhile, ran over to me with probably the last of her energy, collapsing in my arms and crying tears of joy.

The entire arena was still for an instant as people breathlessly tried to understand what was happening. Nick had been beat. His Salamence, who had never fainted, lay limp on the ground and unresponsive. Cheers followed, for obvious reasons. The undefeated streak of the biggest git to ever walk through the doors was over. Granted, I was sort of biased after hearing Lethe's story, but the reaction his loss brought made me think that he was disliked pretty much across the board or being an ass, and now, that was all over. He could never lord his undefeated Salamence over people again or-

The doors on the side opened with a huge crash. Tabby stood in the front with her ranger vest over her civilian clothes, a pair of handcuffs in one hand and her badge in another. Two local rangers in full uniform stood behind her, two regular officers in a short V formation. "Nicholas Warner, you are under arrest for Pokemon abuse, theft, and participating in underground an Pokemon league." She shot Lethe a thumbs-up before continuing on the usual pre-arrest spiel, advancing on the abusive trainer and cuffing him.

...

Much of the afternoon was spent in the Pokemon centre by myself while they tended to Lethe and Tabby handled her arrest. I got a burger and fries, since we hadn't quite gotten around to lunch yet, but eating wasn't the easiest thing to do. After the flurry of emotions that battle ended up being, eating wasn't as easy as it usually was. Even though Lethe would be okay, seeing her in pain like that had shaken me. A few people who had seen the battle tried to talk to me, and I brushed them all off. Wasn't in the mood to talk anyone.

I couldn't tell if the fight had scarred me or woken me up to something. It was like watching a scary movie; was I legitimately frightened, or enjoying the horror? It was all so confusing and made no sense to me. If it were a high, would it even be because of the fight? Lethe had given Nick his comeuppance, it could have been pride and happiness that her baggage had all finally been sorted. The mess of emotions were all boiling up in me and all I could do was try to push them out of my head and wait for news on some front. Any front.

As I started to lose myself in antsiness and was stabbing at my puddle of ketchup with a fry, the nurse called, "Mister Conlon?" I looked up, and saw Lethe standing beside her, smiling. "Your Absol is all better now."

"Thank you so much," I said as Lethe pattered on over to me.

"Have a good day, sir."

"You too." As Lethe climbed into the side of the booth opposite me, I waved some mutilated, ketchup-dripping potato at her. "Fry?"

"I'm good. So, that happened."

"Yes it did. How are you feeling?"

"Now that I'm all patched up? Like a million bucks. We did it."

"You did it," I corrected, taking a bite out of the fry. It had absorbed so much ketchup that my face twisted a little into an unpleasant expression. Ketchup was great until you got a mouthful of it.

"No boss, we did it. I would have sang if you hadn't gone all Disney on me when you did. You made a good call there with that ice beam."

"Fine, we did it." I placed my hand on the table, and she brought a front paw down on it. "I sort of wish Tabby held off on the arrest long enough for a hammy friendship speech."

"I wouldn't even wish that one on him."

We shared a laugh as Tabby came up to us hurriedly with one of the other rangers in tow. "Lethe, I have some news. It might not be good news, but..."

"Don't tell me he's getting away with it."

"Oh no, he's going down. We have a talking Pokemon to testify about his abuse; we can't ask for anything better. No, it's something else. He's made us an offer. Cut his jail time by half, and he'll give us every other participant on a silver platter. The ranger that took the case over is taking it."

"It's okay. I got my revenge, and if it shuts down that whole ring, it'll save more Pokemon from the same fate I had." She smiled up at the two of us with the sort of glee I'd never seen from her before. "And maybe they'll even find a new life as good as mine."


	27. Chapter 27

Writer's block is a bitch.

...

The weekend and the entire "Nick getting what was coming to him" thing served as, in the end, a really good distraction. With it over, though, I had to return to reality, and I didn't mean work. Work was good. I liked work. I didn't like what I had seen a few days earlier on the computer.

In all of its grainy, dimly-lit glory, I saw a video of my little sister masturbating to Pokephilia. It may not have been anything explicit, but the sounds were still with me. And her o-face. There was no single piece of knowledge in the universe worse than knowing how her face looked at orgasm. There were terminal illnesses I would rather have been diagnosed with than "vivid mental image of your sister's climax"-itis. That was the sort of shit that led people to become serial killers.

Thankfully, Solaceon didn't have a bell tower.

The image was harder to shake than the fear from that time I saw a slasher movie when I was six. In fact, it was probably a fair bit scarier than the masked killer picking off horny teenagers with a big, fuck-off knife. Layers upon layers of disgust and worry built up over time, and each time I thought on it, it got worse. There was, of course, the horrifying realization that whenever I was at work and the girls were napping or elsewhere, she was probably doing 'that'. Ugh, was she even sneaking one in when I was asleep? I needed a new chair for my computer desk.

Then, the fact she wasn't blackmailing me for it. She was a cruel little shit, and something as juicy as "mom, look at all these videos of Pokemon having sex on Adam's computer" was something she wouldn't turn down the chance to milk for all she could. The most logical reason for why she didn't was that she liked it and wanted to keep enjoying the videos, but if she told me, first thing I would do would be to change the password, if not remove it altogether. Hell, if she threatened that, I'd format my computer immediately to burn all the evidence. She hadn't, which meant she had a reason not to disrupt the supply.

All in all, the matter made me sort of queasy. Yeah, queasy was what I'd go with. It ignored the fact that, in some bizarre way, I-

No! Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. Uptown girl.

I had wanted to stay in bed extra long that morning to enjoy it one last time. With my prize money giving my bank account a sudden weight, I decided to finally get that bigger bed I'd been on about for a while, as well as some other things. I promised Lethe a trip to the book store for as many books as I could carry. Definitely wanted to bolster my DVD collection with some of Tabby's recommendations. Ooh, and pizza. Was definitely ordering pizza.

After a shower too scalding hot for me to do any horrible thinking, I blow-dried my hair, got dressed, and headed off to work.

Gah, work. The worst epiphany yet hit me. She could end up involved in the same seedy depravity I was. With worse people. Something foreign and almost brotherly came over me. I was getting protective over her. And that was just wrong. Oh, I'd have to sit down and have 'the talk' with her, wouldn't I? That would be the worst.

Veilstone had a bell tower.

...

"Why did you bring Gardevoir?" I asked, hanging my coat on the rack and tossing my bagged lunch onto the counter. Sitting in a chair beside Angie, Gardevoir sat, smiled, and read.

Bill leaned back and smiled his usual no-reason smile. "Well, you keep bringing Lethe, and I thought we could make it a regular thing. 'Bring your babe to work day'."

Beside him, Angie cleared her throat and took a sip of her coffee.

"But uh, you'll always be my babe, babe," Bill said hastily.

"Nice save," I muttered, heading to the fridge for a can and settling into my seat. "So, have I got a story for you." There was a sudden uncomfortable feeling in my head, like fingers were prodding it from every angle, and I winced. It was like someone handled fish with their hands for an hour, then tried to push in parts of my brain.

"Done," Gardevoir said, her ethereal voice again ringing out in my head.

"What'd you just do?" I asked, pressing my fingers to my head and rubbing frantically, trying to ease out the weird sensation.

"Read your mind, then beamed the story into their heads."

"That's great!" Angie said, giving me a thumbs up. "Tell Lethe I'm proud of her."

"Way to go, dude!"

"Thanks, guys. But uh. Why did that feel weird?"

"That's what it feels like when I probe your mind for information. You probably just don't remember because the last time I did it, you were hit with a hang-over harder 'n a steam train headed for Goldenrod.

"What does that even mean?"

"Sorry, sometimes Angie's personality bleeds over, and I'm not very good at those."

"Clearly. And can you stop poking?"

"Soon. Bill wants to see the sex, and I want to find something embarrassing."

"Out of my head, please," I said sternly. "That's supposed to work, right? You aren't allowed in there if I tell you to get out?"

"Doesn't work in real life," she laughed. "Oh, dear, you shouldn't be so ashamed of your taste in music. The hair doesn't mean everything has to be heavy a-wait. Is that My Combusken Romance? Okay no, you should be very ashamed of that."

I shut my eyes tightly, cursing under my breath and trying my damnedest to push her out. That she could so casually stroll into my head was a remarkably unsettling thought. Nothing was off limits, and that was the sort of subtly scary thing that I wanted to get away from. "Angie, can you please tell your Pokemon she's not welcome in my head?"

"Gardevoir, could you qui-oh my, Adam. Why didn't you tell us about that?"

"Tell you about what?" I asked warily, my mind racing to determine exactly what Gardevoir had pulled up and shared with th-

Oh, hell no.

"Dude!" Bill said. "That's your sister right? Did s-"

"Bill, you're going to shut up right now and forget what you just saw."

"I don't know man, she's sort of cute."

I knew Bill was a harmless, sometimes doofy idiot, so I was able to keep myself calm. Still, something in me was bubbling up and not to be trifled with.

Before I could see his reaction, though, everything went blank. Darkness, pure and overwhelming dulled all of my senses, until such taken-for-granted sensations as feeling like I'm sitting on a chair or my clothes were fleeting wisps of memories. A blinding white light hit me next, until finally I sat in some strange swirling purple vortex that reached on toward infinity. I sat in a chair far too soft and comforting to be one of the old wooden chairs of the table I was so used to. Angie sat across from me, and Gardevoir in the middle, head bowed for some reason. Confusion should have followed if not for a bizarre calm that befell me, making me relax in the chair I couldn't perceive with any sense other than touch.

"One of Gardevoir's mind tricks," I guessed, my eyes shutting tightly as I almost fell like slipping back to sleep in the chair, which felt like some soft velvet throne worthy of a king.

"That's right. Bill was bein' himself again and I don't think that'll help you very much, so I had Gardevoir pull is into here. Purely in the mind, and when it's all done we'll have passed maybe five real seconds."

"Gardevoir, are you a wizard?"

With a sigh, the Pokemon responded dryly, "Yes, Adam, I'm a wizard."

Angie continued, "You're really confused right now, and I thought I could help. I mean, if you're too shy to talk to your girlfriends and with Bill actin' like every movie character he has in posters up on his wall, I'm sort of the closest one you can talk you."

"No offence Angie, you're my friend and for anything else I would trust you, but your family situation. It isn't something I judge you for at all, but I feel like your past incest history colours your perceptions a little bit, and I'm not looking from someone to tell me it's all okay and nobody will get hurt."

Her voice grew harder and louder, "Dangit Adam, I ain't tryin' to tell you to pork your sister! I'm tryin' to help you as a friend because you ain't got any other choices, so don't throw back your plate and call the food bad before even knowin' what it is!"

I sighed, leaning back a little, tipping my head. "You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just under a lot of weird emotions right now. This and the whole Nick thing, just. Go on, sorry, it won't happen again."

"Right then. Now look, I know you're in an awkward position right now; the same things you're thinkin' about incest bein' wrong are the ones you said before you had sex with Meg for the first time. And that's probably confusin' you, but it shouldn't. If you draw the line, it's yours to draw, and if you don't want to cross it, don't cross it."

"Like Batman."

"Sure, like Batman. Can't you just take this seriously for once?"

"How long have you known me, and you don't think I take Batman very seriously?"

"You're not helpin'."

"Sorry."

"Like I was sayin'. Don't cross your line if you don't want to. Sure, you'll need to give her the talk if she's into that stuff because she's your little sister and if you don't, it puts her into danger. So do that, but she might not even want it either. Then, you two can go your separate ways and you can get over it in time. There's no need to fuck everyone you meet. This is real life, not a porn story, boy."

"Sometimes I wonder."

"You and your girlfriend with all that 'life is a movie' stuff is a just crazy, sug'. But I think we're done here."

Gardevoir agreed, and again the blinding white light showed me out. Angie's short talk had done enough to at least reaffirm what I was going to do, and she was surprisingly fair about it. I never thought of her as particularly dumb, but she surprised me with her thoughtfulness there. She came from a family that practised incest a whole bunch-on her father's side, so her maternal grandparents and my bosses weren't privy to it-and that worried me as to her reactions. Her siblings, cousins, and parents were all freely involved with one another, which unfortunately fell right in with the stereotype. No inbreeding, though. So for her to be so reasonable and understanding was much appreciated.

...

I endeavoured to have the 'talk' after work, but instead of that I took the girls shopping. Well, Lethe and Meg, at least. We went to the bookstore, where Lethe picked up some stuff she'd been dying to

read. Then, over to the furniture store, where we got a new king-sized bed and frame, to be delivered on Saturday. New bowls for all the girls came next, then Lethe helped me pick out some gifts for Tabby, and after we were done our shopping trip, I had successfully sunk two hours into the process, by which point Amy would likely be out.

It's not that I didn't want to have it with her. I knew that it was important to, that there were a lot of things outside of simple sex acts to be careful about. It was important, but it needed working out, needed a plan and an outline and all sorts of other things I was too lazy to come up with. I knew it was a shitty way to go about things; procrastinating on my sister's safety, but an irritated farm girl telling me not to keep bringing up Batman isn't exactly Dumbo's magic feather. It reaffirmed everything without, once I got to the actual moment, giving me any of the confidence or blind insanity required to be ready for it. So I'd bide my time and hope she stayed out of trouble. If she was even practising to begin with.

That was certainly a possibility I hadn't thought of. Maybe she'd been disgusted with herself after what happened and never clicked on it again, and everything I thought about was for nothing. She got squicked out, never brought it up because of how uncomfortable it made her, and that was why she was always so uneasy around me. Of course, it made so much sense now, and the thought of it being the case gave me a shining ray of hope that I could avoid the trouble altogether. I stopped by to pick up some pizzas on the way home, and came into the house with bags hanging from my arms and some light ones spread on top of the pizza box.

Amy wasn't downstairs, so I put the pizza boxes on the living room table and, with the two Pokemon, set upstairs.

My bedroom door was open just a crack, which was nothing unusual. The sounds coming from it were, though. "Nido, nid, nid." Soft, high-pitched yelps. They should have known better than that; if Amy was home, they were supposed to close the door and keep it down so that they didn't notice. I stepped in, sighing, "Nidoran, I told you be-"

Amy lay on her side on my bed, wearing only her socks, the upper leg raised while Blayze straddled the other and was fucking her. She had Nidoran on her back in front of her, and was eating out the little poison type.

Well. Fuck.


	28. Chapter 28

Angie told me earlier that day that life wasn't a story, that trying to examine life was silly and never really worked out. Standing in my bedroom door, horrified, at the sight of my sister having sex on my bed with Pokemon, the first thought I had was whether Angie would be the 'silly' one now. The second was that it was a good thing I'd just gone and bought a new bed; I did not want to sleep in that one again. It was only on the third thought that any of it set in for me. Disgust and shock followed, seeing Amy in only thigh-high socks, eating out my Nidoran and getting fucked by her Charmander. My sister. Having sex with Pokemon. On my bed. In front of me. My sister, man.

"What the hell?" I shouted, my eyes darting over to the Def Liepard poster on the wall near the bed so I didn't have to look at her. The bags slipped out of my hands, one particularly heavy bag full of books hitting my bare foot, but I didn't even register any pain.

Amy made a surprised, high-pitched sound, reaching for the blanket bunched up at the end of the bed and pulling it over her body. The two Pokemon looked at me, got scared, and scurried off out of my room, leaving two of us awkwardly standing there. "I didn't think you were going to be home yet. T-this was supposed to be revenge."

"Revenge for what?"

"Having sex in my bed at Christmas."

"That was almost two months ago, and you've been lording over me the whole time with that!" I looked at her again, now that she was covered up, and saw she still seemed surprised by everything. Red in the face, which I told myself was not at all from exertion and entirely out of embarrassment.

"Well it was messed up!"

"And this isn't? Literally anything would be less messed up than this."

That twisted little smile I had grown to hate crept across her face. Her eyes got really wide and her head tilted to the side as she spoke in a very different, higher-pitched voice. "B-big brother... Can you help me w-"

"Downstairs!" I roared so loudly that Purrloin, who was asleep on the computer desk, shrieked and jumped onto the floor. "Get dressed, then get downstairs. Pizza, and 'the talk'. And never, ever, do that again." Before she could respond I stormed downstairs, right to the living room's liquor cabinet. I grabbed for the bottle of scotch at the front, opened it, and took a long pull, letting the wonderful amber liquid burn my mouth and throat on the way down. It wasn't to forget; I didn't have enough alcohol in the house to actually wash away what I had just witnessed. It was excellent for calming nerves, though, steadying my shaking hands. I brought the bottle with me to the kitchen, pulling up a seat at the table and pulling out my phone.

Now able to type properly, I hastily sent Tabby a text. "Caught Amy on my bed having sex. Giving her the talk. Life is pain."

"Do you need me here, boss?" Lethe asked, peeking her head in. "Or would it be better to give you two some time alone?"

"Probably, yeah. I don't think your presence would help very much."

Lethe scoffed. "You know how to please a lady, boss. Come on Meg, let's see what's on TV."

Meg had learned to operate the remote control and now the TV was anyone's domain. The phone buzzed as the two Pokemon trotted over to the couch. I grabbed it, opening it and seeing Tabby's reply. "Did she give you the 'big brother' act when you caught her?"

"Yes. She's the worst," was my reply.

"Maybe a dick in her will mellow her out."

"You aren't helping."

"I wasn't aware that was my job."

"You're the worst girlfriend."

"Call me back when you've become emperor."

I almost threw the phone across the room at that, but instead endeavoured to shut if off so I wouldn't have to buy a new phone when it was over. Getting up, I went over to grab some plates and a glass, then to tore open the paper bag atop the pizza box, letting four cans of soda free. Sitting down, I poured some more whiskey in the glass, look at the can a moment, then decided against it and hit the booze straight and chased it down with cola afterwards. Taking it straight meant I could feel the sensation of it splashing down my throat, a bittersweet feeling that did the favour of dulling the moment a little bit more. Another, but this time tempered with some cola so I wouldn't drink myself into a stupor before even getting a shot at dinner. I opened the pizza box lazily and pulled a few slices of all-dressed onto my plate.

Amy came into the room then, and I certainly couldn't say she wasn't dressed. Problem was, how she was dressed did not fucking help anything, and I stared down to my plate immediately. Her long socks had not been as inexplicable as I thought, as she added to them a very short skirt that moved far too freely for something that small. I didn't even get a look at her top, as the moment I saw the minimal amount of exposed thigh I immediately shifted to the pizza. The pizza wasn't something I was one hundred percent averse to having sex with. "We're having 'the talk'," I said.

"Fine," she groaned, pulling up the seat beside me, and put some pizza onto her plate. She grabbed her can, then tried to reach for the bottle of whiskey I'd been drinking from, only for my hand to seize it and pull it from her reach. She muttered something about me being lame, and took a sip of her cola. "You know, it was rude of you to interrupt me."

"You were on my bed."

"You could have let me finish! I give you privacy when I know you're having sex."

I had taken a swig of my drink, but it stopped when she said that, and I spat it out in shock, coughing a little. "What?"

"I'm not a stupid kid," she shrugged. "Purrloin used to avoid your room at all times, then one night I start hearing strange sounds and, next thing I know, she's always in yours. Or when you forget to spray some Febreeze around and all I smell is sweat and vag."

I couldn't even muster an angry expression toward her, merely watching with disbelief as I tried to process all of it. "You knew before you found the porn, didn't you?"

"Oh, long before. You're not as subtle as you think you are."

"You're a bratty fourteen year-old; what's going on here?"

She leaned back and groaned. "You don't give me any credit, do you? I raid your bookcase for giant bricks, and I'm still just the stupid, whining brat sister."

"You go out of your way to irritate me at every bend!"

"Because you're always messing with me. I ask if there's a Pokemon up for adoption and you don't even try to pretend that you'll try to get me one. Why should I bother being anything more?"

Leaning back a little, I took a sip of my drink and contemplated it a little. Ugh, maybe I had become a bit devoted to the 'little sister is an irritating git' idea after she had grown out of it "Fair enough," I sighed. "I'm sorry, guess I might have gone a bit overboard. And probably, I could have tried, I don't know, drumming up a conversation about the books you were stealing from me."

"And I'm sorry I kept the act going. Could have stopped." She smiled, went for a bite of pizza, and smiled. "So, can we fuck now?"

After an apology and seeming bonding moment as we finally grew to appreciate each other, the question was only more jarring, serving to bring me back to reality and remind me just how much had not been resolved from that heart-to-heart. There was still the issue of her having sex on my bed outside of its symbolism as an act of petty vengeance; we needed to have 'the talk', needed to lay down some ground rules, and needed to shake this whole goddamn incest notion. With her, and then with Tabby. There'd probably be some compromises in there so that we could somehow work things out, but this was going to go fine in the end.

Right?

"No. Damn it, Amy, you're not getting the... Look, I called you down here because we need to have 'the talk'."

"And then you'll fuck me."

"No!" I put my head in my hands and sighed. "I will not be fucking you. Why do you keep thinking I will."

"I don't know, because you fucked the house cat?"

"The house cat and I are not related."

"Blayze and Nidoran are brother and sister, and it didn't take them long to start going at it."

"We aren't Pokemon?"

Lethe called from the living in mock offence, "Oh, so now you're better than us?"

"You aren't helping!"

"I wasn't aware that was my job."

I got up from the table, throwing my hands up in defeat. She and Tabby had coordinated that one, hadn't they? They must have, to go word-for-word. Bringing the bottle with me, I took a hit straight from the source and sighed. "Okay, look. I do a lot of things on a daily basis that are pretty out there. And, admittedly, I'm in a polyamorous threesome relationship with a human and an Absol. But everyone needs a line, and I am drawing it right here. No incest. That is my one rule. Like Batman. We are not having sex. We are going to have 'the talk' where I explain to you how to go about what you do safely and discretely, then we're going to lay down some ground rules on who does what where and come to a good arrangement we're both completely unhappy with. Got it?"

She sat there, leaning her chair on its hind legs, eating some pizza and drinking from the glass of whiskey I'd poured my can into. "Blowjob sounds easier."

"What happened to not being the bratty teenage sister?"

"Fine, let's be boring instead! Ugh, I hope Blayze doesn't get too tired with Nidoran, I'm still really horny."

"See that? Ground rules. We're setting ground rules. After the talk." I sat down, poured myself a new glass of straight whiskey, and took a long swig from the bottle instead. Nerves were coming back up as the tension mounted between us, and I needed to take the edge off. No, not take it off. I needed to meticulously file down every semblance of an edge until it was completely spherical.

"Okay, let's start with the basics. Pokephilia. It's not illegal, despite what some people say. In fact, since you've raided with my computer, I'm assuming you know already how many people really high-up do it and don't make too much effort to hide it. It's legal, it's fine, and if someone gets arrested for it, it's because they were abusing Pokemon or raping them. However, it is still very, very underground and a lot of people want nothing to do with it. Like my bosses. I am certain if my bosses knew that three young adults were in their employ because the work was easy and they got the side perk of Pokemon to fuck daily, they'd probably run us out of town.

"So we stay hidden. We keep things between other Pokephiles and don't ask people outright if they are. You get into the community somehow, you go online to find out how, but you don't open a conversation with it and you don't take stupid risks and get caught having public sex." Except on afternoon commuter trains. "This is some Fight Club shit, okay?"

"Who's Tyler Durden?"

"I'm Tyler Durden."

"You are not cool enough to be Tyler Durden."

"Look, either you get me as Tyler Durden, or you get Bill S. Preston."

"That can't be his real last name."

"It's not, but beside the point. The video store we rent from-"

"Has a back room with Pokephilia DVDs." She smiled that evil smile at me again and took another swig of the drink she stole from me. "Did you really think the solution to keeping things a secret was to hide receipts and notes in copies of mystery novels?"

It was legitimately unsettling for me to watch her prove herself far smarter than I gave her credit for. She was outsmarting me more than I liked to admit. Another big swig, and I realized I was getting a bit too tipsy from all this 'edge removal'. "I don't know, I figured hiding incriminating papers in The Maltese Falcon was kind of clever."

"You're hiding important documents in mystery novels, hiding your porn under vacations that don't exist and 'not password'. I'm insulted." She rolled her eyes and took another bite of pizza. "So when does this after school special end?"

"Fine, you know the basics, clever you. Ground rules time. If we're both going to be doing this, especially if you're going to be doing things with my Pokemon, then we need to lay down some boundaries and ground rules. I do not want to walk in on you naked in a threesome again."

"Okay then, be lame."

"Gladly. First rule, beds. We stick to our own."

"Mom's is neutrally-accorded territory and free for whomever wants it."

"Why do you want to have sex on our mother's bed?"

"Why do you want to have sex on your sister's bed?"

I groaned, throwing my head back and downing some more, not even caring that I was getting tipsy. "We are getting nowhere here. We need a mediator who's devoid of sarcasm and neutral. So, mom. Yeah, there's an idea; let's wait until mom gets home and ask her to draw up a treaty so we can fuck Pokemon without interfering with each other."

"You're the one who wants a treaty, I say we just fuck wherever we want, whenever we want. Forget ground rules and your lame attempts to try and lie to yourself about wanting to have sex with me."

"Where are you getting this from?"

"Computers log the last date and time a file is accessed from. Your webcam stunt was really, really obvious, and so I did some digging soon after and found the file. I checked repeatedly, and it just so happened that the day after you saw it, you started having trouble looking me in the eye. Thus, you want me."

Again, hands went up in defeat and I groaned. "Can we please just-gah, fuck it. Fine. Anyone can fuck wherever anyone wants. It's Thunderdome. I don't care."

She sighed, leaning forward a little. "I'm sorry, I'll stop. But, I just don't think ground rules are going to work. If we're just having sex with Pokemon wherever, it's not neat and ordered, but it's the easiest way to do things. I'll try avoiding doing things on your bed, and I promise that Purrloin eating me out in your computer chair will never happen again."

"What?"

"When you went to Jubilife, the house was empty and..."

"It took you a whole two hours to start that shit, didn't it?"

Flashing me a coy smile, she nodded, making me go for the whiskey again and trying to relax. It was weird and uncomfortable, but I had to accept it. If I was going to 'guide her' and keep her safe in this crazy world she'd stumbled into through the hole I left, then the things I didn't want to hear, I would have to just grin and bear. I was never an "always find the bright side to everything" sort of person, at least unironically, but if she was just having sex with Pokemon in the house, Pokemon that, aside from Blayze, I knew well and could trust, then that was a far better way for her to go. Common sense said too many restrictions and she, who was under no real need to listen to a word I said, would go elsewhere. I'd just have to accept the cost of not being a preachy movie authority figure.

"I'm pretty bizarre, aren't I? For doing it?"

"We're all pretty bizarre. Some of us are just better at hiding it, that's all."

Instead of the expected response of rolling her eyes and calling me weird for quoting Breakfast Club at her, she chuckled a little. "Well, that means you're back to your usual self, sort of. Irritating and out of touch with reality. Glad to have you back."

"This is going to take so much getting used to," I groaned, finishing my pizza and starting to stand up. Instead, I sat right back down as my legs gave out on me. "Well, fuck," I groaned. I'd been drinking so emphatically that I hadn't paid much attention at all and it hit me like a truck. Ugh, I usually had better tolerance than this. "Okay, this is gonna be a second."

She rolled her eyes, getting up out of her chair to help me. "Come on, I'll bring to your bed."

This was all so strange, but as my head began to buzz, I didn't even gripe about accepted her help. She wasn't exactly tall for her age, but I didn't lean too heavily on her and generally, managed just fine. We get up to my room, where I didn't even care there had been filthy, filthy acts occurring earlier as I plopped down on it, closing my eyes. It had really done a number on me, and I was wondering if a nap was in order. Sleeping it off would be good, except for the whole 'work tomorrow' thing. Throwing my sleep off-kilter was ill-advised, but it was a little late to go back on that now.

It seemed like I had indeed been starting to slip, when Amy came back into the room with a glass of water and shook me into opening my eyes. "Here," she said. "Hydrate." A sober man would have questioned why a fourteen year-old knew that drinking water after drinking liquor was a good idea. I was not such a man, so instead I drank without asking her. She settled by the bed and sighed. "Sorry for scaring you like that. Guess I went a bit too far, and now you're drunk."

I shook my head and groaned. "Don't apologize. I'm just glad what you're doing, you're doing safely, in the house with Pokemon who will be careful with you. That's worth a hangover."

She nodded a little, sitting silently on the bed. Thinking she was just there to keep watch on me and find it sweet, I closed my eyes and tried to get to sleeping it off. Within a few seconds, though, I felt something messing with my jeans. I wriggled a little and muttered, "Meg, not now, I'm trying to sleep." It persisted, and I felt what was definitely a human hand tugging down th-

Oh, son of a bitch.

My eyes opened in time to see Amy tugging them off, looking up at me with a cruel little grin. Her head was tilted off to the side, giving a rather frightening visage that even sober would have been a little unsettling. It made me recoil a little as she tugged my boxers as well, her small hand grasping my cock and beginning to bring it to life. "Stop it," I groaned, trying to kick at her, but she was sitting on my legs for that exact purpose. I tried to sit up, but found that too hard as my body processed more of the whiskey and I got progressively drunker.

"You aren't actually sorry I got drunk, are you?"

"Not in the slightest," she giggled, leaning down and taking a few inches of cock into her mouth. There was a snappy retort I probably had, or a reference or something vaguely witty. Whatever it was, it was immediately lost in the instant she did that. Instead, I gripped-or tried to, for what little strength I had-at the bed and leaning my head back, groaning. Everything came to a head there, and I was too weak to do a damn thing about it. I was never a very angry drunk, never had any insane feats of strength because I had a bunch of alcohol in my system. I ended up very passive and focused, which did me little good here.

Or maybe it wasn't that at well. I could have certainly stopped her; called a Pokemon over to get her off. But I let her. Perhaps there was an undercurrent of want that dictated my actions, or at least something that, when viewed through the whiskey-induced horniness, became want. I wasn't stopping her because it felt good and, after all of her attempts to get it, finally took the initiative and I couldn't find a reason to stop her. Perhaps everyone was right; this was Pokephilia overall, and my initial dismissal of it was so easily broken that it was hardly a fight on my end.

I looked down at her again, seeing her bright eyes looking back up at me as she swirling her tongue in slow circles around my tip, stroking me furiously. I looked on, to the skirt she wore, so short and teasing, paired with those thigh-highs in the most obvious cartoon porn cliche ever. She looked adorable and all kinds of fuckable and no matter how wrong it was, I was wasted and she was sucking me off and holy shit she had no reason to be even half as good as she was.

My hips started to move upward, pushing deeper into her mouth, which made her moan and accept it graciously. Her eyes narrowed a little, a seductive little glare that even drunk I worried about the implications of. Hopefully, it just meant she had been in my porn a little too much and had reasoned out how this all worked. That was the least worrisome outcome and, in a world where I was drunk and getting blown by my teenage sister, the less other things went off the deep end, the fucking better. The situation was already insane enough as it was.

"You shouldn't be this good," I said against my better judgement, slurring as I reached down and ran my fingers through her hair. She merely kept staring, eyes gleaming brightly with a wicked joke that told me the line of questioning stopped there for everyone's benefit. It did.

She went deeper, lips tightly sealed around my shaft as her head bobbed. Her hand moved in complement to her mouth, doing all sorts of things that generally were nothing too spectacular. Or at least, were nothing too spectacular with anyone but her. There was in intensity to what we did, a rush of taboo I hadn't felt since my first few times with Meg. We were doing something very, very wrong and it served to magnify every little touch.

Okay, fine, I wanted to fuck my sister. I wanted to push her head down deeper and see how deep she could go. I wanted to bend her over my desk, fingerfuck her, give her cute ass a few smacks for everything she had put me through, and then fucked her silly. I wanted to do everything with her that a boy and a girl could, then invite the Pokemon in here and drastically expand our options. If I was going that far off the deep end that Pokephilia and incest were considered awesome, then I was going to enjoy every last debaucherous moment to come.

I, Caligula Caesar, command in the name of the senate and the people of Rome...

Her loud blowjob continued, and I started to press at the back of her throat, which seemed to be her limit. As much as I wanted to really test her, I didn't, like a good brother. For whatever that was worth. Her expression grew hungrier and I knew exactly what she wanted, and I was too drunk to even try and keep control of it for a desire to feel her wonderful blowjob continue. My legs grew weak, and without warning, I thrust forward, cumming into her mouth. Her eyes widened with surprise, but only for an instant, and relaxed into a lazy smile as she swallowed my load down and sighed, pulling up.

"Was what so bad?"

"N-no, I guess it wasn't."

She giggled a little, wiping her mouth, and looking up slyly at me. Her hands reached up my shirt and she started to climb up my body seductively, pulling it up as she went. "So, I guess the next step is to actually go all the way."

For a second, I was completely into it. My brain had been beaten into submission, but it seemed it had one concession, which it cashed in right there. "Wait," I said, stop her as she started to kiss along my neck. "Are you on the pill?"

"Of course not," she scoffed. "I don't have the money for that."

"Any condoms?"

She shook her head.

"Then no, we won't be."

"What?" She pouted, pulling away grumpily. "Come on, I just blew you, don't leave me hanging."

"I never said I would." I pulled myself up, the endorphin high from my orgasm helping me overcome my drunkenness. Sitting up, I pulled her into my lap and reached up her skirt. "But we're not doing anything stupid, okay? Do what you have to to get on the pill, and I'll cover it for you. Tonight though, we're not taking any stupid risks that'll make us regret all of this, okay?"

Her response was a shrug, then a sigh, then finally relenting. "Fine. But you'd better be good with those fingers."

I pulled her up into a kiss and smiled. "Just you wait."


	29. Chapter 29

It didn't take long to settle into the new order of things. Amy's involvement might have been all sorts of weird, but it had some pretty clear benefits. Even above the fact that, hey, it was sex, was that there was far less need to hide anything. Mom was often out on business trips or working late and so we had free reign of the house. It really was Thunderdome in a way. There was a freedom involved, and whenever we knew mom wasn't going to be home any time soon there was sex going on whenever the hell we wanted it. There was no ever-present need to hide or be quiet, and everyone was free to do whatever the hell they wanted. Even the Pokemon seemed looser about things. I came home one afternoon to find Blayze lying on the kitchen table, Purrloin licking at his cock. It was the sort of casual madness I had seen at Bill and Angie's place regularly, and it was wonderful.

"Mm, more," she moaned, gripping my hair hard as her hips rocked upward against my face. I had two fingers inside of her, and was lovingly at her clit, making quick, heavy sucking motions on it. Every popping sound I made with my mouth made her twist the fingers in my hair a little more. Her voice was sweet as it egged me on, and the feeling of her thighs against the sides of my head was an even sweeter encouragement than I thought possible. The two fingers were knuckle-deep in her and pumping quickly, making a slight squishing sound as they invaded her sweet hole.

She didn't tell me she was cumming. Of course she didn't, she was Amy. Little tricks and taunts like that were her thing, and she revelled in catching me by surprise. A quick spurt of her juices hit me square in the nose; she was a squirter, it turned out. Still, I pulled away calmly and acted like she hadn't just done that. I wiped my face and leaned up to give her a kiss, then gave one to each of my sleeping Pokemon, and headed off to work.

Part of the new status quo, it seemed, was that my new bed was free game for anyone. Amy didn't always sleep in it, but even on nights she wasn't, it was a regular sight to find her awake when I got up, wanting to ride me my cock or my face. After two weeks of wake-up sex, work seemed just a touch brighter for me. It made me leave the house refreshed and ready to meet the day, and by the time I got around to sex at work I was already revitalized and ready to go. Everything was falling perfectly into place, it seemed. Steady girlfriends, steady home life, steady job. Somehow everything had turned out okay instead of horribly wrong.

Which meant this was right around the time something goes wrong. All the plot threads were resolved, all the foreshadowing of Amy constantly borrowing my copy of Lolita and leaving it lying around came to fruition, the bad guy had been defeated and arrested, even the love triangle got resolved. Nothing was ever so simple and tidy without new problems coming in, and we were due for another any day now.

As we slowly started to slip away from the mid-winter's most oppressive parts, work got a little more bearable. We were still a few weeks from spring, but I was always more comfortable in the cold, and walked around with open jacket as I handled breakfast, despite it being early morning. After months of doing it, the routine had become oddly serene for me. Mornings were strange on days where, for whatever reason, I wasn't doing it.

When I first started, the sound of feed pouring out of the bag and into the metal trough bothered me a great deal. It was loud and about twenty different sorts of obnoxious. Angie and Bill, both ranch hands before even coming over to help out her grandparents, laughed at me for being so irritated by the sound that was second nature for them. Eventually, the sound stopped bothering me, and now I could see that there was something strangely familiar about it, making me serene as the Pokemon gathered for their breakfasts.

Something nudged my side as I turned around to head back to the break room shed. I turned, and there stood a Floatzel with the sort of look in her eye that they always had when coming on to me. It didn't take long for newbies to hear about the three Pokephiles working, and she wanted to be brought back to the shed. I smiled, kneeling down in front of her and offering my hand. She took it without panic and leaned in to give me a peck on the cheek, and we set off.

The rotation we'd settled in for the week had me doing the furthest feed area in the morning, so we had a longer walk back than the others did, and by the time we were there, Bill and Angie were already settled in. Angie had a Pikachu sitting in her lap, whose hands were already trying clumsily to undo the buttons on her flannel shirt, while Bill merely sat dejected across from her.

"Man, I thought I was a total babe magnet!" he groaned. He reached for his coffee and sipped with the sort of exaggerated motions a lot of people did when they moped for attention. "I was sure that Servine wanted me, like every other chick does."

"Maybe she's just tired," I said, settling down in my seat, pulling Floatzel into my lap with me. "It's early, and she's a grass type. Grass types aren't always morning people, especially in the winter. Meg's been sleepy too, and isn't as horny and energetic as she usually is. That's nothing against your ability to 'get babes'." The key with Bill was that the easiest way to explain things to him involved justifications and excuses. He'd get over it fairly rapidly and not even think about it again, so instead of "maybe she didn't want to have sex with you", I went for the easier-to-swallow pill, coated in some valid points. Winter wasn't a very good time for grass types.

His frown turned up a little and nodded. "Yeah, you're right dude. I've still got the mojo, she just wasn't up for it that second. Just gotta be righteous."

"Exactly," I said. "Floatzel, would you mind being shared?" I asked, looking down at her, seeing her smile back up at me and nod. It was the polite thing to do, knowing that Angie would obviously let him join her and Pikachu, but that Bill having sex with Angie was absolutely nothing new. This Floatzel was, and it seemed kind of shitty not to at least try and share. He'd have done the same for me in an instant. "Alright Bill, looks like it's our lucky day."

"Knew it. If a babe wants cock, she'll want the Bill."

I stared at him with a dry expression, shaking my head. "Never call yourself that again." Floatzel slid out of my lap and knelt down on the floor a short distance from the table, shooting us a seductive glance. Her eyes were half-closed, looking at me longingly, mouth open slightly, hands waving Bill and I over to her. We obliged, and by the time either of us had closed the distance our pants were abandoned near our chairs and we had our cocks in hand. Splayed out before me, the sight of her body on display was a good way start lightly stroking my penis to full length. Her hungry maw opened wider at the sight of us and anticipation for the treats ahead, and I could see the outline of her pussy lips, looking so tight and pristine. If she wasn't a virgin then she'd certainly never taken a large Pokemon or human before.

We got plenty of virgins and Pokemon who had never done anything with their trainer and wanted to see for themselves how it was before trying it themselves. It was a big declaration, to come onto one's trainer, and it could have huge effects on the relationship between Pokemon and trainer if it doesn't go over well. There are accounts of trainers having their Pokemon coming onto them, enjoying it greatly, but the Pokemon in the end not really wanting to do it again. With so many ways for a deep bond to go wrong, I was glad to help some Pokemon soul-search. Yeah, "soul-searching" was a good way to put it. Sounds much nicer than words like 'sexual deviancy' or 'gross violation of ethics'.

We stood on either side of her, her soft, furry hands grasping our dicks as she examined them closely. Yep, she was definitely in over her head here; taking on two guys when the simple proximity of a penis seemed to fill her with curiosity and wonder. I hoped she wasn't too slow on the uptake; Bill didn't always have his finger on the pulse of his partner, dictating the pace himself and I didn't look forward to spending the morning constantly reminding him to take it easy on her. Her nose tilted over to mine, sniffing a little, before leaning forward and taking me into her mouth.

Nope, scratch all that. It was immediately apparent that Floatzel was not by any means inexperienced. My upper body lurched forward, a groan escaping my lips as her hot, wet mouth enveloped my shaft. She started to jack Bill and I off, her grip firm, motions quick and steady. There was an almost immediate tinge of regret for sharing her with Bill. She was good. Damn good. Fuck being a good friend, man. Of course, it was too late to go back on it even if I legitimately wanted to, so instead I merely looked down at her and appreciated how her black eyes were back up at me, filled with longing. Only a few inches were in her wet maw, but fuck if she didn't make good with what she was working with.

It was too soon when she pulled away, strands of saliva still connecting her mouth to my penis as she turned her head and did the same for Bill. "Aw, excellent!" he said at the feeling, rocking his hips to try and get her to take more into her mouth. It was fun watching her work from the outside, seeing how her head bobbed. Her hand slid up my shaft, rubbing from the tip where she'd been licking, and began to rub her saliva the rest of my cock. As a water type, there was naturally a lot of it, and the feeling of matted fur making my base slick was a great one. As her hand picked up speed, I felt the cold, moist arm fin rubbing against my thigh. It was a bizarre sensation, but it made me shudder a little.

Coming back to my dick, again she shot me her sultry gaze as she took even more than last time into her maw. A small spurt of pre hit her tongue and she moaned loudly around my penis. Her big tongue curled so that it clung to as much penis as it could, and with the strength with which she held it, every bob made my sensitive underside go wild. Slowly, I started to do as Bill did, rocking my hips in complement to her motions, eager to feel as much friction and wetness as I could. It was clear now that her careful observations had simply been to get an idea about our penis, to make an informed decision about how to make us moan. She succeeded beautifully; the urge to simply grab her top fin and facefuck her without regard for Bill getting off was intense, and my mind just barely managed to convince my penis it wasn't a good idea.

As Floatzel turned back to Bill again, I checked over to see how Angie was doing. "You're mighty good at this, sugar cube," she moaned. Ugh, passion only made her drawl sound even sexier. She hadn't left the chair, Pikachu still seated in her lap, but now her open flannel shirt was leaning off her shoulders and the black tank top beneath it was pulled up to reveal her gorgeous, round breasts. Tiny hands pressed into her soft flesh as he suckled her nipple eagerly, her hand firmly around his cock and stroking it. It had been too long since I last fucked Angie, I decided, and made a note that I would have to remedy that in the near future.

Looking back at Floatzel, a twisted little idea ran through my head. I reached for her head fin and pushed her forward, deeper onto Bill's dick. Both of them made surprised sounds, eyes widening as I pushed her down, making her take him all in. There was a sound as he pushed into her throat that worried me a little, something akin to a gag, but she managed just fine. Her twin tails reached around to her front, and I could see them rubbing her slit furiously as I shoved her mouth down his cock repeatedly. The motions were rough and quick, giving neither of them very much time to get used to anything. The harder I made her get facefucked, the more furiously she jacked me off, which encouraged me to go full-out. I was ready to go until either my arm got tired or Bill came right down her gullet. Seeing my friend with his head leaned back, the back of his hand stroking her face, I knew he wouldn't outlast my arm.

Boy, that was a strange sentence.

"Dude, let up," he said, waving his free arm to me. "I don't wanna blow yet, man, I wanna give this babe the fucking she deserves. Come on, let's give it to her."

Finally I relented, pulling her head back, but still holding onto her head fin. She spat out a glob of saliva and precum, panting heavily, looking up at me with those same hungry eyes as before, though there was an appreciative gleam behind them that said she enjoyed it a lot. I considered getting some of that myself, but as Bill lay down on the floor and invited her into his lap, it seemed that would have to wait for another time. She obliged, climbing into his lap as I released her fin. Her hands clutched at his shirt a little as lay atop him. "Float Floatzel flo," she purred, inflecting with such need that I almost fell to my knees in arousal. She grabbed his cock and clumsily tried to sit on it, getting it right on the fourth attempt. Her spine arched back as she moaned again, this time actually forcing me to my knees as I lamented the fact her hand was no longer stroking me. I was now close enough, though, that her soft tails reached over, starting to tease my dick, making me shudder.

Bill smirked as she started to move up and down his shaft. He reached down to her puckered hole, grabbing the flesh around it and pulling a little to put her tight ass on display, opening to up to me. "Come on dude, be excellent."

I nodded. "Right, excellent..." My legs clenched together as she continued to give me the tailjob, now looking right down at Bill and continuing to cry out her name in such a deliciously erotic tone. Pulling away was reluctant, but I could tell by looking at her ass that she was not ready to take me mostly dry. There was a bottle of lube in the drawer only a foot away, so I quickly rushed over there, fished out the bottle, and knelt down behind her. She must have been too absorbed in riding Bill, because the sudden presence of cold, slippery lubricant falling right into her ass hole made her shiver and look back at me in surprise. "Float zel zel fl-" Her sentence cut off, twisting into a moan as I slid two fingers forcefully into her ass. There was nothing gentle about what I did, nothing soft or loving. I merely fingerfucked her ass, slowly pushing in to the knuckle, spreading the lube through her ass as quickly as possible. For a little extra, I also spurted some onto my penis and started to rub it in, making sure it would go as smoothly as possible.

The sensation seemed to drive her up the wall, noting how she was progressively more intense with Bill the deeper I got. When I was knuckle-deep and beginning to scissor my fingers in an attempt to loosen her up, she thrashed violently in his lap, looking back at me eagerly, tails clutching my thighs in desperation. When finally I was satisfied with how lubed up she was, I pulled the fingers out and grabbed my slicked cock, pressing it to her ass hole as a way to warn her to ready herself. She nodded back to me, and I started to push in.

The feeling was tremendous, and immediately by body lurched forward, hands grabbing her sides. She was so very tight that no matter how experienced she was with her mouth and hands, I was convinced I had just claimed her anal cherry. Despite ungodly amounts of lube being used, it still took a few thrusts to get into her, length and girth being too much for her puckered back door. Whether by reflex or on purpose, her anal muscles spasmodically clenched at the apex of each thrust, which did not do me any favours in remaining upright.

"Dude, I can feel you!" Bill groaned, pulling her hips down and burying his entire cock in her, which led to me having to push down to bury myself into her, causing her to writhe between us madly. Indeed, I could feel him too, both of her holes so tight that the thin wall between the two seemed nonexistent. Every time he'd fill her I could feel her ass getting tighter and a certain friction that only made it harder not to cum so soon. The added friction was part of what I loved about double penetration, and one of the reasons I offered to share with Bill. The feeling was intense and sort of weirdly bonding, adding a strange level to it that deepened the all-around pleasure. There was, though, the voice in my head that expressed disbelief that being buried in the virgin ass of a sexy Floatzel spasming against my body was somehow insufficient, and that I needed more than that to enjoy myself. This job had ruined me.

Amidst a break in Floatzel's lusty moans that sounded like claws were tearing at her throat and rasping it up, as well as Bill and I's own, deeper sounds, I finally heard Angie. My head snapped back to her for just an instant, and I felt no regret about looking away from Floatzel. She sat on the counter-top, holding Pikachu in one hand as he facefucked her as hard as a Pokemon of his size could. Her jeans were off, panties bunched around one ankle, though her shirts remained on and much the same way they were when I left looked, though the tank top was now a little further down and obscuring some of her breasts. One foot dangled off the side while the other remained firmly on the counter-top, spread and providing easy access as she plunged a vibrator, which I could finally hear in the break of moans from our side of the room, furiously into her twat. Seeing the redhead in such a flagrantly gorgeous display made me lament that we were so absorbed in Floatzel; that would have been a show I could gladly get off to. Still, I guess given the choice between exotic and "there every day", I'd take the new experiences.

New experiences that, I might add, were wearing me down quicker than a monsoon ran a pile of dung into the ground, to put it how I assumed Angie would phrase it. We experimented with all sorts of things; I would bury my cock all the way in her and leave it there, Bill thrusting into her viciously. We would alternate being inside her, then throw her for a loop and start fucking her in unison. Each never thing we did made her tremble more, pawing at Bill's shirt as her body underwent pleasures she couldn't have ever imagined. We were breaking her down, and we knew that the climax would be brilliant for it.

And soon. Really fucking soon. I could feel her start to grow even more frantic, looking back at me with the sort of intensity in her eyes that said she could feel the beginnings of her orgasm brewing. I wasn't far behind either, feeling my legs started to weaken, something that happened frequently when I was due for a really hard orgasm. Bill tensing up beneath us confirmed that we were all headed to a glorious conclusion. It was a total shock when she came first though; since she'd been working us over well before she got anything in her pussy. Still, her body tensed up, both of her holes clamping down on ours cocks, which were buried all the way inside her. Bill offered his hand, and in the heat of the moment we high-fived to a mutual orgasm, both jerking against the Pokemon as we pumped her full of cum.

Huddled over her, pressing all my weight down on her as I caught my breath and pinning the water Pokemon between the two of us, I glanced over to Angie. She was still going strong, now lying on the counter-top, getting titfucked by the Pikachu, his tail plunging deep between her legs. She hadn't been under all the intense pressures the three of us had, and would probably be going strong for a while longer.

...

It was shortly after we got washed up and dressed that we heard the shouting. Not even grabbing our coats, we rushed outside and toward the house frantically to find out what was going on. Almost kicking down the door to get inside, what we found was more than a little unsettling.

Elaine lay limp against her husband, eyes shut lightly, the only movement being the gentle rise and fall of her midsection as she breathed. Robert held her close, trying to shake her back into being awake. He just kept repeating her name and telling her to wake up, choking down sobs as he feared the worst.

Angie and I rushed for the phone at the roughly same time, but I got there first. I frantically dialled the emergency number and tried to keep calm, remembering every bit of advice I knew about calling emergency services. When the person on the other end answered, first thing I said was, "Solaceon daycare, send an ambulance." Always tell them where you are and what you need first; any other details can wait, and they'll be able to get to you faster because of it. "We have a woman here, late sixties, she's limp, not responding to anything... Robert, is she still breathing?" He nodded sombrely, still trying to get her to wake up. "Still breathing."

"The ambulance has been sent sir," the man on the other end said. "Should be there within a few minutes."

Bill and Angie started to wander over to them, but I stopped them. "No, give her space. Crowding her won't do anything, it'll be a few minutes until help arrives."

Nodding slowly, tears forming at the sides of her eyes, Angie nodded. "Grandma," she cried, leaning into her boyfriend. In a rare display of situational awareness, Bill remained silent, putting his arms around her and holding her closely to him.


	30. Chapter 30

I suppose I owe an explanation for the long period between updates. A few days after I put up the last chapter, my best friend's dad was rushed to the hospital for heart problems. This hit a little close to home, and so I really did not have any desire to write about a character having a heart attack. He has since made a full recovery, and I am now okay enough about it to continue writing. Sorry about leaving things on such a cliffhanger.

…...

In the hospital waiting room, there was little conversation. Bill continued to be oddly quiet, sitting there and consoling Angie without his usual gross missteps. That the chips were down and his seriousness surprised me made me feel kind of bad; I guess discounting my girlfriends, he was probably my best friend, and I'd had a rather dim view of him this whole time. He was proving me wrong, and I was rather glad for that. Angie continued to cry lowly, while Robert sat there, merely looking off into the distance. His face looked far more weathered than it usually did, and it killed me to see everyone so down.

For once, there was no smug "I told you so" remark for my prediction about something having to go wrong coming true. I knew it wasn't my fault at all, but it still seemed a completely heartless and shitty thing to say, while I went just for playfully cruel. The painfully quiet room we sat in was not the time for any remarks, merely for holding out hope that Elaine pulled through. There was really nothing else we could do.

There were three other people in the waiting room, considerably less upset than we were. Presumably, their loved ones were far less sick than Elaine was and didn't need to sit in quiet, somber contemplation. Still, out of respect and the fact nobody else seemed to know anyone else, they all kept quiet. There was a clock on the wall, and though it was completely silent, in the utter absence of sound my mind filled in the ticking of it in an appropriately more dark and imposing tone than any clock would have made. Ugh, it had been too long being withdrawn and thinking to myself, and even the moment was slowly growing unable to keep my sardonic voice out.

There was a sudden noise that, amidst the vacuum, may as well have been an air raid siren. My phone vibrated in my pocket, and I quickly reached for it only to shut it up. The message, naturally, was from Tabby. "New Sabrina DVD came in. Psy Slut. She gets hypnotized and fucks twenty different psychic Pokemon."

The text made me mad when it really shouldn't have. She didn't know; my first reaction wasn't to text everyone, so she had no way of knowing that it was the worst possible time. "Not the time," I texted her back quickly and stuck the phone back in my pocket. It took only a few seconds for her response. "Ugh, Amy didn't run away complaining about you not loving her, didn't she? That seems to happen whenever I get a new DVD coming in." Again; she really ought to have been blameless, but that was uncalled for. "Elaine is in critical condition. Stop texting, please." Again I shoved it back down, and this time the phone didn't start up again.

A nurse came to see us after what felt like the longest time. She looked down at a chart, then back up at his. "Mr Thompson?"

Robert stood up, as did the three of us, stepping closer to the nurse. "Is she okay?" he asked, his voice more rough than I'd ever heard it. "Please, will she be okay?"

"She's stable now, yes. She suffered a heart attack, but for the moment she seems to be fine. We won't know until she wakes up of any lasting effects." He spoke steadily, with an obvious level of detachment beneath his 'minimum amount of caring' tone. His face had the appropriate position, but it was off. He'd told countless people this same thing, and no matter how much he may have sympathized, it didn't show too much across his face. Not really. I couldn't begrudge him for it, though, knowing that this was his job, that if somehow he truly, deeply cared enough to be floored by any and every bout of illness he would have been too much of an emotional wreck for the job.

Robert made a noise. It wasn't a very strong noise, and I'm sure even the doctor's heart cringed a little at hearing it. The news was relief, but it wasn't complete. Perhaps he'd been hoping for just a dizzy spell hitting her or, really, anything else. Heart attacks, even non-lethal ones, were never a preferred outcome. His head hung down a little as the doctor walked away and a tear fell down onto the ground. That was probably one of the hardest parts. With everything the man had done and seen, seeing him in pain was just wrong.

Reaching out a hand, I held his shoulder, gripping it with a reassuring amount of force. "She'll be okay," I said lowly. "Do you want me to get you something to eat?"

He shook his head slowly and somberly. "No. You kids go home, all of you. I'll stay here until she's awake, but you all should get go home."

Angie, visibly torn apart by everything happening, shook her head as well. "I'm staying here too."

Robert choked down another sound nobody needed to hear him make. "No, Angelina. You're strong, like your father. Like your grandmother. She'd want you to go home, have something to eat, and try to sleep."

There was a small choking sound again, this time from Angie, and she leaned toward him, away from Bill, though his strong arms still held around her tightly. "How can I sleep without knowing she's okay?"

"She is okay," he said. "She's a fighter, you know that. If the doctor says she's okay, then she will be." He took a few steps forward, reaching over to hold onto her arm and hang his head. "She wouldn't want anything to be different, and I'm afraid that means we'll have to be going by her word. Tomorrow, you kids have to keep the daycare running. If she finds out it's closed, she'll only get more stressed about it."

The added expectation of working during such an awful time did Angie's demeanor no favors, and she fell back against Bill, limp and unwilling to argue. She must have known he was right about Elaine getting stressed, and didn't want to argue any further. Or, the new pressure on her was simply too much and she lost the ability to argue. Standing as a spectator to a family's troubles, I didn't feel like digging too much into it. I simply watched as she shut her eyes tightly and nodded. "Bright and early. You'll have to be there to give me the keys though, so don't think you're off the hook for sleepin' either." There was no playfulness to her twang though, and she turned her head away.

"I'll try," he sighed.

"Promise me," she said shakily.

"I-I promise." He withdrew a little, turning around and resting his head in his arms against the wall. "Can't say I'll be able to get much of it, though."

...

Having already texted ahead the news, I'd come to expect some manner of commotion upon getting home. In fact, I made a note of walking in as quietly as possible from the moment I even got onto my block. My mom seemed to have a supernatural ability to sense me when she wanted to coddle, and I held out some vague, slight hope of making it to my room before she noticed me. I hadn't even fully opened the front door-which I had done very quietly-before mom burst out of the fucking ether to hound me. "Oh, are you okay? I'm so glad you're home." A very long run-on sentence followed that I knew was well-intentioned, but would result in me getting floored with a headache if I let it go on.

"Mom," I said softly, and her rambling ceased immediately. It was a super power I wished extended to others. "Please, don't worry about me at all. Elaine is the one who had the heart attack, and she is currently stable. Robert sent us home before she was able to receive visitors, but I'll be dropping by with the others tomorrow after work."

"They're making you work after this?" she asked, her voice raising to a louder, but still worried, tone. "How can anyone expect you to work during a time of grief? They should-"

"I volunteered to do it," I lied. "Save Robert the stress of having to work while his wife's recovering. Don't worry, everything is going to be fine." I put my arms around her and gave her a really tight hug, noting from her expression that she seemed to be taking it harder than I was at the moment. "Elaine had the heart attack, not me," I said again, and she nodded.

"There's a plate of food in the oven for you. It should still be warm."

My turn to nod, and I gave her a small kiss on the forehead and let go. I hung up my jacket and kicked off my boots, setting off straight for the kitchen. She was overbearing, but I knew she meant well, and that it was probably compensating for so rarely being home, feeling like she had to be as motherly as possible. But then, I never took psych 101, so it wasn't my place to figure that sort of thing out. Instead, I took my plate of spaghetti out of the oven, poked at it to find it hot enough to eat without nuking, and carried it right up to my room. At the top of the stairs Amy peeked out of her door, giving me a solemn look and a faint smile. I waved back and went into my room, slipping the plate onto the computer desk, between the mouse pad and an empty can of cream soda from the night before. Halfway to rolling the computer chair out of its pushed-in position though, I stopped and instead flopped onto my bed.

I landed mostly in the middle, lying amidst my Pokemon, who all looked solemnly at me. They didn't do much moving, as if unsure about how to approach the situation, but there was worry in their eyes. Lethe was the first to move, leaning her head down on my shoulder and nuzzling against it. "You holding up okay, boss?"

"Yeah. Just still kind of in shock, I guess." I kept my voice level, keeping the same quiet tone I used in the hospital. My hand reached down and scratched behind her ear. "I'm worried about her. And Angie and Robert, by extension. But I'm fine, so direct all the worrying to them. They need it more."

In spite of my assurances, or simply because they felt it would cheer me up, they all leaned in, cuddling into me as well. Regardless of their intention, it certainly did cheer me up a little, bringing a small, weathered smile to my face. The day had taken a very unhappy turn rather quickly, and to be home again, with people who loved me, reminded me that there was good in my life. It was a fact that had eluded me that afternoon, where the situation had so totally occupied my attention that nothing but worry remained. It happened sometimes, where I'd lose my thoughts so utterly to a tragedy and forget about everything else. For once though, right there as I lay in bed, was my support, my proof. Everything was going to be okay. Grief would do nothing; optimism would.

That sentence felt wrong, and my thoughts drifted toward contemplating what had made me see the bright side of life and quit my cynicism. It was a nice distraction that I gladly embraced to lighten things up. Not that I told the girls that, since all of their cuddling was too nice to pass up. They always seemed to settle into a nice little formation. Lethe was on my right, burying her head in my shoulder and resting one arm over my chest. It pressed down hard, as opposed to being lazily draped over, and her claws were just a fraction of out, digging slightly into my clothes, as if desperate to hold onto me. Meg would nuzzle in the upper neck/jaw area, a couple vines fussing about here or there, straightening out my shirt or adjusting my hair like a worried mother. Purrloin collapsed around my feet, which due to my aversion to socks were often chilly. Her warm body fixed that right up, and the soft fur often tickled me into waking up when she stirred in the night. Then there was the still un-named Nidoran, who at that point I was practically willing to call 'Girl' for the sake of having a name for her, slumped against my hip and resting her head on my thigh, her mouth agape. She was abnormally warm, something I chalked up to her father being a Charizard.

I was so comfortable that apparently I had fallen asleep right there. When my eyes opened again my bedroom was dark, save for the glows of the TV and my computer. The alarm clock said 3:08 and somehow my head was on the pillow. And there was a blanket pulled up over us. At some point in the night, Meg must have tucked me in and resumed the cuddling, as we were all still in the same positions as before, for the most part. It felt like no time at all had passed, and I was still in my mellow state of keeping my mind on better things. The 'better' thing in question, to my amazement though, was that I was hard.

"Are you fucking kidding me," I muttered, shutting my eyes and hoping I'd just pass right back out. But I couldn't. Not only was I suddenly wide awake, but it always took extraneous circumstances for me to fall asleep with an erection. It had worsened with time too, and my now around-the-clock access to sex had made it entirely impossible. Any pain or despair deep enough to allow me to sleep would be so great I wouldn't be capable of getting an erection to begin with. It was far too early for me to just lie there with my thoughts, which meant dealing with it.

A quick shake every which way told me all the Pokemon were asleep, which dashed that hope. I'd have to fly solo, except doing it on the bed with no stimulation would be both unsatisfying, and wake up the girls. Instead of risking some pissed off Pokemon who would most certainly not want to finish the job-and I didn't blame them-I wriggled my way out of bed and got onto the computer. Supper still sat undisturbed on the desk, though the fork had since dropped from its angled and embedded position over time. The trip downstairs to nuke seemed too far and too long. I made a not of getting a microwave next paycheck, just for my room. And a mini-fridge, for that matter. I needed to cram my room with amenities so I only had to leave my den of sex and movies to use the bathroom.

That pleasant little tangent ebbed out though, as I pulled up my porn folder. It was now proudly displayed in My Documents, under "Porn". What the fuck did I care? I went into the "Unwatched" subfolder, where I put all of the new stuff after a downloading spree or whenever I ripped the contents off Tabby's new finds. Only one video remained; "Popping Roxie's Cherrim". Puns. I love them. For the sake of emptying the folder I decided to go with it for tonight.

It opened very abruptly, with the Virbank City gym leader straddling a guitar, leaning over it as the camera closed in on her gorgeous bubble butt, which her dress clung tightly to. A driving, rather simple rock song replaced the usually more electronic background music, which was good. I probably would have minded it more had I not been so focused on the cute girl grinding up against a guitar. Granted, she would have looked hot straddling pretty much anything. And immediately following the wonderful sight of her rubbing against a guitar and beginning to write as she gripped the neck desperately? Her talking to the camera guy. And a star wipe. Nothing turned me off quite like a star wipe. I skipped ahead by about eight minutes, just to get right to things. The talking parts and undressing bits were fine when I wasn't somewhat groggy and in a rush to get my boner down.

Sometimes a lot can happen in eight minutes. Depends on the person being filmed; everyone had their own sort of moods to work with. Shauntal's were always particularly long to get to the sex, though her reading off some smut she had written filled the time, and that was always nice. By contrast, Flannery, someone who didn't even have much of a gimmick to her gym, usually got her top off within two. I was pleasantly surprised to see that Roxie fell into the close end of the short-long spectrum, as eight minutes ahead and it was already midway through a scene.

She was on all fours, hunched over a supine Seviper, with her frayed and clearly self-cut blue and purple dress pulled up to her midsection. As with all other snake Pokemon, Seviper had two dicks instead of one, and both were very hard under the gym leader's touch. The one farthest to her, already shiny and clearly having been sucked thoroughly, now had a hand wrapped around it, her oversized sleeve crumpled around the base of it as she jacked him off furiously. The other was firmly embedded in her mouth, head bobbing with a nice little roll to the motion. It was steady, and her blue eyes gleamed of hungry intensity and lust. Not to speak lowly of all my current partners, but this girl knew how to suck cock and I would give a leg for some time in that mouth.

Undoing the button on my boxers, I fished my cock out and immediately started to jack off. There was no slow building, no patient, low strokes as I soaked in and enjoyed the very great porn in front of me. There was a time for savoring, but it wasn't when I wanted to get off and get back to sleep. Besides, it would have felt wrong going slowly to Roxie energetically handling two cocks at once. Such an emphatic display required my full attention and jacking off as hard as I could without cramping up.

Cutting to the other camera, I got an eyeful of her ass, and without the dress outlining it, it looked even better than before. Round and soft, just beginning to be groped and smacked. Roxie was short and slight, which only made her full ass look even better. Her other had was between her legs, sleeve rolled up, clutching a purple vibrator strewn with bumps. It took me a second to realize that it was styled after a Koffing, and there was likely the face of one at the tip. I kept my focus to the matter at hand, though; Pokemon-themed sex toys were interesting, but their use could be pondered after I was done watching them in use. The poison-type trainer eagerly worked the buzzing toy deeper and faster into her pussy, her hips beginning to rock as she went. It only made her ass look even more enticing.

Back to her, and her head had finally lifted up fully of off Seviper's leftmost penis. She held the two together in one hand, stroking up and down slowly as her tongue lazily weaved and bobbed between them, licking everywhere. The way she moved so confidently told me that she'd handled hemipenes a million times before and that she was showing off that fact for the camera.

But that was only the appetizer. Gathering the two together, Roxie opened her mouth and sank her head down, taking both of Seviper's cocks into her mouth at once. My eyes widened with amazement as she pulled her hand away, going down to the base with both of Seviper's long and decently thick shafts disappear between her lips. She held there a moment to show off, tightening her lips and moaning so loud that even the snake's body couldn't muffle it very much. Her shoulder started to move faster, a clear sign she was getting more frantic with that vibrator; apparently nothing got her hot like two dicks in her throat. Her expression grew heavier, her eyes seemingly begging "fuck me" to the camera as she went.

I wished I was there to do so, too. To get behind her, give her plump ass a couple of smacks as I made my way in. I'd grab her messy little ponytail at the top and push her down harder onto Seviper's dicks as I thoroughly violated her. Her style just sort of screamed 'rough sex', and the way she acted proved her to be sufficiently freaky enough for it to be on the table. I jerked off harder thinking about taking her for a tumble, and all the crazy shit she'd probably be into. It'd probably hurt in several places and leave marks. Me and her would do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about. And it would be glorious.

It was really admirable, how easily she took both dicks all the way down, moving her head so swiftly along them, without showing any signs of panic, discomfort, or gagging. Every bob of her head was fluid and confident, despite everything she had to work with. It was all kinds of impressive to watch her at work, and I had a feeling I'd be coming back to this one again and again. And probably buying her other DVDs, if her very first one set the bar so high. The very first scene, I remembered, and nearly blew my load at that realization again. Deepthroating hemipenes was her opening act. I almost skipped ahead to the next one, but decided to stick with this one. Each one deserved its own wank.

"Sev," the Pokemon hissed, wriggling beneath her touch. "Sev, Seviper! Sev sev!" I didn't blame him for not being able to hold out forever; he'd probably been silently clinging to his bearings and trying to keep himself steady that whole time. He'd finally lost his bearings though, and shouted out in ecstasy. Roxie's lips pulled up, so that his dual shafts rested partway into her mouth, filling it up with his cum. It was hard to tell what was going on because he was rather stoic about staying still, but eventually she pulled away, mouth tightly shut, and Seviper slithered away.

Pulling back as her mate left, Roxie sat down, leaning against the wall behind her, legs parted wide to show off her pussy as she pumped the vibrator into her pussy as hard as she could. Her mouth opened into a wide, twisted smile as the camera came closer, showing off all the cum in her mouth. She closed it, swallowed, and opened it again to reveal that none was left. With nothing to occupy her mouth and her body on the brink of release, Roxie finally let loose with a string of quivering, panted obscenities as she drew closer.

"Ngh... Fuck fuck fuck fuck, oh fuck! Nothing gets me hot like sucking some big cocks and now I'm so c-close! Ahhh!" She pushed the vibrator in deep and threw her arm aside as her body trembled and slumped against the wall. We came at the same time, though Roxie got some pretty impressive distance as her pussy squirted clear liquid, her moans rising in volume and pitch as her orgasm struck her. I simply let out a low groan and came on the floor in front of me, though I wasn't hamming things up for the camera.

Before I got lost in a deluge of hot sex, I hit 'pause' on the video and closed it, then reached for some tissues and cleaned my semen off the floor. Very satisfied with things, I snuck back into bed and prepared myself for the awkward, long day ahead of me.`


	31. Chapter 31

Work was rough.

Angie and Bill both looked dead, like they hadn't slept very much, but the glow of a jovial, potentially alcohol-fuelled all-nighter was absent. There were no smiles, no words. We spent our day in the reception area instead of the break room, though occasionally I'd go there to grab some drinks from the fridge. Everything was silent; Angie spent all her free time either playing solitaire or staring off into the distance. Bill sat nearby, sometimes with his hand on her shoulder, sometimes not. I kept to myself and a couple of books I'd brought to read, having known how the day would proceed. The only time anybody smiled was when the door swung open and we had a customer. Then, our faces all lit up in the most transparently fake retail smiles ever, and we kept our voices friendly until they left, at which point we sank down rapidly into the silence again.

It became a sweet escape, to hear the door jingle and someone walk in who lived in another world. Because for that moment, we were in that world. Where the only things that mattered were someone dropping off their Ivysaur, and entering trainer cards into system. We could stop worrying and distract ourselves with work for a moment, leave all that mattered behind. It was an escape my books couldn't grant. In the back of my mind, the silent we sat mired in was always there, my thoughts aware of what had happened. Even if I had come to terms with things, being in a room with people who hadn't meant I may as well not have. I kept quiet out of respect, and the atmosphere was crushing. Customers were our sole reprieve.

It was the first day of 'work', as most people knew it, for me. I wasn't just going out to break up the occasional fight or fill up a trough with food. We didn't have breaks spanning forever where nothing happened and I could enjoy card games and casual sex. This was real and adult and something about that really woke me up.

When it came time to handle feeding the Pokemon, Bill and I left to do it ourselves, letting Angie sit and relax. It wasn't much better outside; not only was the cold more bitter and harsh than it had been recently, but the Pokemon hadn't taken the news too well either. All the old-timers were touched by it, and all the Pokemon whose stays would only be a few days kept respectfully quiet. There was no frantic rush for dominance as they queued up to eat. Instead, they all lined up behind Nidoqueen, Elaine's first Pokemon and the motherly figure of the daycare's residents. She got to eat first, which surprised me a little. There were some cocky assholes who were so positively alpha that in any other circumstance they would have mowed down everything in their way, but they kept quiet. Elaine's health problems had brought order to the animal kingdom.

It was a scary, sobering thought.

I stuck around outside for a while after the noon feeding. It felt needed, after spending my morning in the reception area and its gloom. The field of Pokemon was only a little less sad, but it was still a bloody improvement. Some people preferred to sit there and let all their emotions out, whether it be in an hour of crying or a week of just not being there. I was the sort who sought escapism, dealing with things and then trying to move on until they had to be dealt with again. Elaine would be okay, and in the intermittent four hours until we got confirmation of that when we saw her, I had to find something else to do. Otherwise, I'd have been better off going home, and I felt like simply being in the general area for Angie was better than that. She needed the support at the moment.

After a short distance, I found a big tree where the snow had been cleared away in in a nice big circle around it. The grass below was dead and didn't look very inviting, but leaning against a tree seemed like a good introspection place. Besides, compared to all the snow it may as well have been a desert oasis. I took my place at it, leaning back and sighing softly. I pulled up my knees into my chest and wrapped my arms, covered in the thick sleeves of my coat, around the legs. I probably looked a lot sadder than I did, but it was a natural position for me to take on such a cold day.

I'd like to say that I was thinking really deep thoughts, but I wasn't. I didn't think much of anything, really. I just sat there, doing little of my planned introspection, and simply being. Existing, in a space away from all the pain. A strange sense of zen set in there, the cold beginning to smooth and the confusion eroding. It didn't replace it with anything necessarily positive-emptiness was never the most preferred emotion in the world-but hell if it wasn't something better to face. I didn't quite know why; I wasn't the one needing consolation. It just seemed a good place to be, a more healthy escape than into a bottle or somebody's pants.

My solace didn't last very long before a Froslass came up to me. She moved slowly, levitating above the ground with a steady grace. Froslass were always a thing of awe, of harsh cold refined into ghostly beauty. Frightful and gorgeous. Or, I was feeling poetic. Probably somewhere in the middle, leaning closer toward me just being silly. Whatever the reason, she continued her silent approach, before eventually taking her seat beside me and leaning her head into my shoulder.

It was strange; she didn't make me feel any colder, even on the shoulder she leaned against. It wasn't a lot of weight, either, making its force barely known to me. Being in the same room as ice Pokemon had previously given me the chills; this was one known for freezing her prey, and yet nothing. I looked back, just to make sure she was there, then ran my hand along the side of her dress to confirm things with my sense of touch. Tangible. And cold, but the touch was too brief for it to burn.

"What are you in for?" I asked, turning my head back toward the great snowy expanse ahead of me, devoid of all the life I'd usually seen. Between the cold and recent developments, nobody felt like doing anything.

"Same thing you are," replied a voice, echoing ethereally in my head. It was softer than other psychics I'd heard, sounding very much like a young maiden, dripping with stereotypical helplessness. A clever little trait, given the often predatory nature of wild Froslass.

I smirked, not looking directly at her. "Oh, so you're one of those."

"Pokemon who can commune telepathically with humans?" she asked, and I noticed an exaggerated upturn in her voice as she asked. She couldn't have been preying on me, but was laying it on thick, probably by practice. "Why yes, I am. I understand it's not a common trait among my kind, though."

"No, I meant you're incredibly vague. And for little reason." I shrugged, looking down at her and smiling faintly. "Unless someone close to you had a heart attack. Then it'd be true."

"Fair," the voice said, laughing softly. "But I am, in some way, here for the same reason. Looking for quiet, a place to reflect, maybe a bit of guidance."

"Guidance? A little strange for me to be telling it to a ghost instead of the other way around, but..." Affecting an accent, I looked her dead in the eye and said, "You will go to the Dagobah system. There you will learn from Yoda, the Jedi Master who instructed me."

"Oh, so you're one of those."

"Clever people?"

"People who hide all of their problems and worries beneath sarcasm and abrasiveness." She chuckled a little, and this time the laughter seemed genuine. Her voice dipped a little into a more mature one, less fake or vulnerable, a lot more self-assured. I wasn't sure why, but I felt that it was her 'true' voice. "A layer of ice, if you will."

"Because you're an ice Pokemon," I said with a smirk. "Clever. But really, you must have some reason to have come up to me."

"Curiosity?" It was a rhetorical question and she made damn sure by her tone that I knew it. "I saw you in need of thought and a reprieve from your immediately situation. I, being in a similar place, felt we may have been kindred souls. I suppose you'd best be getting back, though. We shall talk some other time."

Just as abruptly as she had arrived, she began to leave. After giving my cheek a kiss, she glided off back into the distance.

"What's your name?" I called out after her.

"I suppose if I said that, given you're in a time of trouble, to call me Mother Mary, that you would roll your eyes?"

"You got that right!" I spoke loudly, but her replies were still soft in my head.

"Then Ophelia will have to suffice."

And with that, she was gone.

Her cryptic as fuck mini-conversation confused me, but it seemed like nothing worth getting worked up over. Instead, I pulled myself up and shambled back to the house for some lunch. Whatever that was, it would have to wait until after reality and I were finished again.

When I got inside, Angie sat the reception desk by herself, playing newspaper Sudoku. "Hey, Adam. Where'd you run off to?"

"Did some walking. Felt like stretching my legs. Where's Bill?"

"Went to pick us all up some burgers, he'll be back in a little bit." The twang in her voice had lessened amidst her flat, defeated tone, pushing her down into normalcy. It was a shameful thing.

Nodding, I took the stool beside her where Bill had been. "So, do you need to talk about anything?"

She looked up at me, pushing the newspaper aside, and nodded slowly. "I don't want to be such a burden on Bill so I've been trying to keep a few things to myself and pretend I'm fine, but... Aw, Arceus, Adam. I'm worried about grandma. More than I'm lettin' on, too."

Subconsciously, my hand reached out and pressed softly against her back, moving up and down in steady, soothing procession along the flannel jacket she wore. "Is there something in particular you're keeping from him?"

For a while, she didn't say anything. Didn't move. Just breathed and looked off to the side. There was a tear welling up in her eye, but she didn't wipe it away or shake it off by fluttering her eyelashes. Just let it hang there patiently until it had finally formed into a full entity and began to slip down her face. "I worry it's our fault, Adam. That what did her in was catchin' us. I can't say for certain she saw anything, but it's what my gut's tellin' me. That she peered into the window and saw the three of us-people she trusted with her business, one of them her own darn granddaughter-performin' debaucherous acts with the Pokemon she was trusted with. Practically payin' us to do it, in a way. That'd just break her heart."

It had been the concern we'd always had, the risk we took for months. A valid fear, I thought. That's why Angie looked so awful; she feared her own actions brought on her grandmother's heart attack. "If she saw us, she wouldn't have walked all the way back to the house," I said. I knew that it wouldn't necessarily get the notion of her head. Guilt was a hard thing to break, especially after letting it stew for a day. Letting go of her shoulder, I leaned forward and hugged from the side. She leaned her head down onto my shoulder and nodded slowly.

"I'm still afraid," she said, but she kept her voice steady. "But I hope you're right. I'd give up her bein' able to look me in the eye if it meant she was okay, though."

Nobody said anything else until Bill came back. He looked at us solemnly, then nodded and put the large brown paper bag down on the counter. "Thanks for keeping her company, dude," he said.

My afternoon was even quieter than my morning.

...

Elaine looked good, all things considered. A bit pale, and the various machines she was hooked up to were never a sign of health, but she lacked the sunken eyes that her husband and granddaughter had. There'd been lots of sleeping, I guess. When we came in, Robert sat at her beside, holding one of her hands between both of his, and they reminisced about some time long before I was alive. They smiled, and whether through delusions or the fondness of bygone days, it was the most genuine smile I'd seen in the past day and a half. She was sitting now, which was good, leaning against the headboard and propped up by some pillows behind her back.

"I'm glad you could make it," she said, turning to face us. Her voice was weak, but I guess that was to be expected. Three chairs were lined up at the foot of the bed, probably placed there by a nurse because it was all too deliberate. She motioned toward them, and we sat down quietly. "The doctors have good news. They expect I'll make a full recovery, but unfortunately I've been at risk of this for a while." She looked back to her husband, gave him a faint smile, and closed her eyes. "They say I'll still be partially at risk, though. Even after the procedure they want to give me, they don't want me working anymore. It'll be too much stress, apparently.

"Robert and I talked it over a lot. Angelina, it's no secret that you were going to inherit the daycare; you've known that since you came to Sinnoh. Nobody thought it would be this soon, but maybe this is a sign that it's time to retire." She opened her eyes again, shifting a little to straighten out how she sat. Despite having just had a heart attack, maybe she felt posture was a necessity for what she was about to say, even if we all knew what it would be. "It's going to take some time to get the paperwork all filled out, but we've had a nice villa in Unova waiting for us for a couple years. The house comes with the business. We don't have a mortgage on it, so don't worry too much about that."

I looked over to Angie, and noticed that Bill held onto her hand tightly, and she was staring at her grandparents, speechless. She hadn't been expecting this, and after a day of being guilty and stressed, probably couldn't handle such news It wasn't horrible; in many ways, it was actually kind of good news. That was probably why she had some trouble understanding. She stammered a little, looking at every a few times before coming back to Elaine. "Are you sure, grandma? I don't know if I'm ready yet to be runnin' the daycare myself."

"You've proven yourself capable, dear. You'll have Bill and Adam to help, and maybe you could open another position or two. It's been long enough that I'm confident in your ability." She smiled, leaning her head back and slouching a little. "You have more business sense than your father, and I have total faith in you."

Before Angie could respond, the door opened, and the nurse cleared her throat. Whatever task she'd been sent to fulfil was one not proper to say in a room full of people, but the cough got the message across. "You can come back in a few minutes," she said as we filed out, not going very far at all.

We stood in the hall, looking awkwardly at each other. I sighed, leaning against the wall and speaking. "I don't know what to say? Should-do I congratulate you? That seems kind of tasteless." Closing my eyes, I groaned and shut up. Running my mouth was not needed

Angie smiled though. "Don't worry about it. Just go home, get some rest. And some boxes."

"Boxes?"

"Bill and I decided on it a couple months ago, that if we ever got the house or just moved into somewhere other than that tiny apartment, we'd ask you to move in with us. You can have Tabby come too, if she's allowed to sleep outside of the outpost."

"Really?"

"There's three guest bedrooms, sug'. If I don't fill 'em, Bill will inevitably find some awful use for 'em."

"I will," he said, "But they'll be totally righteous!"

I smiled, reaching my hand out. "We have a deal, then, roomie."


	32. Chapter 32

The next few days I spent hard in thought, formulating some plans. The news about Elaine's condition was great, but once the elation of it died down, there remained a euphoria about the move. We spent a Saturday shopping for furniture, since we wanted to replace what Robert and Elaine were taking with them, as well as some older pieces they weren't. The kitchen was divinely equipped, so we didn't really touch that, though I grabbed an extra fridge and a microwave to put up in my room. I definitely had the space now, with how large the bedrooms were. Some new couches followed, a recliner, a really big TV... By the end of it, my savings had been whittled down a bit more than I was comfortable with, but I'd been putting it aside for something like a 'moving out' fund anyway, so I hardly minded. What I did mind, a little, was that we'd put it to be delivered the afternoon of moving day, so all that money had gone to stuff I wouldn't be seeing for too long.

What we were going to furnish our new house with wasn't all, though. I had to submit all kinds of things to get my address changed, which I did in advance so that it would be hopefully handled on time. There was also some paperwork involved for Angie, to transfer ownership over both the business and the house. Angie insisted I sign on as co-owner of the daycare.

"You've got a solid head on yer shoulders," she'd drawled. "It's in my blood to run this place, but I ain't doin' it alone, boy. I need someone else on this, to keep me from goin' too far in some places, and because two heads are better 'n one, so long as one of 'em isn't Bill's." And ignoring every little bit of advice I knew about not going into business with a friend, I signed all the papers.

The biggest obstacle I had in the whole mess of working things out, though, lay with my sister and my girlfriend. My human one; I'd still not totally gotten used to remembering to refer to them in some way like that. One of the several guest bedrooms would have gladly fit Amy, and neither housemate had any objection to it. It'd allow her to be nearby and not have to hide her activities, a luxury I was totally taking advantage of once we were settled in. The other lay with Tabby, whom I was even more eager to get living with us, since all rangers slept at the outpost, and that wasn't a euphemism for 'my penis', sadly. So, every possible moment I had to my own thoughts was spent working things out, trying to plan ways to get the best possible ending.

It must have been obvious that my mind was elsewhere, as when I came home from work on Tuesday, Tabby IM'd me, not even giving me a hello.

Tabbykat: No schemes.

Fidel Sarcastro: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Tabbykat: You've worked out some zany plot to get me to move in with you.

Fidel Sarcastro: Who told you that?

Tabbykat: You're you. Of course you're after some bizarre, self-made harem ending where you can fall asleep every night surrounded by very satisfied women.

Fidel Sarcastro: That's a bad thing?

Fidel Sarcastro: And personally, I just think you're nice to cuddle with.

Tabbykat: This is my job we're talking about, and my boss doesn't put up with shit. If you get me fired, I'm killing you.

Tabbykat: So please, for the sake of not having everything go wrong, please avoid anything involving marching bands, hypnosis, bomb scares, Rube Goldberg machines, identical twins, bank heists, fake kidnappings, impersonating high-ranking officials, rescues involving a flying car, forged construction permits, or phony cruises off the coast of Hoenn.

Tabbykat: Do not base any plans off of Ferris Bueller, Three's Company, Parent Trap, F/X, F/X 2: The Deadly Art of Illusion...

Fidel Sarcastro: We've seen too many movies.

Tabbykat: Agreed.

Tabbykat: My point stands.

Fidel Sarcastro: Look, let me try. I'm not going to do something grandiose and horrible. I'm going to be subtle and talk to your boss, try and get her to assign you to the daycare.

Tabbykat: How?

Fidel Sarcastro: I don't know yet.

Tabbykat: That implies there's going to be something wacky involved. No wacky.

Fidel Sarcastro: No wacky.

Tabbykat: Or zany, exciting, unexpected, madcap, whimsical, fanciful, magical, or adventurous.

Fidel Sarcastro: Are you done abusing that thesaurus yet?

Fidel Sarcastro: I ought to call the rangers on you.

Tabbykat: Cute.

Fidel Sarcastro: Every time I've needed a solution, you've been there with one. You managed to find an optimal outcome to our relationship during the whole Lethe thing, arrested her former trainer... I'm supposed to be the protagonist here. Let me save the day for once.

Tabbykat: Everyone thinks they're the protagonist. That isn't a valid plea.

Fidel Sarcastro: Fine, we're a bloody ensemble show. Can I have an episode to do something?

Tabbykat: Fine. But I'm pulling the plug the moment you go too far.

Tabbykat: And no Bogey impression.

Fidel Sarcastro: Drat. Back to the drawing board for me.

...

The plan for Amy turned out to be stupidly simple, when I put some thought into it. All it involved was a little cooperation from her, and she very gladly provided it, even though I told her nothing about it. Maybe not the brightest idea, but it was the one I had.

"Mom, do you remember when I told you Elaine was going to retire?" I asked her during dinner. It was a rare time that we ate at the table, but it made for a much easier sell. "Family time" always seemed like it put everyone into a more malleable state; there was food involved, and a certain pressure placed on it in our house.

"I do. Is that still happening? Hopefully it is; Elaine deserves her break now. She's been working hard here since I was a little girl."

"No, it is. But, her granddaughter is getting the house, and she's offered for me to move in with them, take on the bedrooms. She thinks it'll be better if I'm living there." I left out the part about legally owning half the business, as I didn't want to derail the whole matter into her trying to give me business advice. I knew she could do so, but it would distract from the plan too much. I needed her gut instinct.

"Oh, really? That's good to hear. I'm very prou-" She stopped, her brow furling for a moment as the full implications of me moving out dawned on her. "O-oh. Oh my."

"What's wrong, mom?" I asked as sincere as I could, cutting a bit of the steak away so I could get it with my fork.

She shook her head, stirring her mashed potatoes nervously. "Nothing. I'm very happy for you, Adam. I'm just worried about Amy now."

"Worried that what? I'll keel over from sheer joy?" she spat out, also having to keep herself as genuine seeming as possible. "It'll be like I'm an only child! Just what I've always wanted." We hadn't let on that we were getting along to mom. She would have found it very suspicious, and even if her first thought wouldn't be "they're having sex", she'd still be nosey about it. "I'm taking his room, too. It's no fair that he always got the bigger room."

"There's nobody to watch you, though. You know how often I work; I relied on Adam to keep an eye on you and tend to things around the house. If he's gone now..." Her voice dipped low as she started to weigh the options. It wasn't as heartless a decision to her as a business deal, but she handled it like one, weighing the options and figuring out how best to navigate this. "I can't take less hours if I'm this close to that promotion," she said under her breath, but the house was silent so we could hear her rather clearly. "There's no need for a live-in babysitter, but she doesn't even know how to wash dishes."

She continued on like this a little longer, with Amy breaking character to look at me, mildly insulted at what mom was saying about her, but slipped right back into it when mom returned to reality.

"Adam, I need to ask you a favour. Would it be okay if Amy stayed with you during weekdays? I know it's a lot to ask with work, but she needs someone to keep an eye on her and we don't have any more family around here. And the neighbours! I wouldn't trust them around either of you."

"Mom," I groaned in such a stereotypical manner that for a moment, I felt like a television character.

"If it isn't a problem with your housemates, I'll pay room and board for her, and some extra to you for keeping an eye on her. Please Adam, I don't want to risk losing my chance at a promotion. Once she's old and responsible enough to take care of herself, it won't be a problem."

"Mom!" Amy whined, and I cursed under my breath at how much better she pulled it off than I did. "This is stupid."

"If I don't have a choice," I said, looking down a little and sighing loudly. "Only because I don't want you to get in trouble at work, and because I worry about Amy too. I'll go call Angie and ask her if it's okay, but she'll probably say yes. She has some younger siblings too, and knows the sort of responsibilities involved."

"You are completely full of shit," Amy spat, taking her dinner with her upstairs, storming out furiously.

Mom started up out of her seat after her, but I held my hand up. "Don't, mom. Give her some time to relax, and then I'll go talk it out with her. You just stay down here, watch TV, and take your well-deserved break. She'll come around."

"You're a good brother," she said, smiling at me. "And a good son. Thanks, Adam."

I took my plate with me upstairs, and when I got into my room Amy lay on my bed with her skirt hiked up and a wide smile on her face.

"Nice going," she said, parting her legs a little more as I got onto the bed.

"Thanks. I'm glad the plan worked off so nicely. Now, you've got a room, and we can split the money halfway."

"Good, I was going to fight you if I didn't get an allowance out of that."

Neither of us ate another bite, and she certainly 'came around'.

...

From Wednesday on were days off, as Angie and Bill helped pack up the house with Robert, and they gave me the day off. Since my own stuff wasn't quite as long a job, and my plan for getting Tabby would come into play the next day when both she and Bethany were on desk duty, that left Wednesday wide open for plenty of fucking around. Probably literally. Since she was getting more space and less restrictions at her new second home, Amy wanted to do some catching, get a second Pokemon she could call her own. She even bought a jar of honey, useful for attracting certain Pokemon, in addition to a few Pokeballs. A flipped coin decided Route 209 for us, so we headed south a little and off the path.

Both of us were absolutely clueless about how to catch a Pokemon. We brought Meg and Blayze along, knowing we'd need to weaken our targets, but aside from that we ran on instinct. Really shitty, uninformed instinct that led to an hour of wandering around a with our thumbs up our asses. We passed a couple Bidoof, but neither of us wanted to catch a fucking Bidoof. Imagine being the person who brings a damn Bidoof to an orgy, all the looks and laughs you'd earn for that. Sure, there ought to be more to the trainer-Pokemon bond than that, but it was a factor for me. I wasn't going to do any competitive battling, so I felt I could be a bit more discriminate about finding Pokemon I'd want to put my dick into. I knew that Route 209 had other Pokemon on it. Sexier Pokemon. I could instead get my dick nice and sticky between the thin legs of a Roselia, or have a Chansey on standby at all times to perk me right up with her egg while she sucked me off. Or maybe a Ralts, growing up into a kinky Gardevoir that could tie me up with her mind and ride my cock while I lay defenceless beneath her. Or a Miltank, who could have my other Pokemon suckling from her teats while I pounded her from behind. So many wonderful possibilities that made my pants tight and were too good to be wasted by catching a Bidoof.

"I think I figured out why we're not getting anything," she eventually said as we settled in a clearing by a couple clustered tree stumps, and sat down for a break.

"Is it because it's the middle of winter?" I asked, retrieving two water bottles from my backpack. We'd added those single-bottle drink crystal packets, and both chugged down more than half the bottle of juice in one go.

"Partly that. Partly, we're just not marketing ourselves properly."

"I'll get right on that; good thing I packed a neon sign with our names on it, just in case."

She didn't even respond, as she had already undone her jeans and slipped them down. She shivered a little, but it wasn't an oppressively cold day. In fact, the snow was already beginning to melt as the thermometer rose just above freezing for a couple days. By the time we'd moved in, all of that melted snow would turn to ice that would coat every inch of ground and ensure everyone fell flat on their ass going anywhere. I watched in confusion as she opened the jar of honey, reaching in with a handful, and smearing it on her inner thighs. It wasn't normal honey, but instead a special blend chemically treated to attract Pokemon. Leaning back against Blayze for warmth, she closed her eyes and waited.

"You're insane," I said.

"You're just jealous. Don't worry, when we get home I'll smear some more on and you can lick it all off for me."

"There is so much that worries me about what you've become."

"Does that mean you don't want to lick honey off your little sister's pussy?"

I said nothing.

She didn't either, content to let the silence gloat for her as we waited. It wasn't for very long; I don't handle boredom like this well, so ten minutes would have seemed like an hour. It must have been within a minute when the smell of the honey, admittedly helped by the fact she had been gently toying with her pussy to get some more natural scents going, had successfully attracted a taker. Out of the bushes came a Heracross, bounding eagerly toward my sister. Halfway between the bush and the stump she sat with her legs spread on, it fell to its knees, and like some crazed rock star slid the rest of the way, sliding along until he reached her, at which point it sank its head between her legs and eagerly started at the honey.

Heracross was never a species I looked at and thought it would be particularly well-suited for oral, but within seconds Amy's back was arched and she was moaning too loudly for someone committing Pokephilia outdoors, "F-fuck! Adam, put some on, it's making him go wild!" One hand reached toward me with the honey, the other grabbing the horn on his head and beginning to guide it.

Accepting it, I dropped my own jeans, shivering as my ass touched the cold wood, and began to apply some to my cock, rigid from her display. "Fine, but I'm not so sure about this. You have better odds than I do of getting someone you're compatible with."

"Well, maybe if you take a dick up your ass and quit whining about being a special straight snowflake you won't have that problem!" I should have sneered at her for that, but the way she said them, voice dripping with passion as she eagerly facefucked the bug Pokemon was too much of a turn-on. Much as Amy toyed with her pussy to try and get her own scent into the air, I leaned back on one hand, the other furiously rubbing the honey into my cock as I watched my sister get violated by a random wild Pokemon. I also realized that I gave zero fucks at that point about my depravity, and that made me just a tiny bit hornier. I even kind of wished she was tugging on my hair instead of his horn.

It didn't take very long for a Pokemon to come for me, either. A Vulpix came up from behind, quickly weaving around and and settling in my lap, hungrily lapping at my honey-covered cock. I moaned loudly, though this one came as little surprise. Vulpix were known to be rather great in that regard. Granted, they were incredibly rare to find in this corner of Sinnoh, but that wasn't a complaint I wanted to make. Instead, I leaned back, closed my eyes, and let its warm tongue tickle at my shaft as I stroked the base slowly. My other hand reached around back to see if this Vulpix truly was a blessing, and when my fingers sank into something a tight, hot pussy, my cock throbbed and I nearly came right there. Were it a boy, granted, I probably would have let it go because only an idiot would say no to a Vulpix blowjob, but it being a girl meant I could catch it, bring it home, and have a horny little fox to play with.

Realizing that we had the tasks well in hand and that they wouldn't need to do much fighting, Blayze and Meg decided to just fuck too. Leaning forward and raising her rear high, Meg gave him a nice wiggle as she parted her labia with her vines, encouraging the Charmander to come fuck her. He took her up gladly on the offer, grabbing her hips and plunging his cock into her minty-sweet pussy. The kid tried, and he had heart, pounding away at the Bayleef mercilessly. He may not have been too well endowed-something I was certain would change once he reached his final form-but the tenacity and speed at which he slammed into her, aided by her vines pumping in alongside him, made Meg coo lovingly, nuzzling the snow as she soaked in the pleasure far better than the rest of us. She seemed serene in nature.

"Harder!" Amy moaned, and when I turned back to face her I noticed that the Heracross now lay on the ground, a teenage girl riding his face, still clutching his horn in a show of total dominance. "Tonguefuck my pussy harder, Herc! Make me cum all over your face, and I'll take you home so you can eat my delicious pussy out whenever you want!" She was being way too fucking loud about this, her impassioned moans tearing their way out of her throat and carrying way too far. I hoped that our wandering had gotten us far away enough for the trail not to attract any unwanted attention, as it was a pretty bad scene in the clearing.

I didn't say anything though because, frankly, she scared me. This crazed flash of dominance she displayed had been a slow, steady build as she got more controlling in the bedroom, and I'd wondered for a while if it was going to lead to something more. The way she used that Heracross, facefucking him with such recklessness, confirmed that theory. She was going full-blown dom and I could do nothing to stop her. I probably didn't want her to, so long as he-I guess 'Herc' was already the nickname he'd been given-received the brunt of it. His cock was rigid and aching, but she paid it no mind, probably hadn't even looked at it in her frenzied bid to get off as hard as she could with the indulgence of her new-found fantasy. It was an intimidating sight; alternately arousing and frightening.

It ensured that I was moaning really loudly when the Vulpix pushed forward, engulfing almost my entire cock with one motion. I jerked my hips up and nearly fell back from the surprise. Her mouth was intensely warm, and the way her tongue managed to move around inside of her mouth with my penis in the way was incredible. It was all the incentive I needed to kick my fingering up a notch, eagerly pumping them in and out of her tight, wet pussy, letting her feel a fraction as great as she was making me feel. I sincerely doubted there was even any honey left on my penis now, and yet she kept sucking away as though it was drenched in the stuff. Oh, I was definitely taking her home. Her tails fluttered around, wrapping around my arm and holding it tightly. The faster I fingered her, the more she cooed, sending vibrations through my cock as she bobbed her head on it. Perfect, total fucking perfection.

She came first, by total surprise. Her vaginal walls tightened around the two fingers I'd buried to the knuckle inside of her, and she let out a shrill yelp into my groin as she came, getting me drenched down to the wrist by the sudden rush of her juices. I wasn't far behind, letting go and releasing a heavy load into her mouth. Waves of cum rushed down her throat and she didn't miss a drop, opening her maw wide for me once she lifted up off my shaft to show that fact. I reached down with my clean hand and stroked her head, and she weakly nuzzled it as she settled down into my lap.

"I want to take you home," I said softly, stroking her. "We can play like this all the time, then. Or just cuddle. I bet you're a cuddler, aren't you?"

"Vulpix, vul vul!" she said excitedly, though weary and beginning to close her eyes.

"I'm glad to hear that. I need a name for you though; how does..." I furled my brow for a moment, trying to think of a good name for her. "Inari sound?"

She nodded, slipping off to sleep. She was obscenely warm though, so I kept her in my lap, napping, until the others were finished and I had to get dressed.

...

"This is very unlike you," Lethe said as we walked to the ranger outpost. "You're not wearing some dumbass hat or looking around with a really goofy grin. What's gotten into you?"

I sighed, straightening out my jacket a little and slipping my hands into my pockets. "Tabby wants me to play this one sane. No crazy plans, so instead we're just going to do this like normal people."

"You had a crazy plan, didn't you?"

"Had she not told me that, I would have bought a grey suit and an eye patch."

Lethe tilted her head a little and tried to place it. "Mr. Wednesday?"

"Exactly. I was going to come off as absolutely insane."

"Where do you come up with these things?"

"You aren't paid to ask questions, Mr. Shadow."

Lethe stuck her tongue out at me playfully, and we kept walking in silence after that point.

The plan as it stood was a lot less theatrical than I'd hoped. She'd been rather thorough in warning me against all the fun ways to do things, so I had to settle for something more solid and boring. It stood a good chance of working though; probably a better chance than any of the whimsical shit I'd been. It came off as an actual plan, instead of just being a waste of time. My jacket was open wide, revealing a Dropkick Mudkips shirt I'd been wearing for the past couple days, proudly bearing a grease stain from a meatball that fell out of my sub. My hair was unkempt, two days unbrushed and wild. I'd skipped a shower too, in my brilliance. Practising a little beneath my breath, I tried to make my voice sound as Bill-like as possible. It produced a lot of confused looks from Lethe. I refused to tell her my plan, so that it would be a total surprise.

I flung open the door to the ranger outpost, and as expected Bethany and Tabitha were on desk duty. "Hey," I said in the same empty, air-headed tone as Bill, "I was wondering if I needed to submit any paperwork here about owning the daycare. I know tha-"

Tabby had her head in her hand, the free one waving toward me. "Adam, I already talked it over with her and she's agreed to let me live there."

"What?" I asked, still in that tone, before clearing my throat as the realization dawned on me. "I mean, what?" I asked in my normal voice.

"It is regrettable to hear about Elaine's condition and retirement, as she was not only a cornerstone of the community, but a very competent businesswoman. Her granddaughter and friend-presumably you-however do not fill me with nearly the same hope. Your appearance confirms that much for me." Her voice was so stern and precise, every consonant bit and spoken stately. She was like an antagonistic adult right out of a Dickens novel. "As such, I have asked Miss Nichol, knowing she is on friendly terms with you, to keep an eye on the daycare and assure the Pokemon are treated properly. She may not be the best ranger, but she is sufficiently responsible to hopefully be a good influence on you poor, misguided children. She has expressed interest in living on-site, which is acceptable, but I will not be paying you extra to ensure you do not commit gross ethical offences." With that, she turned on her heel and walked off to somewhere.

I groaned. "So she got to it first?"

Tabby nodded, giving me a smirk. "Yep, looks like it. Sorry you couldn't be a hero."

"That's okay. At least I didn't have to buy a suit and an eye patch for nothing."

"I won't even ask," she sighed. "She says I have to be out by Friday though, so they can bring in a replacement ranger. So I hope you're up for double packing duty tomorrow, because I need to get all my stuff out of here."

"Son of a bitch," I groaned. "Fine, fine. I'll come by tomorrow and help with that, but you're helping me finish mine."

"Deal."


	33. Chapter 33

I know, sorry about the long wait. Real life and writer's block have been double teaming me for months. Finally back into this, but I know better than to make any promises and you know better than to trust them. What is notable, though, is that I'm likely to do a quasi-rewrite of the story. Not a reboot, by any means, but the story's showing its age for me and I feel the need to go back and spruce it up. Make some scenes more descriptive, go back and rewrite certain passages, lengthen sex scenes/add some in/not just fade to black on some parts. Shit like that. The plot isn't liable to change but certain smaller details about it might, so I'll hold off on anything drastic and put it all out in one big chunk so as not to confuse people. More on that some other time, I guess.

...

Friday morning, I was right back at the furniture store with Amy, holding mom's credit card. Amy insisted that if she was going to live with me, she wanted a bedroom that "didn't look like old people". In a bid to placate her, mom told us to spend within a certain amount to get her some new furniture in there. I admired how she played the role again, and figured it would become the game we played whenever mom was around. A fun little way to keep our activities a secret and get a smile on our faces. It was a strange way to proceed, but it got us both riled up and in a good mood. Enough to even make the act of furniture shopping interesting, as she kept it up the whole time we were out, presumably because that's where expectations lied.

"Shouldn't you get a bigger bed?" I asked, looking at the one she lay on; a double, the same size of bed she'd had before. It wasn't actually a frame, just the mattress, which she was trying out. "We've got enough."

Speaking low enough so only I could hear her, she purred, "No, this one's okay. I don't intend on spending every night in mine, after all." She smiled, eyes darting around to check if it was safe before giving me a lusty glare that made my pants tighten a bit. I still wasn't sure whether or not I liked what she had become, there still being a tinge of discomfort in realizing that my little sister had become a frighteningly sexual creature, and that part of it was my fault.

We ran into a little bit of frustration when trying to get Amy's furniture added to the delivery for the next day. They had it in stock, but seemed confused by the premise of last-minute additions to the order; apparently nobody had ever done that before. It sort of surprised me. Amy and I playing arguing siblings again did keep me in high spirits, and when eventually we had settled things, I wanted to take her back home and fuck her, since she'd gotten me so ready to bend her over something and start a little role-play. When we got home though, it was already early afternoon, and left time only for me to have some food before going to help Tabby pack. If I'd known we would have taken so long to get things done at the furniture store we would have gone earlier, leaving time to fuck like mad.

Instead, I scurried off to the ranger outpost, properly washed and wearing clean clothes. They weren't respectable by the standards of more proper folk, by any means, but at least I was visiting my girlfriend smelling appropriately. I doubted the sight of dried-on ketchup drove her up the wall, off-beat as she was.

In the driveway sat two large metal storage units, one hitched to the back of a friend's car, which he'd lent me. The plan was fairly simple, far as we'd gotten. We ranted three units, one for Tabby's things, one for mine and Amy's, one for Bill and Angie. The third sat in front of their apartment for packing, and this one I'd drive over to the outpost, fill up, and drive back. On the day of the move we'd bring all three to the new place, and the moving crew would come and get everything in. There were some larger furniture pickups to also deal with, but we were taking most of the stuff ourselves.

After pulling up, I found Tabby waiting outside for me, her shoulders relaxing as I drew close enough for her to register that I was wearing fresh clothes. It was nice to see her have so much faith in me. "Okay, moving time," she said, not even bothering with a 'hello'. "But first, ground rules."

"Really?" I sighed. "Do you trust me that little?"

"Can you blame me?" she asked, but did it with a smile. Damn her. "We're in here to pack. Which means no sex. I'm not risking anything with Miss Trunchbull running around like that." Letting one of her legs go slack, she fell into me, leaning with a crooked smile as she laughed a rich, deep laugh. "Besides, if I'm sleeping at your place, I don't want to tire myself out."

"Ground rule number two," I said, pushing her off of me and scowling, "No doing that shit. Because that's cruel, and not fun at all."

Her smile soured a little, but she sighed in acceptance. "Okay, fine. Let's just go do this." She gave me a peck on the cheek and her smile returned. She led the way, and it occurred to me that we'd never had the opportunity to have sex in her bedroom with the thrill of being caught. Or that I'd ever even been in her bedroom. I knew what it looked like, from videos, pictures, and frequent video calls, but never actually been in there. She'd spent almost every Saturday night for a few months in mine, but never the opposite. It was an odd realization, and yet I was going to enter it only when we were packing everything up to move away.

We passed through without spotting anybody, which was probably for the best. We moved briskly from outside to her room, where I found a room larger than a college dorm room but smaller than anyone would like a bedroom to be. I'd have thought the myriad of posters everywhere were wallpaper, if not for the only vaguest traces of beige wall to be found between Goodflaaffys and Depeche Moltres. Like me, she used her space economically, ensuring that she crammed the optimal amount of shit into what space she was given. Notably, her desk was a multi-purpose surface, having her computer, a mound of unsorted books and discs, notepads, and papers folded into a lazy pile that took up about two and a half times the dimensions of a typical piece of paper due to its sloppiness. Being at the end of a hallway around a corner, all anyone could see without making a note of it would have been the bed, which was probably why it was so pristinely put together it looked like it belonged in another room.

"So that if Bethany passes by, she thinks you aren't living in squalor," I said aloud. "Clever. Except uh, couldn't you have at least started on the whole packing thing before I got in?" By the looks of it, she'd done nothing that morning. I was there to 'help', as I recalled.

She gave me a cheery smile. "I was going to, but uh..." She leaned to me on her toes and gave me a peck on the cheek. "I got carried away gaming instead."

I sighed, looking to the corner to find a mess of boxes. "I'm not even going to bother. Come on, let's get started."

Luckily, her state of mess wasn't too unwieldy, as the bulk of her possessions were shelved. She may have been lazy about getting things back, but they were all ordered perfectly when she got around to doing so, and it was mostly a matter of transplanting them into boxes. Shelves made up a horrifying amount of her room, so it may have been an easy job, but it was also a monotonous one. Her games, books, movies, and 'movies', the latter of which were all hidden behind inserts that we'd be quickly removing. She insisted on having a full physical collection, so piracy was not an option for her. Instead, she printed out a shitton of inserts to put over the ones for the movie, obscuring Olivine Lust behind an 'accidental second copy' of Goodflaaffys.

Eventually, I got really bored of putting things into boxes, so I decided to clean up her desk. She welcomed me to, noting the mess of wires around her desk and an eagerness to dump the job on me. I grumbled a little just out of a sense of tradition, and then set off handling that. Well, 'set off' may not have been the right word to describe moving around in her room. "Turned around" was probably more apt. Her desk was indeed a mess, so instead of starting with her computer and everything plugged into it, I set to clearing the desk of everything else on it. Her papers all went 'neatly' into the box, to be filled out at a time where either of us gave a crap. It wasn't likely to be soon. At the bottom of the pile was a notebook, spiral-bound and black, with one of those 'artsy' black-and-white photos of a lake with lots of leafless trees around. A very dead-looking scene, and it caught my interest. Tabby didn't seem dark enough for this crap. I thought it was the last article in the pile, until I noticed another notebook, this one in stark contrast to the one sitting above it. Pink, happy, and with little cartoon cats on it.

My interest had been piqued, so I opened up the one currently in my hands. It was her journal, by the looks of it. Everything was written in black or red pen. Not the cheap red or the black that looked kind of blue-ish, that you'd find in ten-packs for a dollar. No, these were expensive pens that were bought individually for more than I'd ever want to pay for a pen, especially one going toward such deep thoughts at this. I read through, trying to stifle my laughter as I read my girlfriend's old teenage angst. It was hard, and instead of laughing, at one point I finally came out and just started speaking.

"'Empty'," I said, my voice straightened out a little into a proper, attention-getting speaking voice. "A poem. 'We are all empty, devoid of life. We can only subsist on distractions and strife'." It took Tabby a second, her head perking up in confusion as I started to speak. Halfway through the second line, it hit her, and she spun on her with her eyes wide in fury. "'Lies, that we aren't slowly circling some final, bleak reckoning. We do not truly bleed-"

Tabby leaned for me, hissing and trying to snatch the book out of my hand. She pawed at it but I was leaning away, taking a step back into the desk. The wood dug into my legs a bit, but I kept on, the discomfort being worth it. "'Do not truly bleed'," I said louder, waving my finger, "'For there is nothing from us to draw'. That's not even a rhyme, darling."

"I hate you so much right now," she said, then stomped on my foot. I recoiled from that, leaning forward, and she snatched the book out of my hand, slipping it under the mound of papers in the box and glaring at me. "I had a phase," she muttered. "We all had a phase, didn't we?"

"Was your hair dyed black?" I groaned. I waited for her to sigh and turn around before snatching up the pink book and opening it. Same story with the pen, except these colours were all vibrant and changed every day; pinks, purples, blues... They were still, in their own way, solid fucking gold. "You actually called it 'Diary-chan'? Was this before or after your goth phase? Where will I find your collection of Hogwarts scarves?"

Again she tried to come at me, but this time I was smarter than that. I ducked around the computer chair and hopped onto her bed. "Come on, you've looked through my things and made embarrassing comments about them. Now it's my turn."

"Not here," she groaned and went for me again. She dove, crashing into me and both of us falling onto the bed. "This isn't the place."

"Just like it isn't the place for us to be in bed you on top of me?"

She realized that we were in precisely that situation, and giggled. "Yep, just like that. This isn't the place for any of that sort of stuff."

"Then we should probably quit it and get back to packing, then."

"We should." She didn't move at all, smiling. "But a kiss first wouldn't be too bad. Even if you're a jerk right now and don't deserve one." Bringing her head down, she pressed her lips to mine and we shared a chaste, lazy kiss.

As she pulled up, my smile was interminable. A mix of self-satisfaction and affection. "So, what was your broody goth name after you decided everything pink sucked? Raven? Midnight? Morticia?"

"You're the worst."

"You're the same kind of bad as me. And it's a fair question; last thing I want is some guy who never moved on at our door, calling himself Lestat and-"

To shut me up, she went in for another kiss, this one longer and hungrier. Her eyes smiled at me, and I knew she was having fun with it all. She found my lower lip between her teeth and tugged playfully on it, beckoning me to open my mouth. I did, accepting her tongue as her hand seized my wrist and shook it a few times until I dropped the book on the floor.

Naturally, that was when someone decided to walk by. Another ranger, leaning in and hissing. "Psst, Tabby. She's coming in about thirty seconds, so now isn't the time to be caught making out with your boyfriend."

We both jumped at that warning, nodding appreciatively to the boy whose name I didn't know as Tabby got off of me. I rolled off the bed and started dashed for the desk, grabbing the journal on the way and tossing it into the box. A quick run of fingers through my hair and I looked like we'd been having no fun at all. Fun was the devil. We had no fun here, I knew as much, but when we were out?

Fun was going to be all night long.

...

I knew drinking before moving day was a bad idea. We'd all be up early and have lots of work to do, with varying schedules to execute with little wiggle room between each. I was aware of that fact, but after we loaded up the liquor cabinet-it was an heirloom passed down, and mom never bothered taking any of what was generously stocked in there-we found out Amy had snuck a bottle of rum out of it. We discovered this only because, after coming down for reheated pizza after my entire room had been boxed up and loaded up, we found Amy taking tepid little sips at the rum, trying to get used to the burning of alcohol.

A proper adult and responsible brother would have taken the bottle away from her, locked it up, and made a note of putting a lock on the liquor cabinet for when she came over. That would have been a good idea, because despite having sex with my sister regularly and enabling her bestiality habit I was still a responsible brother. Totally. Letting her keep drinking was nothing more than tough love, I promise. Teaching her a lesson.

"Let me have a sip," I said, extending a hand. A trust exercise. I took a long pull straight from the bottle, enjoying the nice soothing burn before handing it off to Tabby and setting some pizza in the microwave. "You know you shouldn't be doing that, right?"

"Yeah, I do. But I wanted to have a little fun."

"You realize tomorrow is going to be more 'fun' than you've ever seen, right? Why ruin it now by being hung over tomorrow?"

She rolled her eyes and leaned against Tabby lazily. "That's what aspirin is made for."

"You're sounding way too much line an adult for me to be even remotely comfortable right now."

"You took your little sister's anal virginity!" she spat out with a giggle. "How can you be uncomfortable around me right now?"

Tabby sighed, stroking Amy's arm. "I know it's fun to give him crap, but, he and I were planning on a romantic night together. Think you could give us some space?"

"But I was really excited to finally try my strap-on out on another person. Adam's lame and won't let me do it to him."

Another sigh, and Tabby added a peck on the cheek. "How about this? You can break your strap-on in on me tomorrow when everything's all chaotic, and for now... Pyre's going to be really lonely tonight, and I'm pretty sure you've never had a Blaziken before. He might be a little too alpha to want anything in his butt from a teenage girl, but he'll definitely do you right. That sound good?"

It didn't take Amy too long to think on the prospect. "Sure thing. Seal it with a kiss, big sis?" She'd started playing up the incest bit even around Tabby, and I wondered if the girl was too kinky for her own good. Tabby obliged her, kneeling a little as their lips met in a very fiery kiss right before my eyes. It was one of the hotter kisses I'd seen as a while, both of them really going at it. It was the sort of kiss that would begin one place and end in the bedroom before a night of insane sex, and for a second I was worried that's where it would end up. Only partly, because it was also incredibly hot to watch.

It wasn't a 'wonder' with me. I was definitely too kinky for my own good.

The microwave beeped, and Amy finally pulled away with a smile. The Blaziken stood stoic in the doorway, not even bothering to hide his erection as Amy took his paw and led him upstairs. Lucky guy.

Not that I was worse off. Tabby and I took our pizza into the living room after she took a swig of the rum and put the cap back on it. It was nothing either of us would feel in the morning, but it would loosen things up rather nicely for us for the night. Since my room was properly packed up and mom was, surprise, out of town on business, we decided to camp out in the living room, throwing down the spare mattress and eating our pizza as we cuddled and spent the night watching movies. It was early, so we could watch things and not spend the whole night fucking.

So naturally, once we finished our pizza, she had a hand up my shirt and her lips on my neck. The movie was a distant memory already, and as my hands found the loops of her jeans, soon clothes would follow that same fate. She cupped my face as we kissed, a kiss of the same intensity as the one she'd shared earlier with my sister. Yeah, that did great things for a guy; being reminded his girlfriend really only got hot and bothered your sister's tongue was rammed down her throat. A right fucking carnival, my life was.

"So," I smirked, running my fingers through her hair as her lips returned to my neck. "Was it Akasha?" Reviving the topic hours after it had been 'settled' was a brilliant idea. By which I mean the opposite of 'brilliant'. In retaliation, Tabby bit down hard on my neck, making me hiss and seethe, pressing up against her. "I'll take that as a yes then, little miss queen of the damned." She bit even harder, grinding back down against me with a devilish sparkle in her eye. We'd been all business from the second we got caught making out onward, not even fooling around in the 'privacy' of my bedroom. It looked like now that we had everything settled, she was looking to collect.

"For fuck's sake," she groaned. "We have one night together, just us, before everything becomes a big mess. A great mess, granted, but this is our last time together, alone, in your quiet house. Tomorrow's going to be a giant orgy. Could you please, for one night, drop the schtick and just act like a normal human being? Normal night as a normal couple?"

I gave her the biggest shit-eating grin in the world and said, quite simply, "Nope."

Her legs found my hips, holding tightly onto them as she pulled herself up. As she straddled me, I found her giving me a very similar smile, albeit a more twisted one. "I was hoping you'd say that," she sang. "Oh Meg, sweetie, it's time."

I knew her spiel was all for fun, but I had no idea there was a plan in play. I looked around curiously, and before I knew what was happening there were vines around my wrists and Tabby was climbing off of me, laughing with a sort of evil glee that I'd have expected from Amy. Meg came out from behind a corner, the vines definitely from her as they pushed me to sit upright and bound my hands behind my back. I knew better than to struggle, both because Meg was stronger than I was, and because whatever Tabby was going for probably had a point of making me do so. By not, I was denying her the pleasure of seeing it effect me.

"Is 'becoming a Batman villain' your new phase? Because you don't really strike me as the 'Poison Ivy' type." At least I could, no matter what happened, pride myself on my ability to snark under pressure. Well, sort-of pressure. Nothing was really at stake, but damn it was uncomfortable.

Rolling her eyes, Tabby slipped out of her pants and sighed. "You never stop. That's what I like about you. But no, nothing like that. I just needed to get back at you for the whole diary thing today, and I thought I'd take a page out of Amy's playbook. Revenge is fun, but so is just topping the hell out of you. That's what Meg's here to help with."

My turn to roll my eyes came up. "Really? Sex is your punishment? Couldn't you just whine or throw something out a wi-" Before I could finish, there were fingers grasping the back of my head and running through my hair, a gesture that would have been gentle had it not all been to push me forward. The rest of my sentence came out muffled against Tabby's panties, the impatient ranger unwilling to even take them off before demanding lip service. She just pushed, grinding against my face as faint traces of wetness got through the clothing between tongue and twat.

The problem with Tabby following a very Amy plan was that she was far more experienced than my sister was. Hell, she was more experienced than I was. She knew things Amy didn't, knew how to play and manipulate. She was going to make me suffer in some very special ways, I suspected.

After dry humping my tongue for a few minutes, she pulled away, the front of her underwear wet from saliva and her own juices leaking through. I had a hunch the actual tonguing hadn't done her in so much as the feeling of domination had. That was a worrisome thing; I didn't need both her and Amy on dom streaks. Well, maybe I needed both of them on dom streaks more than anything else in the world, but just not right that second.

I looked up at Tabby, the discomfort growing. "Is that all you've got?" I asked, trying my best to sound casual about it. Because if there was ever a good idea, it was goading the person currently topping the fuck out of me. Bravo Adam, five stars for brilliance. "Because I have to admit, I was kind of expecting more."

Giving me a fiery glare, Tabby hooked two fingers into her panties and started to get them down her legs. They slid slowly, and the way she bent into it so fluidly made me groan. I watched them slip down her long, firm legs, ending up on the floor where she stepped out of them with a ladylike grace. Then, she grasped the bottle of rum and brought it with her to the couch, where she sat with her legs spread wide, one of them hanging off the arm. She took a long swig and laughed. "Your haughtiness is so transparent it goes all the way around, passing cute, and rests firmly back in 'laughable'. Meg, bring him over here and crank it up."

I remained there, on my knees, tied up and trying my best not to give in. Meg outright lifted me up and brought me to kneel in front of the couch, Tabby's hand again grasping my hair, harder this time. She even tugged as she pushed it down between her legs to her exposed, dripping groin. I continued to not react to any of it, but did have little choice but to perform. I started to lick and worship, not so much an act of submission as it was an act of sanity; nobody in their right mind wouldn't try to do right by a girl like her. She was a great girl, and I was overjoyed to call her Lethe and I's girlfriend. It was out of genuine affection that I put my all into it, trying to satisfy her and make her moan. Probably didn't look too much like that, but I promise that was what it was.

Meg's vines reached around me, spiralling around my cock in the way they always did, and beginning to pump. Whether it was part of the plan or simply my Pokemon throwing me a bone, I was very appreciative of it. I'd tried not to acknowledge my arousal, as it played into what Tabby wanted, but I was really fucking hard from it all. Any amount of relief was a godsend, and the tightness with which the Bayleef coiled her vine around, clenching down hard on it as she tugged back and forth, was unrivalled. My hips were almost immediately rocking against the motion, eager to keep from neglecting myself.

With Tabby in the driver's seat, I really didn't have to do much. She handled all the moving and pushing and rocking, I merely had to get my mouth doing what it had to do. Usually she'd have laid there, letting me go as slow as I wanted to, using my fingers and mouth in tandem to slowly build her up. We'd be going pretty fast by the end, but it was nothing compared to the rate with which she went. This was new; she'd never topped me with such fervour before, and she seemed to be eager to prove herself before we moved in together.

It was certainly an interesting prospect, but one we were both eager to try. I was unaware of any pretence going in, but it seemed like she had a bit to work out first. I was glad to let her, and eager to see how far she'd take it given a few times to continue. Let it never be said I wasn't open to things.

"I bet I taste real good," she purred, still hitting the rum. "Can't get enough of it, can you? You're not putting up much of a fight, which I guess it okay. It means you've already decided you like my pussy enough to submit." As she spoke, she pushed my head in harder, grinding and tugging, making sure every last drop of her juices that came out was on my tongue. It was pretty amazing how she'd turned so dominant, in ways I'd never seen before, but I was completely unable to complain about any facet of what was happening to me. Nothing about this was anything short of the best night I'd had in weeks, if this was to continue.

I let out some affirmative moans into her mound, squirming under their combined offensive. She did indeed taste marvellous, and how much of that was my love for her, how much of it was truth, and how much of it was the thrill of the moment and of submission, was completely fucking beyond me. All I knew was that I wanted more of it, and ate her out like mad. If not for the hand keeping me there and an unwillingness to pull myself away, I'd have gone on some long, over-dramatic speech about how perfect it was between her legs. No, not 'between'. 'Betwixt'. I'd be fancy about it and sound like a total git.

The vine grew more frantic at a much faster pace, and I moaned loud into Tabby's pussy, slobbering all over her thigh as she released my head for a moment to try and put the cap back onto the rum. "I'm close," I groaned, shutting my eyes tight. "Oh, Meg, please, more. Tabby, your pussy is so-" I stopped, silence by the sudden pressing of a vine's tip to somewhere I'd never felt one before. I'd read a few things about applying pressure to a certain spot a little past my balls that, when pressed, would delay orgasm. Meg had one of her vines there, holding down on it and keeping me from cumming. It was hell, as I was on the verge of doing so, and by opening my dumbass mouth, I'd put the kibosh on it myself. "You're both fucking evil," I groaned, resting my head on Tabby's thigh. "Just the worst."

"Good girl," Tabby moaned, deciding to open the rum again only seconds after closing it, and beginning to take another swig right from the bottle. Like a proper lady. "You can have him for a little bit, for keeping him from cumming without permission."

"W-wait,"I said, struggling around as a vine wrapped around my waist and some tugging followed. Not the sort of tugging that meant she was pulling me into a direction, but the sort that meant she was lying down and was just short on the amount of vine to push out to keep me still. "What was all that about having a last night together and alone?"

"Pfft, are you serious? We'll be living together. We can have us-time whenever the hell we want. Tonight, you're my and Meg's bitch, got it?"

"Bayleef bay!" my first Pokemon said excitedly, applying some more vines to me and turning me around. She had a grip on my head this time, and forced me down to start eating out her soaked, minty pussy. And just like that, it began anew.

Joke was on Tabby, though. She'd fallen into the trap of drinking, and I had a feeling that come the morning someone else would be doing all the laughing.


End file.
